Broken Bonds, Lost Memories
by Black Kitten Chara
Summary: Betrayed and abused, Serena leaves the country when her family moves to Los Angeles. Upon thinking she has been replaced by this girl who claims she is Sailor Moon, she hears from the moon cats that she is part of a more powerful group back in the Silver Millennium: The Neo Soldiers, who are the true princesses of the Solar System. Now to find these girls before a new evil does...
1. The Betrayal

**Black Kitten Chara: Hey ya'll! For my first **_**Sailor Moon **_**fanfic, I have decided to try my hand at the betrayal-type fanfiction. This came to mind when I was watching the video for **_**Saban Moon**_** (and no, this is not like that disgusting piece of crap that Toon Makers was trying to make). I hope you guys like it, so please be gentle with the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon!**

* * *

Serena yawned on an early morning as she walked down the street heading towards Raye's temple. She was not looking forward to this Senshi meeting. She just wanted to go home and shut herself away from the world for the rest of her life. She knew Raye was going to be angry about the fact that she was late once again because of over-sleeping. But it wasn't her fault per say; she had been up all night in the park fighting leftover Lemures from the Dead Moon Circus then doing a quick check upon her lovely city to make sure nothing was going wrong. By the time she had gotten home, it was four o'clock in the morning and since it was Saturday, her parents decided to let her sleep in.

But only four hours later did Raye call Serena on her communicator. It took the blond heroine an hour just to drag herself out of bed then thiry minutes to get ready. She had even skipped breakfast, which worried her parents but Serena assured them that she would be back before it got cold.

In fact, Serena has been trying to cut down on eating a little to gain more strenght. She has been getting better grades, Bs and Cs, and she is trying to become more lady-like. Her parents didn't understand the sudden change, but they told Serena that they loved her even if she didn't go through what they thought was a phase for her. But this morning when leaving, Serena saw her whole family was quiet and had stoic looks on their faces like they just heard the worst news possible.

But Serena pushed the thoughts of her family out of her head so she could have a clear mind as she got to the temple at ten.

Serena felt anger overcome her as she was already upset about her life. It wasn't her home life that casued her to feel angry, but the fact that her own Scouts lately have been disrespecting her authority and been taking orders from Raye. And Darien wasn't too much help as he broke it off, once again, with the fifteen-year-old girl and Serena was sure that he was seeing someone else now. Then Rini was just being a pain in Serena's ass as usual.

But the holder of the Silver Crystal took a deep breath as she entered the temple's gates, but a sharp sound caused her to freeze as she saw movements through the slightly opened doors of Raye's temple. She walked quietly to the doors and placed herself right next to the crack, listening to what was going on inside the temple.

"That's it! I can't stand that crybaby anymore! She is late again to a meeting and didn't even bother telling us she was going to be late. She can't even accept her destiny and her role as the leader of us. She is the same old cry baby she has always been. I'm just sick of the games." Raye shouted on the top of her lungs.

"She just isn't trying hard enough. We need to be an organized group, but she just sleeps too late and is always late. She isn't capable of being our leader..." Amy said in a worried tone, like she was unsure of what she was saying.

"She can't handle herself in a fight anymore and she is not willing to use the Silver Crystal. We need someone who can fight when we need it and will be able to use anything possible to win." Lita pointed out rudely.

"And she is so unlady-like. I mean, have you seen her eat? Princess Serenity would never act like this, no matter what. But no, we got ditzy Serena." Mina said in a harsh tone that made Serena's skin crawl.

"I will agree with Mina on that. She needs to be more elegant and refine if she is to become Neo-Queen Serenity. In fact, I don't even think she needs to be the queen if she continues to act like this." Michelle said a cool manner.

"I will also agree with that. She needs to stand up for herself and become stronger, but she is only becoming weaker. She doesn't need to be queen if all she is ever going to do is let others take charge." Amara said in low tone.

Trista laughed at the two lovers' comments as she said, "But even though she is to become queen of Crystal Tokyo, which God must save that land, she is trying so hard to change her future. Trying to become a singer one day, trying to become a model the next, and so on. She is being a little bitch who doesn't want to be responible for the entire Earth."

Then Hotaru giggled along with Trista's laughter. "There is also the fact is that she is not willing to kill an enemy because she believes in goodness of people. Ig a person becomes evil, then are subjected to be killed if not healed in time and she takes her sweet time with that healing process she does."

Serena felt like crying at this point, each comment hitting her like a knife. But the worst was yet to come as she heard a ball hit the ground and Rini was her next attacker as the future Moon princess said, "She is such a loser! My mother is ten times better than her, but I don't want her as my mom no matter what now!"

Serena's heart began breaking, but then Darien spoke and her whole world came crashing down. "It's a good thing I broke it off with her. I am so much happier with my new girlfriend."

That was it. Serena opened the door with one hand, revealing herself to her so-called friends and Scouts as rage filled her angelic face. The Scouts turned to see Serena and the Moon princess was in shock by Rini's appearance; her hair was now down in jet black waves and her eyes were an icy blue color. But she didn't care as she gritted her teeth and forced herself to stop shaking.

"I am late because I am fighting monsters all of the time, making no time for sleep. I can't handle myself in a fight, or weak as you think, becasue I am using so much enegry from the Silver Crystal. I am unlady-like because I am only fucking fifteen years old. I can't appect my destiny because I didn't sign up for it and I want a life before I am queen. I can't kill others who are like, like you Hotaru, because I do believe in the goodness in others. And I can't believe you two think I am not suited to be your mother or wife." Serena said in an angry tone as she direct each comment to a different person.

But the Scouts didn't look impressed. Instead, Darien opened a door as Raye snapped her fingers. Before Serena could even blink, Lita and Amara had her arms behind her back and her head against the table.

Serena tasted blood in her mouth as Raye walked up to the blonde girl, grabbing her up by the collar of her blue sailor's blouse and ripped the Crisis Moon Compact from the blouse's white bow. Then the two strong girls holding Serena slammed her head against the table but positioned her where she could see the door Darien had cracked open.

What happened next shocked Serena to the core.

There, standing in the doorway, was a tall and slender girl who has huge breasts, a tiny waist, wide wips, and long legs. She had the face that looked like Serena's face, but more elegant and refine looking. She had pale skin with narrow-shaped, icy blue eyes and long, wavy honey blonde hair tied in a long ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved, body-hugging, low-cut dress that was leopard-print and ended at her upper thighs. She wore huge gold hoop earrings, a thick black belt on her waist, and black kitten heels.

Raye smiled evily as she handed this girl the Crisis Moon Compact. The girl took her long, red nails and grabbed the Crisis Moon Compact delicately in her hands. Then she strutted over to Darien and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close to her huge breasts.

Raye smiled at Serena as she said, "This is the real Sailor Moon! Her name is Akuma Shizuka and she seems like a much better leader then you!"

Serena felt tears run down her face as she kicked Lita and Amara off of her. But as she got on her feet, Raye took her wrist and slammed Serena straight across the face. Then Mina jumped up and clawed at Serena's arms, but the Moon princess torn them off of her.

But as she tried to get to the door, Michelle grabbed Serena's hair and slammed her head to the ground. Trista and Hotaru kicked Serena as she got Michelle to let go of her hair and stood up. Then Rini came and kicked Serena in the leg, where the blonde kicked her to the side as she ran out of the Cherry Hill Temple.

**~0~**

Serena got home and slammed the door shut, falling to her knees as she began crying. She looked at her arms and saw the cuts, brusies, and marks the Scouts had left on her. She was in so much pain, both mentally and physically, but the wounds she had gotten all over her body took over the pain she felt inside her heart.

As she sobbed, she never noticed her parents and brother coming down the stairs as her eyes were close tight to keep any more tears from flowing. Serena's family was in shock by the way she looked, wondering what happened what in the last hour that caused the usually happy fifteen-year-old to look like this and cry with so much pain.

Ken and Ilene ran over to their daughter as they helped her up and sat her on the couch. As Sammy watched from the staircase, he didn't notice that Luna and Artemis, who was spending the night with Luna that pervious night, came down and was watching the scene playing out in front of them in horror.

Ilene stroked her daughter's hair as she said in a soft voice, "Serena, what happened?"

Serena was able to catch her breath long enough to explain everything; not just the fact that she was beaten by her so-called friends, but the fact she was Sailor Moon. Since she wasn't a Scout anymore, she didn't see the harm in telling the truth now.

She told her family about her adventures as Sailor Moon, fom teh day she met Luna to her fight with Queen Nehelenia only a few weeks ago. Now that she looked back on it, why did she save those worthless Scouts? she could have saved the world on her own, and much quicker, if she didn't cared so much about the Scouts and Darien at the time.

Her family listened as Serena told about her adventures of being Sailor Moon, and why she was so sleepy and late all of the time. Luna and Artemis were in shock that the Scouts had took away Serena's position as Sailor Moon, so they let her pour out her secrets to her loved ones.

After what seem like forever, the story was done and her family was silent. But her father hugged Serena as he whispered, "That is why you have been acting so strange."

The blonde teenager smiled as her mother hugged her next. Then, strangely enough, Sammy came down and placed a hand on her knee. Luna and Artemis also got up and went over to Serena, laying in her lap as the blonde started to calm down in the arms of her loved ones.

Finally, with her tears all dried up, Serena looked at her mother. Ilene nodded her head as her daughter said, "Can you call Molly, Melvin, Andrew, and Elizabeth? They have every right to known as well."

"Of course sweetheart." Ilene said as she got up and grabbed the phone.

Serena then looked at her father and asked, "Daddy, can I ask why you guys looked so upset this morning?"

Ken sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses as he did so. Then he looked back at his daughter and said, "Well, sweetheart, the magazine company I work for has decided to promote me to a better company whose boss is friends with my boss. But the thing is that we will have to move."

"Okay, where?" Serena asked, thinking she will be moving to a different town. "Are we going to Hong Kong? I heard they have great shops and wonderful places to eat."

Ken pursed his lips together as he said, "No. We are moving to Los Angeles."


	2. Who are the Neo Soldiers?

Serena was sitting in shock for the next hour, never moving from her spot on the couch after her father told her they were moving all the way to Los Angeles. She didn't even bother fixing up her hair, which was torn from their pigtails during the fight with the Scouts, but her cuts have stopped bleeding thanks to Luna and Artemis pressing bath cloths on her.

Then, after a few minutes, Andrew with Elizabeth, Melvin, and Molly came running through her front door. Serena saw her childhood friend grb her hands as Molly yelled, "Serena, what happened? You look horrible!"

The blonde felt tears well up again as she sobbed violently. She began telling her whole story from the day she met Luna to her fight with the Dark Moon Circus. They were all in shock by how their own friend was Sailor Moon, the hero they looked up for the past year or so. But they listened as she went into detail of the morning's awful events while her sobs began more violently towards the end.

When everything was said, she leaned on Molly's shoulder and cried "I just don't get how all of this happened! How they found this girl and how they think they could push me aside like I was never important!"

Andrew wrapped his arms around the blonde as Molly let Serena cry on her shoulder. Melvin and Elizabeth were confused on what to do, so they each placed a hand on her knees to let her know they were there for her. After a few minutes of body-racking sobs, Serena was able to finally calm herself down enough to stop shaking and look at her oldest friends.

Molly pushed back some of Serena's hair as the blonde stood straight up. When the tears stopped flowing, she began telling them about how she will be moving to Los Angeles at the end of the week. All four nodded their heads as Luna came back up and laid down in Serena's lap, not wanting to say anything for the simple reason she was to much in shock by the betrayal.

After Serena was done telling the news of her moving, Molly hugged her childhood best friend and said, "Don't worry, Serena! Even though we don't have powers like they do, we will make them regret ever hurting you!"

"Yeah, what Molly said. Those girls will never come back to the Game Center Crown as long as Elizabeth and I work there still!" Andrew said in complete anger, which was more directed at Darien but he still felt this newfound hatred over these girls he had come to care for attacking this young girl he saw as another little sister.

"That is right! Molly and Melvin can deal with the girls at your school while I deal with Raye!" Elizabeth said, her normally happy and sweet tone being replaced with a cold and sharp anger that made Serena's skin crawl.

Melvin was the only one quiet, but Serena knew that he would go along with whatever plan Molly had in-store so he could help out his former crush. Serena realized that without his glasses, which he no longer wore due to getting contacts, Melvin was actually quite handsome with his sparkling green eyes.

She sniffed a little as she picked up Luna, then grabbed Artemis off the floor as she got up and said, "You guys can go home now. I need to pack."

"But Serena, let us-" Molly said but was cut off when Serena said, "No. I just need time to think."

Her four friends nodded their heads as they went to the door. Serena began walking up the stairs as she heard them say _Good-bye_ and _Thank you_ to her parents as they left her house. She continued up the stairs until she reached her bedroom and sat the lunar cats down, falling down on her bed without a second thought as she drifted off into an unhappy sleep.

**~0~**

_"Princess Serenity!" Then a blast of green surrounded four girls not known to Serena._

_"My love..." A kiss on the lips by an unknown stranger._

_"Introducing, Princess Serenity and her Court." She saw her past self with nine different girls she had never seen, four of them perviously being the ones who called out to her._

_"DIE!" Sailor Mars plunging a sword into Princess Serenity's chest._

Serena woke up in a cold sweat, her clothes messed up from her sleep. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down as she pushed her bangs back to get a grip on herself. Then she saw how terrible her clothes look and knew she needed a change into more comfortable clothes before even thinking about going back to sleep.

She saw Artemis and Luan sleeping on the foot of her bed, so she carefully slipped from the bed and tried to walk quietly to her closet to get PJs, but she ended up tripping on something.

Serena landed with a hard _THUD!_ as a small mewing sound came from under her foot. Serena lifted her foot and looked back to see she had tripped on Diana. She giggled at the sight of the grey kitten as she pulled her sore body to its feet and turned on the light, waking Luna and Artemis up.

The blonde teenager then went to her closet as Artemis looked at Serena with sleepy eyes and asked, "Serena, why are you so up so late? It is midnight."

Serena blinked her eyes a few times before she grabbed a light blue tank top and a pair of yellow plaid boxer shorts. She undressed out of her blouse and skirt and slipped into her tank top and shorts. She then fell back down on her bed as she stayed silent, which worried Luna and Artemis to death.

"Serena, you have to say something." Luna begged to her owner.

Finally, the fifteen-year-old girl pulled herself up and said, "Luna, what is the point of living if I am not a Sailor Scout anymore? For over a year, I have been saving the world on an everyday basis and now, what am I supposed to do?"

Luna pursed her lips together as Diana jumped on her bed and let Artemis pet her head. Serena buried her face into her soft pillow, wishing more than anything to just die right now. Here she was, only a few months away from her 16th birthday, and she was depressed as anyone could ever be.

But as she kept the tears from flowing once again, Luna pressed her paw on the blonde's back as she asked, "Serena, what if we told you that you were more than just a Sailor Scout?"

Serena jerked her head up as she looked at Luna with a curious look in her eyes and asked in a soft voice, "What do you mean, Luna?"

The black moon cat sighed as she watched her future daughter curled herself into a ball near her father. Luna smiled as she looked back at Serena and said, "There is more than what you know that we have been keeping for you."

Serena's eyes got big as the tears stopped right quick. Luna looked at Artemis for help as the white moon cat closed his eyes to think and said, "Serena, you _are_ the Moon princess. There is no doubt about that. But you are _not_ Sailor Moon."

At the point, the blonde felt her heart brekaing as she stammered out, "W-What...? I... I am not... You mean... I have been living a lie this whole time?" Tears came down faster now, but Luna brushed her fur against Serena's arm.

"No, no, no! You are not Sailor Moon because you are something more powerful than that. You are a Neo Soldier."

"A what?" Serena asked in confusion.

Artemis took over now as he looked at Serena with stern eyes. "A Neo Soldier was the princess of each planet, including one from the Sun Kingdom. The prince of the Earth, which is not Darien, was a part of this system but his parents didn't want him to become cloer to you. They are twice as more powerful than the Scouts because they are the true heirs of their thrones."

"Wait a minute." Artemis and Luna stopped dead as Serena looked at them with confusion clouding her blue eyes. "I thought the girls I have been hanging around _were_ the princesses of each planet! And there is a Sun Kingdom? And how come if Darien isn't the true prince of the Earth, then why am I married to him in the future? And what about my memories from my past life?"

Luna sighed as she thought about this being the only time Serena would ever ask a thousand questions. Artemis laugh at his lover's annoyed face as Diana smiled cutely and looked at Serena with those beautiful red eyes. Serena just looked confuse as Luna sat up straight and began.

"Well, the memories you have of the Silver Millennium are only party true. Youwere and still are the Moon princess. You had girls from different kingdoms in the solar system protecting you. And you did love the prince of Earth and you were killed by Beryl. But the people you have come to known as your Scouts and lover are not who you think they are." Luna said in a stern tone.

"That's right." Artemis put in. "You see, the princesses of each planet and the Sun Kingdom were known as Neo Soldiers. The girls who have been hanging around were in fact of high statuses, but they were born into noble families under each royal family. Your mother, Queen Serenity, created the Sailor Scouts to be a backup group to fight and to protect each princess that ruled over the planet they came from. The Neo Soliders were in fact first line of defense when it came to fighting, but you could not fight due to the unstable powers of the Silver Crystal you had begun training with."

"You see, after you had die with the Earth prince, your mother changed your memories so you would believe the Scouts were your allies to protect you. But it looks like that girl from the noble Mon family, Akuma, has found you guys and decided she wanted her leadership back. She was always a bad seed." Luna pointed out.

Serena nodded her head as she let all of this sink in; she was still the Moon princess, no matter what the Scouts said or did to her. She was actually part of a more powerful group that sounded like they could blow the Scouts away with only a flick of their wrists. And when she found her real team, she was going to get payback.

But two questions were still stuck in her mind. "What about this Sun Kingdom? And my future with Darien?"

Luna sighed again as she rubbed a paw on her forehead. "Well, the Sun Kingdom was the third most powerful kingdom after the Earth Kingdom, which came after the Moon Kingdom. They were a bunch of strong, well-trained fighters and the princess there was actually your best friend and your personal bodyguard."

"And your future with Darien _could_ have happened." Artemis said. "But since you two broke up and he found his love with Akuma again, then that future will be torn apart if you don't find the real prince of Earth and fall in love with him."

Serena nodded her head like she understood. And for the first time that day, she gave a huge smile.


	3. Goodbye Old Life and Hello New Friends

By the end of the week, the Tsukino family was all packed up and their home was on the market as they were about pull at of their driveway for the final time on Saturday morning. Ken explained that his company got him a house, a brand new one that had been just built, with a beach view. Ilene also got Sammy and Serena into new schools, with both Serena and Sammy going to a K-12 school known as Brentwood.

On Saturday morning, the family was still packing their final items. They had to leave by noon, so they had four hours to kill. Serena was in her room, packing her final outfits and trying to pick out one; she was torn between a thigh-length white sundress with a wide-brim sunhat and light blue flats or a short-sleeved pink blouse with a apir of distressed jeans, sunglasses, and low-top black Converse.

"Which one, Luna? The dress or blouse with jeans?" Serena asked the black moon cat.

Luna sighed as she jumped down from the bed and went into her closet. She began going through it as Serena watched with curiousity. Diana helped her mother as the two moon cats pulled out a completely new outfit; a flowing, light blue tank top that had layers of ruffles down the front with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a sparkly black headband, black star-shaped stud earrings, and a thin gold necklace that had a heart-shaped pendant. Diana grabbed three golden bangles and a black watch. The small cat also grabbed a black belt that had a suspender hanging off the left side.

"Keep the Converse, but wear this." Luna instructed the blonde teenager.

Serena nodded her head as she took her hair down from their odango style, seeing the faint silver highlights she has been gaining the last few days. She has been using the Silver Crystal as Luna and her went through her true past. Her hair went down in soft waves to her hips, with the thick yet cute bangs she got yesterday from the hairdresser parting to the left.

She also noticed the difference in her appearance since being betrayed; her pale skin was flawless, her sapphire eyes seem to shine now, and she noticed a slight blush on her cheeks and faint dust of freckles on her nose. Even though she was still the same height, she noticed her curves where in the right place on her slender figure. She gave a playful smile, which she gained back since being betrayed.

She smiled and got into her outfit, which felt very natural for her. She hated all of those uniforms and fruffy outfits she was forced to wear because _'Raye and Mina are the sexy ones', 'Lita has the big breasts', _and _'Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hotaru are the elegant ones'_.

Serena looked at every angle of herself in the mirror, seeing how she looked in this outfit. As she did, Luna tapped her ankle to get the blonde teenager's attention.

It work as Serena look to see Luna jumping on the bed as the moon cat said, "Serena, before we go, we must discuss your position as Neo Moon and leader of the Neo Soldiers."

"Of course." Serena said as she sat down on the floor.

Artemis and Luan cleared their throats at the same time, but Artemis was done first as he said, "Now, since you are the most powerful Princess in the universe, you must understand a few things."

"The first thing," Luna said, taking over the conversation, "is that you no longer need a compact or item to transform. You can use the Silver Crystal now, since we have been training for the last few days, to transform and heal. When you finally transform into your Neo Soldier state, you will gain a new weapon and use some of your old weapons like your tiara, feather clips, and re dhair pieces."

"Also, since we are moving to America, there is a likely chance the other Princesses are there. Your mother was smart enough to place the princesses in a palce where culture and diversity is high, which is Los Angeles. Just keep an eye open." Artemis said.

Serena stood there for a moment before saying, "That's it? I thought you were going to say something more important." Artemis and Luna cracked up before the beroom door was knocked on.

Serena smiled as she got out a pet carrier from under her bed and let the three cats walk in it before shutting it close. She smiled as her mother came in and began helping her teenager daughter down the stairs as they left the bedroom for the final time.

**~0~**

The Tsukino family got to the airport at ten o'clock. Ken promised lunch at eleven at a nearby fast food place, so the family sat there as Ilene read a romance novel, Ken filled out the final part of his contract, Sammy read a comic book, and Serena got Diana out of the carrier and petted the small kitten with joy.

After a moment, her stomach growled and Serena pouted at her father. "Dad, can I go and get something to snack on? I forgot to eat breakfast because I was trying to figure out what to wear."

"Sure, honey." Ken said as he pulled out some money. "Get something for your brother though."

"I just want a drink." Sammy said as he continued to read his comic book.

Serena nodded her head as she put Diana back in her cage and began walking to the snack bar. She was imagining the different snacks there; chocolate, chips, all different sweets, and hopefully ice cream. Even though she was trying to lay off sweets, she still loved them with all of her heart and was craving some right now.

But as she skipped over to the snack bar, now far away from her family, she noticed four very familiar figures surrounding a girl around Serena's age.

The girl was tall as Serena with a lean built that had slight curves on her. She had short, shaggy light red hair that had golden streaks with two sections placed into small pigtails on the top of her head. Her huge eyes were a blazing orange-yellow color that are slightly narrow at the ends. She had light sun-kissed skin with freckles on her nose and rosy cheekes, full lips, and a wide forehead. She wore a pair of ripped-up, dark blue jeans with a white, well-fitted jacket that had black sleeves and a black hoodie over a yellow tank top. She wore black, high-top Converse with small, yellow sun-shaped hair clips that held her small pigtails and a black choker around her neck that had a golden bell attached to it.

Serena began to feel fear in her as she ran over to the four guys, realizing who they were, as she yelled "Stop it! Don't touch that girl!"

The guys looked at the blonde teenager as she skidded in font of the girl and guarded her by holding her arms out. They all had confuse looks on their faces as Serena said, "You touch her and-"

"And what? Why are you getting mad at my friends? The girl asked sweetly.

Serena turned around to see the redhead smiling like an idiot. The girl held a hand out a hand and said with a bright smile, "Yo there. My name is Ellie Woodland. And your name is...?"

Serena took the girl's hand and shook it with uncertainity as she said, "My name is Serena Tsukino."

"And what plane are you catching?" Ellie asked.

"Flight 23B to Los Angeles." Serena answered right away.

Ellie's eyes lit up as her mouth dropped and she said, "Awesome! I actually live in Los Angeles and was visiting my aunt here. My mom is Japanese, so I sometimes have to come here. Are you going to Brentwood High School?"

"Yeah." Serena said.

Ellie's eyes began brighter and wider as her mouth literally fell off her face. She smiled as she hugged the blonde, even though they had just met seconds ago. "Oh my gosh! That is my high school! We can be best friends now!"

Serena was still confuse about what was going on when Ellie stopped hugging her and turned the blonde towards the four men that were surrounding Ellie earlier; the four Shitennou, or best known as the Generals for Queen Beryl.

Ellie gestured to an seventeen-year-old boy of Caucasian and Japanese heirtage with short, thick, wavy golden blonde hair with the bangs falling into his eyes, fair skin and almond-shaped sparkly green eyes. He is tall and well-built with a lean, muscular built to him. He wore well-fitted black jeans that pile over his white sneakers, a white button-up shirt with the collar popped on one side and the last button not done, a messed up red tie around his neck, and he had a silver stud in each ear. "This is Jack Matsuoka. His father is Japanese but they live in Los Angeles like me and he came along to visit his grandmother."

Then she gestured to a boy around seventeen-year-old boy with shoulder-length, thick, dark brown hair with a fair skin tone, light facial scruff including a sparse goatee, and dark chocolate brown eyes. He was the second tallest of the four boys and has a well-built body, with a slight lean look about him. He wore a long-sleeved, black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of ripped-up, dark blue jeans that have dark boots under them with an dark green army jacket over his shirt. "This is Nick Herrick. He has been like a brother to me forever!"

Then she gestured to a seventeen-year-old boy with long, luscious honey blonde hair that was tied back a low ponytail, stunning golden eyes, and a naturally tanned skin tone. He was tall with a lanky, well-built body and broad shoulders. He wore a three-piece, black suit with a lilac button-up, a green tie, and a matching green handkerchief in the pocket along with black dress shoes. "This is Zach Williams. He came here from London last year, but he is like my best friend to go shopping with."

Finally, she gestured to a seventeen-year-old boy with long, straight, thick stunning silver-white hair with sharp bangs that go to his right eyes. He had a tanned skin tone with stunning dark blue eyes. He was very tall for his age, with a muscular built body that has broad shoulders. He wore a long-sleeved white button-up shirt with the sleevs rolled above his elbows and a sleeveless black vest over the shirt. He wore a pair of khaki pants with a red blue tie around his neck and a pair of black dress shoes. "And finally, this is Kai Rashid. He is my tudor, but he is also Nick's best friend!"

Serena nodded her head numbly as Ellie let go of her. The blonde teenager finally smiled as she held up some cash and said, "I have to get back to my family" Ellie and her guy friends nodded their heads as Serena headed to the snack bar.

But for some reason, she felt a strong connection with Ellie.

**~0~**

After lunch, the Tsukino got on the plane and Serena ended up getting a seat next to whole time, the two girls talked about their hometowns, what they like and dislike, and their families. Serena found out not only Ellie's mother was Japanese, but she had five younger siblings. She loved volleyball, cute baby animals, and pranks. She also found out that Ellie was a natural early bird who loved eating, which the girls connected with. But when Serena talked, she advoid her status as Sailor Moon as she talked about her friends betraying her.

Hours later, the plane landed in Los Angeles and the Tsukino family had gotten the keys to their new car. Ellie and her friends passed Serena as Ellie said, "So, can I see your new place Serena?"

"I guess so! It is so nice having a friend and not having even landed in Los Angeles yet!" Serena said happily.

"Sure thing!" Ellie said as she linked arms with Serena. "My friends will be heading off for like boxing practice or art class or something else improtant!"

"Glad you remembered what we do for a living, Ellie." Nick joked. Ellie laughed as she walked away with Serena to the family's brand new red car.

_**[An hour later]**_

The family and Ellie arrived to the most beautiful beach-side house on the block; it was a small white mansion with a balcony on the front and beautifully-cut grass. There was a iron fence surrounding the home and the home itself has many huge windows on the font to bring in light. The roof was a burnt brick color and Serena could see a swimming pool in the backyard. There was a chimney on the right sid eof the house and beautiful flowers grew on the ground.

Ilene, Ken, and Sammy got out and began running to the house as Serena and Ellie stood behind to keep talking. They got out of the car and leaned against it as they laughed, talked, and joked until Ilene said, "Serena, don't you want to look at the house?"

Serena looked at Ellie then smiled as she said, "Ellie is going to show me around the neighborhood! I will be back before dinner!" Serena grabbed Luna as Artemis and Diana ran to the house with the Tsukino family.

Ellie and Serena began going down the street as Ellie explained that the beach that Serena's family was near was a great family beach with no parties. She also explained that Brentwood was a great school and that her volleyball team, which she was captain of, had won regionals three years in a row. Then she went on about the great sweet shops, clothing stores, and restaurants just a few blocks from Serena's house. After that, she went on about some kids at her school that Serena should meet or avoid.

The blonde teenager was glad for having someone looking after her, even if they just met only hours ago. This made Serena smile as she petted Luna and let the moon cat finally walk after being stuck in that cage for hours.

The black cat arched its back, but it wasn't because she was sore.

Serena saw that sudden fear in Luna's eyes as the moon cat turned around and hissed at something behind them, something she did not do at all. In fact, she was acting like a normal cat when she sensed something bad.

Both Serena and Ellie turned around to see a gruesome monster looking straight at them; The monster bared a small resemblance to that of a human, at least in respects to his general shape, which demonstrated a rather simplisic yet muscular physique. But instead of a head, only a plane waning crescent moon existed where a head would typically reside, which levitated eerily above the reminder of his body and featured a small circular object at its centre. At the top of the waning moon, there was a small flame that had a flickering distinctive diamond pattern in the flames. It wore an ankle-length black cloak with fur trimming the bottom.

Serena stood there in shock, but before she could say anything she was pushed to the side by Ellie. She fell to the ground, both her and Luna looking at Ellie as the redhead faced the monster with a firece look in her golden eyes. Serena's mouth dropped as she turn to Luna, who looked as equally confuse.

Ellie smirked at the monster as she crossed her arms over her chest, placing her hands over her breats so her left hand could be right on top of her heart. Then she held her arms out, uncrossing them so her hands would be overlapping each other. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, placing herself on her tiptoes and arching her back as she lefted her head so her chin would be slightly in the air.

"Neo Sun Soldier Make-Up!" Ellie said in a calm voice as an orange opal, Patience II Cut gem appeared in her hands and a bright orange light enveloped Ellie.


	4. Neo Sun and Neo Moon

**Black Kitten Chara: Welcome to chapter four and this will be the first chapter to show a little insert I added call **_**Meanwhile in Tokyo.**_** It will be at the end of most chapters until a certain point and it will show the current lives of each Scouts in Tokyo since Akuma has been in charge.**

**DISLCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon!**

* * *

Serena and Luna watched in awe as the opal gem in Ellie's hands as it glowed brighter and brighter, reminding them of the Silver Crystal by the way it was cut and fashion like. They stood there, mouths open and eyes bigger than dinner plates as Ellie said, "Neo Sun Soldier Make-up!" while she was still standing on her tip-toes and her eyes closed.

The Sun Opal glowed to its brightest point before disappeared and Ellie was surround by streaks of red-hot lights that enveloped her. This cocoon-like shape then burst open, releasing streaks of burning light along with Ellie, who was wearing a white leotard complete with a white mini-skirt and shoulder pads. Then she began spinning around several times, with one leg up, as golden feathers began to wrap around her arms and legs to create gloves and boots. An orange streak of light came around her waist to create ribbons, then a golden shower trailed down her back to her thighs to create a cape. An orange ribbon tied around the top of each boot and each glove before tying into small bows. A glittering gold light appeared on her chest and shoulder as a collar and bow appear. Finally, a streak of light flashed across her face, changing her choker and replacing her earrings with new ones and the Sun symbol upon her forehead. Then the streaks of lights became butterflies and flew around her before disappearing to reveal her new look.

"The fiery Princess of Sunlight and Happiness, Neo Sun! And with the Sun as my guiding light, I shall destroy you!" Ellie, or Neo Sun, said to the monster as Serena looked at the uniform her new friend was in.

Her fuku consisted of a white leotard with a white skirt that was boarded with an orange-red line and a Sun symbol brooch in the middle of her belt. She had shoulder pads that resembled transparent, flower petals in a light orange color. The opal gem was on her orange-red, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. She had red, shallow-tail pointed double frontal ribbons. Her collar was white with an orange boarder and a single yellow stripe. The Sun insigna was on her forehead, she wore orange leather boots that lace-up in the back and were open-toed, she wore dangling orange earrings with sun piercings on her earlobds, and she also wore handless orange elbow-length gloves. She had on a thigh-length, yellow transparent cape with red ribbons around her gloves and boots. Her hair was the same, but the bell on her choker was now a sun-shaped pendant.

The monster gave a cruel laugh before jumping towards Neo Sun, who only stood there calmly with her arms crossed over her chest. The monster began laughing madly as Serena yelled, "Ellie, get out of the way!"

But it was too late.

Neo Sun had stopped the monster's attack by jumping into the air and grabbing on to its moon-shaped head, then giving a good hard kick to the orb floating in the middle of the head as it fell back down to the ground. Neo Sun landed back on her feet gracefully as she spun her leg around and kicked the monster in the stomach when it got up, sending it to its knees for a moment as Neo Sun held her hands over her hand.

"Great Apollo, king of my kingdom and my father, give me the weapon to defeat this monster with the powers you bestowed on me." Neo Sun said as a bright yellow light appeared over her hands before it materialized into something that fell straight into her hands.

It was one yellow tambourine that had a smaller, orange hoop-shaped item with a small jingle bell on it. A golden bow was in the middle on the top of the tambourine. The trimming on the outside of the larger tambourine was white with sun-shaped, yellow and orange gems set into it. Neo Sun held the tambourine over her chest as she called out, "Sun Rings Ingite!"

Then she made Z-like shape in the air as three streaks of fire broke off from the Z-shape pattern and headed towards the monsters at high speed, encasing it in chains of fire before it could run away and keeping it there as Neo Sun smirked at it.

Then the Sun Rings disappeared and she held out her hand to reveal a new item. It was a palm-sized, sun-shaped dark orange brooch. The bottom of the brooch was eclipsed by an amber-gold crystal and in the center was a white symbol of the Sun that was outlined by yellow. Tiny opals decorated the brooch with a six-pointed star made out of white crystal was on the back of the brooch.

Neo Sun swiped her other hand over it as she called, "Sun Compact Disk, Active!" The brooch then glowed before becoming a circular, flat Frisbee-like disk that was orange-red and wth sharp points on the edges. The top was decorated with yellow-shaped suns and white crystals as the surrounded a small hole in the middle.

She began spinning at a fast pace as she held out her new weapon, calling out "Sun Disk, Frie Up!" The weapon began a huge fireball-like disk and kept growing until it was bigger than a car. Neo Sun kept spinning before coming to a quick stop and yelled, "Fireball Disk, Destory!"

Then she threw the large fiery dish and it shot out towards the monster as it gold with a glittering golden aura and was quickly gaining a torando-like form. It hit the monster dead-on as it was trying to get back on its feet, causing the creature to be enevolped by a coulmn of fire and golden light.

"All right!" Neo Sun cheered, believing she had won.

Serena and Luna was still staring in shock, dumbfound about all of this. Neo sun turned to them and shot up a peace sign in victory, winking at them that she was meaning no harm to them, which they already knew. She smiled widely as she began walking towards her friends, but Serena pointed a shaky finger behind the Soldier of Sunlight.

Neo Sun a mintue too late as she was hit across the head by the monster, which was badly burnt but not dead. She slammed into a brick wall of a random home across the street from them, causing rocks to fly everywhere as she slumped to the ground unconscious. Luna and Serena were in total shock, but they turned to see that the monster was getting closer to them.

"Serena, transform!" Luna yelled at Serena as she ran across the street to check up on Neo Sun.

Serena nodded her head as she held out one hand as the Silver Crystal, cut in the same Patience II Cut style as the opal gem was in Ellie's hand, as she called out "Silver Moon Solider Make-up!"

The Silver Crystal began to glow bright pink as white feathers swirled around her and blocked her from view for a moment. Then she reappeared from the feathers with her hair now silver with heart-shaped buns and a crescent Moon glowing gold on her forehead, while she was still holding the Silver Crystal suspended between her hands in the air. She spun once as she placed the Silver Crystal on her chest, where a bow appeared and her leotard, skirt, sleeves, and cape appeared as well. Feathers began to wrap around her arms and legs before her boots and braclets appeared. A golden light rushed pass her many times, creating her choker, her back bow, her collar, and her earrings. She slowly spun aorund as her new staff appeared, then she jumped into the air and struck her signature pose, with her staff being held behind her.

The monster stared in awe at the beautiful girl in front of it, unable to say anything or move out of fear.

Her fuku consisted of a silver leotard with a yellow skirt that is boared with white and a duplicate crescent moon brooch in the middle. Her puffy pale yellow sleeves were transparent, with tiny wings on each sleeve. Her choker was pale yellow with a silver crystal pendant. The Silver Crystal was on her pale yellow, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. Her belt was white with tiny wings on each side of it. Her long, transparent, butterfly-shaped back waist bow is pale yellow. Her collar is silver with a yellow boarder and a single white stripe. The Moon insigna is on her forehead, she wears knee-high silver boots that are boarder with white, her earrings are simple crescent moons that are affixed to her earlobes, and she has many silver bangles on each wrist. She wears a thigh-length, transparent white cape. Her hair stays in is odango style, but it is now silver with heart-shaped buns.

"The beautiful Princess of Hope and Justice has arrived! I am Neo Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Neo Moon called out as she twirled her staff once. Her staff was a long, silver one with a white orb on the top that had angel wings on each side of it. White, yellow, and pink ribbons flowed down from the orb and the body of the staff was studded with white crystals. The orb at the top was settled in a ring of teardrop-shaped crystals.

The monster gulped as Neo Moon twirled her staff between her fingers as it transformed into a long, pure silver crystal with white moon designs on the blade. The gold had two upturn crescent moons back-to-back; one upturn crescent moon faces the blade and the other crescent moon faces towards the handle. Across the hilt, there was eight gems that had the signature color of each planet; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn.

Neo Moon held the sword over her head before slashing in front of her body and yelled, "Silver Moon Slash!" A white streak came from the blade and heade towards the monster, hitting it straight in the chest and causing it to fall to its knees.

Then Neo Moon jumped into the air, doing two flips before she kicked the monster in the throat and yelled, "Crystal Moonlight Kiss!" The sword glowed as it drilled into the monster, causing a heart-shaped wound to appear on the chest on the creature.

Neo Moon jumped away in time before the monster yelled and disappeared into dust. She looked over her shoulder and smirked, happy about her victory. But she was also a little shocked that she won so easily as her new form.

Then she de-transformed and ran across the street, where Luna was waking up Neo Sun, who had transformed back into Ellie. Serena got to the wall and helped Ellie up, while Luna walked near her feet.

Then Serena started walking to her new home as she carried an unconscious Ellie and Luna walked near her feet while keeping an eye out for more of those strange monsters.

** ~0~**

Serena arrived back to her house before dinner, with her mother already cooking and her father with Sammy watching a baseball game. Artemis and Diana were sleeping on the couch, so only Ilene noticed Serena carrying an knocked out girl on her shoulders. Serena smiled a little as she said, "She just forgot to eat something. I am letting her sleep here for a little bit."

"Okay, honey. Just make sure her parents know." Ilene said as she tasted her soup.

Serena hurried up the stairs as Ellie began to stir, so she opened her bedroom door at the end of the hallway and her and Luna entered as Ellie began to open her eyes and look around a little, trying to see where she was at.

Serena's bedroom was a respectful size for a teenager girl, with aqua blue walls and a white fur floor. The high ceiling was white with a crystal chandlier and there was a huge walk-in closet straight across the bed. Serena now had a huge bed with a sheer white capony around it, a huge lime green comforter, and tons of pillows with a few shaped as hearts and moons. There was a white desk with a spinning chair, a bed stand on each side of the bed, and a huge drawer near the walk-in closet. A TV was hung above the desk, which was on the right side of the room near the bed for a easier view in case Serena wnated to lay down and watch TV.

Ellie woke up completely now, rubbing her head as she said "What happened back there?"

The blonde teenager smiled at her as Ellie ws sat down on the bed and Luna sat next to her. Serena took a seat next to Ellie as she said, "Well, you became Neo Sun and you fought that monster, but you were thrown into a brick wall."

"I remember that. And you saw me transform?" Ellie asked in embarrassment, so Serena instantly knew that she was trying to keep her identity as Neo Sun a secret.

"Yeah. But that leads me to what happened next. You see, I back Neo Moon and defeated the monster while Luna woke you up." Serena said as she saw the redhead's eyes go big, then turned to Luna to back up this information.

Luna nodded her head and said, "That is correct, Eleanor." The redhead cringed at her full name. Then Luna gestured to Serena and said, "This young girl in the Moon Princess Serenity. The story she told you about her betrayal invovles the Sailor Scouts and now we are looking for the true Princesses of the Solar System."

Ellie's eyes became even bigger as she looked back at Serena and yelled, "No way! You _are_ the Moon Princess! I have been searching for you and the other Princesses for the past five years, since I relaized I was the Sun Princess at twelve years old. This is so awesome! I can't believe this!"

Serena was also excited as she was hug by Ellie multiple times. Luna laughed and smiled as the two girls began chattering away about being Princesses and fighters for justice, sharing stories and adventures as they jumped up and down in the spots on the bed. This jumping caused Luna to fall off, but the black moon cat wasn't upset by this as she saw how happy the girls were.

Luna streched out a little as she walked out of the bedroom, smelling dinner from evem upstairs. She smiled as she relaized Ilene would want her to try out the soup, which was always amazing. Luna and Ilene had become good friends since the cat began speaking openly at the home, so Ilene would let the moon cat help out with dinner and keeping the kids in line.

She walked downstairs as the girls on the ebd continued talking away like it was nobody's business.

Finally, Ellie clasped Serena's hands in hers and said "We have to work together! This way, we can find the other Princesses much faster and easier. Whataya say?"

The blonde teenager thought about this for a moment, realizing she could be a fighter for justice once again without the judgements of those bitchy girls back in Japan. She smiled lightly as she said, "Of course I want to parther up with you!"

"Awesome! All we need to do now is get you a Communicator and you will be ready to fight crime with me!" Ellie said as she tackled Serena into a hug that was so strong that they fell on the floor. But they laughed insanely as they high-fived each other in happiness and excitment for now being friends and parthers-in-crime.

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

Akuma was nervous and scared right now. Hell, she felt like was about to come apart at the stems if all of this didn't come up during the most important meeting she has ever had; well. it was her the first meeting she attened in her whole life, if you count school meetings and family meetings, but it was still a very important meeting. Maybe she could have swpet it under the rug or something, but feeling the cold glares all on her made her realize that she wasn't going to get away with this problem like the other problems she had in her life.

The normally dolled-up girl was wearing a pair of jeans with grey flats and a white button-up she had gotten from Darien's house the night before. She took the cup of coffee in front of her, breaking her diet of no caffeine or sugar, as she looked at the angry girls in front of her and the smirking new girl near her door.

"You mean to tell us that you blackmailed your way into Jubban Municipal High School?" Amara asked with a stone-colded face.

"And to weasel your way into the school was by having sex with one of the teachers and getting him fired right after you got in?" Michelle asked with a face colder than Amara's.

Akuma nodded her head as a sound of disgust was heard throughout the room by the Scouts; not only was her sneaky ways into getting into the same high school as Serena was revealed, but also the fact she had slept with many of the teachers to get good grades and she caused some girls to commit suicide over the fact she bullied them. She also caused her own sister, a famous model, to become bulimic and actually quit the only thing she loved because Akuma kept teasing her about being fat. Then there was the small fact she was a known thief and liar, actually stealing from some high-end stores in Hong Kong and being banned from those stores; forcing her to come to Minato-ku where she wasn't known at all.

Akuma tried to look at the floor, wanting to avoid their glares, but Raye forced her head back up as the new Sailor Moon looked into angry purple orbs filled with hatred towards the bratty blonde girl.

"We should have never trusted you! Now, our leader is gone and we are stuck with someone who is completely horrible!" Amy yelled in horror, watching Raye stare the girl down until Akuma was like a little fly in her seat.

The smirking girl at the doorway laughed and everyone looked at her as Lita snapped, "And who are you? Some bitch that can only come into a room and ruin everyone's day? Because if you are, then I will beat you down, bitch."

"Such vulgar language." The girl said in a soft, elegant British accent. She had long, wavy, flowing hair which was golden orange with red streaks at the ends. Her hair was thick and shiny, placed into a messy ponytail with two long strands that framed either side of her face and a green elastic band holding this ponytail. She had big, bright brown eyes with an extremely pale and flawless complexion, making it appear like she was made out of porcelain. She was tall and slender with long legs, very large breasts, a thin waist and wide hips. The only makeup she wore was light purple eyeshadow and light red lipstick. She had on simple black heels. She wore a green sweatered vest, that matched her green mini-skirt, over her brown quarter-sleeve shirt underneath. She carried with her a pink folder and also wears golden earrings with a green jewel dangling from the middle. She has two piercings on her left eyebrow, but only one on her right.

Mina looked at the girl in disgust as she said, "Yeah, who are you?"

The girl laughed as she walked towards the group, making them somehow stand away from her as she came up to Raye and pushed her away so she could face Akuma. Her red lips curled into a smile as she said, "My name is Ashley Bissette, and I am Sailor Sun."

All of the Scouts gasped as Ashley giggled a little and looked back at the horrifed Akuma, who had no idea this girl came from the third most powerful kingdom in the Silver Millenium. She smirked at the new Sailor Moon as she said in a beautiful tone, "Now, Akuma. You know if you make me co-leader, giving me some power of these girls, then I can make all of these lies go away."

Akuma gulped and thought about her options; her first option was to tell this girl to go away, that if she was even breathed the same air as Akuma again, that she would be killed on the spot. But that would mean that the Scouts knew about their new leader being so horrible and that they threw away a great friendship for nothing. But her second option was to let Ashlet co-leader with her, even though Akuma knew she wanted more power, and let the Scouts go down a dangerous path in the worst case possible.

Akuma closed her eyes and stood up, with Ashley next to her as she took a deep breath out. She looked at the Scouts with tired eyes as she said in a depressed tone, "Ashley, you are now my second-in-command. Do whatever you want."

The British girl giggled in victory as she snapped her fingers and the girls but herself were encased in a pink glow, having their real memories back from the Silver Millenium and what Ashley just said about Akuma being erased from their minds, making them once again obedient to their leaders.


	5. Neo Mercury

**Black Kitten Chara: Before you read the chapter, I have something to tell ya'll about the Cosmic Communicators, the special item every Princess has: I know at the time of **_**Sailor Moon,**_** everyone still had a flip-phone. But just imagine the Communicators as the first iPhones. We all good? Okay, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon!**

* * *

On a beautiful Friday afternoon of April, the school of Brentwood was being let out for the weekend. After a long, study-filled two weeks for exams that will either tell the students they need to be at summer school and/or repeat the grade, or if they can go on to the next grade without any worry. Now, the only problem the students were worried about was going to be the gateful three weeks it would take to get all of the tests sent in and graded. Only students who are in 8th grade and beyond have to take these tests, but younger students still have to take tests just to see what they knew from the year.

When the bell rang, all of the students ran out of the building in joy of no longer having to take tests and wanting to get home. But surprisingly, two of the students were lagging behind as the brother of one of them looked glum about having to wait.

"Serena, hurry up!" Sammy complained. He was in the 3rd grade division of Brentwood, so he went to a different building than his sister and got to wear causal clothes still.

Serena rolled her eyes as Ellie giggled, enojoying the fact none of her siblings go to Brentwood and instead of a different school for the time being. Both girls were in the 9th grade, and wore the standard unfirosm for any female student from the 7th grade and over; They wore white polo shirts under a sandy brown blazer and a short black pleated skirt. Serena wore just her black Converse and Ellie decided to wear sparkly orange tennis shoes.

"Sammy, just go on ahead and I will meet you at home. Aren't you going to a friend's house or something?" Serena asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah. I got invited to a sleepover with my new friends and I need to get home to gather my stuff." Sammy complained.

Serena huffed as they all exited the building to find Ken Tsukino at the car. Sammy stuck his tongue out at his sister as he ran to car and jumped in, ready for the sleepover. Both girls looked at him curiously as Ellie nudged Serena in the side, where the blonde looked to see a mischevious look on her redhead friend's face.

"What?" Serena asked with huge eyes.

"Your brother is gone for the night. You know what that means?" Ellie asked as she poked Serena on the arm repeatly.

"What does that mean?" Serena asked, still confused on what was going on in her friend's head.

"That means movie night!" Ellie cheered as she flipped out her Cosmic Communicator, her mandtorary item as a Princess that doubled as a cell phone. It was a touch screen, white cell phone bearing the orange-red symbol of the Sun on the back. The home button was also an orange-red sun within a clear circular orb. It did face-to-face hologram commuincation, could send text, took pictures, and call anyone. It also had a special feature where if Ellie pressed the 0 button while taking a picture or on a picture she already took, she would gain a pperfect and complete disguise of anyone she wanted.

Serena watched her friend text a list of movies to get as she got out her own Cosmic Communicator. It was basically the same as Ellie's, but it beared a dark silver crescent upturn moon on the back and the same dark silver upturn crescent moon in the clear home button.

She checked for any missed calls, mostly liely from her dad worrying about her first week at a new school, leaving both girls unware of the trap they were falling into.

As they walked, someone behind a tree pulled a rope and a bucket filled with icy cold water splashed on to the girls. They were thankfully their phones were water-proof, but they saw their shirts and blazers sticking to their chests and covered themselves up with their arms. They put their phones back in their bags as they heard a small giggle came around the area where the bucket came from.

They both turned around to see a girl in the same uniform as they except she wore brown loafers with knee-high white socks. She had short, icy blue hair that tuffed around her neck with side-swept bangs that went to the right of her head. She had light grey eyes, pale skin with slightly pink cheeks, slightly pink thin lips, a small nose and thin icy blue eyebrows all on a round face. She was short and thin with a small chest, making her seem younger than she was. A strand of hair slipped loose from her bangs and into the front of her face, which she brushed back. She had two white clips on each side of her head, a pair of glasses folded on her blazer, and three pearl earrings in each ear.

Both girls had their mouths wide open as the blunette who was giggling began walking swiftly and diligently on her toes, her dainty feet making it seem it she was staking on ice. She smiled kindly at the girls as another giggle passed through her lips, making it obivous what she had done.

"No way..." Ellie said in shock. "The great Adina Bloomfield, genius of Brentwood, pulled a _prank_? How can this be?"

Adina laughed as she smiled warmly and said, "I am so sorry, but pulling pranks always help me relax after tests. I find it amusing to see how everyone reacts to different pranks. It makes all the tension of studying go away."

"Wait? So you don't like studying, even though you're a genius?" Serena asked in shock, earning a facepalm by Ellie.

Adina laughed in good nature as she shook her head. "Oh no. I love studying, don't get me wrong. But these past two weeks have been hard even on me. Now, I have to wait three whole weeks before I can even know my grades. So, using my love for pranks, I decided to have one good one in celebration of the testing being over."

"Oh." Ellie and Serena said at the same time, with their faces filled with surprise and shock.

Adina giggled again as she checked her watch then back at the two soaked girls. "My parents will not be home for another hour, so you would like to come with me for a shower and some dry clothes? You two look about the size of my older sister, so I think I maybe able to find your something."

Ellie and Serena were now in shock as they looked at each other then at the blunette in front of them. Adina had a warm and honest smile on her face that prove that what she was offering was true and not another prank. Both gitls smiled and said, "Sure!"

Adina nodded her head as she said, "Well, come on then. My house is only done the block. but let's hurry before that honey becomes too sticky to get off." Then she turned gracefully on her toes and began walking.

"H-H..._Honey_?!" The two girls yelled as they followed Adina.

**~0~**

It was barely five minutes later before Adina stopped in front of a light grey stone wall and looked at the huge gold gate in front of her. She pushed her finger on an intercom button, with static coming out of the intercom that it seem only Adina could understand. The girl smiled as Ellie and Serena watched her then type in a password on the keypad below the intercom, causing the gates to open.

The three girls walked through the gates, and the two girls following Adina were floored when they saw her house.

It was a five-story, white mansion with huge pillars at the front of the house. The bronze-colored double doors had huge door knockers, big enough to break the wooden doors if someone was not carefully enough, with a small white marble staircase leading up to the doors. The lush green courtyard was filled with beautiful flowers in different shades of blue, including an icy blue shade that matched Adina's hair. The roof of the mansion was made out of black marble, and there stood two or three smaller yet grand white houses around the mansion with a swimming pool that could be easily seen from the front.

Adina turned and smiled at the girls as she said, "Welcome to my home!"

The girls numbly noddd their heads as they walked up the staircase and Adina opened the front doors, with a shocking blast of cold air coming from inside the living room. Serena and Ellie held their arms as they walked in behind Adina.

They entered a very grand but also quite sparse living room, with a mostly monotone colour scheme. It had a wide entrance hall that led back to the front door, with a grand staircase leading up to the upper floors with black and white painting hanging on the walls. Two white couches stood on the left side of a long, dark brown table that had multiple papers and a light grey bowl filled with icy blue petals. Under the table was a black-and-white rug and a grand piano stood opposite of of window that looked out to the courtyard. A black screen TV hung on a large chimney, facing the two couches. Over the piano was a large painting of a snow-filled forest. A white ceiling fan was going and at the end of the staircase, before it broke off to different hallways, was a white marble balcony. The walls were pure white and the floor and ceiling was made out of black marble.

And hanging over one of the couches were two pairs of black jeans and simple t-shirts, with one being lilac and the other being yellow.

Adina turned to both girls as she said, "The nearest showers are in my room and the other one is in my sister's room. I will be waiting down here. My room is the second one on the right and my sister's is right next to it."

Ellie and Serena nodded as they grabbed the clothes, with Ellie grabbing the yellow shirt and Serena grabbing the lilac shirt. They walked up the marble stairs as Adina sat down on one of the couches and began looking through the papers on the coffee table, smiling at a few and frowning at some.

Ever since she was little, growing up in a rich Jewish family was hard on Adina. She had to live up to her mother's expectations of becoming a doctor or marrying a rich one. Adina wanted to chose the first choice, believing that women should find love but also be able to fend for themselves. Also, she had to prove she was just as good as her sister, Melinda. She was consider the pretty and better sister because she got high marks in high school and was a beauty like no other. Now, she was at Harvard and her father wanted Adina to become just like her sister.

But even the blunette knew that was impossible. Even though Melinda was prettier and somewhat smarter, she was a huge bully that got away with everything and she ahd multiple boyfriends under her parents' nose, with them only knowing the two Jewish boyfriends Melinda has had. Also, they didn't know that their oldest daughter was now partying at college and only Adina knew of her sister's low marks on her college exams.

Where Adina's heart truly lie, even though she loved studying and school, were pranks and video production, not the medical or law fields. Adina loved pulling pranks since she was little, but her parents told her she needed to go out of them two years ago because it may have affected her studying. The pranks didn't affect her studying, but in fact may it better because it relived tension she had for staying up all night or reading three books a day. Adina also wanted to be in the technology world, her love for computers and the Internet being over her amazing grades in her extra medical classes she took on the weekends.

But she did all of that, the medical training and promising to find a Jewish boy to marry, because she wanted to better herself and not be like her sister. Even though she loved Melinda, the blunette knew that the path her sister was on a dangerous and unwelcome one in the Bloomfield family. In fact, Adina was in fact looking at papers from her medical classes and some papers that her parents left for her to look at.

After looking at the last paper that her parents left for her, Adina streched her arms and grabbed her clothes off the couch, the ones she asked the bulter to leave for her. She took off her school clothes and slipped into a long-sleeved, dark blue cardigan that fell to her hips. Under the cardigan was a short-sleeved, white blouse with the collar of the blouse held by a black ribbon. She also wore a pleated, checkered light blue mini-skirt as she put back on her white knee-high white socks and brown loafers.

She placed her school clothes in the laundry room, which was in a hallway near the door. She placed them in the basket as she heard footsteps come down the stairs. She looked to see Serena and Ellie coming down as they were talking about an all-night movie night or something of that nature.

"It was very nice of you to let us shower, Adina." Ellie said with her usually sunny smile.

"It's nothing, really. I just want to pay your guys back for pranking you. And if you want to, you can leave your uniforms here." Adina offered as she held her hands together in a lady-like manner.

"Oh no! We can't do that to you!" Serena said with huge eyes. The blonde looked at her redhead friend as she said, "In fact, we were wondering how we can pay you back. For letting us shower and change clothes after the prank, which was actually funny when we were looking back on it now."

Adina's grey eyes perked up as she said, "Really? How so?"

Serena and Ellie smiled at the same time as the redhead said, "We want you to come to Serena's house for the night and have an all-night movie feast with us. You know, if your parents are cool enough to let you hang."

The blunette was in shock at the request. Even though she was smart, she wasn't pretty enough like her sister to get a lot of boyfriends and most of the girls at school found her either too shy or snobbish. Plus, there was the fact her prantes though too many friends for their daughter would distract her from studying, so they really didn't allow ehr to bring friends over.

But she held a finger up anyways for the two girls to wait a moment. Then she calmly walked into the kitchen, which was right next to the living room by going through an archway, and grabbed the wallphone, dialing the first number she saw as the other end picking up right away.

_"Yes? Dr. Bloomfield's office..."_

"Mom, it's me. Um, I was wondering if I can spend the night at a friend's house. We were planning on studying and doing some homework, then watch a movie before going to bed." Adina asked as she twirled the phone cord nervously, thinking her mother would deny her on the spot.

A long silence filled the phone before Adina heard, _"Well, your father and I had not have a date night in a long time. We will be getting home late, so it would be go for you to stay at someone's house so we can just meet each other at this fancy new restaurant. And maybe a study group would also help you get better grades than you usually get."_

The bluentte's eyes got big as she smiled and cheered, "_Toda*_, Mom! I promise to be home first thing in the morning!"

_"Okay sweetheart! *LeHitra'ot!"_

"_LeHitra'ot_, Mom!" Then they both got off the phone as Adina ran back into the living room, with Serena and Ellie still waiting with their school bags and sticky clothes in grogery bags.

Serena looked at the Jewish girl and smiled, saying "So, what did your mom say?"

"She said I can go. Just let me get a bag and I will meet you down here in ten minutes." Adina said excitedly with a huge smile, running up the stairs like a little girl as she was excited and nervous for her first ever sleepover.

**~0~**

After leaving Adina's house, the three girls walked to Serena's house so they can put their bags in her bedroom and tell her parents where they were at. After putting their stuf up,Luna wanted to tag along to the movie store so she can pick out a historical movie, so they picked her up on the way out as Serena told her mother that they will be back before supper.

As the teenage girls walked down the street with Luna in Ellie's arms, they were talking about what the theme of the movie night should be; so far, they got it down to a crappy movie feast or watching old-time horror movies. Ellie, with a silent Luna, agreed on a crappy movie feast as Serena told the cat before they left the house no historical movies, and Serena and Adina wanted to be scared with old-time horror films.

"Come on, Ellie! The old-time movies are terrible because of the acting but think of all of that fear of thinking there may be monsters under your bed or in the closet!" Serena tried to convince her strong-willed friend.

"Yeah, but we can make fun of the crappy movies!" Ellie rallied back, with a stubborn look in her eyes.

"But some of the old movies are crappy as well!" Serena said back, wanting to win her first arguemtn with Ellie since meeting her two weeks ago.

The two girls started a staring contest while walking, with them being only a few feet away from the movie store. Adina giggled as she grabbed Luna from Ellie's arms as the redhead's arms began gripping Luna a little too hard while staring down Serena, seeing who will win this argument.

Finally, Serena blinked as Ellie cheered happily, "YES! CRAPPY MOVIE FEAST!" Adina began laughing quietly as Serena crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks, trying to look mad when she was secretly happy about watching crappy films.

The girls reached the small movie store as Luna hissed, causing Adina to drop her as Serena and Ellie began looking around. Ever since their first battle, there has more two more monsters appearing. They first knew by the way Luna hissed that it was a strong monster and then they would transform while the civilians ran around in fear of the monster.

Ellie grabbed Adina's shoulders and said, "Hey, when don't you go in ahead and see the movies? Serena and I have to check something with Luna."

"Oh, okay." Adina said in confusion as she walked into the movie store.

As soon as the Jewish girl was in the store, Ellie and Serena turned to see a monster appearing from the shadows.

It had the appearance of a royal blue mermaid but with dainty, pale feet the aqua blue painted toenails. She had flawless pale skin, long navy blue hair, and cold steel eye. She has a long, blue-scaled tight skirt with a revealing aqua blue bikini top. She had a jewel circlet around her head and silver armlets on her upper forearms. She carried a gold urn around her narrow waist that was pouring water that disappeared on the ground.

The monster giggled as the girls stared in shock at their first human-like monster, wondering what to do as the monster placed a delicate hand on her large breasts and said, "My name is Aqua and I shall kill you."

Serena and Ellie glared at the monster as they jumped up into the air, dodging a sudden attack when Aqua shaped the water in her urn to become sharp daggers. Luna ran to the door of the store and blocked it from Aqua's attack. The two teenagers skidded away from the attack and they faced Aqua with stone-hard faces.

They held their hands out as they called out, "Imperium Silver Crystal!" and "Glorious Sun Opal!" Both of the Crystals for the Princesses appeared in their hands, blinding Aqua for a moment as the silver and orange-red lights were too bright for even Luna sometimes.

"Neo Sun Soldier Make-Up!"

"Silver Moon Solider Make-Up!"

Both girls began to transform as everyone in the movie store was passed out. Except for one girl.

Adina was at the movies from the 80s section when she heard the battles cries from outside. She turned her eyes from the movies to find that the two customers and employee passed out on the ground. Her heart began beating faster as she ran to the door and saw the lights of the Silver Crystal and Sun Opal shining, her new friends transforming before her eyes.

As she watched, she felt a strange sensation come over her. For a moment, she wasn't scared of the woman with a magical urn staring down her friends evily. She felt stronger and powerful, like a warrior going to battle. But she also felt a strange sensation of elegance over her, like she was a princess of an unknown kingdom. She smiled for a moment before her eyes widen and her mind began showing her images.

_"All hail, Princess Elizabeth, the Princess Mercury and the Soldier of Wisdom and Ice!" She saw herself in a full-skirted, glittering dark blue long-sleeved ballgown with lacy white gloves. There was a sleeveless, light blue corset over the top of the dress and the sleeves were translucent. The downward dark blue petticoat was noticably covered in silver rhinestones. However, light blue gems were seen at the lower end of the petticoat. The skirt had many layers and opened in the front to show the sky blue gown had a long, flowing silver cape and a large, high, white lacy heart collar, resembling Elizabethan royal attire. The collar was edged with cut-out patterns of snowflakes and in addition, she wore another, somewhat smaller, ruffled white collar around her neck. She wore a silver circlet that had a blue gem in the middle of her forehead and light blue heels that had small dark blue gemstones on the toes. Her hair was placed in a tight bun with a loose strand on either side of her face._

Luna looked to see Adina standing there in a trance, the symbol of Merucry appearing on her forehead. Then the moon cat to see Neo Moon and Neo Sun fighting for their lives, but slowly losing the fight against Aqua.

Luna opened the door as she ran to Adina and nudged her leg, waking the genius up from her trance. She looked down at the moon cat as Luna said, "Adina, you need to hold out your hand and say, _Neo Mercury Soldier Make-Up_! And hurry!"

Adina was shock and said, "You can talk? That is-"

"Just do what I say! Serena and Ellie are getting beaten up!" Luna said as she jerked her head towards the Princesses' losing battle against Aqua.

Adina's eyes widen as she looked back down at Luna with uncertain eyes. But she held out her hands as she closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the planet Mercury and the image that flashed in her head. She opened her eyes back to see a beautiful sapphire crystal in a Patience II Cut style.

Her eyes began bigger as she said in a shaking voice, "Neo Mercury Soldier Make-Up!"

The Mercury Sapphire glowed brighter and brighter until is disappeared, leaving streams of blue water around the girl. She crossed her arms over her chest, her fingernails turning blue, as ice froze over her hair then broke, revealing her darker blue hair with angel-shaped hair clips on each side of her head. Then the water gathered around her her body as it created her leotard. She held up her arms and ice formed her gloves, while ice gathered around her feet until she kicked them together to reveal her boots. Then she rotated around as glowing blue rings and a spiral of bubbly, blue water moved up her body, the movements trailed by a stream of bubbles, as the rest of her sailor fuku appeared. She slowly moved into her finishing pose, as ice froze over her forehead then cracks to reveal the Mercury symbol, and ended in her final pose as water splashed behind her.

Luna stared at shock as Neo Moon and Neo Sun crashed into the store, with Aqua following them as she smiled in a cocky manner. But that smile disappeared once she saw a new Solider in font of her, blocking her way to Neo Moon and Neo Sun.

"Who are you?!" Aqua snapped.

The new Soldier smiled as she said, "Princess of Ice and Wisdom, Neo Mercury! When you see the cold relaity of your ways, you have to repent you evil or be frozen over!"

Her fuku consisted of a white leotard with a white skirt that was boarded with light blue and a Mercury symbol brooch in the middle. Her shoulder pad armour was silver with symbolic, light blue water ornaments. Her choker was light blue with a dark blue jem pendant. The light blue, crystal-shaped brooch was on her dark blue, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. She had light blue, long frontal ribbons that go around her waist and tied in the back. Her collar was white with a light blue boarder and a single dark blue stripe. The Mercury insigna was on her forehead, she wore thigh-high tight white boots that have light blue water patterns on the sides, her earrings were the same as her civilian form, and she wore long white gloves that are boarder with light blue. She wore a thigh-length, light blue transparent cape. Despite her hair being dark blue with angel-shaped hair clips, it stayed in the same style as it was in her civilian form.

Aqua stepped back a step as Neo Mercury looked at her with calm eyes. Then the Solider touched her right warlobe as her earrings created a silver-white, visor-like sunglasses over her eyes. She turned an earring on her left ear as multiple screens appeared on her Mercury Goggles and began analyzing Aqua.

Neo Mercury smiled as she held out her hand and said, "Mercury Ice Harp!" A small blue light appeared in her hands before it became a regular-sized lyre made out of clear ice, with silver strings and ice incrustations on it. There was a dark blue Mercury symbol on the middle of the bottom part of the lyre, with two sapphires on either side of the symbol and it being outlined by silver.

Aqua's eyes began huge as Neo Mercury began playing the Mercury Ice Harp with sparkling snowflakes coming off the string as she yelled, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Icy streams of water came from the strings as Neo Mercury continued to play, flying towards Aqua as the streams hit the montser right in the chest and caused her to fly backward.

The female monster quickly got back up on her feet to see droplets gathering around Neo Mercury's feet as she spun around, then collecting the water in her hands as she called out "Ice Water Blast!" Then she shot the water at Aqua as one hand stayed at her side with the other one in front of her to send the attack flying at the monster, hitting Aqua square in the chest.

Aqua yelled and screamed as blood trickled down her chest, but she knew this fight wasn't over. She held a hand up as the water from her urn gathered into her hand and she shot a water ball at Neo Mercury.

But the attack was fended off by Neo Mercury held out her hands again, the Mercury Harp being replaced by the Ice Caduceus, the royal item of Mercury. It was a four-foot long staff crafter out of pure ice. Small white dove wings were sprouted at the top between a glowing light blue orb. A pair of white snakes made out of snow were entwined with each other on the caduceus until their heads pointed at the orb on top. The tip end was sharp and pointed like an icicle.

Neo Mercury spun once as swirls of snow gathered around her. "Snow Shine Illusion!" The snow storm began violet as the water ball froze mid-air and then sharp ice sickles shot out from the snow storm and stabbed Aqua on different parts of her body.

The female monster coughed up blood as Neo Mercury smiled in victory, summoning a globe of water that splited in to several streams of water shot at Aqua, trapping her in large globe of water. The female monster shouted despite her pain as Neo Mercury snapped her fingers, causing the globe to burst as it destroyed Aqua in one second.

Neo Mercury smiled as she held out her right hand, with a light blue book-sized computer bearing a dark blue Mercury symbol on the back appearing in her hand. She flipped it open to reveal a small screen and a silver keypad. The computer began showing mulitple data charts as there was no signs of Aqua or her aura anywhere in the area anymore.

After she closed her computer, she transformed back into Adina as Luna came running out with Serena and Ellie, who saw the whole fight. They got to their new friend in time before she face-planted on the sidewalk, tired as she could ever be.

she was shaking. The store clerk woke up to yell, "What happened?" But Ellie began screaming back at him as the genius looked at Serena with confused eyes.

The blonde sighed as she said, "It's a long story. But the short version is that you are the recarination of the Princess of Mercury and you are a part of a group that Ellie and I are also in called the Neo Soldiers. We are to protect this world from evil, and I was also known as Sailor Moon back in Japan.

"Y...Y-You're Sailor Moon?!" Adina said in shock, her eyes growing bigger.

Serena giggled as she said, "I guess I have reached international fame. Yes, I _was_ Sailor Moon but now I am Neo Moon. I know it may sound confusing, but please just trust us and listen for right now."

Adina's grey eyes were still confuse-looking, but the blunette gave a warm smile and said, "Okay, I will trust you."

Serena smiled as Ellie came out of the store, which she must have gone in while Serena and Adina were talking, with a bag full of movies. She smirked as she swung the bag around and said, "I got us free movies!" Luna and Adina looked shock by this, wondering how on earth did she get those movies without stealing.

So, Serena asked the question: "How?"

Ellie laughed as she said, "I told that clerk that my dad was Jason Woodland, a great lawyer that would sue him because his store was attack while I was in there." Luna and Adina looked horrifed at this as Serena shook her head, wondering why she was friends with Ellie at times because of the redhead's craziness.

But Serena smiled as she said, "You're insane, Sparky."

"Thank you!" Ellie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena and Adina, smiling as Luna jumped into Serena's arms. The three girls began walking towards Serena's house as Ellie yelled as loud as she could, "And let movie night begin!" This screaming cuased her friends to plug in their ears as the redhead smiled happily.

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

Patricia Haruna looked at the math tests from yesterday, surprised by the amount of good grades that had suddenly come up. In fact, she was surprised by the fact that her students were actually sitting quietly and reading while she was grading these papers. Ever since two weeks ago, when Serena left all of a sudden, the class has been quiet as they did their high school enterance exams and she has been getting good marks from each student.

But truth be told, Miss Haruna missed the loud eating in class and the noise. It made her feel more at home because she saw these kids, secreltly, as her children that she must raise to become adults, like a mother would to her own flesh and blood. She especially miss Serena, who brought life to Patricia's boring day even though the teacher was hard on her. She missed Serena sleeping or eating in class, but she didn't like how she failed her tests. But a little while ago, Miss Harun noticed the blonde was changing her ways as she got better grades and tried her best to stop her habits in class.

The auburn-haired teacher got to the final test and sighed unhappily, knowing whose test this was. "Amy, come up here please."

As if all at once, the whole class turned to see the genius get up from her desk and walk stiffly to the teacher's desk. Molly and Melvin told Serena's story, while keeping the fact she was Sailor Moon or that the girls were the Sailor Scouts a secret, and everyone was in shock. It got around the whole school and soon, Amy and Lita were pegged as bullies as everyone rallied behind Serena even though she was gone.

Amy got to Miss Haruna's desk as she whispered in a soft tone, "Yes ma'am?"

Miss Haruna sighed as she snapped her fingers in front of Amy's face. "Sweetheart, talk a little louder. I can't hear you."

Amy nodded her head like she understood, but she only talked quietly because of what has happened in the past two weeks. Since the school was against her, everytime she would try to answer something the class got louder and spoke over her. And whenever she tried to tell Lita saying, someone would tell her to shut up and she would have to talk in a soft voice. Now, she couldn't break the habit even if she tried

Miss Haruna showed Amy her test, pointing at the_ 67_ in red ink on the paper. Amy's blue eyes look ashamed as her teacher said, "Amy Anderson, I know you can do better! Why have you been getting bad grades lately, your highest being the 73 on that math test last week?"

Amy sighed, knowing why she hasn't been studying. She has been so busy trying to become more of a useful Scout in Akuma's eyes, hearing that the leader thought of Amy as only the brains and nothing else. She whispered, "I'm sorry but I just haven't been focusing lately. I have so much to do..."

"What do you have to do? You devoted your life to studying, so what else is there?!" Miss Haruna asked, not knowing of the girl's double life.

Amy's eyes fell on the ground as she said, "I will try to do better." After she said that, the bell rang and everyone almost ran over Amy as the genius grabbed her bookbag and began walking out of the classroom, her feet dragging a little as she kept her eyes on the ground, wondering about her future as a doctor but her duty as a Scout.

As she exited the building, she got a message on her Sailor Watch. She flipped it open to hear Raye's voice yell _"Amy, get your useless ass over here!"_

Then Ashley's voice pushed Raye away as the Scout of the Sun said, _"Like Raye said, get over here as quickly as you can. We don't have much time before Mercury loses it orbit, so hurry up now and make sure you are talking loud and clear during the ceremony."_ The last few words about talking loud had a hint of humour behind them, as the Scout of the Sun knew perfectly well why Amy spoke softly.

Amy sighed unahppily as she closed her watch and looked at the ground unhappily, tears welling up in her eyes as she whispered, "Serena, please come home. We are falling apart without you." Then she walked away from the school and towards the Cherry Hill Temple, ready for this dangerous ceremony Akuma and Ashley was preparing.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, just to let everyone now that at the end of Earth Knight/Mini Moon's chapter there will be a date chart of when every Neo Soldier was found so you guys won't be confuse. But right now, they are in the second-to-last week of April and it is April 23th in the story.**

***TRANSLATIONS:**

**1. **_**Toda:**_** Thank you!**

**2. **_**LeHitra'ot: Good-bye!**_


	6. Neo Mars

_She was standing at the top of the stairs, watching as a flaming red carriage pulled by fire-covered horses came to the crystal palace. Next to her, it was Akuma in a floor-length silk white gown with thin straps that tie around her neck and fell to the floor behind her back. She wore white dinner gloves and simple white heels, with the Moon isginia shining bright on her forehead._

_The carriage stopped as Raye, or known as Sailor Mars at the time only, came out first and helped someone out. Serenity straighten her back as the Princess of Mars, cloaked in the Asian-inspired attire of her family, came out and smiled up towards Serenity. The kind of smile that only belong to a true beauty who had a kind heart, something Raye had trouble with a lot even in her past life as she gave a fake smile towards the Moon Princess._

_Princess Hikari had a white-painted face with red lips, pink-tinted cheeks, and heavy black eyeliner. Her hair was down and towards her waist, with a transparent red veil on her head that had gold dragon designs and went to bottom. On top of the veil was an elaborated, bejeweled gold tiara that had a special lotus on the right side. She wore a narrow, metallic dark purple skirt with a matching, sleeveless shirt that had a low neckline to show her cleavage. Over the dress was a dark red, metallic jacket with pink brims, a higher neckline than the shirt and long, flowing sleeves. Around her waist was a shining gold wrap with a thin lilac waistband to fasten it, and she wore a pair of black slipper with red Chinese symbols on the edges and red-beaded straps around her ankles. She wore dangling earrings made out of gold strands and a jade bead necklace with a dragon pendant around her neck._

_Serenity smiled as the beautiful princess bowed at the foot of the stairs, showing her humble nature as she said "Princess Serenity, I am your Guardian of Mars. From the planet of fire and war, I am Princess Hikari of Mars, or as you may call me now, Neo Mars."_

Serena shot her eyes open to find herself not in the Silver Millenium, but back in Study Hall on Monday afternoon. Ellie and Adina were looking at her now, both with curious eyes as Serena wiped drool off the corner of her mouth. She then looked down at her Geometry book and saw a puddle of drool gather around a triangle.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Adina asked.

"Yeah... but I had the weirdest dream." Serena groaned as she fixed her hair back to it smooth style. Her silver highlights caught light from the window and shined for a moment before they faded back into her golden blonde locks.

"What was it?" Ellie asked as she took out a chocolate chip cookie and bit into it, proving once again Ellie Woodland was the most random human being ever.

Serena gave an odd look at her best friend before looking at Adina and whispered, making sure nobody heard her, as she locked eyes at the blunette. "I had a dream about the Silver Millenium. It was about the Princess of Mars, and I saw Raye and Akuma there too."

"You think she will be the next one we find?" Ellie said, joining into the conversation.

"Maybe. She could be Asian because she looked like it and she wore those types of clothes, but she could be anything here in the present." Serena added as Adina tapped her chin thoughtfully, thinking about what she was just told by her blonde friend.

After transforming only three days, Adina was filled in about everything that included the Neo Soldiers and the Silver Millenium. She actually believed the two girls about their powers because she knew that there was no other explantation and was excited about being Neo Mercury. And with only three hours after the movie store fight, Luna and Adina became the best of friends due to the intelligence.

Adina tapped her chin once before saying, "Well, if memory serves me correctly, then the people of Mars were made up of warrior people that mirrored the people of Earth; Chinese warriors, Greeks and Romans, Japanese samurais, and much more of that kind. It could be that the current version of the Princess of Mars could be of European descent or Asian descent."

Serena and Ellie nodded her head, as the classroom door opened to reveal three girls strutting their way through the room. They walked a few feet before stopping in front of the class with their hands on their wide, curvy hips and smirks on their glossy plump lips.

The girl in the middle was tall and slender, with curly bronze hair and amber-gold eyes, stood there with a smirk. The dark-skinned girl on the left had sleek black hair and brown eyes, holding a set of flyers in her hands. The Mexican beauty on the right has wavy dyed blonde hair and blue contacts, holding the same flyers as the girl on the left. All three of them were wearing purple and white cheerleading two-piece outfit, with _Patriots _written in gold over their busty chests.

"Hey, everyone! We are holding cheerleading try-outs for next year this afternoon in the gym! Any loser who wants to join our team and be popular like us seniors, who will be leaving next month, please come to the gym at 3:00 to try out." The curly brunette said as her friends began passing out the flyers to every girl in the classroom.

Ellie, Serena, and Adina got flyers as the redhead and blunette crummbled up their flyers right away and sat them on the desk. The three cheerleaders left the room as Serena kept looking at the flyer with interest, causing her friends to look at her with scared eyes.

"Serena... Please tell you are not... You can't join..." Ellie said through shaking breaths, the first time she has truly been in shock. Then she grabbed her friend's blazer and yelled, "You can't join the cheerleaders! They are poisonous!"

Adina stared in shock at Ellie shaking her blonde friend as Serena was let go out of Ellie's grip. She looked dizzy as she said, "I was just wondering..." She got her senses back as she looked at Ellie and said, "I really wasn't anything back in Japan. This is my chance to become something."

"Yeah, a self-centered brat like the other cheerleaders." Ellie said back, earning her an eye-roll from Serena as the blonde huffed her cheeks in anger and self-pity.

Adina raised her hand a little, causing her two friends to look at her with curiousity. Adina looked afraid, thinking of what Ellie might do to her, as she said "Well, not all cheerleaders are mean. I actually heard that the new head cheerleader, Keiko, is actually not that mean."

"Yeah, but she has a temper and a cold attitude. Not to mention that she always has to voice her opinions and she acts like a princess." Ellie added in.

"Well, that is because she is a very elegant and refined girl from a rich family. And if Serena wants to try out, we should be supportive. So, stop acting like a child and let's go support Serena and hope she does good, Eleanor." Adina said in a motherly tone, shutting down any argument Ellie had by using her full name

Serena smiled as she held the flyer close to her chest, happy that she was finally trying something new besides being a superhero. Adina smiled back at her blonde friend for she was truly happy and supportive for her as Ellie managed a smile to be supportive to her best friend but was screaming inside as she didn't not like cheerleaders at all.

Then the bell rang for the next class.

**~0~**

At 3:00 that afternoon, Serena was dressed up in black boy shorts, a baby blue t-shirt, and her black Converse with her hair thrown in a ponytail. Ellie and Adina stood in the stands as their blonde friend stood in straight line with ten other girls to face five cheerleaders, two being upcoming juniors and three being upcoming sophmores. The two juniors stood at the end with two other sophmores being at the side of the new head cheerleader, an upcoming sophomore like Serena named Keiko Tomizawa.

Keiko was a beautiful Japanese girl with medium-length, wavy dark purple hair that was in a messy ponytail with segemented bangs on each side of her face that were dyed bright red. She had a light Asian skin tone, almond-shaped bright amber eyes, a slim body with slight curves, and she was of average height for her age. Her facial features include slightly red full lips, thick purple-black eyebrows, a beauty mark under her right eye, and a wide forehead. She wore the standard uniform for the cheerleaders, with the top showing off her bust.

She walked in front of the eleven girls in front of her, holding her gold-and-purple pom-poms behind her back, as she said in an elegant voice "I am Keiko Tomizawa, if some of you don't know. Next year, I will be the first sophmore to become captain in 20 years and I need top-notch talent to be on my team. Only these four girls behind me are staying, but we need a total of five more girls to make our team. Understand?"

"Understand!" All eleven girls, including Serena, said at once.

Keiko eyed each girl, not judging by their looks but how they were built. If they were thin enough to be flyers or strong enough to be the throwers. She stopped right in the middle of the eleven girls and one of the cheerleaders handed her a clipboard. She flipped the page to call out, "Okay, first up is Sally Anderson. The rest of you can sit down."

Serena sat down on the wood seat, watching the first girl go up. Keiko gave her some simple cheers and showed her some tricks they would be doing. Serena knew if the girl got all of the cheers and tricks right, then she had a good chance to be on the team. But the first girl didn't get a cheer right and she slipped on her butt, causing Keiko to write something on her clipboard as she called up the next girl.

For close to an hour, Serena sat down as she watched the nine other girls go ahead of her. Three did wonderful, two did okay but were like th first girl, and the other four did terrible enough where the four cheerleaders behind Keiko were laughing. In fact, if they had been being mean this whole time by trying to mess up the girls.

Finally, Keiko looked at the blonde and said "Serena Tsukino, you are next."

Serena nodded her head as she got up and walked up to the line to get ready to try out. She saw the other four cheerleaders snickering at her, covering their mouths as they point at her outfit like it was ugly. The blonde felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at the floor, embarrassed and nervous all of a sudden as she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to flashbacks of the Scouts and their cruel jokes about Serena.

Keiko looked at the blonde as she grabbed her pom-poms off the floor and began doing some simple cheerleading moves; swinging her arms back and forth, kicking her legs up, and spinning around as she did a pose at the end. Then she pointed at Serena to copy the moves just like she did.

But Serena was too focus on the laughing cheerleaders as they began to make fun of her, reminding her too much of the Scouts. The blonde tried to do the moves, but could only do the arm swining and she landed on her butt when spinning. But she got back up right away and tried again, showing her determination as Keiko raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

After Serena did a semi-successful spin, Keiko then did more complicated moves; she jumped into the air did the splits, spinned around while having a leg kicking outwards and her hands behind her head, did a cartwheel, and did a simple backflip as she struck another pose. She watched as Serena stared at awe at her, but then turned her attention at the laughing cheerleaders that Keiko finally noticed.

Serena jumped in the air and spinned with her leg out, her work as Sailor Moon coming in handy. But when she did a cartwheel, one of the mean cheerleaders laughed a little too loudly and caused Serena to lose focus and drop on her back. But the blonde got up and tried to do a backflip, only for another cheerleader to call her fat and make her lose focus to fall on her hands.

The blonde got up and did the moves again, more successful this time. Keiko looked impressed at this as she walked back over to Serena and faced her again, dropping her pom-poms as she said, "Okay, now for the cheers."

Serena nodded her head as Keiko said in a suddenly peppy voice, "P-A-T-R-O-I-T-S, that is who we are. If you don't like it, then you won't go far. We take down the challengers, we take down the fools. Don't you know that is why our school rule? We make our mark everyday that your school will be on a winning delay. Go Patriots!"

The blonde nodded her head as she began repeating. But the cheerleaders behind Keiko began laughing that Serena said, "We take down the fools, we take down the challengers. Wait, no... We take down the _challengers_, we take down the _fools_." The cheerleaders laughed again, this time louder, as Serena then said "We mark our mark everyday that your school will lose. No, no! Your school will be on a _winning delay._" The cheerleaders now laughed louder as Serena's cheeks became redder.

Keiko raised an eyebrow as she looked up to the stands to see Ellie being held back by Adina, the redhead wanting to claw the eyes of the mean cheerleaders out. Then Keiko turned back to Serena and looked the blonde up and down, taking every detail of the girl's body and how embarrassed she looked from performing, knowing this wasn't her best.

Keiko gave a warm smile, something that silenced the other cheerleaders as they never see her smile. She placed a hand on Serena's shoulder, keeping her from crying as she looked up to meet the Asian beauty dead in the eyes.

"I want you to come to my home tonight after 6:00 or so. Try out again in private and let me see your true talent." Keiko said as she ripped a piece of paper off the clipboard and wrote the address on the slip of paper. She handed it to Serena as the blonde looked at it in surprise, her sapphire eyes gleaming with tears.

Keiko smiled again as she left with the other cheerleaders, who looked either angry or confuse. Ellie and Adina raced down from the stands and went over to Serena, who looked confused but ever so happy at the address in her hands. She curled the paper in her hands and held it close to her chest, knowing she has a second chance now.

**~0~**

It was around 6:15 when Keiko entered her bedroom, twice the size of a normal master bedroom, and took off her priestess robes which consisted of a long black dress that had long, wide sleeves and a black hood that Keiko didn't wear because her parents told her she didn't have to unless she becomes a nun. She took off her cross necklace and placed it gracefully in a jewerly box and slipped out of her black slippers, gabbing her causal clothes.

Coming from a Catholic family, Keiko and her younger brother had to attend a prayer every afternoon on their grandfather's request. He ran a church near the beach, which represented the old vaules of the Catholic ways. But Keiko and her family, which included her half-American mother as her maternal American granfather was the one who owned the church, were much more open to newer ways of the world.

Keiko sighed as she slipped on a sleeveless white tank top before putting on a bright red, mini-kimino with a low, golden neckline and stripe that continues down the front towards the hem. The dress had dark yellow, dragon designs near the bottom hemline and the hems of the sleeves. The dress had a bright golden sash around her waist and she put on wrist-length black, fingerless gloves. She clipped on small golden hoop earrings then slipped into pair of black, ballerina-like slippers. She threw her hair back into its ponytail as she out on a thin hairband that has a orange tulip clip. Then she placed a jade necklace with a dragon pendant around her neck.

After getting into more comfortable clothes, at least in Keiko's opinion, she sat on her queen-sized, red-sheeted bed as she checked the time on her clock. It was now 6:30, so that blonde girl that try out today would be coming here soon.

Keiko gritted her teeth at the thought of her cheerleaders. Even since she was a 7th grader girl from Japan, she had always wanted to be a cheerleader. But when she moved to Los Angeles, Keiko met the rudest and bitchest girl she could ever imagine on a cheerleading team. But due to her natural elegance and being open with her opinions, as well as being drop-dead beautiful, the cheerleaders let her join as she showed them that she was just as good as them, if not better since she was captain now.

The cheerleader looked at her jade necklace, thinking about her grandmother. Even though her father was a rich Japanese man that owned a car business and her mother was a half-Japanese woman who owned many tea shops, Keiko couldn't help but to look up to her grandmother as she taught her granddaughter everything she knew about elegance and strength. But, her grandmother died two years ago and every once and a while, Keiko who remember the old lessons she was taught by her hero.

But nobody should take Keiko's love for her grandmother as a weakness. It was her grandmotherr that taught her to be a brave, regel, disciplined, strict and itelligent young woman with a fiery nature. She possessed great skill in planning and leading attacks which she got from her grandmother, who was once the CEO of many Japanese clothing stores back in her day. Her love for her grandmother and family only made her stronger as those who mock them will gain either a slap on the face or be outshined by the Japanese beauty.

Right at 6:36, Keiko heard a knock at the door as she opened it to find her mother, who looked a great deal like her daughter, at the door as she said "Honey, that girl who you told me about is here. She seems a little nervous, and your brother is not making her feel any better."

Keiko rubbed her temples and ran down the grand staircase, seeing her little brother Yamato running around Serena, who was still in her school uniform. Their father, who had the same slick jet black hair and dark brown eyes as Yamato, watched his young son run around the blonde as he saw his wife and daugther come down the staircase.

Keiko crinkled her nose at her brother as she walked down the stairs and picked him up by the collar, the five-year-old frowning at her. Keiko dropped the toddler on his butt as she shook her head in frustartion, while her mother and her father sighed at the sibling rivalry. Yamato stuck his tongue out as he ran up the stairs in a fit, while his older sister shook her head in anger.

Then, Mr. and Mrs. Tomizawa looked at Serena as they bowed and Mrs. Tomizawa said, "Welcome to our home. I hope that Keiko will show you a fun time while we take Yamato to his piano practice."

"But Mama..." Yamato whined as he came back down the stairs.

Keiko shot him a murderous glare as she snapped, _"*Anata onshirazu no gaki! Haha wa Amerika de saiko no ongaku akademi ni anata o eru tame ni hataraite iru, anata ga uttaete iru?! Kuruma ni o shiri o shutok shi trari,-shi Mushu wa kare no atama wa gozen-chu ni kattofu ga arimasu. Rikai dekimasu ka?"_

What Keiko said must have scared Yamato because the little boy's eyes watered up as he yelled, "You so mean, Keiko!" He ran to his mother as the woman sighed, patting her son on the head as he cried into her black skiny jeans. "Mama, mean sister is going to hurt Mr. Mushu!"

"Don't worry, darling. Your sister isn't going to touch your stuffed toy." Mrs. Tomizawa said as she picked him up. "Now, off to piano practice!"

Yamato stopped crying and groaned, as his mother carried him out to the car with Mr. Tomizawa following them. He smiled at his daughter one last time as he closed the door behind him and went to the car, the yells of Yamato being heard as his parents got into the car themselves and start it up.

After they heard the car leaving the driveway, Keiko smiled at Serena as she held out a hand. Serena looked down at it, confuse on why the cheerleader was being so friendly. The black-haired beauty saw this and giggled a little, understanding on why the blonde was so confuse about the friendly gesture.

"I promise I will not bite." Keiko said with a warm smile.

Serena still looked unsure, but she took the hand of the cheerleader and gave a weak smile back, trying to keep her posture around the Japanese beauty.

Keiko's smile reached her amber eyes as they let go of the other hand and she bowed gracefully. Serena was taken aback by this as Keiko lifted herself back up then gracefully turned as she led the lead to their practice spot.

Serena realized that she was meant to follow the cheerleader as she ran after her, going through the black-and-white kitchen that had many Japanese derocations in it and was connected to the dining room. She looked to see where Keiko from Japanese-inspired kitchen and dining room, having being a few steps behind her.

Then, she saw a huge French door that led to outside. Serena ran towards it and opened it carefully as she entered a beautiful garden.

The backyard of the Tomizawa's home was like no other; it was filled with beautiful cherry blossom trees in shades of pink, white, and purple. The stone pathway that led from the French door throughout the garden went over a small stream of crystal clear water that went from one side of the backyard to the other. The water even had a few lilypads here and there, with pink tulips on them, and the bridge over the stream was a small one mde out of grey stone. The sharp green grass had beautiful jasmine blossoms, white lilies, roses, and tulips of every shade Serena could think of. There was a small, Chinese pavilion made out of red wood that had lartens on the doorway and a jade beaded curtain. There was four statues on each corner of the garden, each one depicting a dragon of some nature. The larger-than-life backyard was surrounded by a white picket fence.

Keiko stood near the Chinese pavilion as her smile was gone, replaced by a serious straight line as her amber eyes bored into Serena. Her delicate hands were on her curvy hips, her feet standing in a straight position and together as she held herself with great pride.

"Get ready. Just because we are away from my team doesn't mean this will be any easier." Keiko said in a sharp tone, showing how serious she was.

Serena nodded her head quickly as she put down her school bag and stood up straight, her arms at her side and her head tilted up. Keiko was amuse by this as she snapped her long red nails and said, "You will be doing the moves and chant we did at try-outs, but I expect complete perfection this time."

The blonde nodded her head as Keiko snapped her fingers while saying, "And a-one, and a-two, and a-one, two, three, four!"

Serena started off with the simpler moves first; she swung her arms left to right as she moved foward a little bit, successfully kicked her legs high up in the air a few times, and did a much better spin this time as she did a pose at the end. She saw the raven-haired cheerleader smile a little, but it disappeared as the blonde knew she wasn't finish.

Then she started to do the more complicated moves; she jumped into the air and did a split, and once she was back on the gorund, she spun around with her hands behind her head and kicking her leg out. Then she did two cartwheels foward towards the bridge and she did a simple backflip as she stuck a pose once she was on her feet again. She saw another small smile on Keiko's lips, but the fire in the raven-haired girl's eyes didn't die as there was one more thing to do.

Serena sighed as she stood straight towards Keiko and began clapping her hands together, with a cheery smile on her face. "P-A-T-R-O-I-T-S, that is who we are. If you don't like it, then you won't go far. We take down the challengers, we take down the fools. Don't you know that our school rule? We make our mark everyday that your school will be on a winning delay. Go Patriots!"

Serena ended with a simplistic cheerleading pose as Keiko smile warmly. The blonde felt herself being lifted off the ground as the Japanese beauty clapped her hands as she was impressed. She walked down the small steps of the pavilion as she graciously smiled and said, "A simply wonderful job, Serena. Very excellent."

"Really?" Serena asked in shock.

"Quite so. In fact, you seem worth enough to be on the cheerleading squad. Congrats, and a job well done in my opinion. Not even the cheerleaders I have now have that much talent." Keiko said in a serious tone, showing that she was being honest and true about her word.

Serena's mouth dropped as tears well up in her eyes. Keiko gave a small giggle, not in a mean way but in a mused way as she never saw someone so happy, and placed a delicate hand on the blonde's shoulder. Serena's lower lip trembled, but she kept herself from crying as she was led back to the home by Keiko as their private try-outs were over.

But as Keiko opened the French door, a sudden crash came through the picket fence.

The dust disappeared as Serena stood there in shock at the monster in front of her. It was another human-like monster, being a relatively tall, lean-built, and dark-skinned man with buzzed0cut hair that is gold on one side and black on the other side. He had a tail that was a large gun shaped as a scorpion's tail and has the word _'Fire Demon' _written on it. He wore no shirt, but had a flower-shaped collar that was black and trimmed with gold around his neck. He had a black sheet-like material around his waist that was kept up by his large belt that had the Scorpio symbol on it. He wore black shorts, and had bandage-like material wrapped around his arm and legs.

"What is this?!" Keiko snapped, her temper flaring upby the second.

The man smiled as he held crossed his arms over his chest; on both hands, the middle finger and ring finger were folded back as he kept the index finger and little little extended, with his thumb being outward. He wiggled his long tongue out as he hissed, "My name i_sssss_ Are_sssss. _And I am here to kill you."

Insantly, Serena pushed Keiko into the bushes, knocking the girl semi-unconscious, as she held out her hand and the Silver Crystal appeared right then and there. Serena closed her eyes as she called out, "Silver Moon Soldier, Make-Up!"

Ares covered his face as the Silver Crystal glowed and Serena began transforming, unaware of the change that was happening in the girl in the bushes at the moment.

Keiko was still conscious, but half of her mind began to wander off into strange visions as the light of the Silver Crystal hit her. _"Traitor!" She saw herself yelling at a long, raven-haired girl with purple eyes in a red sailor fuku. "How dare you hurt Serenity! How dare you disobey the code of our planet! You, Sailor Mars, are a disgusting piece of life!" She saw that the girl wanted to fight back, but the slap mark was hard enough for her to coward away._

As she regained consciousness, Keiko felt those words to be true even though she had no idea who that girl in her vision was or who Serenity was either. But she knew that she had to help Serena, or whoever she was actually, and fight off this horrible creature that has invaded her home.

Keiko snapped her eyes open and stood straight upto find Serena in a silver fuku as she called out to Ares, "I am Neo Moon. By the light of the moon, consider your ass kicked!"

Ares laughed as Neo Moon twirled her staff and charged at him, calling out "Silver Light Strike!" The staff glowed as she swung it at the monster and a white slash came from the orb and hit Ares directly in the chest.

But the monster took the attack with great pleasure as he laughed. Then he got down on all four limbs, in a stance that reminiscent of a scorpion's, and then points his scorpion-like stinger at Neo Moon as he called out "_Sssss_and Bla_ssss_ter!". A large amount of sand began to gather around the stinger before it was fired as a powerful sand torando which moved towards Neo Moon in a line. She was instantly knocked off her feet and thrown into the stream of water.

Keiko stared in shock as she felt something warm in her hands. she loked down to see a ruby in Patience II Cut. As she got up, she didn't know why but she held the ruby out as it began to glow brighter and caught the attention of Ares.

Keiko gulped as she closed her eyes and called out, "Neo Mars Soldier, Make-Up!"

The Mars Ruby glowed to its brightest point before it disappeared and created rings of fire around her. She crossed her arms over her chest and her fingernails turned red, then fire rushed over her hair to make it lighter and tummbled down form its ponytail with a ruby-adorned hairclip in it. Then, she began doing ballerina twirls as red flames floated around her, forming her leotard with her choker and gloves. She did an arabesque pose before twirling and leaping into the air as her cape, bracelet, shoulder armour and collar appeared in a burst of flames while the flames created her ribbons around her waist. She spun around once and her skirt appeared, then held up her arms as her bow materialized. Bending over backwards gracefully and kicking one foot in the air, flames covered her right foot as they trailed down and cover her left foot to create her shoes. She slowly moved into her finishing pose, the Mars symbol appears on her forehead as a single flame touched it. Her transformation was then complete as she struck a pose with flames behind her.

Ares sheilded his eyes from the bright red light as he called out, "WHO ARE YOU?" in a dry and deep voice. He uncovered his eyes to find a beautiful girl standing before him with a fiery gaze in her eyes.

The girl chuckled as she said, "Princess of Fire and War, Neo Mars! You will refrain from underetimating women like Serenity and I or else I will have to burn you to ashes!"

Her fuku consisted of a white leotard with a white skirt that is boarded with red and a Mars symbol brooch in the middle. Her shoulder pad armour was iron with symbolic, red flame-like ornaments. Her choker was red with a purple jem pendant. The red, crystal-shaped brooch was on her purple, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. She had red, long frontal ribbons get tied in the back and extend to the floor. On the front middle of the ribbons, there was a red jewel. Her collar was white with a red boarder and a single purple stripe. The Mars insigna was on her forehead, she wore simple red heels that have ruby-adnored straps around her ankles, her earrings were the same as her civilian form, and she had a golden bracelet high on her right arm. She wore a thigh-length, light red transparent cape. Her hair was let down from its ponytail, going to her hips, and it was lighter with a ruby-adnored hairbow.

Ares, as soon as he saw her in all of her glory, began to lose it as he charged at the girl at high speed. But Neo Mars did not flitched as she held two fingers in the air and an ofuda appeared from a flicker of fire.

As Ares got closer, Neo Mars closed her eyes as she placed the ofuda in front of her face. She silently chanted, _"Akuryo Taisan!"_ Then she threw the ofuda at Ares' forehead, getting a direct hit with only one shot.

When the ofuda touched his forehead, Ares froze where he stood and could only blink. "What... i_ssss_... going... on... here? _Sssss_omething... i_ssssss_... not... right... with... me..." He looked to see Neo Mars smirking at him as she held out one hand, while a thin line of fire apppeared from nowhere and she grabbed it tightly.

Then she slashed the fire stick in the air to reveal it was actually a sword. It was an elegantly crafted and slender longsword that featured a double-edged reddish-gold blade, surrounded in its entirety by a narrow black cutting-edge. The handle was bounded with black leather and the completely cmooth cylindrical hilt was attacked by an unconventional arrangement of two red diamonds that form its guard. The tip of the sword was sharp and there were black markings all over the blade.

"War Longsword." Neo Mars said simply before jumping into the air and slashing at Ares multip,e times as she came down towards him. The monster closed his eyes long enough so he would not feel any pain or see his death coming, but he felt no wounds from the attack as Neo Mars landing behind him.

The monster turned his head 180 degrees as he taunted, "HAHA! You mi_sssss_ed!"

But all the Soldier did was smirk as she said, "Did I really now?"

Area looked at her with shock as he looked to ses his tail, his only weapon against the Neo Soldiers, break apart into pieces. Each piece fell to the ground, while Ares realized the attack wasn't mean to kill him; it was meant to unarmed him.

Neo Mars smirked again, while she watched Neo Moon wake up from the blow she received, as she held out her hand again as she caused fire to spark from her fingertips and it began to create a huge, ebony black bow that has a slight crescent moon curvy to it with a sparkling gold string. The bow seem to be made out of a flexible black metal by the way it both shined and flexed easily into its shape. The fire trialed up her body as it created a black leather quiver that was filled with thin gold arrows that had shape, flame-covered tips and multiple phoenix feathers at the end.

She kicked a leg up as she grabbed an arrow and instantly got it set in the bow, pointing it straight at Ares' chest. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She let go of the arrow as it became a swirling torando of fire and hit Ares right in the chest. He began scremaing as he burned to ashes, the only thing remaining of him was his stinger, but then it disappeared into a pile of sand.

As the monster disappered, Neo Mars transformed back to her human self as Neo Moon ran over there and caught her. She helped Keiko up as the Japanese beauty looked at the Moon Princess with confuse eyes, something that did not show up a lot in Keiko Tomizawa, if ever in fact.

Neo Moon transformed back to her human self as she sighed and said, "It is a very long story. Do you mind if I tell inside?"

"Sure. But we need to..." Keiko didn't finish, but she pointed at the broken fence and frowned, which Serena already figured out what they need to to do.

"Don't worry!" The blonde said with a perky smile as she waved her hand, a sheer of silver light coming from her hand and going towards the fence. The light began fixing up the fence magically, before it disappeared and left the garden just as new as it was when the girls came out here for the private try-outs.

Keiko's eyes widen as Serena smiled back at her, the cheerful attitude of the blonde bringing some comfort to the cheerleader. Keiko smiled as Serena link arms with her and the two girls began walking into the house like nothing happened, excpet for the pile of black ashes and sand disappearing.

"So, are you joining the Neo Soldiers?" Serena asked.

Keiko pursed her lips together and said, "Well, sure. What is the worse that can happen?"

"Death, heartbreak, torture, bad guys wanting to kill you on an everyday basis, and the fact that you have to keep your life as a Neo Soldier secret from your family." Serena said with a sunny smile like none of this was new, which was true on her part.

Keiko looked utterly shocked as she murmured, "What did I just sign up for?"

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

Raye slammed the doors of her small apartment as she continued to hear the taunts of Elizabeth and her friends from T.A. Academy in her head, replaying everything that has happened in the last few weeks and the cruel remarks.

_"Bitch... Slut... Whore... Trash... Garage!"_ Those were only a few of the words that Raye heard on a daily basis. Then came the cruel tricks from switching out Raye's books into another locker to Elizabeth running against her in class elections and telling the whole school what happened to Serena, providing evidence that caused her entire school to hate the raven-haired miko.

But instead of acting like a weakling like Serena would, Raye began to get into fights at school. Now, she was on the point of being expelled but she didn't care. She didn't care that she slept with male teachers, which got her shun from her grandfather's shrine, or that she tortured Elizabeth and her friends, causing them to attack back for what Raye did to Serena. She didn't care that her grandfather kicked her out of the shrine and she was now living in an apartment provided by her disappointed father.

Raye threw her bag on the couch, papers flying everywhere as she went into her small bedroom and opened a red curtain that was near her door. There sat pentagram jewerly, upside crosses hanging down from the curtain rod, goat horns, snake skins, weeds covered every available space, black candles that were already lit, and pictures of Hell. In the center of the lower level, there was a small black cauldron that had a steaming green liquid inside. On the left side of the cauldron was a small dish covered in bloody pentagram drawings and different bodily parts from the animals who represent the Seven Sins. On the right side was a black chalice with engraved upside crosses that Raye made herself.

As she cloaked herself in a black robe that had brown, vein-like designs and pulled her hair into a ponytail to show off her red pentagram earrings, Raye smiled as lit the incense burner since the candles had no real smell. The scent of pine leaves and apples filled the air, creating an unusual welcoming feeling to the dark scene. Then she opened a red book, which was labeled Satanic Journal, as she slowly began her daily ritual.

First, she took the snake skins and weeds as she placed them into the already bubling cauldron. As they melted into the liquid, she poured it into the black chalice and took a huge swing of it, coughing at first but then drinking it all greedily. Then she took the plate and ate each part from the animals of the Seven Sins; a piece of a horse's heart, a piece of a cow's liver, a piece of a pig's brain, the gentials of a dog, thr skin of a frog, the tongue of a goat, and the eye of a bear. Then, as Raye smiled, she took the silver blade from the shrine of Hell she had and began cutting her wrists.

She dripped her blood on the candles as she prayed, "Satan! Let me join your regien in Hell!" Black mascara began running down her face, from where she cried fake tears to be ready for her ceremony, and she began clawing at her hair as an insane smile came on her face. She wrapped her bleeding wrists together in a wire cord, cutting them deeper as she watched the bloody candles happily.

Then a knock on the door came and Raye had to blow out her candles.

The raven-haired goth went to the down to find Akuma and Ashley on the other side of it, with Ashley looking confident and Akuma looking serious. Raye straighten herself as she growled at the two leaders of the Scouts, making it known very well how much she didn't like them.

But this didn't faze Ashley as she saw blood dripping down one of Raye's sleeves. She giggled a little as she said, "Raye, have you been cutting again?"

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU, FUCKING LYING WHORE?!" Raye screamed, loud enough to break eardrums from a distant.

But Ashley smiled as she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, smirking as she mused "Death is not a friendly companion, Raye. You must not kill yourself when we are so close to our goal here."

By saying this, Ashley got the raven-haired goth's attention finally. Her smirk became wider and more sinister-looking as she looked at Akuma, who still had a serious expression on her face. The moon Scout nodded her head as she walked into the apartment and grabbed a folder from Raye's coffee table.

Ashley smiled and bounced on her feet as Akuma and Raye left the apartment, going to the new meeting spot for the Scouts.

***Translation: "You ungrateful brat! Mother has worked to get you into the best music academy in America and you are complaining? Get your butt into the car or Mr. Mushu will have his head cut off in the morning. Understand?"**


	7. Neo Jupiter

The first week of May started the countdown in every child's mind of when school will be let out for three months. The excitement was overwhemling, especially when the high school students of Brentwood could finally relax at their own school with field trips to out-of-state places, days filled with fun activities, and free days of doing nothing in each class for doing so well on their exams; everyone made a 95% or higher, so the headmaster let the students from 9th grade and 12th grade take a much deserved break.

And on the Wednesday of that first week, the 9th girls were on a girl-exclusive field trip to the mountains where the female volleyball coach and female cooking teacher, who were mortal enemies based on their views of women, led the girls to a spa resort at the top of the mountains. The trail was beautiful, with lush trees that had colorful flowers or fruits decorating them, a wide dirt path that had lush grass on either side of it, and beautiful flowers of different colors growing from the ground. Even though the sky was grey with dark clouds, the gentle breeze of spring turning to summer made everything just fine to the group.

Well, almost fine to every girl.

Serena, Ellie, Adina, and Keiko were struggling to catch up. Serena and Ellie were not people who walked long distances at all, but Keiko had some luck of not get tired due to her training as a cheerleader while Adina walked at her own pace. Adina was reading a book, casuing her to walk slower and Keiko decided to stay near her friends as she checked her phone for texts from her mother, who was in a meeting with a group of Japanese business owners to create a huge company that was based on the old traditions of Japan from the fashion to the tea shops.

"This... is... too... much!" Ellie complained as she fell on the ground and curled herself into a ball. Like the other girls, she wore a white short-sleeved t-shirt with blue shorts. She wore her orange sparkling tennis short and her overnight backpack that held her clothes for tomorrow were a blue one covered in ducks.

"I'm... so... tired!" Serena complained as well as she did the same thing as Ellie, but rocked herself once she was in a ball. The only things that differ her from the group were her black Converse, which she added pink laces to over the weekened, and her pink, bunny-shaped fuzzy overnight backpack.

Adina and Keiko looked back at their friends as they sighed in annoyance but they were used to it. Adina looked at her book still as she sat down and crossed her blue sneaker-covered feet and placed her light blue gym bag on her lap so it would not get dirty. Keiko did the same thing on another rock as she placed her feet, covered by pale gold slippers, under her and kept her purple messenger bag on the ground while she continued to text her mother.

"I told you guys shouldn't have eaten such a big breakfast." Adina pointed out as she pitied her friends. "All that food in this heat and having to walk for two hours already can make anyone sick."

But Ellie and Serena kept rocking back and forth in their curled-up forms as Keiko sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked at Adina as she said, "It is their own fault for doing so. I told them only a biscuit or some eggs with bacon would hold them up, but they had to eat not only eggs and bacon, but pancakes, biscuits, and grits all at once!"

"So what now?" Adina asked the cheerleader.

"We will wait until their pain passes then I will call Coach Dina. I have her on speed dial since she is the sister of my cheerleading coach, so she will come and pick us up without a problem." Keiko said calmly as she put her phone and watched her two friends rock back and forth.

But all of a sudden, Serena stopped rocking as she grabbed her head.

She wasn't into pain, and her friends knew that very well as even Ellie stopped to check up on her best friend. All she was experiencing was a rare flashback from her past life, something they all went through at point one of the day. Sometimes it involves cardling their head or sometimes they would blink to see their past lives or they would dream about in with their vivid imaginations.

And right now, instead of _her_ past life, she saw someone else in her mind.

_It was a tall girl with shocking green eyes that had yellow eyeshadow with purple lashes. She wore a thigh-length, dark green Greek-inspired chiton with long sleevs that cuffed tightly around her wrists and had two huge cut-outs; one on each biceps and and one at each forearm. The dress was cinched at her waist with a wide, dark brown belt and the neckline was low enough to se eher huge breast cleavage. She wore knee-high, lace-up dark brown leather Greek sandals and a lime green choker that had a pink rose pendant at her throat, matching her pink rose stud earrings. On her head was a tall, curved black crown and she had a floor-length, black cape that was held at her shoulders by a pink rose on each shoulder. Her hair was frizzy and curly, in a low ponytail. All Serena could hear from the girl was, "I am Princess Juno of Jupiter, one of the the new Guardians for Princess Serenity."_

Then she snapped her eyes open to find a pair of long, strong dark legs running pass her.

Serena stood up in shock, as Ellie did the same thing to watch the girl run up the top to the mountain with ease. Adina and Keiko stood there in shock as all four got up and ran up to catch up with the girl, who was catching her breath a little when she was at the top of the mountain.

Serena, now filled with excitement, ran up to the mountain and was now standing in front of the girl as she said, "Wow, you are a fast runner."

The girl, who was fifteen just by the fact she was on this trip, said in a thick Irish accent, "Ta there, lassie! Ben' keeping meself engaged with running, something I find to be craic!"

But Serena was too busy to hear what she said because she was looking at the girl's eyes. They were an beautiful shade of emerald green that sent shivers down Serena's spine. The girl had extremely curly, black hair with bangs covering her right eye slightly and her hair passed her shoulder blades. She also had medium brown skin, an athletic figure with huge breasts, and she was very tall for her age, almost looking like a senior girl. She gave Serena a bright smile on her full lips as dimples appeared on her full cheeks, all part of her beautiful round face. She wore the same t-shirt and shorts like the other girls, but she had on black combat boots and a green gym bag was on her back.

"Lassie?" The dark-skinned girl asked as she waved a hand in fornt of Serena's face.

The blonde snapped out of it as her three friends finally caught up. She smiled as the dark-skinned girl and held out a hand, saying "My name is Serena Tsukino. What is your name?"

The dark-skinned girl cracked a smirk as she placed a hand on a curvy hip. "The name is Janelle Coughlan."

"Nice to meet you, Janelle." Serena said as she gestured to her friends. "Ellie Woodland, Adina Bloomfield, and Keiko Tomizawa are the girls behind me and they are my friends."

Janelle smiled at them as she said, "_Deas bualadh leat!"_

"Huh?" Ellie asked.

Janelle laughed a good one that came from deep within her chest. "It means _nice to meet you _in Irish Gaelic." Ellie's face almost turned as red as her hair as a clap of thunder was heard. Janelle smiled at the sky as she continued to laugh at Ellie's confusion over her native language.

Serena turned her attention back to Janelle, whose head was still looking at the dark sky. The blonde smiled at the tall girl as she coughed a little to grab Janelle's attention. She looked down at Serena, literally, as the blonde smiled and asked, "You're a really fast runner. How did you get so-"

But before she could finish her question, hard pellets of rain came down on them.

As Serena and her friends ocvered their heads with their backpacks, a voice was heard saying "Come on!" they looked to see their volleyball coach and the gym teacher for the girls, Coach Dina, waving her hand to grab the girls' attention. The four girls ran up the mountain and under the protection of the umbrella Coach Dina ws smart enough to bring over.

But as they ran to the spa hotel, which was only a few feet from them now, Serena couldn't help but to look back to see Janelle walking slower than a pack of turtles going through a mile of old peanut butter. This confuse the blonde as she entered the building and waited at the front door, watching as she realize that Janelle was smiling as her round face was attacked by droplets of hard rain.

Finally, after what seem like an hour, Janelle got inside with her clothes soaked to her athletic body.

Finally, the Irish girl saw Serena looking at her with confusion. "Watcha lookin' at, lassie? Ain't you sen' a wet gal before?" She strenched her arms behind her back, leaning foward to pop every bone in her body. She smirked a bit as she turned her head back to the blonde, who was still looking at her with confusion as Serena tried to find the words she was looking for.

"I... I am... Why did you take your time? Weren'y you afraid of being struck by lightning or getting sick?" Serena asked with worried eyes.

Jnalle gave another hearty laugh as she winked at Serena and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I ain't dim or mad, Serena. While ya lassies legged for it to this hotel, I wanta have a craic time walking in the rain. I always felt like storms were me home more so than most Jackeens from my country would think so."

"Wait, so you like storms?" Serena asked, even more confused than ever.

"Yay, ya can stay that. Felt like I was supposed to live in storms forever." Janelle said with a dreamy look on her face. Then she walked towards the elevator and left Serena in the lobby, leaving the blonde alone as interest sparked in her blue eyes and an excited smile spread across her face.

**~0~**

That night, after supper, the door that led to the roof was opened as Janelle walked through it. She had a sad smile on, for the storm was over for the day. She walked a few feet before finding a piece of stone sticking out from the roof. She sat down and brought ehr knees to her chin, looking out to the sky.

She had changed out of her gym clothes and now a well-fitted, dark green army jacket that has decorative badges on the sleeves and shoulders. Under the jacket was a short-sleeved, light grey t-shirt that said _IRELAND PRIDE_ in black on the front. She wore a pair of black ripped-up short-shorts with her favorite stud earrings that were shaped as pink roses, a spiked dog collar with dog tags around her neck, and knee-high black combat boots that had red laces with thigh-high, white-and-dark grey striped socks under the boots.

She twisted a rose earring as she thought about her father, who gave them to her on her eleventh birthday. She remembered how her father, who she looked up to, knew that his tomboy of a daughter wanted rose stud earrings like her mother, who had worked so hard like the man she married to get their family into America.

Janelle was the middle child of five kids, all girls with different personalities. Janelle was the tomboy while the edlest sister was a genius, the second eldest sister was a total girly-girl, the second youngest sister being a crazy child who loved anime, and the youngest still being a typical five-year-old girl. But her father didn't mind as he said that he was blessed to be surrounded by beautiful women.

After many years of moving his family around due to his job as an army man, they finally got into America and Janelle finally got accepted into Brentwood due to her abilities as an athlete. Her father was so sproud that his thirteen-year-old daughter was the first female to win championships, both alone and with a team, in basketball, track, tennis and volleyball before she even entered high school. She even won some records due to her abilties, having three records on the school's wall at the moment.

But before her father was deployed again and she entered high school, Janelle found her love was in volleyball more so than the other sports. Her father was so proud of his middle daughter as well as her mother, even though Janelle's mom wished her daughetr would take up more activities fitted for females.

Then, two years ago in a month, her father went on a mission in Afghanistan to help innocent civilians escape the war. But he ended up missing only after two months and even though the search continues, everyone but Janelle assumed he was dead. Nobody knew his location, but Janelle knew he was out there somewhere, probably hiding from the enemy.

She continued to twist her earring until she heard the door open again.

Janelle turned her head and saw Serena, in a simple sundress with black flats, entering the rooftop. The Irish girl was confused at first, but Serena gave a warm smile and walked over to the tall girl sitting down.

"Can I sit with you? You looked a little distant at dinner..." Serena said with a sweet smile.

Janelle smiled back, this time a warm one, as she said "Sure! Gettin' kinda of lonesome here by meself."

Serena patted her dress a little as she sat on the same stone seat Janelle did. The Irish girl moved over to let the blonde sit down in comfort, both of them seemingly okay with being outside as a light shower of rain came down but it didn't bother them. It was only a trickle of rain that came on their skins every once and a while.

Serena smiled at Janelle as she asked, "So why did you come out here?"

Janelle shrugged her shoulders as she looked back up at the sky, each twinkling star shining brightly. She gave her usual smirk as she answered, "Just needin' to think. I have ben' a little... confused and upset. Me dad disappeared two years ago next month and haven't hear a word from him since."

Serena looked shocked and upset at even the thought of losing her own father, one the less someone she didn't know losing their father. Her lower lip whimpered, but she kept herself from crying as she said "I'm sorry. That must be terrible."

Janelle sighed as she said, "I'm fine with it. I am with me mum and sisters, and they are all right. Nothin' to complain about. Don't worry, lassie. I know how to care take of meself. Ya have no need to worryin' about me."

Serena shook her head and was about to open her mouth, when a fit of laughter and giggles coming from behind them.

It was a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied into an two braids on each side of her head. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned lioncloth sporting pom-poms at her waist. She wore numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck was also concealed by a thick gold necklace. On her feet were a simple pair of sandals, and her head was dressed with a zigzaged headband. Concealing her lower face was a white cloth that tied around her head. Dangling from her hands, she carried a pair of bangles, with thin cords running from each fingertip like an puppteer-like fashion.

"What the feck?" Janelle yelled as the belly dancer laughed again and began dancing beautifully towards the two.

Serena freaked out, but she looked calm as she took Janelle's arm and pulled her out of the way. The bell dancer laughed as she said while giggling, "I'm Io and I hope you are ready to die."

Serena gritted her teeth as Janelle hid, but still looked from, an air vent as she glared evily at Io, who was now dancing towards Serena as she claed the bangles together in a musical-like manner. Serena watched the monster get closer before she held her hand out and the Silver Crystal appeared in it.

"Silver Moon Soldier, Make-Up!" The Silver Crystal glowed brighter and began transforming.

Janelle watched with great interest as she felt an overwhemling sense of energy took her over. She didn't know why, but she knew she was supposed to help Serena against this monster or whatever Io was. She felt this strange enegry take her over as the storm started up again, giving her more inner strength to feel like she could fight back.

She closed her eyes for a moment, cupping her hands together like she used to do as a child when the rain could. She forced the energy in her body to help her do something as the light of the Silver Crystal vanished, but the energy she felt only grew stronger as she opened her eyes to find two odd things.

"I am Neo Moon, here to punish you for stepping on this beautiful world!" Neo Moon said as she twirled her staff once in front of her and pointed it towards Io.

Then, the Irish girl looked down to see a beautiful emerald in a Patience II Cut in her hands. It glowed with a green and pink aura, but she wasn't afraid or shocked by the emerald in her hands. Instead, she got to her feet and revealed herself to Neo Moon and Io, who were about fight head-to-head.

"Neo Jupiter Soldier, Make-Up!" The words came from Janelle's mouht from her mind effortlessly, like she knew the words by heart.

The Jupiter Emerald glowed brighter until it disappeared and left behind lightning and rose petals around her. She crossed her arms and her fingernails turned green, then she swept one arm over her head, with her hair going into a ponytail with decorations as her leotard appeared. She then spun around three times as lightning crackled around her; another flash of lightning formed her skirt, collar, bow, brooch, shoulder pads and choker, and as she turned away two pink ribbons formed around her waist. She then jumped up and, as she landed, lightning struck her feet, forming her boots; she folded her arms, then spreaded them apart, and roset petals formed her gloves and cuffs. Lightning gathered at her back and then disappeared quickly to create her cape, then she swept two fingers in front of her forehead to create her Jupiter symbol in a flash of lightning. She finally finished her transformation in her final pose as lightning with rose petals flashed.

Io looked utterly shocked as Neo Moon smirked at the monster, knowing that the fight was over. But instead of joing in, Neo Moon stepped to the side like she was going to let her new team member fight.

"Princess of Weather and Courage, Neo Jupiter! Don't doubt my trength or you will get electrocuted with my fists!" Neo Jupiter called out as she smirked at Io, who actually had a somewhat fearful look in her dark brown eyes.

Her fuku consisted of a white leotard with a white skirt that was boarded with green and a Jupiter symbol brooch in the middle. Her shoulder pad armour were bronze with symbolic, green lightning ornaments. Her choker was green with a pink jem pendant. The green, crystal-shaped brooch was on her pink, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. She had shallow-tail pointed frontal ribbons that were pink. Her collar was white with a green boarder and a single pink stripe. The Jupiter insigna was on her forehead, she wore heeled dark green lace-up boots, her earrings were the same as her civilian form, and she had short white fingerless gloves that extend to her elbow-length, bronze cuffs. She wore a thigh-length, light green transparent cape. Her hair was the same as her civilian form, but it was now in a high ponytail held by a pink ribbon that had a red rose charm on it.

Io replaced her giggles with growls as she jumped towards Neo Jupiter with a fierce look in her eyes. She crossed her arms and extended them towards Neo Jupiter as the bangles' strings bcame longer and the bangles became to spark with a dark pink aura.

The bangles hit the ground, but Neo Jupiter moved out of the way as she called out "Leaves of Oak!" Lightning crackled down from the sky and it created a crown of bronze leaves that was covered in electric sparks. The front had two gold lightning bolts that crossed each other to make an X and has the symbol of Jupiter in the middle of them. The X-shaped lightning bolts produced a tall, wiry-thin bronze antenna that had a small orb at the top.

As Io began running towards Neo Jupiter, the girl smiled as she called out "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She spun around mutliple times before kicing up her leg against her other leg like ballerina would, sending leaf-shaped green blasts of energy.

Io dodged the attack, but it caught her in the leg as she began to bled a little from multiple wounds. She brought back her bangles as they attached to her fingers and became claw-like nails that were glowing a deep shade of red. They grew longer as she jumped up into the air and almost caught Neo Jupiter, but the Princess moved in time before she was hurt fatally.

Neo Jupiter skidded to the side and grabbed her Leaves of Oak. she pulled her arm back before calling out, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She threw her crown as it broke off into multiple, sharp bronze leaves that were covered in lightning sparks.

The attack caught Io in the chest, making the monster fall to the ground as her nails disappeared. She groaned and held her chest, which was bleeding heavily from multiple areas that had the bronze leaves still sticking out in them.

Neo Jupiter smiled towards Neo Moon and jerked her head towards the monster, a cocky smirk on her face and her hands on her hips as she said "You wanna help me finish her off?"

Neo Moon nodded her head as she walked over with the Imperium Silver Staff. Neo Jupiter held out a hand as sparks of lightning came to her palm and created the Thunder and Lightning Hammer. It was a large, octagonal-shaped, tonfa-like hammer that was black with a gold thunderbolt insignia on the faces of each end and gold markins around the edges. Three strands of black, long ribbon-looking peces originated from the handle. A gold ring encircles the hammer near both ends, and theses rings connect at the bottom to extended into the handle, which was halfway covered in white cloth.

"Zeus Thunder Hurricane!" Neo Jupiter raised her Hammer over her head as lightning shoots down and gives her Hammer an electric shock. The she spun around three times as lightning bolts encircled her, concentrating the energy before she jumped into the air and came back down on her knees as she slammed her Hammer on the ground and eletric shocks came from the ground.

Io was attacked by the electric shocks as Neo Moon called out, "Beautiful Moonlight Crystallized!" The staff glowed before it produced seven orbs of silver moonlight. They spun around Neo Moon as she held her hands in a prayer-like motion in front of her chest before extended them. The orbs floated around her arms before shooting at and hitting Io, turning her into a crystal statue with each hit.

Finally, Io was now a crystal statue before Neo Moon snapped her fingers and the monster crumbled into multiple shards of crystal.

After the monster was destroyed completely, both girls de-transformed and Janelle almost fell over if Serena had not caught her in time. She helped the Irish girl up to her feet as Janelle groaned and blinked to regain her senses. Then she looked at Serena, who looked both worried and scared.

"What happened back there?" The green-eyed girl asked groggily.

Serena sighed as she said, "Well, ever heard of Sailor Moon?"

"That Japanese superhero? Ya, I have heard of her." Janelle naswered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I am her. Or I used to be. Now I am Neo Moon and I'm looking for my team known as the Neo Soldiers. You see, my Scouts back in Japan betrayed me so I came to America and now I am gathering up my team. And from what I saw tonight, I believe you are the Princess of Jupiter." Serena slowly explained so she would not overload the Irish girl's mind.

After a moment, Janelle had a look of disbelief on her face. But then she slowly smirked as she got up to her feet completely, no longer needing Serena's help, as she winked at the blonde and stuck a thumb at herself. "Now that sounds a damn good time, lassie. Sign me up."

Serena smiled at the tall girl as they linked arms and left the rooftop as the rain began to let up.

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

The Phoenix Gang was a notorious female gang in Tokyo that has come upon in recent years. They consisted of girls who were kicked out of their homes and schools, who had unprotected sex with bad boys, who smoked and drank whatever they want, did some drugs, fought violently, and did every illegal thing in the book; stole, raped, killed, destroyed property and did some underhanded business with companies. You could spot a Phoenix just by her sleeveless leather jacket and her red-and-black motorcycle.

But the most shocking news rocked the small groups of Phoenix gangs when they heard some tall girl stabbed one of their leaders, which is like a sister being stabbed to them. The girl was beaten, but she fought back and earned her way into the Phoenix gang by the head leader, even though this girl stabbed a leader who later survived but quit the Phoenix gang she led.

That afternoon when school was over, three or four girls from the Phoenixs were hanging around the local sex store. They used to hang around the Game Crown Center, but their new leader was banned from that store for some odd reason. So, now they hanged around the sex store as their boyfriends sometimes came over and bought new toys.

"Yo, Lita. Wanna smoke?" A buff girl with tattooed arms and chopped blonde hair under bandana said as she held out a lighter.

"No shit. Of course I want one." Lita said as she grabbed the lighter and placed it on her ciagrette, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a moment. She took out her cigarette and looked at the blonde to say, "So when it that big-dicked boyfriend of yours coming over?"

"Yo, don't you be talking about my boyfriend like that!" The blonde raged.

Lita laughed in amusement as she brought out a switchblade and pointed it at the blonde's throat. With a calm expression on her face, she smirked and said "Bitch, don't even try to fight me. I stabbed your old leader and took over as the new one, so how are you going to fight against me?"

The buff girl back down as two very girly, and very evil, girls came up to the Phoenix gang as one girl had a completely comfortable look on her face while the one looked scared. A thin Chinese girl with a tongue ring shouted, "Who invited the heffas?"

Lita sighed as she stuffed her hands in her torn jeans and walked towards the girls, her breasts moving under her red tank top that had a black sleeveless vest over it due to her wearing no bra. As she got closer, she grabbed the arm of the girl who looked comfortable and pulled her to the side roughly.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here, you fucking stupid hoe?" Lita asked Ashley in a very harsh manner.

Ashley laughed as she beckoned Akuma to come right over, which the new Sailor Moon did quickly as she was afraid of the biker gang in front of her. Ashley jerked her arm from Lita's strong grip as she smirked at the brunette, whose hair now fell in a greasy style around her shoulders under a black bandana.

"It's time. Get ready and meet us at the building we chose around... Let's say 6:00 tonight?" Ashley said before she turned on her heels and walked off, Akuma following her quickly as they left Lita in total confusion as to what would happen later on.


	8. Neo Venus

It was a beautiful Satruday morning in Los Angeles and a typical one at that; families on the beautiful beaches as people swam in the crystal blue waters and lay on the white sands, teenagers riding their bikes around as they surfed or hung out at one of the local stores meant for their age class, the sun beating down on people as couples ran around like young children to have memories for lifetimes, and the beautiful sound of brids chripping as the gentle cool breeze gave some comfort to the people outside. It was a perfect day that was giving children and teens alike a taste of summer that was coming around the corner.

And of course, Serena and her friends were stuck inside.

It started only Friday, during 2nd period English when Serena noticed Ellie was coughing and sneezing quite a lot. At first, the blonde misunderstood her friend's coughs as just a simple reaction to the extremely cold room they were in. But when lunch came around, Ellie looked like death and didn't eat a bite, which was unusually for her. Serena took her friend to the nurse and it turned out that Ellie had caught the summer flu, which is worse than the flu in the wintertime.

So, the next day on a beautiful Saturday, Serena and her friends were stuck inside while they catered to Ellie's every need and want, which turns out to be a lot considering Ellie had a little bit of an attitude when sick. Her parents were out of town with her siblings to visit their partenal grandparents. Janelle was almost at her breaking point, Keiko tried to stay away from Ellie, and Adina and Serena were the only ones catering to Ellie as they could stand her better.

"I swear, one more word from Sparky's mouth and I will be kickin' some ares!" Janelle said as she torn some paper towels while using Ellie's other nickname. She still wore her green army jacket and combat boots, but she wore a silver sparkly tank top with dark blue short-shorts, fingerless black gloves, and a gold necklace with a heart charm for today.

"Janelle, calm down. We cannot control Eleanor's attitude, so we might as well deal with it." Keiko said as she smooth out her dark golden, thigh-length sleeveless cheongsam with a black dragon design painted on the fabric, black trimming, and dark blue lining on the inside. The dress is complete with dark golden wrist guards with black trimming, and golden high heels.

"Well, it doesn't give the lass an excuse to show her hide." Janelle pointed out as she put down the paper towels, knowing she would rip them piece to piece.

Keiko rubbed her temples, keeping her temper down as she turned towards the kitchen and asked to the only girl in there, "So, how long do you think Ellie will be under this illness? I doubt it will go away by Monday."

"Well, considering this is a serious illness, I am thinking until Wednesday at the most." Adina explained as she stirred the chicken noddle soup Ellie asked for. She wore a light blue blouse tied at the neck with a small, black ribbon and frills decorating the sleeves, collar, and waist. The blouse also had short, puffy sleeves. She also wore a pleated black mini-skirt with white silk flats.

"Well, how about I head on to the market to gather some more supplies? Ellie was complaining eariler about flowers." Keiko said as she grabbed her small black purse that had a long, gold chain.

"Oh, yeah. Ellie told me that her parents always give her or her siblings sunflowers to make them feel better when they are sick. We also need some medicine, some more water and orange juice, and soups." Adina added as she looked down the list of things she wrote down earlier, which was on the fridge.

Keiko nodded her head as Serena came down from upstairs, where Ellie was sleeping at. She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length white dress with a pleated skirt that went to her mid-thighs. The chest was adorned by a large, black bow and black trimmings that framed her rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circled around her waist with a small white bow on her hip. She also wore brown Jesus sandals with the front straps being crossed in a X shape. She accessorized with a thin necklace with an oval blue gem attached to it. She had a look of being tired as she said, "Ellie finally went to sleep."

"That is good. Now, will anyone join me to the market?" Keiko asked politely.

"I... I need to stay here in case Sparky needs two of us. I can probably toss some ball with her brothers when they get back or something." Janelle said as she tried to her best to keep herself calm by slowly killing the paper towels with a pen.

"Me too. I have this special homemade medicine that my mother taught me how to make." Adina explained as she poured the soup into a bowl and palced it in the fridge for when Ellie woke up.

Serena smiled at the offer and grabbed Artemis, who came because Luna had caught the summer flu to and he he didn't want to get it. Diana was also there, but she was staying near Adina. The white moon cat woke up in a shock, looking as Serena held him in her arms and said to Keiko "I'll come!"

"Splendid! Artemis, will you be joining us?" Keiko asked with a warm smile.

"I guess so. I need to get out of the house for a bit anyways." Artemis answered. Then he looked at Adina and Janelle and asked, "Can you guys make sure Diana doesn't go near Ellie or wander off? I will be back as soon as I can."

"Sure, Artemis." Adina as she she petted the grey moon cat on the counter next to her. "Plus, I don't think Ellie will be getting up anyways until maybe you guys get back, nor do I think that Diana wants to leave this nice kitchen."

Diana nodded her head happily as Keiko gathered her wallet, along with her folding fan she uses to cool down, and her, Serena, and Artemis left the house as they walked to the market district right when the early afternoon heat started to come in, making the day not seem so beautiful unless you were in the water.

**~0~**

Around thirty minutes later, due to the heavy traffic of people just wandering around, Keiko and Serena were finally at the busy market district which was near the beach. Already, families and teenagers were going into open stores and thift shops filled with beach wear, food, music, and toys. And already, Serena was working up a sweat as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Keiko, aren't you tired or sweaty yet?" Serena asked as she wiped sweat from her brow.

The Asian beauty shrugged her shoulders as she stopped to look at some gaudy swimwear for girls. She was fanning herself with a gold folding fan that had a black dragon design, matching her outfit, as she said "Heat does not bother so much. Mars was worse than this and training in the summertime for cheerleading builds up an immunity to heat basically."

Serena sighed as her friend picked up a strong bikini then threw it back with disgust. "Some girls today will do, wear, and say anything to get a guy to even give her the time of the day. How disgusting, showing such low moral character."

Serena laughed at her friend's strong opinion as they came to the only flower shop within a mile of Ellie's home. It was owned by a little, old Hispanic woman who had a huge family that lived upstairs according to Ellie. Also, according to their redhaired friend, this old woman had a beautiful range of flowers that came in beautiful shades at a cheap price, causing people to visit her place everyday.

The two girls entered the store, which luckily had few people in despite the heavy flow of traffic outside. Artemis was let go by Serena and he stayed close as he sniffed some flowers, while the girls looked at the price range for every sunflower set they saw so they would have enough to get the other things they needed.

After a moment, Serena went up to the front desk and rang the bell while Keiko and Artemis kept looking. In a second, literally, a short and thin old lady with long dark brown hair with grey streaks in a loose bun, dark brown eyes behind thin reading glasses, and light Hispanic skin tone that was wrinkly came from the backdoor. She wore a floor-length, baby blue dress with yellow sunflower patterns on it, a white apron over it, and low-heeled baby blue heels.

The old lady smiled at Serena as she spoke in a thick Spanish accent, "Yes, darling. What do you need?"

"Hi, I am Serena and this is Keiko. We were looking for some sunflowers for our sick friend, and we wondering if you had anything pretty but cheap since we have to pick up some other supplies." The blonde said in a very mature and professional tone, while keeping a well-meaning smile on her face.

The old woman's smile began warmer as she spoke, "Well, I think I have something for you! By the way, you can call me _Abuela_, which is what my grandchildren call me. It seems like it has stuck with my customers as well."

Serena nodded her head as _Abuela_ walked from behind the counter and led the blonde towards a beautiful set of flowers near them. They were bright yellow sunflowers, with dark orange tips that made it seem like the sun. The middle looked soft and was a beautiful shade of brown, with orange roots coming from it before fading into the bright yellow fo the flower. The green stems were thick, healthy, and a dark green with sharp ends. The sunflowers floated in a beautiful clear vase that was filled with halfway with water.

Serena was amazed as Keiko came over and saw the flowers as well. She tapped her cheek with one finger, as if she were inscepting the flowers. Then she took out ehr wallet and began counting the dollar bills she had stuffed in there.

"I will give you two time to decide." _Abuela_ said before walking back behind the counter.

Serena smiled at the flower as she went on and on to Keiko, saying "Oh my gosh, Ellie is going to love these. I wonder if the vase is included? Oh, these are just so pretty!" and so on until she heard a soft gasp from her friend as Keiko quickly snap her purse.

"What's wrong, Keiko?"

The cheerleading captain gave an embarrassed smile as she said, "It seems that these $20 flowers will take up all of my money. It seems that I only brought $15, and that is to get the other supplies. I forgot the rest at my housewhen leaving this morning."

"Well, how about we just run over there and get it?" Serena asked innocently.

Keiko sighed and said, "No it is too far away. I don't waste all of that time when we need to take care of Ellie. We can always get the flowers tomorrow and bring them over to her home after I attend church." She looked genuinely upset as she placed a hand on her cheek before walking over to _Abuela._

The old woman looked up and said, "Yes, dear?"

"I am very sorry to say this, but it seems we do not have enough to buy those flowers until tomorrow. Hopefully, if you are still open, we shall come over and buy them." Keiko said with a sad but determined look in her eyes.

All _Abuela _did was smile as she said, "Well we are close tomorrow, but come by early Monday morning or afternoon. I shall put those in the back for you, dear."

Her amber eyes lit up as Keiko said, "Why thank you ma'am! Just put the flowers under 'Keiko Tomizawa' and I will come pick them up Monday afternoon."

_Abuela _smiled as Keiko turned to Serena as she grabbed Artemis off the floor, and away from the flowers he was slightly munching on due to not having lunch, as she walked out gracefuly with her blonde friend behind her. They entered back into the street, which seem to have lost a few bodies since being inside the flower shop.

"Wow, you're taking this with such grace, Keiko." Artemis said to the cheerleader.

"Who do you think I am? That hot-headed, boy-crazy Raye girl? I will be getting those flower on Monday afternoon, which is not too long away." Keiko explained as she sat the moon cat on the ground to get out her folding fan.

Serena smiled at the grace Keiko was handling with this, silently agreeing with Artemis. Back in Tokyo, Raye would have pitched a fit or yelled at Serena for picking out for such expensive flowers. But instead of that, Keiko agreed that they were beautiful flowers but she just forgot to bring money, blaming herself. And Keiko even told Serena yesterday that if she didn't have money her family had, which was old money anyways and very hard to get rid of since her family were smart business people, she would try to please her friends the best she could.

But as Keiko took out her fan and they began walking again, they heard a beautiful sound of tambourine at the corner. The two girls turned to see a group of people, clapping and whistling and throwing money, around someone who was playing the tambourine.

Thet girls looked at each other before walking up to the crowd, squeezing their way through as they first saw a goat. Both girls looked shocked as Artemis looked completely confused, both caused by seeing that the goat was the one playing the tambourine. It was hitting the instrument on the ground or on the wall next to it, can't moving any further due to the rope leash around its neck.

And next to the goat, dancing in a beautiful and seductive manner, was a Hispanic girl of fifteen years of age that had small metal disks on each finger that she was clapping together. Both of the girls were shocked at the young girl's dancing, which must have worked since the people around them were throwing money into an old, brown fedora that was upturned on the ground.

The girl had silky, wavy dark brown hair that went to her lower back in twin pigtails with fringe bangs across her forehead. She had flawless light Hispanic skin tone, wide yellow-golden eyes, she was built like a petite dancer, and she was of average height for her age. She had a small mouth that is light pink, thick light brown eyebrows, round cheeks, a broaded forehead, and a small chin. A section of her hair was braided on the side of her head by a golden band, and she wore a small gold triangular earrings. She wore a thigh-length, strapless orange dress with a thick purple scarf on her waist. She was barefooted, only standing on her tip-toes. Her pigtailed hair had a white circlet that had flower-shaped links and she wore many golden bangles on each wrist, with a golden armlet on her forearms. Her most notable features though were the silver nose stud in her slender nose and the fact her round breasts were only a size or two smaller than the busiter Janelle's breasts.

The Hispanic beauty danced and twirled, her dress flaring out as she shaked her hips and turned slowly enough for her to cock one hip to the side. She smirked as she shaked her body before doing a cartwheel towards the crowd, ending it in a split. She brought herself back up and grabbed her scarf from her waist, now dancing with it. Then she threw the scarf to the side and grabbed a spear from behind her, plunging it into the ground as she spun around it with only her hands before landing back on the ground as one foot was kicked into the air.

The crowd roared at the girl's dancing as they threw silver coins and dollar bills into the hat, clapping as they walked away until it was only the girl there with her goat, along with Keiko and Serena as Artemis clapped for the Hispanic beauty as well.

The girl walked to her goat and pet it, saying "Good job, Juan! Looks like we made a lot of money today." The girl picked up the hat and began counting her pay for the day, sitting on the ground cross-legged as she didn't notice the two girls walking up to her.

Finally, when the shadoes of the two girls covered her from seeing what she had gotten, the Hispanic beauty looked up to see Keiko and Serena looking down at her. She smiled as she got up and wiped dirt off her dress, smiling at them. "Hi there."

Keiko looked the girl up and down, a uncertain look in her amber eyes. "Hello. My name is Keiko and this is Serena. We just saw your performance."

"Really? Did I do good? I must have because I did get a lot of money..." The Hispanic girl asked in an excited tone.

"Well, it was an impressive performace I must say. But I am do not agree with women dancing so... seductively for the pleasure of men, which I noticed you had a lot around you while you were dancing." Keiko pointed out in a calm manner, not beating around the bush for this girl. "May I ask why you were do that?"

Instead of looking upset like normal people would, the Hispanic beauty laughed and smiled like Keiko just said a joke. "Well, I love dancing and it is Saturday so I took some time out of watching my siblings and came out here. I really did the money, so why not dance a little? It wasn't like I was trying to attract men or something."

Keiko seem shocked as she said, "You came out here to get some money?"

"Yeah. Even though my _Abuela_'s store is doing well, it is still kind of hard paying the bills. So, I do my part and get some extra cash by dancing on the streets." The girl said as she held the hat and untied her goat, who looked as tired as her.

"What, your grandmother owns a store?" Serena asked as she looked at Keiko, who seem like she was putting the pieces together as well.

"Yeah! She owns that little flower shop right there." The girl pointed to the store next to them, the same one they came out of. But then she looked back at the two girls in front of her and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Keiko gave a nervous laugh as she said, "Well, you see... We were going to buy some flowers for your grandmother's store for our sick friend while we were picking up some supplies. But it seems like I forgot some of my money at home and I am planning to pick them up on Monday afternoon after school."

"What school do you go to?"

"Brentwood." Serena and Keiko said at the same time.

The girl's yellow eyes lit up as she yelled, "Oh wow! That is the same school I go to! Here, hold Juan for a moment." She handed the leash to Keiko, who looked slightly grossed out because the goat was currently drooling from its hard work. They watched the girl run into the store with girlish excitement.

After a moment, they heard rapid Spanish coming from the store. It wasn't angry yelling, but it seems like the girl was to excited that her voice ended up echoing. They heard _Abuela_ talking back in Spanish and after a moment, a squeal was heard as the girl came running abck out with a glowing smile.

The girl grabbed the leash from Keiko and said, "I will be bring those flowers to you tonight and you can pay me on Monday morning."

Keiko's eyes widen as she said, "Oh, please don't do that. I promise to bring the money on Monday afternoon and I-"

"Don't worry about it. It will be my pleasure to bring them over to you guys. Just give me the address you live at and I shall be there around 6 or so." The girl said as she pulled out a notepad and pen from her bag, which she must have kept inside the store. Keiko gave Ellie's address and the girl wrote it down quickly before closing the notepad with a smile.

Keiko couldn't speak, but she smiled warmly at the girl as she bowed to her. The girl looked utterly confuse, but smiled anyways as she watched Serena and Keiko turn on their heels and back towards Ellie's home. Artemis followed them quickly as he saw the goat looking at him with hungry eyes, being right between the girls and looking back in fear.

But Serena took some time and turned back, yelling "We didn't get your name!"

The girl smiled as she yelled back, "My name is Marisol de Loneaz!"

**~0~**

Around 5:30, Marisol was gathering her stuff to go take the flowers to the girls she met earlier today. She went back to dancing until 4:00, then came back in for a long shower and some food.

She was getting dressed in her own bedroom, which she only got a few months ago when her family got to move into this bigger apartment they had. It was still small, but big enough to handle a woman, the step-father the children loved, an old grandmother, a goat and seven children. And being the oldest, Marisol finally got her own room five-room apartment. Sure, the kitchen and the living room and the laundry room kind of ran into each other, and there was only three bathrooms, but the family didn't care that much about it.

She let her hair go loose with a orange bandana on her head, with her now weaing silk white flats with gold ankle straps that she made on her feet. She wore an off-the-shoulder white top that has flowing elbow-length sleeves, a blue and yellow bodice around her waist and under her breasts, and a long flowing orange skirt that had a dark blue sarong tied over it on her waist. She got rid of her arm bracelets and anklets, but kept her bangles on each wrist.

Finally, she got done and grabbed the basket of flowers her grandmother brought up during lunch hour. She exited her room and entered a war zone between her mother and birth father, with her step-father siding with his wife, happening the in living room, which caused her to go back into the room as she kept the door opened slightly to hear what was going on.

_"*Eres un cerdo egoista! Usted paso el dinero de Marisol en la coaina?!"_ Her mother yelled at her deadbeat of a father, who just got out of jail.

_"*Por lo menos yo no me case con un hombre blanco y dio aluz a tres hijos de puta birraciales! Me disgust y lo que lo hace espose blanco el culo al aire!"_ Marisol's real father yelled back, showing that he was drunk by his obivous sloppy speech and slurring.

_"*FUERA! Te abandono . hace siete anos, por lo que salir, porque eso es todo lo que eres IR PARA!" _Her mother screamed at the top of her lungs. They was a deep growl that Marisol could hear from her room as her birth father stomped angrily pass her door and slammed the front down shut, almosy breaking it by the sound of it.

After a moment when the door was slammed, Marisol finally left her room as she carefully looked into the living room. She saw her mother, who looked like her but with dark and curlier hair, crying on the sofa as her husband and Marisol's step-father for almost six years, who was a white man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, comfort his wife lovingly. He looked up to see his step-daughter peeking, but he nodded his head towards the door like he could take care of the crying woman next to him.

The Hispanic beauty smiled as she headed towards the door, happy that her mother found a good man to take care of her. She headed down the long flight of stairs until she was in her grandmother's store, which was right under their home.

_"*Hasta luego, Abuela!"_ Marisol called out happily as she skipped towards the exit.

_"*Nos vemos en un rato, carino! Sea seguro!" Abuela_ yelled back as she tended to a lovely couple who wanted roses.

Marisol got outside and unhooked her bike from tee rack her grandmother set up for her. She transfer the flower from her grandmother's basket into her bike's front basket, while placing her grandmother's basket back into the store near the door. Then she swung a leg over and placed the address between the handlebars, before speding off in the direction of Ellie Woodland's home.

She pedaled away happily as she began humming an old Spanish melody her mother sang for her as a child and she now currently sings for her younger siblings. With her mother and step-father working late to pay bills for a home that has eleven residents, Marisol took the duty to keep her siblings in line with the help of her grandmother. She loved helping people anyways, like she did with those two girls today, because it made her feel good to see people smile. So, even though it was a strain with school and her activist activities mixing into her family duties, Marisol didn't care because she loved some hard work at times.

The Hipsanic beauty passed a restricted area of the beach, where a sign said a new building was being built at. Marisol looked at the sign with disgust as took a water bottle from her basket and threw it at the sign, causing it to fall over. She smiled at the sign falling as she thought about new plans and speeches she needed to use to save that beach area. Ever since she was little, Marisol loved nature and animals that she began a vegan at eight and began helping her grandmother with strikes against destruction of public outdoor areas, as well as being a recycle freak.

She jumped over a speed bump in the road and giggled as she finally entered the neighborhood she was supposed to be in. She pedaled faster as she found a house that had the same address as the one on the paper, so she skidded to a stop and placed her bike stick down.

She took off her bike's basket, getting off herself as she skipped towards the door in happiness. She got to the door and knocked on it three times, lightly as she bounced on her toes and waited very paitently.

Finally, the door opened and Serena stood there as she said "Marisol! We were about to come over to your place!"

"Really? But I said I would bring the flowers..." Marisol said in confusion.

Serena smiled as she said, "No, I meant we were coming over to take you to dinner. You were so kind to us today and we know that you must of been busying dancing all day, so Keiko and I decided to take you out somewhere."

"Wow. But I have to take care of my..." Marisol was cut off when Serena grabbed her hands and the basket slide down the Hispanic's arm.

"Please! This is our treat!" Serena begged with an innocence in her eyes. Marisol felt something so pure about Serena, that is was hard not to say yes and drop her duties to her family. She knew Serena was trying to pay her back, but it was hard for ehr to tear herself from her family.

Marisol bit her lower lip and thought about it for a moment; either have at least one night off and let the adults in her life pick up her slack for the night, or go back to her home to take care of her younger siblings but turn down this kind offer. It was a hard choice, but the hippie smiled brightly as she finally made up her mind after two minutes.

"Okay then! Just let me put the flowers inside!" Marisol said as Serena jumped up and down in chilidhs excitement, letting the hippie girl through as she sat down the basket on the nearby table.

Keiko came from the kitchen and smiled as she said, "Marisol, good to see you." She gestured to the two other girls in the kitchen. "This is Adina and Janelle, some of our friends. Ellie is upstairs." The two girls in the kitchen waved, or at least the blunette waved as the Irish girl continued to rip paper towels apart.

"Hi there! Nice to meet you guys!" Marisol said. She looked at Keiko and asked, "So, where are you guys taking me?"

"Well, I was thinking this nice little French restuarant I read about. My got my dad to bring over my credit card and my extra cash, so here." Keiko handed Mariso the money she was going to give on Monday. As Marisol looked at the money, the cheer cpatain turned to her two friends in the kitchen. "We will bring you guys back want you texted me on my phone. See you in a bit."

"See you guys later!" Adina and Janelle said as Keiko, Marisol, and Serena let the apartment. Artemis and Diana were asleep on the couch as the three girls left the home.

**~0~**

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Marisol said as she walked into downtown with Keiko and Serena. The three stayed close for reasons in case creepy guys followed them, but it seems like so far the creepy guys were only following drunk, voluptuous girls in tight black dresses that showed their undergraments.

Keiko had a smug expression from seeing such low moral girls as she said, "Why get drunk and want a guy to bang you when you can't even remember it? I swear, this generation is a lost one at that." Serena and Marisol laughed as Keiko waved her fan at some boys who were trying to get her number, yelling at them in Japanese.

The three continued down as Keiko checked for the address of this French restaurant on her Cosmic Communicator. They began walking down a dark alley, filled with very little people as Keiko looked slightly peeved and annoyed. She placed her Coummunicator back into her purse as she looked serious about the directions she got online.

"Keiko, are you okay?" Serena asked.

"No. The damn directions I got online are completely useless and wrong. Why I decided that was a good idea to look up the address on the computer is beyond me." The cheerleading captain said as her mouth went back into a straight, hard line. She walked stiffly and quick on her dainty feet as Marisol and Serena tried to keep up with her.

Finally, they were near some questionable buildings that had flickering lights as they were the only people around.

As they finally caught up to Keiko, Serena stopped dead in her tracks and felt a cold shiver run down her back. Keiko must have noticed that there was only one pair of footsteps following her, so she turned to see Serena looking around in fear like there was something after them or watching between the dark alleyways of the buildings. Keiko looked at her friend with worried eyes as she walked back towards Serena.

"What's wrong?" The Japanese beauty said to her blonde friend.

Serena looked behind her and said, "Something is here. Something bad."

Keiko braced herself as a pair of heels came clicking down the street behind Serena. Marisol came towards the girls as Keiko and Serena had serious, deadly looks on their faces and looked like they were ready to fight, with their fists balled up and their feet ready to pounce on the upcoming girl.

It was a tall and curvaceous girl with dark blue eyes, deathly pale skin, and long black hair that was wavy and was tightly curved at the base. She wore black lipstick and her blue eyes were wider than normal. She wore tight black leather jeans with a red butterfly tattoo over her hipbones, a white belt on her jeans, a very revealing leather maroon corset top that showed off her breasts, a black bracelets with spikes on her right wrist, a spiky silver collar on her neck, and simple black heels.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"I'm Succubus, and for my next concert, I will have your skulls on display!" The monster said as she pointed a long, claw-like re nail at them.

At a moment's notice, Serena and Keiko kept Marisol back as they called out, "Silver Moon Soldier, Make-Up!" and "Neo Mars Soldier, Make-Up!" They began transforming as Marisol hid in a dark alleyway, only peeking as she saw Serena being covered in a silver light and Keiko being covered in a red light.

Marisol blinked a few times as her two new friends transform into two warriors as they called out, "I'm Neo Moon, and you shall be punish!" and "I'm Neo Mars, and I shall burn you for plotting against this planet!"

Succubus smiled as she grabbed a purple, demon-shaped gutair from the shadows and yelled, "Black Angel Lyric!" When she struck a cord, black feathers came the gutair and attacked the two Soldiers, hiting them even though they avoid the attack in time and jumped a few feet back.

"Fire Soul Bird!" Neo Mars held her hands together, pointed her two index fingers and a bird made of fire came from the fingertips. But Succubus easily blocked the fire bird by kicking it with her leather-clad leg.

Marisol stood in shock as she felt some strange energy in her system and mind. She knew this monster, Succubus, couldn't be killed by the powers of Mars or the Moon. She was a creature that would die by the power of love and beauty, which neither she did not have. How she knew this was beyond Marisol, but she knew that standing in this alley would not help anyone but Succubus.

Marisol closed her eyes for a moment as she thought about how to defeat Succubus when she felt something warm in her hands. She looked down to see a citrine in Patience II Cut style. She gasped at the citrine but she looked back up to see Neo Moon sneding an attack of pure white light shaped as a butterfly, but Succubus avoid it quickly.

Marisol looked back down at the citrine with scared eyes. Words began forming in her head as her lips began saying, "Neo Venus Soldier, Make-Up!"

The Venus Citrine began to glow brightly before it disappeared and long banners of golden stars appeared around her. She swept her hands past her ears as her nails turned orange and her leotard appeared, while her hair became lighter, longer, and straighter. She leapt into the air and did several twirls and flips as golden ribbons swirled past, forming her skirt, shoulder armour, cape and collar. She landed lightly, striking a brief pose, before the banners created her bow, shoes, bracelets, and choker belt as she does a gyspy-styled dance. The Venus symbol appears on her forehead in a flash of light appeared and the banners wrapped around her waist to create her ribbons. Many golden sparkles trailed down her hair, adding her braids as the sparkles gather around the top of her head to create a bun that has a braid wrapped around the bottom of the it. A streak of light appeared across the top of the Venus symbol, creating a pearl circlet. Then she finished in her final pose as gold lights sparkled behind her.

As Succubus raised her hand to play another attack, the orange light blinded her as Neo

Moon and Neo Mars looked to see their new teammate walking out of the alleyway with a confident strut. They smiled as they turned to Succubus and smirked at the monster, ready for the new Soldier to finish this monster off.

"What is this fucking mess?" Succubus yelled as she averted her eyes to see the new Soldier.

"Princes of Love and Beauty, Neo Venus! See the beautiful light of love or you will be encricled by my whip to perish!" Neo Venus yelled as she did a sideways peace sign over the Venus symbol on her forehead.

Her fuku consisted of a white leotard with a white skirt that was boarded with orange and a Venus symbol brooch in the middle. Her shoulder armour was golden with symbolic, white heart ornaments. Her choker was orange with a dark blue jem pendant. The orange, crystal-shaped brooch was on her blue, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. She had yellow, double frontal ribbons that tied together in the back. Her collar was white with an orange boarder and a single yellow stripe. The Venus insigna was on her forehead, she wore simple gold heels, her earrings were the same as her civilian form, and she had gold pearl bracelets. She wore a thigh-length, light orange transparent cape on her back. Her hair was lighter, longer, and straighter with little braids that tie into a bun on top of her head and a pearl circlet around her forehead.

Succubus glowed as she struck her gutair again, "Black Devil Strike!" A black lightning bolt came from the instrument and towards Neo Venus, who avoid it with easy.

As she landed in front of the two other Soldiers, she held out her right arm and called out, "Love-Me Chain!" A long, rose gold metal chain with rose-shaped links on a silver bracelet that is adnored with small, pink heart-shaped gems. The bracelet was attached to Neo Venus' wrist, with the end of the whip ending in five semi-long tassels with each one topped with a hot pink heart-shaped stone.

"Venus Encircle Chain!" Neo Venus spun around once as the whip glowed and the tassels on the whip became longer, before she stopped in front of Succubus and sending the tassels directly at her, wrapping the monster in the whip's attack.

As Succubus struggled to get out of the tassels, Neo Venus extended her left hand as an orange mircophone with a yellow Venus symbol at the base and a gold mic appeared it her hand. The mircophone had light gold, swirly heart designs going from the Venus symbo up until they reached the bottom of the mic, which then they broke off into halves to the decorate the bottom of the mic.

She pointed the Mircophone of Venus at her mouth as she screamed, "Venus Ten-Billion Volt Rockin' Rouge!" The mircophone glowed as Neo Venus then pointed it at Succubus, before a flash of orange light blasted from the mic and towards the monster trapped in tassels.

Succubus yelled before thr orange light hit her, turning her to dust instantly. Neo Venus flicked her right wrist to bring back her enlonged whip, snapping her fingers as her weapons disappeared instantly and she transformed back into Marisol in a blink of an eye, just as Neo Moon and Neo Mars transformed back to normal.

"Marisol! Are you okay?" Serena asked in a worried tone.

But the Hispanic beauty turned to her friends in happiness as she said, "Oh wow! That was so exciting! Is this what you guys do after school?"

"Um, yeah. I used to be Sailor Moon in Japan, but my so-called friends tehre kicked me out because they found the real Sailor Moon. But it turns out, I am the leader of the Neo Soldiers, who are the real princesses of each planet. And you, Marisol de Loneaz, are the Princess of Venus!" Serena said.

"Really?!" Marisol asked before her eyes widen, seeing something in her mind she thought she would never see.

_As the the Princess of Venus, she wore a beautiful yet flashy dress; the top of her dress was an orange tank top that looked very much like a bikini top, revealing her stomach and shoulders. The straps were yellow and the bottom of the tank top faded into purple. The top of the dress connected to the bottom with purple straps that crossed her stomach in a X-formation and faded into yellow. The skirt was long and flowing, going from orange to dark purple with the bottom hem appearing as flower petals and the belt of the dress is dark purple, with the skirt having a huge slit on the right side that goes to her upper thigh. She wore long, dark purple opera gloves with dangling gold earrings, a pair of purple strappy heels, and a bright gold circlet that went around her head with a citrine in the middle. She wore shimmering gold eyeshadow and matching lipstick. Her hair was sporting a pair of buns on each side of head head that was held by sparkling gold bands and pale gold beads sewn in random places in her long, wavy hair._

_She was standing in the Crystal Palace and in front of a silver-haired woman that looked like Serena. The woman smiled as she said, "Welcome to the my home, Princess Freya of Venus."_

Marisol then blinked again to see Serena and Keiko looking at her with worried eyes. But she smiled and squealed as she tackled-hug the blonde in front of her, while yelling "I just saw my past life! This is so cool! You have to tell me everything, Serena!"

"Sure, but first we need to head to dinner." Serena said with a happy smile as she made the Hispanic hippie let go of her.

"If we can find the damn place!" Keiko yelled, finally losing a little bit of her temper as her two friends laughed and followed her back into town.

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

_Dear Miss Aino Mina,_

_ You, the adverse party, are herby notified that any intentional violation of this order is criminal violation and can result in your immediate arrest or issuance of an arresst warrent. This can cause imprisonment in the local jail for not more than one year, or a by a fine of not more than $2,000, or both. Even if the appilcant, Mr. Derek Malcolm, invites you into his home or contacts you, you must restrain yourself from both as either will cause your arresst unless the court changes the order upon a written apilcation by Mr. Malcolm. You are to stay away form Mr. Malcolm anytime he comes to Japan within the next five years, and if you break this order before the expiration date shown at the bottom, then you will be arressted by policed and kept in a holding cell until further punishment is reached for you._

_ Signed, the District Attorney of Shiba Koen_

But the blonde ingored what the letter said as she didn't read far enough to even tell what would be her punishments. She hung the restraining order, her third one that week, on the wall with her other nine restraining orders against her, mostly from male celebrities she stalked when they came to Tokyo while filming a movie or relaxing. The orders were over her bed, which only motivated her to go find a new stalkee to find.

"Mina, there is someon on the phone for you!" Mrs. Aino called from downstairs.

"Like Mom, how can someone be on the phone? People are too big for phones!" Mina yelled in shocked.

"No, I mean there is someone calling you." Mrs. Aino in frustration.

"Is it like, Jared? I totes need to talk to him about last night!" Mina said in excitement as she fixed her red mini-skirt to be higher, unbutton her white blouse to show off her breasts, and put on sexy kitten heels even though Jared couldn't see her.

"No. It's some girl..." Mrs. Aino said as her daughter walked down the stairs. "Mina! what are you wearing?"

"Like, Mom! This is, like, what guys like! They totes loving seeing show boob and ass, and I was hoping to, like, get Jared on the phone in my room." Mina said as she wiggled her eyebrows at her mom before grabbing the phone.

Mrs. Aino rubbed her temples as she went into her bedroom and said, "Where did I go wrong with you?"

Mina unbuttoned the bottom part of her blouse to show off her stomach, while saying into the phone "Like is this Jared? Or Micheal? Are you that guy I slept with last weekend at that bar?"

"No, it's Ashley, you moron." The other person on the line said.

"Who?"

"ASHLEY! Your co-leader of the Scouts and Sailor Sun! Listen you bimbo, you need to head over to the building I gave you yesterday for something important. You cannot be late or else I will kill you." Ashley said in an icy tone, the obivous anger showing in her threats.

But Mina ingored the threats as she huffed and said, "You are just, like, jelly of my hot bod! I have nice and smooth fair skin, deep blue eyes, long and thick blonde hair, a round baby face, supple lips, a kissable neck line, legs that go on forever, perky and perfect round tits, a tight tummy, and a tight ass I got from carido!"

"And how many guys do you this?" Ashley said in annoyance.

"All of the ones that like slept with me! How many guys told you that you had a tight one despite being with three other guys before him? Like nobody!" Mina said as she added a giggle at the end.

Ashley groaned as she snapped, "Just meet Akuma and I at the spot we picked and don't be late!" Then she slammed the line shut as Mina stood there dumbfound.

After a moment or two, Mina shrugged and looked at the phone as she said, "When I figured how to work this, then I am calling Jared and we are having some hot phone sex."

* * *

***Translations:**

**1. "You selfish pig! You spent all of Marisol's money of cocaine?!"**

**2. "At least I didn't marry a white man and gave birth to three biracial bastards! You disgust me and so does your white-assed husband!"**

**3. "GET OUT! YOU ABANDONED US SEVEN YEARS AGO, SO GET OUT BECAUSE THAT IS ALL YOU ARE GOOD FOR!"**

**4. "See you later, Grandmother!"**

**5. "See you in a bit, darling! Be safe!"**


	9. Neo Pluto

"That one looks like a butterfly."

"I see a a unicorn flying through a loopy rainbow!"

"I think that is the chemical symbol for Iron."

"I see an old Chinese dragon."

"I am seein' a lion eatin' a snake."

"I see a beautiful rose blooming."

In the hub area outside of Brentwood, Serena and her five friends were looking at the sky since they were let out early. With only one week to go, the sophmores had nothing else better to do than sit around their classes as they already took their exams. So, the teachers would let them wander to a different room as long as they came back before the period ended. And the six girls on the roof passed with flying colors, with only Ellie having the lowest score with a 90% in all of her classes and Adina making a 100% in all of her classes.

"I'm bored! Why do we even have to be at school? I wanna be on the beach and see beautiful guys dripping with water." Ellie said as she got a dreamy look on her face when she thought about the boys she just mentioned.

Serena and the four other girls sighed as they got up, popping their backs from sitting down for thirty minutes. All they really did was get to know each other, which was on Serena's request. It worked out well until it came to Serena, where she became silent and they started playing the cloud game to get her to at least talk.

Keiko looked at Ellie as she said, "Well, you try to get us out of the other five periods we have today and maybe we will go to the beach with you."

"YEAH!" Ellie jumped up into the air until Janelle grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to Earth, the redhead landing on her face before jumping back up like nothing happened. Marisol and Adina gave odd looks to the redhead as she stuck her tongue out in a puppy dog-like fashion.

But Serena was still silent as she looked down her friends interact with each other, wondering why none of her old friends never acted like this. But it made her smile as Janelle and Ellie got into an arguement over the laws of gravity with Adina trying to reason with them both, while Marisol laughed happily and Keiko rubbed the bridge of her nose but with a smile on her face anyways.

As the blonde watched her new friends, she ended up moving back a little since she was bouncing on the ball of her feet. But she began to fall backwards for losing balance as her friends saw her began to fall, but it seem like the world was in slow motion yet there was no way to stop what was happening.

Until the boy behind Serena caught her.

The blonde looked up to see a junior boy who was wearing the boys' uniform, which was a bash blazer over a white button-down and black slacks. He was handsome with a tall, slender, slightly muscular-lean built for his age and he had a slight lean that causes him to lean to the right. He had thick, short dark brown hair that is unruly with bangs that reach just below his eyebrows. He had eletric blue eyes with green around the irises and tanned skin. He naturally had a lazy and somewhat uninterested expression on his face, with a slight scar down his right cheek. Around his neck, he wore a thin necklace that had a silver sword pendant at the end with an emerald jewel on the top of the handle of the sword.

"Hello, there." The boy said in a deep, Australian-covered voice.

"Um... H-Hey..." Serena murmured quickly as she released herself from the boy's arms and blushed insanely, while her friends watched with interest.

"Okay then. See you around." The boy said as he went back into the building, leaving the six girls in shock.

Serena turned back to her friends, her face completely red. Ellie and Janelle had smirks on their faces while Adina, Marisol, and Keiko looked completely shocked. The blonde walked towards her friends as she hid her face in her hands, completely embarrassed that she made herself look like a fool in front of a handsome junior.

"Who was that?" Serena asked.

"Orion Ishaan, an Australian transfer student who will be the senior class president next year." Keiko said as she stared off in the direction Orion went off to. "God, isn't he handsome? He is not my type really, but he is a very handsome male."

Serena stared off where Orion went as well as she murmured, "I guess." Then she turned back to her friends with a serious look on her face, something that didn't come often on the sweet girl's face.

Right away, Ellie's silly and energtic personality was replaced by the same serious and calm persona she had in the Silver Millenium as Serena's personal bodyguard. She stepped foward to her friend as she asked, "What is wrong, Serena?"

The blonde took a deep breath as she steady herself to ask what she was about to ask. She looked Ellie dead in the eyes as she said in a calm voice, "I want to go to the Time-Space Doors. I know Sailor Pluto maybe there, but with us six then it would be a breeze to go through the doors and see what my future is turning out."

The five Neo Soldiers in front of Serena had a look of shocked and worried on their faces, completely silent. Ever since getting their memories back, Luna and Artemis had explain everything to them about their past lives and their possible future lives. Some of their old memories of the Silver Millenium was fuzzy still, especially when it was closer to their deaths, but everything was clear as day to them.

Finally, Ellie touched her friend's shoulder as she said "Serena, it is too dangerous at the moment. Until we find the Princess of Pluto, the Time-Space Doors were too dangerous for us to go to because Sailor Pluto maybe portaling there on Akuma's orders. I'm sorry."

The other girls looked like they were agreement with Ellie, but only because they cared for Serena's safety as they knew the Sailor Scouts had it out for their leader. But Serena understood as she looked down at the ground in disappointment, a small part of her wanted to go through the Time-Space Doors right now.

But she looked back up at Ellie as she said, "Okay. I understand."

**~0~**

That night, while her friends slept in their respectful homes, Serena was standing in the middle of her room as she held out her hands. She focused all of her energy into her hands as the Silver Crystal appeared, while Diana watched with her parents sleeping next to her. Luna stepped off the bed as she stood next to Serena, who was forcing the bright light of the Silver Crystal to shower her.

Within a second, Serena opened her eyes as she found herself and Diana in a dark space with drifting white smoke surrounding their feet. She remembered this place as the dimension of the Time-Space Doors.

"Serena, explain why we are doing this again." Diana asked with innocent eyes.

"Because I at least need to know if the Neo Soldiers are my guardians now. I am not going to do anything, but it will be a sneak peek and we will head back before Luna and Artemis wake up to see us gone." Serena said as they began walking.

"Okay. But why?" Diana asked again.

"Because I don't want the Scouts being my guardians of Crystal Tokyo when I have great friends who are willing to protect me and follow my leadership. That is something I need as Neo Queen Serenity, as well as their friendship to help me through everyday." Serena continued on, wanting to have explained to the future moon cat.

Diana nodded her head as the two continued to walk through the dark space, trying to find the huge gothic doors that were the Time-Space Doors. But it seem like the dark space they were in seem to go on forever, which was unusual to Diana as she has been through this place many of times with Rini.

Finally, the youngest moon cat grabbed Serena's sleep pants between her teeth as she pulled on them. Serena looked at her as Diana gave her a worried, scared look as she looked all around them like she felt like someone was watching them.

"Serena, I think something is wrong." Diana said. The blonde looked at her funny as the future moon cat gulped and said, "I think we are in a vortex."

"A what?!" Serena said in shock, her voice echoing a little too loud.

"A vortex, a mass of whirling space with no escape." A silkly, elegant voice said behind Serena. The grey cat at her feet yelped as she jumped into the blonde's arms, shaking and covering her eyes with her little paws. Then the blonde turned around, barefooted, to see the most unexpected creature within this dark vortex.

It was a woman of twenty-three years of age. She had exotic good looks with silkly and long raven-black hair with heavy fringe bangs, copper skin, full pink lips, hifh cheekbones and twinkling dark brown eyes. She had a slender, statuesque figure with broad shoulders and narrow hips, and she was even much taller than Janelle. She had an amber tattoo, which is of a key and a lock, on the right forearm. She wore a sleeveless, bash Indian-like top that crisscrossed around her chest with fringe on the low neckline and was showing her navel. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a teal belt, and a thin golden cuff on each wrist. Around her neck was a turquoise scarf that was studded at the edges with silver rhinestones. She wore feather earrings with leather cords and turquoise beads a the end framing her face, a black choker around her neck that had a triangular garnet pendant, and she wore a pair of knee-high soft suede high-heeled boots.

Serena was in shock at this Native American beauty as she watched the woman walk closer to her. The older woman held out a hand as she said, "My name is Winona Purser. And you must be Serena Tsukino, or Princess Serenity, or even Neo Moon as you are now."

Those words hit Serena in a way that knocked her breath out. She almost dropped Diana if the moon cat didn't attach her claws into Serena's tank top, as the blonde stared at the Native American woman with huge eyes that was shadowed by shock.

"How... How do you know my name? How do you know about me?" Serena asked with fear trembling in her throat.

Winona gave a smirk as she said, "I know a lot of things. Now, do you want to get out of here?" All Serena did was nod her head, but she got her choice across plain as day. Winona's twinkling eyes began to smile as she said, "Well then, I will help you get out of here if you help me with something."

Serena finally found her voice as it came out in a soft whisper, "What...?"

Winona pointed behind Serena, which caused the blonde to turn around to find a gruesome creature as it said, "I'm Scarecrow" in a deep and hollow voice. It was tall and lanky creature with sheet-white skin, both is color and texture. Its blad head showed bright blue veins and its eyes were nothing more than bottomless pits of black holes. It had extremely gaunt cheeks, a mouth that was stitched up by black thread, and a triangular hole where its nose was supposed to be at. Its arms were longer than its torso, with sharp and spider-like fingers. The legs on this creature were also longer than its torso, with bony knees and bony bear-like feet. Its torso was skinny with its ribs showing, with only tattered black pants and a tattered black vest over slidding off its body.

Serena was at a lost for words, not knowing how a monster entered a dark vortex like this. But Winona seem calm as she gave a motherly, kind, and wise smile towards the blonde as she held out one hand and winked back at the younger girl.

"This is why I knew who you are." Winona said as a garnet gem in a Patience II Cut appeared in her outstretched hand. "Neo Pluto Soldier, Make-Up!"

The Pluto Garnet began glowing before it disappeared and she was surrounded by a column of silver energy that appeared around her, while her nails turned lavender while her hair became longer and turned a dark green color. Energy rushed around her body to create her leotard, skirt, shoulder armour and collar, then the same energy rushed by and formed her front chest bow. Translucent black ribbons appeared at her back and combined with more energy strips to wrap around her waist to create her ribbons. She stamped her foot, causing energy to stir up into small cloumns to create her boots, earrings, gloves, choker, bracelets and cape. She slowly crossed her hands in front of her forehead as a black swirls create the Pluto symbol on her forehead. After a swirl of bubbles brush against her lips, she then assumed her final pose as black energy swirled about her feet.

Serena stared in shock as Diana tapped her chest with a paw. Looking down, she saw that Diana was holding out her hands like it was painful obvious. "Serena, transform already and help her!"

So, with a nervous giggle as she truly forgot to transform, Serena dropped the moon cat as she held out her hand, all the while as the new Soldier in front of them said, "Guarded by Pluto, planet of time. I am the Princess of Revolution, Neo Pluto!"

Her fuku consisted of a white leotard with a white skirt that is boarded with black and a Pluto symbol brooch in the middle. She had no shoulder pads or armour, leaving her shoulders bare. Her choker was black with a garnet jem pendant. The garnet, crystal-shaped brooch was on her dark maroon, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. She had dark maroon, triple frontal ribbons which go around her waist. Her collar was white with a black boarder and a single garnet stripe. The Pluto insigna was on her forehead, she wore knee-high black gladiator boots, her earrings were garnet triangle-shaped earrings, and she had shoulder-length, fingerless white silky gloves that have black accents. She wore a thigh-length, light black transparent cape. Her hair was longer, almost to the gorund, and it had turn into a dark green color.

Scarecrow laughed as Neo Pluto held an arm out to the side, while silver energy appeared from the ground and created a weapon. It was a seven-feet long, slender key-shaped silvery platimun-ish staff bearing a glow plam-sized red orb at the top, which was encased in an elegant heart-shaped top and three-black key-like charms at the base of this top. Tht op of the orb had small, yellow jewels that made a circular shape on the orb.

"By the power of Pluto and the treasure of my family, I call upon the Garnet Orb and Rod to help me vanquish this demon to back where it came from." Neo Pluto called out in a calm, almost serene, tone with her eyes closed as she held the Garnet Rob outward in front of her.

But then, she snapped her eyes open as she spun the Garnet Rod in front of her as a ball of silver energy appeared. Then she held the Garnet Rod above her head as she slammed it against the silver ball, sending it towards Scarecrow. "DEAD SCREAM!"

The silver ball hit Scarecrow directly in the chest, right when Neo Pluto took off the Garnet Orb and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes as the drifting clouds around her gathered towards the Talisman. Then she fluttered her eyes open with a serene look on her face, whispering "Cronus Typhoon." The energy from the Orb blasted towards Scarecrow as Neo Pluto placed the Orb back on the Rod.

But it seem like the attack didn't kill the monster, even though it seem to weaken it. Neo Pluto got into a fighting stance as she jumped into the air, twirling the Garnet Rod around as sparkling silver energy danced around her. As she got closer, Scarecrow began failing its arms around to catch the Soldier.

Though this attack didn't work. Neo Pluto slashed at the silver energy, it still dancing and swirling around her. The waving silver energy went towards Scarecrow as she called out, "Dimension Dance Sweep!" The energy hit Scarecrow as it screamed and disappered in a flash of light.

As Neo Pluto landed elegantly on her feet, Serena was still standing there in shock with the Silver Crystal floating her outstretched hand. She closed her hand to bring the Silver Crystal back into her body, watching as Neo Pluto transformed back into her civilian self.

"How... H-Ho..." The words couldn't be form in Serena's mouth for the life of her.

Winona smiled as she said, "Transform in a Neo Soldier? Well, do I have a story for you."

**~0~**

While walking through the dark vortex that seem like it went on forever, Winona explained how shortly after Ellie learned she was the Princess of the Sun Kingdom, the Native American woman learned she was the Princess of Pluto and began training as a Neo Soldier since she was in high school at the time.

But the odd thing about Winona was that she refused to be guardian Time-Space Doors as she told Sailor Pluto, who she knows very well, that she was stationed there for a reason. Another interesting fact about the college student was that she had a younger sister who in her past life was Winona's sister still and wanted to be Guardian of the Time-Space Doors. Now in her curent life as Winona's little sister again, she has her memories of her past life and begs her sister to let her guard the Doors.

"And your parents are gone?" Serena asked.

"Well, not gone exactly. But when I turned 18, they placed my younger sister in my care since they had me very young. I know where they are at now, but it doesn't really bother me anymore because I love my sister, who is now around your age or so. I know she is meant to be here since Sailor Pluto doesn't guard the Doors anymore." Winona explained.

"How do you know she is meant to be here?" Serena asked.

"It is some kind of spiritual aura I get from her that makes her fit for this job as the Guardian." Winona said in a calm tone, like she knew what she was talking about. But then she shot a smirk at the blonde and added, "There is also the fact she has been complaining since the day she got her memories back."

Serena laughed lightly as they came upon a cloud of smoke, confusing the blonde until she saw Winona pull out something from her boot. It was a foot long, key-shaped scepter that was a silverly lavender color. It had black, circuler gems going down straight the sides and it beared a garnet lotus-shaped stone that glowed a black aura. The blade had three sections where the Native American placed her fingers in and the bow came out in a petal-like shape.

Winona placed the lotus-shaped stone into the cloud, like a backwards key. Then she turned the scepter to the right as the cloud glowed brightly. For a moment, nothing appeared in the cloud but it glowed brightly as an image showed.

_It was of the Silver __Millenium appeared with it showing Queen Serenity and her daughter standing in front of their thrones, with a princess that looked so much like Winona standing across from them as she smiled at them warmly._

_"Princess Margaret of Pluto, welcome to our home. We are glad you to out invitation to join my daughter's Soldiers. I hope your room is to your liking, my dear. Please tell Princess Serenity if there is anything you need and we shall help you to the best of our abilities." Queen Serenity said in a motherly voice._

_"Yes, your masjesty." Princess Margaret said as she bowed._

_She wore a long, body-hugging black sleeveless dress that was backless until it reached her lower back. The dress ended around her feet, an overwhelming amount of heavy and ruffled farbic that had to be lifted to show her black, high-heeled open-toed ankle boots. A narrow black band encircled her neck featuring a small triangular garnet emblem that lied at the front, with fishnet netting braching the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the triangular emblem. She had long black "sleeves", separated entirely from the dress, starting from here mid-biceps ending just at her wrists where the farbic was looser at the bottom. A ring of farbic on the top went from the sleeve and encircled each middle finger. She had a light garnet scarf made out of organze around her arms. She wore a silver tiara with garnet gems, with garnet downward arrow-shaped earrings. Her hair was wavy and curly, all hanging down to her waist. It was parted in the middle at the front, with two locks of hair hanging loose and framing the sides of her face. Some hair was swept back and pulled into a large sock bun held by silver clasp. She had the same amber tattoo on her upper right arm as she does now, right above her sleeve._

_"I'm glad you joined my team, Margaret." Princess Serenity said as her gown was finally shown. __She had the same odango pigtailed-hair style as before, but she wore small silver rose-shaped gems on each bun. She wore a floor-length, pure white gown with off-the-shoulders, short puffy sleevs and yellow crescent moon designs on the top hem. She had a small, white butterfly-shaped bow on the lower back of her dress. She wore barefoot, strappy white sandals that went to her knees with crescent moon buttons. On her ear were dangling crescent moon earrings, on each of her wrists were two yellow pearl bracelets, and cluster of white pearl necklaces that wrapped around her neck with a diamond-encrusted crescent moon falling near her breasts. She wore a thin circlet made out of small, silver beads with a huge, oval-shaped diamond in the middle of her forehead and between her Moon insigna._

Then the image disappeared quickly as Serena gasped in shock and surprise. Winona smiled as she placed the specter back into her boot, watching the blonde react to the image while Diana seem as shocked as Serena.

"You surprised?" Winona asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes. It seems like my memories are more messed up than I thought so." Serena said in a breathless voice.

"Yeah, it seems like it!" Winona joked as she slapped Serena on the arm playfully.

The blonde smiled as she looked at Winona with huge eyes. She jumped up and down as she said in an excited tone, "Winona, you can join me in our current lives now! What about it?"

At that moment, Winona looked upset as she looked down at the smokey ground. She gulped for a second and said, "It is more complicated than you know, Serena. Since Sailor Pluto has basically abandoned her post, I have to pick up the slack until I force her back here. But she has become too stubborn, which is suppsoed to be my trait but looks like Akuma brainwashed her into thinking otherwise."

Serena was shocked for a moment. She tapped her chin for a moment as she realized something that they just talked about only moments ago. She smiled again at Winona as she said, "Didn't you say your sister would be happy to do this job? Why not let her?"

Winona was shocked by this, but she nodded her head as Serena held out her hand and the silver Crystal appeared. It glowed brightly before fading away to show a girl who looked very much like Winona, but with shorter hair.

Winona went to the girl as she kneel down and said, "Kimimela, you finally get your wish."

For a moment, it seem like it didn't register into the girl's mind. But she broke into a smile as she jumped up and down, while the Silver Crystal showere dher and created a black mini-dress with long gloves and a smaller version of the Garnet Rod. She looked at Serena as she bowed down to her.

"Thank you." Kimimela said as she lifted herself off the ground.

As she smiled, the Time-Space Doors began to fade into the light. Serena looked to see Winona shedding a few tears as the Silver Crystal enevloped them and Diana before them disappeared back into the real world, leaving the younger Native American girl at the job she always wished for.

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

It was a busy day for the students at K.O. University; it was Career Day, with tons of businesses around Tokyo having tables where the seniors could pick up an appilcation of their choice and turn it in to their possible future bosses. The businesses also offer a sample of what they do and pamplets for students considering the profession.

But one student stuck out like a sore thumb.

Trista was sitting alone in the blenchers as she watched her fellow students happily gather information on their future careers, but she gathered her information within seconds in a snobbish manner. But since the students had to stay in the gym, she was forced to watch people who now hated her decide on careers.

Not only did Andrew tell everyone about what happened with Serena, while keeping his promise not to tell her secret, but something changed int Trista that caused her to be even more hated by her fellow students. She became one of those manipulative, bitter, sadistic, and nagging girls within the last few weeks since Serena left.

As she sat her chin in her hand, she glared at the happy students with a bitter taste in her mouth. She had began to hate seeing people happy and over the last few days, to gain a few extra dollars, she pretended to be a fortune teller so she could tell as much lies about people's futures as she wanted, even though she only said the opposite of what she saw. She loved seeing people cry or giving people false hope, knowing that would cause a bigger crash in the end.

Finally, she got up and went to her table. She handed in her finished papers as she turned with a sour look on her face, not wanting to speak to anyone that stepped in her path.

Until she ran right into the two girls she _actually_ needed to speak to.

Trista gave a sadistic smirk at Akuma and Ashley, one looking nervous and the other smiling coldly. The older girl huffed in a cold manner as she said in a snobby tone. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, I was here to see Darien. He needed me to pick him up." Akuma said as she looked around for her boyfriend.

Trista stiffled a laugh as she snapped, "It seems like for once you actually want to be seen with him. Why can't you do that more often?"

"Because he is so busy and-"

"It doesn't matter, Akuma." Trista cutted her off. "You and Darien must marry already, like maybe by the end of the summer, so you two can start creating Crystal Tokyo before Serena does. We both know that if she finds the true Prince of the Earth, then she will have us excuted for betrayal that we did not do."

It was now Ashley's turn to stiffle a laugh. Trista looked at the Sun Scout with icy anger while the British girl gave an even colder glare back at the older girl. Only the three speaking knew about the Neo Soldiers, but they did not care about Serena finding the true Princesses as long as it does not affect _'The Plan'_.

Ashley smirked at Trista as she put a hand on her curvy hip. "It seems like you are more worried about getting excuted first, being Serenity's most loyal Guardians up until now."

"So what? I am not afraid of her!" Trista yelled in anger, causing attention around her.

"Even if Serenity has already found the true Princess of Pluto and let her siter take over the Time-Space Doors?" Ashley added coldly.

Trista' mouth hanged open as shock shot through her being. She had abandoned her post to enjoy more of the life she had missed, but she never counted on the Princess Pluto let her younger sister get her wish to guard the Time-Space Doors instead of the noble girl.

Ashley giggled now as she turned on her toes, her backless dress showing off her pink butterfly tattoos. Then she added coldly, while grabbing Akuma by the arm, "Make sure that after this little trash feast, you arrive at the meeting spot for what we have to do with you. And please do not be late by tricking some people into believing false futures."

Then the two girls walked off, leaving Trista in a cold state of fury as she gave an icy glare to anyone who dare to look at her in the wrong way.


	10. Neo Uranus and Neo Neptune

Finally, the last day of school came from the students of Brentwood and nothing could top off a wonderful year of amazing grades than none other than a festival filled with food stands, game booths, a few tents rented out for some performers, and some blow-up rides instead of the roller coasters, Ferris wheels, and tea cup rides the students wanted but the budget couldn't afford. But it seem all fine when over 80% of the student body was standing in line to get on one of the blown-up water slides.

It was a beautiful day for the 24th of May, everything seemingly perfect with the clear blue sky and bright sun making it to be a little too hot for the students, causing the school board to let girls were short-shorts and basically bikini tops in bright colors, while the boys wore khaki shorts and t-shirts with the sleeves cut off. The laughter and cheers of the students made the festival seem more like a day at the beach as all of the money spent on games, rides, food, and seeing the performers went back to the school board.

At the moment, Serena and her friends were watching Janelle and Ellie face off at a game of shooting water at plastic, moving ducks which was ran by a random older man that was watching them in a creepy manner.

The six high school girls decided to be matching and wear the same acid wash short-shorts and black sneakers, but they all wore different shirts; Marisol wore a multicolored t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, Janelle basicaly wore a red sports bra-like tank, Keiko wore a purple tank top, Adina wore a midriff baby blue top, and Serena wore a pink bikini top while Ellie wore an orange bikini top.

"Ya will nevah beat me, Sparky!" Janelle said with excitement as she shot wildly, her Irish accent thickening.

"Yeah right! I am more pumped than a uniorn flying through a stack of rainbows to Candy Island!" Ellie said as she randomly said the first things that came to her mind.

Janelle looked at her confusion, as did the other four girls around them, which was Ellie's plan all along. She began shooting like a mad woman and began stacking up points, getting ahead of her Irish friend. Janelle noticed the trick after a second and went back to shooting, but it was way too late for her.

Ellie shot down the final duck as she screamed, "YES!" and grabbed the huge stuffed panda she won for only $5 to play the game. She snuggled with the toy animal as Janelle dropped her gun and placed her chin in her hand, looking like she was about to punch a hole through the booth.

As Janelle looked pissed off, Adina and Marisol pulled her away from the shooting booth as they headed off in the opposite direction while Ellie jumped up and down in joyfor her prize. Serena was eating a corn dog while Keiko led the group to a new booth that had very little customers but it had a very familiar face working behind the counter.

Winona was working at the festival for some community service hours for her college, where she is studying to be a fashion designer. She wore distressed blue jeans with bash cowboy boots and a low-cut, white tank top that had Melinda Russo on the front. She smiled as she saw the other Neo Soldiers, whom she got to know over due to Serena introducing her and letting her come to the meetings now.

"Hey, guys. Welcome to my magic booth, filled with mystical treasures and wondrous objects filled with spiritual energy." Winona said in a stereotypical psychic's tone as she waved her fingers is a voodoo-like gesture.

"I am guessing you don't believe in all that voodoo and magic stuff?" Adina asked in a sweet tone.

Winona laughed as she said, "Of course I believe in that stuff, but this crap my teacher is making me sell is useless. So, I added a few of my own things." The older girl winked as she pulled out a box and opened it, pulling out a small, white glowing jewel sphere nestled in a sliver clasp surrounded by a curlicue of shining metal.

"Wow..." Serena said as she touched the necklace lightly. "What is this, Winona?"

"This is an old treasure called the Lover's Cradle. Deep inside, it holds the powers of love and purity that will lead the wearer to their one and only soulmate instantly. My grandmother wore it when she met my grandfather and my mom wore it when she met my dad, both couples still happily married to this day." Winona said with a smile.

Then she noticed that her blonde friend was smiling dreamy at it, touching it with a single finger as she watched the necklace swing back and forth. Knowing the heartbreak Serena suffered back in Tokyo, Winona took the blonde's hand and placed the necklace in it as she closed it and said, "Take it."

"What?" Serena asked as she snapped out her trance.

"Take it. It doesn't matter how much money I made as long as I meet my community hours. I doubt that I will meet anyone because I want a successful career and will be too busy for a man, but I know that you need to more." Winona answered with a warm and motherly smile.

Serena was still in shock, but she nodded her head as she turned around and slammed her face right into someone.

Everyopne gasped as the blonde pulled herself off the person she ran into, looking up to see that it was Orion looking down at her. Instantly, her feet ran back to Winona's booth as her heart raced a thousand miles per hour. Her friends looked at her with shocked faces, not knowing what to do or say as they did not want to embarrass their friend even worse.

But Orion smiled as he said, "Nice to see you again. I'm sorry for running into you, but I never got to say my name and I had no idea who you were basically."

"Oh, I know that you are Orion Ishaan. Um... and that is because my friend told me your name after I fell into your arms last week. So... My name is Serena Tsukino and I am going into the 10th grade. I'm sorry for running into you multiple times." Serena rammbled on, her face dark red as she looked at the ground.

Orion gave an awkward smile as he said, "It's no problem. I don't mind running into such a beautiful girl." He blushed as he realized what he had said, turning around on her heels as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um, nice to see you again." Then he walked away quickly with his head down in shame.

With her heart now bursting through her chest, Serena felt her knees go weak but she got steady when she grabbed the edge of the counter behind her. She looked around to see Winona, Janelle, Marisol, and Ellie smirking at her red face as Keiko and Adina gave ehr looks of pity with understanding smiles.

She felt her face get hotter she she murmured, "Shut up. Bumping into him doesn't mean that he is my soulmate."

She began shuffing off, still looking down at the ground. Keiko and Adina followed as the blunette paid for the necklace to Winona. While the Native American girl smiled at her friends, Janelle with Marisol and Ellie followed their friends as they saw that Serena was heading off into one of the tents.

As they entered the tent, all of them realized that it was an empty one with only three or four white lawn chairs scattered around and with left behind equipment of performers; torches that were long put out, juggling pins and balls, hula-a-hoops, and tight ropes still strung across the top of the tent. Some spray paint from where some students were goofing around with decorated the inside of the white tent, and the grass was soaked with soda that was dripping from plastic cups on the ground.

Keiko tip-toed around the trash left around the ground as she said with a crinkled nose "This is disgusting. Does anyone at this school have a shred of pride in how your school looks?"

"What about nature? Everyone left a mess and trashed this beautiful ground, destorying the purity of our planet. Why did they harm this beautiful grass? Don't they have any shame?" Marisol said in despair, kneeling to her knees as she agreed with Keiko in her own way.

As the girls wondered why they came into this tent, a pair of clicking heels were behind them. They turned to see a beautiful, eighteen-year-old girl grabbing a black backpack that had aqua blue lining and light purple, seashell-shaped buttonon the front. She blinked a few times at the girls as a handsome eighteen-year-old boy came behind her, with a curious look on his face as the girl smiled.

The girl was tall and slender, being a little taller than Janelle. She had smooth pale skin, along with waist-length, wavy green-blue hair that had fluffy bangs and it was in a side braid. She had striking light violet eyes, delicate facial features, rosy cheeks, high and thin eyebrows, a motherly smile with her full light pink lips, and a slightly wide forehead with a small chin. She wore a short, white dress with a sleeveless black vest, which draped down behind her into two tails. She had a purple tie undernearth her vest and purple cuffs on her elbows to match. Both the vest and the elbow cuffs had gold buttons on them. The bottom of the dress was filly and loose, On her waist was a thick, black belt and she wore a black bracelet on her left wrist that matches the belt. Her shoes were black, heels that lace up like ballerina heels to her knees and outlined in gold. She wore aquamarine stud earrings and her braid was held by a pearl-studded hairbow.

The boy was tall, slender, and softly shaped with a mild face. His body seem less msucular than the other boys at school, having a lanky and slender built. He had thick, layered messy dirty blonde hair that went mid-way pass his ears with soft bangs, tied behind in a short ponytail for the hot day. He had blue-green eyes, and fair skin with dirty freckles across his cheekbones. He wore a button-up white shirt with the sleeves rolled pass his elbows, black skinny jeans with a dark blue belt around his waist, black dress shoes, black woven bracelets on each wrist, and a green tie around his neck done in a messy style.

"Oh, I am sorry. Were we interuppting something?" The girl asked in an elegant tone that sounded like she was from the North.

"Um, no! We just got lost and ended up here." Serena said quickly, covering up her mistake of bringing her friends in here. Then she smiled at the girl and boy as she said happily, "My name is Serena. Can I ask who you two are? I don't think I have seen you around, even though I am relatively new at this school."

The girl smiled as she said in her elegant, New Yorkern accent "I am Hannah Wesser."

Then she looked at the boy, who looked a little stoic. But he nodded his head as said in a rough, Southern accent "I'm Charlie Fletcher. We go to a neighboring school named Monarch Private Academy, so that is why you don't see us a lot maybe." He grabbed Hannah's hand as he turned around in a huff. "Now, if you excuse you, annoying little-"

"HEY!" Charlie turned around to see Janelle staring him down. She had her hands on her curvy hips as she sneered at him in an almost animalistic way, still bitter about her lost to Ellie. As the blonde boy cocked an eyebrow up, Janelle said "Listen, Lightweight, I ain't goin' to stand here and ya make a snide comment to me friend. Let's settle this like we should."

"Please, like I am getting into a _baking contest_ with some girl." Charlie snapped rudely.

But all Janelle did was smile as she pointed to the nearest game booth, which was a ring toss game. Her smirk was more much noticable on her plump lips as she said, "A bet for the first one who wins. If I win, then ya have to tell Serena ya're sorry. If ya win, then ya can take your scarwny ares out of here."

For a moment, the boy was quiet before a smile cracked upon his face. Hannah looked a little embarrassed, like she knew what was about to happen, as Charlie walked back towards the Irish girl and said, "Sure, girly. Fair game."

They both shook hands, then walk towards the ring toss game. Their friends followed them as the two instantly placed $5 on the counter and picked up their respective rings before the person running the booth started the timer.

Janelle got a good head start, throwing a ring at a time per second. Charlie was only a half of a second behind her, two of his not even hitting the pole. Even the Irish girl missed a few, but that only made her go even faster with better aim precision. Charlie finally caught up as him and Janelle were now neck-to-neck.

But, in an instant, Janelle threw her last two rings at once, hoping for victory. Even her friends thought she was going to lose as Charlie threw his last ring as well, believing that Charlie would get ahead with his last ring if both rings didn't hit the stick. But instead, it was the ither way around when Charlie's ring fell to the ground and both of Janelle' rings caught on the stick.

"YES! FESS UP LIGHTWEIGHT!" Janelle yelled in her victory, the sting of losing to Ellie now gone.

Even Hannah began giggling a little as Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Serena with sorry eyes, but the blonde girl gave him a geninue smile as she stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her as she contained a giggle but smiled anyways at him.

"You don't have to say anything. Losing to Janelle is bad enough." Serena said calmly.

"HEY!" The Irish girl snapped back.

"I meant it in a kind way." Serena said back to her Irish friend. Then she looked back at Charlie and continued. "Anyways, I forgive you."

At first, Charlie looked a little shock as so did Hannah. But he smiled back at the blonde girl a a real, charming smile came on his face and met his eyes. As Serena took her hand off his shoulder, Charlie snickered and said, "I guess you're right about losing to Janelle is bad enough."

As the two talked, Hannah looked at the time on her watch and gasped a little with her eye widening. She walked up to the two blondes as she waved her hand in the air, catching Charlie's attention right away.

She tapped her watch and said, "Charlie, we need to head out. _He_ needs us home and it is five minutes before two."

Charlie looked shock as he looked down at Serena and said, "It was nice meeting you and your friend. Hope to see you again." Then him and Hannah ran off to the exit as the six high school girls watched with interest.

After Hannah and Charlie exited the festival, Ellie and Janelle were still enjoyed at their victories today. But as Marisol looked at Ellie's stuffed panda and Adina was reading the romance book she brought along to the festival, Keiko saw the interested look on Serena's face as the blonde looked in the direction where the two older kids left.

"Serena, please don't tell me you are thinking what I think you are thinking." Keiko begged her friend, not really wanting to go on an adventure today.

But Serena had a shining look in her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry, Keiko, but I am thinking what you think I am thinking." Keiko sighed in defeat as she heard, "Let's follow them!"

**~0~**

The Millennium Biltmore Hotel was a four-star residentance for thousands of celebrities and rich families. It was very exclusive and expensive, to the point where only rich families who actually something to their name could get in without a problem. The 100+ floors were bigger than most homes, with rich gold and green colors decorating each room beautifully with vintage furniture and French windows that had a beautiful view of the city. The best part of the hotel is that there was a beautiful swimming pool in the back and a tennis court actually on top of the roof.

On the 50th floor is where the Fletcher family lived at. Not only did Charlie's family came from hundreds of years of old money from back in Alabama, but the current heir to the fourtune were famous in their own right; Mr. Fletcher was a classical music producer while Mrs. Fetcher was a painter, with their son wanting to be a football player and their youngest daughter to be a race car driver.

Hannah was waiting in the living room, which was basically the size of the lobby, on one of the three white couches. She was studying up on violin muic sheets, having a performance in only a few days. Ever since she could remember, she had looked up to Mr. Fetcher and his beautiful classical music he made. And coming from a rich family herself, she was able to afford to go to a music academy when she was younger.

But after her parent realized what a music prodigy their daughter was, they assigned her the best education for both academics and music reasons a family could buy. With their money, Hannah became a top student and was on her way to become a music sensation if she didn't have the urge to stay at school longer. Even though she never saw her parents, whom were wealthly business people, she still loved getting a note card from them every so often when they were away on month end, leaving her at home with the maids and butlers.

Finally, after an hour of waiting, a girl who looked exactly like Charlie came from the bathroom. She wore a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled above her elbows and the first buttons undone to how her breasts slightly, a pair of black leather short-shorts, black kitten heels, a sleeveless black vest, and a transparent black scarf with white pokla dots around her neck while small, multiple gold hoop earrings were in each ear.

"Finally. How he is?" Hannah asked the girl as she jumped off the couch.

"Pretty good but he is still weak. I just hope Chase will get the treatment he need, but Mom and Dad can't find a doctor yet to fly cross-country." The girl said sadly as she sat down, with her shoulders slumped over.

Hannah sighed as she kneel down to the girl's level. She gave a cold yet understanding look as the blonde girl looked at her. "Charlie, your brother needs you." The girl shook her head as Hannah stood back up and wiped off her skirt. "Now, I will go get some black coffee. What anything from the kitchen?"

"A soda please." Charlie said as she watched her friend walk into the kitchen. Then she leaned her head back as she thought about how she got here, with her brother sick with lung cancer and her trying to be strong for him.

It happened after their father, Stan Fletcher, was able to find a school that gave his kids scholarships to Monarch Private Academy. Since he was busy in Los Angeles, he kept his family in Alabama until he found a way to provide for them with his kids in a good school and his wife making money. Finally, he found a way after two years and the family came right over.

At first, it seem fine. Charlie learned how to be a race car driver and cut her hair to fit the hemlet she wore, Chase began a top student and a football sensation as he signed with Alabam University, and their mother, Samantha Fletcher, became an successful artist with a small business already up and running within a month.

But then it all came crashing down. Chase started to get sick so he was taken to the hospital, days before his second season, and they found out he had lung cancer. Even though his family was able to get him good treatments, his cancer was in Stage 2 and they told the family that he needed a lung transplant just so his health can be 100% safe. So far, neither Stan or Samantha has found a doctor willing enough or open on certain days to fly cross-country or international to do the transplant.

So, to help out her brother, Charlie cut her hair to her brother's length when he was healthly and she used her androgynous body to disguise herself as a male. The reason for this is because his coach came over to Los Angeles to check up Chase, not knowing he was sick at all. So, Charlie pretended to be a boy until her parent found a doctor and she told the coach that (s)he was not able to play because of a foot injury, pretending to have a broken foot.

As Charlie rubbed her eyes, Hannah came out with their drinks as six loud yells came from outside. Charlie grabbed her drink and both ran to the window, seeing six girls being man-handled by the security guards. Charlie and Hannah realized who those girls were as they ran to the elevator inside the apartement.

_**[Downstairs]**_

Serena and her friends had just walked on the property of the Millennium Biltmore Hotel when twenty security guards came out of nowhere and man-handled the teenagers. Janelle and Ellie were screaming on the top of their lungs, while Keiko, Adina, and Marisol tried to reason with the guards. Only Serena seem calm as she slipped out of the guard's grip and held her hands together, the Silver Crystal appearing.

After a second, the guards let her friends go as they had blank looks on their faces. They wandered off a Janelle and Ellie wiped off their pants, looking a little pissed, as the other three girls looked both impressed and surprised.

"That was impressive Serena. But don't you think the Silver Crystal should be used for emergencies?" Adina said in a reasonable tone.

"Yeah but it seem like an emergency right now." Serena saw the subtle shock on Adina's face, so she added "But I promise not to do this again."

"Oh good. I thought you were going to be a power-mad she-witch." Adina joked, making her blonde friend smile as they both giggled.

As the guards finally were long gone, two figures came runing out of the building. It was Hannah and Charlie, whom the girls did not it was Charlie at the moment. Serena smiled as she ran up to the girls and said, "Hey, Hannah! Who is this?"

For a moment, the New Yorkern seem caught off guard as she looked at her best friend since she known since preschool, with their mothers being old friends themselves. Then she looked back at Serena and her friends as she said, "This is Charlie."

"HUH?!" All six girls said at the same time.

Charlie looked embarrassed before locking eyes with Serena, saying "Can we just talk to you in private? It will make more sense if we tell you everything and you can tell your friends, so that way there is no interruptions."

"Um, sure." Serena answered as she followed the two girls back into the hotel, grabbing her denim jacket so she won't look indecent at such a beautiful and elegant place.

As she entered the hotel with the two girls, they stood in a ballroom-sized lobby made out of clean white marble with a gold tile floor and a high ceiling held by huge pillars, and a huge diamond chandelier hanging on the ceiling with huge glass windows on the wall. Employees went about their jobs, wearing black and red uniforms, and the people walking around in stylish, high-end clothes looked like they belong here instead of three teenagers.

The blonde was in shock and awe as Hannah placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and led her to a set of plush white chairs. They all sat down, with Serena in one chair and the other two girls sitting on a couch across from her.

Then Hannah looked at Charlie with worried eyes as she asked, "Was Chase asleep when we left? I don't want to leave him all helpless."

"Yeah, he was asleep. The medicine knocks him out just like that." Charlie said as she snapped her fingers to prove how quick the medicine was.

Serena listened to the conversation, not to be nosy but because she was still sitting across from them. She finally raised her hand, interrupting the two talking about Chase as they looked at her, while she was still completely confused about what was going on here in the first place.

"Um, who is Chase?" Serena asked.

Charlie sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She looked at the golden blonde-haired girl as she said, "Chase is my older brother. You see, we came here from Alabama two years ago because my brother and I got scholarships to Monarch Private Academy. Chase wanted to and I wanted to be a race car driver. Then it all came crashing down a few months ago." Even though that last line sounded fearful, hearing what Charlie's profession was made shivers run down Serena's spine even more. That sounded too much like how Amara wanted to be.

But Serena got the courage to ask, "What happened?"

For a moment, the lanky girl looked upset and her green-blue eyes began to shine like there was tears forming. But she must of had the same courage Serena had seconds as she said, "Chase got lung cancer. But none of his teammates or coaches knew, so I took it upon myself to look, talk, and act like my brother while my parents are searching for a doctor to fly cross-country or even international if we have to. I told his coach that Chase, or me, had a broken foot and the doctor said that Chase, or me, couldn't play this season."

Those words hit Serena like knives were stabbing her heart. She never consider if she was in that position, with Sammy sick and her having to find ways to deal with it. But the fact that Charlie was actually pretending to be her brother until they found a doctor so the drafting people will still pick him was amazingly selfless.

Tears well up in the blonde's eyes, burning her vision as Charlie kept her own composure. Hannah look as equally upset as the other tow girls, but she kept an icy look on her face so in case Charlie broke down, she could be the strong one for her friend.

After a second, Serena stood up in silence as she went over to the couch and hugged Charlie. The older girl seem shocked at first by the sudden hug, but she patted Serena's back and smiled. Hannah was also smiling at the scene when Serena let the older girl go, tears streaking her pretty face while trying to keep her smile in tact.

"That is so brave and selfless. I don't think I can ever do that, and trust me when I say I face a lot of hardships as well." Serena said thruthfully, playing with her words as careful as she could to hide her secret.

Charlie smiled kindly at the girl as she said, "Thanks. I guess it's people like you and Hannah that keeps me going with the whole switching genders thing."

Hannah nudged Charlie on the shoulder and said, "Oh, you liar. You are perfectly fine without me when I go off to performances." Her best friend broke into laughter as she pushed Hannah back, a playful pushing contest beginning betwen them.

But, yet again, they were interrupted when Serena looked at the New Yorkern and asked, "Performances?"

Hannah looked at Serena with her striking violet eyes as she said, "Oh, that's right. You see, I am a violin player and I do a few shows when I can. Of course, why they pick me is beyond even my intelligence."

"Come on, you modest little liar. You know you are a great violinist, which is why you get gigs." Charlie said as she pushed back her friend, starting up the pushing contest again when Hannah pushed her back playfully. Serena began laughing before she felt chills go up and down her spine.

She looked at the lobby door to see her friends gone. The two older girls stopped their playful contest to see Serena staring outside with a serious, cold look on her face. They both got up right when Serena ran to the door and bursted through it, standing outside as she looked back and forth for something.

Hannah and Charlie ran after her, right when a combination of different colored lights painted the world for a moment before their vision finally set in, seeing five girls in front of two beautiful monsters that looked silimar to regular human girls but with some major differences.

"Neo Sun!"

"Neo Mercury!"

"Neo Mars!"

"Neo Jupiter!"

"Neo Venus!"

"We are the Neo Soldiers and we are here to deliver punishments to evil beings like you! In the name of the Solar System, we shall punish you!" All five girls said to the two monsters across from them on the road, which was now empty due to the monsters themselves.

Both girls had long hair in soft ringlets, deathly grey skin with black markings, aqua blue eyes with cat-like pupils and purple eyeshadow, full blood red lips, fourteen-feet black wings, and long black nails. They were both tall with bodies of supermodels. But one girl had black hair with white streaks and the other had white hair with black streaks. They had black stripes all over their bodies, but the black-haired one had stripes on her right arm and left leg, whereas the white-haired one had stripes on her left arm and right leg. They both wore a leather black cloak with a hood over their heads and sharp shoulder edges, and there was a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attached the whole thing together. They both wore a black, leotard-like long-sleeved dress with cuffs at their wrists of a dark violet color. The dresses had a short mini-skirt with a dark silver belt with the same jewels around it, and the dress had a low V-neck with a frontal coutout with fishnet openwork in it. They had fishnet stockings with gaters, leather black golves that were fingerless and only cover half of their hands, golden earrings, a black choker with a golden bat pedant, and black ruffled ankle-boots with grey soles. In their hands were long, twisted silver staffs with a violet jewel.

The girls giggled at the Neo Soldiers as the black-haired one said, "I am Jessamine and this beautiful girl besides me is my sister, Elisa." The white-haired girl giggled louder as they both held their staffs high in the air, as the purple jewels began to glow.

Serena held her arm out in front of Charlie and Hannah, who were confused as can be. She looked at them with a blazing stare as she said, "Stand back." With her other hand, she held it out as the Silver Crystal appeared. Then she moved forward as she called out, "Silver Moon Soldier, Make-Up!"

The Silver Crystal began glowing as it transformed its holder, while the two girls looked in awe. While Elisa and Jessamine began fighting with other Neo Soldiers, the two girls began having visions in their minds.

"Now I remember... How we met." Hannah said to Charlie, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Me too." Charlie agreed, but instead she had a cold look in her eyes like she was trying to remember something.

_They were in the Crystal Palace, waiting for Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity to arrive to begin the initiation of the two Princesses into the Neo Soldiers. But they seem perfectly fine with the wait as they were enjoying the conversation they were having with each other._

_"By the way, I am Princess Amphitrite. I am so very sorry for the late introduction, but the conversation was just too much fun." The Princess of Neptune had beautiful hair that was _ _voluminous and wavy_. _She wore a floor-length, off-the-shoulders mermaid-styled aqua blue gown, with the transparent overskirt being a sky blue color as well as her long, puffy sleeves and petticoat being a sea green-bloe color. The hem of the overskirt had designs of starfish and waves. She wore a pair of navy seashell earrings with matching brooch on the front of the dress. On her head was a silver sea coral-made crown and on her feet were a pair of simple silver high heels that has three blue pearls on the toes. She also carried a large, aqua blue fan had wave designs and pearls going down a straight line of the stick._

_"No problem. I'm Princess Kalani." The Princess of Uranus wore_ _a pair of navy metallic Arabian shoes, an off-the-shoulders navy metallic badlah shirt that showed her cleavage and entire stomach, and a pair of dark gold metallic badlah pants that were loose on her slender figure. She wore mutliple gold hoop earrings in each ear, and she had a gold brooch on her chest with a navy brooch over her navel. She had light navy, organza sleeves that loop around each biceps of her bandeau top and her billowed pants had a clear, long, transparent overskirt that has navy Fleur-de-lys designs all over the overskirt, which was opened at the front. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a navy wrap and she wore a huge, navy belt around her waist to hold up her pants and hold her two daggers. She also has pale gold, sparkling wrappings from her wrists to her elbows._

They blinked a few times before looking down at their hands, each of them holding a beautiful stone in a Patience II Cut. While Charlie held a benitoite jewel, Hannah held an aquamarine jewel.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Hannah asked her best friend. They both looked up to see Neo Moon joining the fight, attacking Jessamine with Neo Sun and Neo Mercury while Elisa was fighting against Neo Mars, Neo Venus, and Neo Jupiter.

"Yes, they are. Wanna join the fight?" Charlie asked, ready to beat up the twin monsters.

"Of course." Hannah said as she agreed with her best friend for once on the subject of fighting.

As Jessamine and Elisa pinned the Neo Soliders to a building, Neo Moon held her bleeding arm as she said, "These two are not like the others. We need a way to defeat them, but they already hurt us too bad even when we used our best attacks." The others agreed as they held their bruised bodies.

But then, like a saving grace that caught the attention of everyone including the twin monsters, two voices cried out "Neo Uranus Soldier, Make-Up!" and "Neo Neptune Soldier, Make-Up!"

The Uranus Benitoite began to glow before it disappeared and Charlie was surrounded by a column of air that appeared around her, turning her nails yellow and her hair turning an almost white color. The air rushed around her body to create her leotard, skirt, shoulder armour and collar appeared, then the same air rushed by and formed her front chest bow. Translucent yellow ribbons appeared at her back and combined with more energy to wrap around her waist to create her ribbons. She stamped her foot, causing air to stir up into small cloumns to create her shoes, gloves, choker, glove and cape. She slowly crossed her hands in front of her forehead as a yellow swirls of air create the Uranus symbol on her forehead. After a swirl of bubbles brush against her lips, she then assumed her final pose as yellow energy swirled about her feet.

The Neptune Aquamarine began to glow before it disappeared and Hannah was surrounded by a column of water that appeared around her, making her hair longer and turning her nails navy blue. Water rushed around her body to create her leotard, skirt, shoulder armour and collar appeared, then water rushed by and formed her front chest bow. Translucent navy ribbons appeared at her back and combined with more water to wrap around her waist to create her ribbons. She stamped her foot, splashing water upwards and stirring up small cloumns of water to create her shoes, glove, choker, bracelets and cape. She slowly crossed her hands in front of her forehead as water swirls against her forehead to create the Neptune symbol on it. After a swirl of bubbles brush against her lips, she then assumed her final pose as navy energy swirled about her feet.

As the glowing lights died down, the other Neo Soldiers smirked at the twin monsters, who were frozen in shock as two new Soldiers appeared.

"Guarded by Uranus, planet of skies. I am the Princess of Fury, Neo Uranus!"

"Guarded by Neptune, planet of deep oceans. I am the Princess of Embrace, Neo Neptune!"

Uranus' fuku consisted of a white leotard with a white skirt that is boarded with navy and an Uranus symbol brooch in the middle. She had filly and transparent white shoulder pads. Her choker was navy with a yellow jem pendant. The yellow, crystal-shaped brooch was on her navy, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. She had yellow, shallow-tail pointed frontal ribbons that went around her waist, then tied in the back and extended to the floor. Her collar was white with a navy boarder and a single yellow stripe. The Uranus insigna was on her forehead, she wore loose navy blue boots, her earrings were the same as her civilian form, and she had one wrist-length white glove on her left hand. She wore a thigh-length, light navy transparent cape. On her right calf was golden garter that have wind-like patterns. Her hair was now light blonde, almost white.

Npetune's fuku consisted of a white leotard with a white skirt that is boarded with sea-green and a Neptune symbol brooch in the middle. She had filly and transparent white shoulder pads. Her choker was sea-green with a navy jem pendant. The navy, crystal-shaped brooch was on her sea-green, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. She had navy, frontal ribbons that went around her waist twice, then extended almost to the floor at the front. Her collar was white with a sea-green boarder and a single navy stripe. The Neptune insigna was on her forehead, she wore sea-green heels that had criss-crossing straps up her knees, her earrings were the same as her civilian form, and she has one wrist-length white glove on her right hand. She wore a thigh-length, aqua transparent cape. She had two bracelets on her left wrist, with one pearl bracelet on her upper right arm. Her hair was much longer, reaching almost to the floor, but it is still in its braid.

Jessamine and Elisa looked at the new Soldiers in shock, but they had evil smirks on their faces. "New killings, sister." Jessamine said as Elisa giggled evily. Then they charged at the two Soldiers.

But Neo Uranus crossed her arms over her chest as the Uranus Daggers appeared in her hands. The bright yellow-gold circular hilts were decorated with tony benitoite gems that went in a straight line around the middle of the hilt; the handles were wrapped with black leather and on top of each dagger was a small circular benitoite. The curved blades were made of silver and at the base of each blade, on each side, was an engraved symbol of Uranus.

At the same at, Neo Neptune placed a hand near her face as the Deep Aqua Mirror appeared. It was 14-karat gold, oval-shaped handle mirror with the back dusted with tiny white pearls surrounding an engraved, aqua blue symbol of Neptune. Small aquamarine gems encrusted and framed the smooth pale silver glass surface that had a pale aqua glow. The handle was dusted with a twirling line of white pearls.

"Sky Dagger Buster!" Neo Uranus slashed both Daggers in the air as they both glowed a bright gold color, causing multiple slashes of air to head towards the twin monsters.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neo Neptune held her Mirror at the twin monsters as it glowed a bright aqua blue light, causing a huge amount of water to shot out from the Mirror and towards the twin monsters.

The air and water combined and created a huge tornado, propelling at Jessamine and Elisa before it attacked the twin monsters. They were thrown against a building, while the other Neo Soldiers watched with interest. Both of the twin monsters were bleeding heavily from just that attack.

As Jessamine and Elisa got back on their feet, they saw that Neo Uranus and Neo Neptune had new weapons in their hands and ready to attack again.

Neo Neptune had the Marine Cathedrale, which was a beautiful, sea blue-green violin decorated with prescious sea pearls at the edges on the top and outlined in gold swirls on the sides. There was a slight craving in the left side that had inward, curled designs that looked like waves. The thin, thigh strings were pitch black and the long, slender stick was the same pitch black color. "Submarine Violin Tide!" She began playing as waves came out of the violin and attacked the twins, surrounding them as the waves slapped them and caused deep cuts.

As the twins were surrounded and being attacked by the wall of wave, Neo Uranus held her hand out as the Heaven's Spear appeared. It was a five-feet long spear that was entwined with the colors of pale gold and navy blue. The sharp, triangular spearhead was dark bronze and the staff had engravings of the Uranus symbol. At the end of the spear, there was a long pale gold chain with asmall black ball. "Air Destructive Carnival!" She slammed the spearhead to the ground as yellow energy combined with the air and headed towards the twin monsters.

When the wall of water disappeared, the twin monsters got attacked heavily by Uranus' attack. They screamed as loud as they could as they dropped their staffs, the items breaking into thousand pieces as their owners were turned into dust with nothing but their robes left behind.

As the twin monsters disappeared, all of the Neo Soldiers transformed back with the Serena, Ellie, and the Inner Soldiers bleeding heavily. Charlie and Hannah ran to them, trying to hold Serena up the most as she took the most attacks for her friends.

"Are you okay? What happened back there?" Hannah asked in a worried tone.

Serena nodded her head as she said, "I will tell you guys in a minute. But can I ask Charlie something?" The Southern girl looked at Serena as the blonde teenager asked, "Are you able to be a Neo Soldier? With you brother and all? I don't..." She flinched in pain as she grabbed her side. Charlie looked at her as Serena caught her breath and said, "I don't want to take you away from your brother when he sick."

Charlie's eyes widen as she began thinking for a moment. She looked at Hannah, who looked as conflict as her best friend did. For a second, she thought about saying no and screaming at the blonde for even suggesting that. But then she realized that what she did out there, defeating those monsters, was what she was meant to do. Finally she found her voice as she said, "I can try to be a Soldier, but my brother will still need me."

"Don't worry. My parents are doctors and they can help him maybe." Adina suggested.

"And we will understand if you can't make it to a battle. Just try to be there if you can, but if you can't then it is fine." Keiko said in her lovely voice.

"That's right, Lightweight! Me sisters can come over sometimes if ya need a sitter to go out with galfriends!" Janelle said with her usual cocky smirk.

"Also, I have some great herbal redemies to ease your brother's pain." Marisol said as she spun on her right foot, holding her hands together in a dreamy-like state as Keiko shook her head at the hippie's flightiness.

As Charlie heard these suggestions, Ellie kneel down to the level of Charlie and Hannah with a serious yet smiling look on her face. "Guys, we need you. Serena needs you to help create a world better than the one we live in now. But with helping us, we help you with whatever you need and will become your friends. That even means helping you and your brother through whatever he is going through."

At hearing these suggestions and offers, things her parents could never buy nor could even Hannah do, Charlie began to see blurriness in her vision as tears well up in her eyes and slide down her face. But as she wiped the salty liquid away, she smirked anyways as she looked Serena in the eyes.

"Count me in, girly. I can fight away my pain with these monsters you deal with." Charlie said in a cocky tone, despite her voice breaking.

Hannah was also smiling as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and looked at Serena, saying "I will also join. Nobody messes with my best friend when she is hurting, and nobody is going to mess with my new friends either."

Serena smiled hopefully at the two as she held her hand out. The Silver Crystal appeared and began showering them in a sparkling light, healing the wounds her and the other girls got. As she called back her Crystal, she looked up at Ellie and murmured in a comedical way, "Too much energy... I'm going to sleep..."

As her friends giggled at her toneof her voice and helped her up, she smiled at how good she had it before darkness covered her vision and she felt numb while falling into a deep, happy sleep.

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

As the Galleria of Shiba Koen closed down to the public for the night, a sleek black limo pulled away from the front. A cruel-looking man and stiff woman stood in front of the doors of the Galleria, watching the limo leave with angry eyes. They talked in hushed, angry voices to each other that only the words "Michelle" and "fired" could be clearly heard.

While they talked and returned to inside the building for some paperwork, the person inside the limo sighed unhappily. Michelle Kaioh looked at her violin case with cold eyes and a straight, hard mouth as she pushed it on the the floor so hard that it opened the case and her violin went under one of the seats. But she didn't bother to get it as she was too weak anyways, using the last bit of her strength to push her violin away.

For the past few days, she has been so worried about her performance at the Galleria, where multiple music producers where going to be there to sign her upto their company. But Akuma poked at Michelle's figure and talent, saying her playing was terrible and she was a little overweight for her height. So, respecting her leader's comments despite how cruel they were, Michelle began "training" for huge performance.

But turns out the "training" wasn't as it seems; after every meal, Michelle would make herself throw up to become as skinny as Akuma and Ashley, or she would skip meals to practice. And instead of getting the rest she needs, she would stay up all night practicing to become the perfecti violinist Akuma and Ashley wanted her to be.

It got so bad that tonight, she forgot about her performance and was late by an hour. But instead of making up a convicingexcuse or telling her sponsors she was sorry, she made cruel remarks and said she would not perform unless she was given a proper dressing room with delicatable meals, even though she had a living room-sized dressing room already and world-class chefs were making her meals as it was.

She took out her phone and began texting Amara, saying: _I just got fired probably. Who cares? Those people who sponsor my show were beneath my class and intelligence anyways. Those pieces of trash would not seen true talent if it was playing in front of them because they are such low-class, worthless pieces of scum._

Right after she sent the text, Amara texted her back: _You're right, beautiful. Those pieces of scum would not known class if it slapped them in the face. You are a treasure and you know you're better than that._

Michelle smiled at the text, even though she broke it off with Amara weeks ago. But the blonde racer was useful to her as Michelle told her things and she let her ex said them, as Michelle wasn't going to confess that she said them and Amara was ready to still take up for her old girlfriend.

Then, Michelle finally texted back: _I will arrive at the location because I am heading that way anyways. Ashley and Akuma will be picking you up and bringing you there. Also, make Ashley knows how I feel about her, but pelase don't say my name. I shall be waiting._

Michelle's smirk only grew wider as her ex texted back: _I love you. I will make sure I tell Ashley and I will see you there, baby._

But all the violinist didn't say she loved Amara back as she threw the phone back into her back and laughed at her ex's stupid, narrow-minded still thinking of that so-called happy future she made up for them.

_**[Meanwhile]**_

The Tokyo Racecourse, which was across town from the Galleria, was empty for the night with all of the lights turned off. The only light still on was the street lamp near the enterance and the only person still at the racecar track was Amara Tenoh, who was leaning against the street lamp as she was making out with some random brunette girl.

The girl and Amara stopped kissing as the brunette girl said, "Oh, Amara. I am so happy you broke up with Geoff to be with me. We can have such a happy future together, you can get back to work and we can be rich and famous, and we can adopted such beautiful children so we can have a family. This can be so great and we can-"

'Yeah, about that. I think we should break up, you filthy slut. I have a new girl in my mind, so we're done." Amara said cruelly as she pushed the brunette away harshly. "By the way, you are so not my type, being a slut and all. So, run along and don't bother coming back her again."

The girl had tears in her eyes as she screamed, "BUT WHY? YOU BROKE UP WITH GEOFF TO BE WITH ME, DIDN'T YOU? AND I AM NOT A SLUT! I NEVER BEEN WITH A GUY BECAUSE I LOVE WOMEN AND YOU ARE MY FIRST KISS ANYWAYS! WHY?! EVERYTHING THEY SAID ABOUT YOU IS RIGHT! HOW YOU'RE A SLUT AND WOMANIZER AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! I HATE YOU AND NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Amara watched the girl run away with tears streaming down her face, smirking and looking at the brunette with cold eyes. As the brunette girl disappeared into the night, the blonde racer instantly pulled out her phone and looked at her conversation she had with Michelle earlier for the fifth time that night.

Like Michelle, the blonde racer was fired that night because of her attitude. She told her boss, Geoff, at Tokyo Racecourse that she refused to race unless she got paid a higer wage than she was supposed to. Then she snapped at Geoff, whom she was dating for more money, saying how gay and stupid he was, causing her to be fired right then and there. But the blonde racer just stomped out and grabbed the brunette she was just kissing to get over Geoff.

Before she got fired though, her ex-girlfriend finally texted her. Amara was angry at first because Michelle didn't text her on top of the hour for the last two hours, which was their deal when they broke up. She threw her phone and cussed, charging into Geoff's office so angry that she got fired and didn't care.

Then after she got out of Geoff's office, she broke down crying in front of the brunette and screamed that Michelle didn't love her. She sobbed and curled into a ball on the floor, screaming Michelle's name as the brunette tried to comfort her. But then, she got angry again as she started to text Michelle's old manager, Akuma, and even Ashley to know where Michelle was at with no avail. So, she took out the brunette to dinner than came back to Tokyo Racecourse to show Geoff her new "girlfriend", making her boss cry like a little boy.

After ten minutes of wistfully looking at her phone, a limo pulled up as the door opened. In the backseat was Ashley and Akuma, who were drinking the finest champagne Ashley's family could buy, which was of course the finest in the world. Akuma seem a little drunk, but she was sober enough still were she beckoned for Amara.

As the blonde racer came towards the limo, Ashley giggled as she said, "Triple A. How funny."

"Yeah, adorable." Amara snapped at the Scout of the Sun.

"Now, now. We don't need an attitude here, Miss Tenoh. Michelle is already at the location and I don't want to be in a limo with sassy racer." Ashley said as she sipped the champange, being able to hold her liquor very well.

At hearing her ex-girlfriend's name, Amara shut up as she got into the limo. The racer, who was dressed in baggy jeans with boots, a baggy t-shirt, and a letterman jacket, seem undress compared to the two girls on each side of her, both whom were wearing elegant cocktail dresses. But she took the champagne anyways as the limo rode off to its mysterious location.


	11. Neo Saturn

With school finally over, it seem like the summer days were much brighter and better. The sky was always a crisp blue color, the clouds were fluffy and white, the sun shined brightly everyday, the weather was perfect but a little too hot, and the beaches were filled with teenagers, families, couples, people with their pets, and single people enjoying their life. The ocean was dark blue and calm, waves splashing on the white sands of the beaches and the palm trees were healthy, their leaves blowing softly in the sparse amount of cool breezes.

Even though there was a cool breeze every so often, it seem like ice cream and snow cones businesses were making great money this time of year. Even the public pool had a few more people this year than it did in the past. And the heat was bad enough that some families were packing up to head off to either cooler places or vacation spots with beautiful, cool oceans. It was abnormal for it to be hot in a usually warm city, but the heat was getting bad this year that some people refused to go outside to even have fun. People with naturally tanned or dark skin even had to wear sunscreen because of the heat as well.

But, ignoring the heat situation, Serena was packing up the last of her beach things. Keiko's parents had let their daughter take her friends to their beach house in Malibu for only the second weekend of summer, so the girls had to do everything they can before they leave. Serena's plan is to learn how to surf, something she wanted to do since coming to Los Angeles.

"Serena, do you want to take Luna with you?" Ilene called from downstairs.

"No, Mom! I think she will be fine here. Just make sure her, Artemis, and Diana get feed." Serena called back down. "Also, make sure Sammy stays out of my room!"

"I will take care of that, Serena!" Luna called from downstairs.

The blonde giggled as she grabbed her two bags and ran down the stairs in her acid wash shorts and a pink t-shirt. Her father, Sammy, and Artemis was watching a baseball game while Ilene and Luna tried a new recipe, which appartenly made Diana sick to her stomach by the look on her face.

Ilene looked at her daughter as she asked, "You excited, Serena?"

"Totally! The girls and I have been working our tails off at school and with the whole Soldiers thing as we find that last Princess and all. Too bad Charlie and Hannah can't come because of their college interviews, but we still have Winona to look after us." Serena said as she kissed her father's head and rubbed Sammy's hair.

"I'm excited for you, sweetheart. These girls you have been hanging around have been much better to you than your old friends. In fact, the only one I liked out of your old friends was Amy." Ilene said as she tasted her soup, then putting in a pinch of salt.

Hearing her old friend's name stabbed Serena greatly, but the blonde brushed it off as he kissed Luna, Artemis, and Diana good-bye. Then she ran up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek as the doorbell rang, causing the blonde to run to it as fast as she could.

Serena found Keiko at the front door, waving her folding fan in front of her face. There was a red Roll Royce behind her, with all of the other Inner Soldiers and Ellie inside. "Keiko!" Then Serena saw the car and asked in confusion, "Wait, don't you just have a permit?"

"Yeah. But my parents said I can drive my mom's care for the weekend. As long as I don't get into a crash or get pulled over by the police while going to Winona's house, then we are fine. Good thing that car is paid off with its tag and everything." Keiko said as she waved her folding fan faster. "Now, come on. We need to pick up Winona."

Serena nodded her head as she looked back at her family and yelled, "Bye guys! See you Sunday night!" Her family waved at her as she shut the door and ran to the car, getting into the back seat with a frizzy-haired Janelle and Adina as Keiko placed her bags in the already stuffed truck. Ellie was sitting in the front seat, while Marisol was sitting in the floorboard as she painted her toenails.

Janelle glared at the hippe as she snapped, "Why ya gotta paint your nails here?"

"Just becasue your hair is frizzer than usual doens't mean you can be mean, Janelle." Marisol said back inher usual dreamy tone, smiling as she laid on her back to look at her bright pink toenails that had silver sparkles, placing her feet right in Janelle's face. While Adina leaned over Serena to hold back their Irish friend, Keiko started up the car and went on to Winona's house.

**~0~**

They finally arrived at Winona's small, four-bedroom home. It was a simpler-looking home than the normal ones in Los Angeles, with the idealistic white picket fence and crisp green grass. The one-story home was painted light blue with a silver tin roof and dark green bushes decorating the base of the house with different flowers from roses to lillies to even orchids of different shades blooming from the bushes.

The six girls piled out of the car as Serena opened the gate and ran towards the front door. It was unlocked already, so Serena shrugged her shoulders and opened it anyways as her friends stood behind her.

And when they walked in, they came in a war zone.

Two adults, both Italian by the look of their skin and the language they were speaking in, were throwing things around the room at each other. Both were heavily drunk by the smell of the room and staggering around the room. The man was fat and heavy, short in height with a thinning black hairline and cruel brown eyes. He wore a stained wife beater, torn blue jeans, and muddy working boots. The woman was bony and tall, with a beak-like nose. Her jet black hair was messy and greasy, with her cold dark eyes staring at the man. Wore wore a black tank top with torn bash jeans and black hooker boots.

_"*E pazzo ubriaco! Tu sei un fottuto idiota e ti odio!"_ The woman yelled in Italian as she threw a lamp at the man.

As the lamp broke into pieces, the man yelled back, _"*Almeno io non sento il mio corpo per la droga!"_

He threw a book at the women, hitting her in the stomach. But she laughed it off as she yelled, _"*Tu sei quello che mi fa fare quello! E se quel marmocchio non era intorno, avrei potuto abbandonato! Ma abbiamo bisogno di soldi per lei e non ho l'HIV ora!"_

As the arguement continued, the already-pissed off Janelle got tired of it as she pushed her friends to the side. She walked into the house bravely as she grabbed the man by the thick neck, dragging him out as the woman followed, translating her language to English as she begged the Irish girl not to hurt her husband.

Janelle, with all of her might, pulled the man over her head and threw him into a set of trash cans. He landed with a _THUD!_ as the woman screamed and chased after her thrown husband, with Janelle wiping her hands in victory. As watched the woman pick up her husband and dragged him away as the liquor in his system soften his fall and he was only knocked out.

Then the Irish girl walked abck to her friends as she said, "And that is how you get a drunk out of a house."

All of them blinked a few times before they entered the house, looking for clues to see what caused this fight and where the heck Winona was. But all there was broken items, thrown over chairs, and a broken screen door that led to the small backyard. Other than that, nothing seem to be stolen like money or jewerly. In fact, it just seem like that couple just wandered in and began fighting.

"I wonder why they came in here?" Adina asked as she looked through Winona's money drawer in the kitchen, which was still filled with money. "If people like those two came into a house like Winona's, then something should have been taken. But thank God nothing was."

"Yeah, it just seem like-" As Ellie was talking, she leaned against a closest door. But as she did, the door opened and hit the redhead's back as she sheirked, jumping into Janelle's arm only to be dropped by the ill-tempered Irish girl.

As the door opened, a very short girl came out. She had a thin yet delicate body, basically having no breasts or curves but with dainty little feet. She had buttock-length, ebony black hair that was straight with heavy bangs. Her dark purple eyes were hooded, while she had the same light Italian skin tone as the couple wirh rosy cheeks and light pink, thin lips. She wore a black blouse with short, puffy sleeves and a dark purple plaid mini-skirt. She wore a pair of black combat boots with white knee-high socks under them. On her ears were a pair of silver skull-shaped stud earring.

"Who the heck are you?!" Ellie yelled in surprise at the twelve-year-old girl, causing her to run back into the closest.

As the door closed, Ellie got slapped behind the head by Keiko as the cheerleader yelled, "Don't scare her like that! She was probably in there when that couple came over, you dummy!"

As Ellie stuck her tongue out at the cheerleader, someone walked through the front door. The girls looked to see it was Winona, who had a worried look in her eyes. Instead of saying something, they all pointed at the closest door as the Native American woman ran over to the closest and opened it.

The younger girl ran into Winona's arms as she cried into the woman's black t-shirt. The college student picked the girl up, since she was barely the size of a normal seven-year-old, and carried her to the couched as she smoothed out the girl's long black hair. "Ssh, what happened?"

"My parents... They came here and began yelling. I... I ran into the closest. Then... they started to blame each other... and throwing things. Then... someone came... and threw Dad out. I opened the closest... I opened it to find a bunch of strnage girls here!" The young girl yelled into Winona's shirt.

As the young girl cried, Serena came up to Winona and asked, "What is going on here?"

Winona looked up at the blonde with her twinkling brown eyes, then looked back down at the girl in her arms. She sighed as she said, "This is Darcy Rabasca and those people were her parents. You see, when I was sixteen I took a job as a babysitter. I got Darcy by luck because only after a few months, she finally told me her parents were abusive of her because of their obsession with drugs and alcohol. I got her out of her home and brought her here to live with me."

After hearing this, everyone was silent. Serena looked at the small girl with sad blue eyes as she touched her long, ebony hair gently. Darcy looked at the blonde as she smiled a little, knowing that the blonde has felt her pain just by a single touch. Then Serena looked at Winona then at her friends behind her, a silent agreement passing through all of them at once.

Serena looked at the small girl as she said, "Darcy, won't you like to come to the beach with us for the weekend?"

Instantly, Darcy's dark purple eyes lit up as she asked in a child-like manner, "Really? Can I really go to the beach?"

"Of course! That is if Winona lets you." Serena said as she and Darcy both looked at the college student, their eyes begging for the young ri lto go more than anything.

The Native American woman sighed with a smile as she said, "Fine. As long as Darcy rides in my car, then I don't see a problem then brigning her along. Keiko's beach house does have six bedrooms anyways."

Darcy squealed as she jumped off her caretaker's lap and ran upstairs to get her bags ready real quick. Serena giggled as her friends smiled, knowing they are doing a good thing, while Winona was smiling but worried inside as she got up and grabbed some money from her drawer.

**~0~**

After two hours stuck in hot cars, the eight residents of the Keiko's beach home finally arrived in Malibu. They got to the four-story, six-bedroom white house that stood on the edge of a cliff. The home was made out of marble mostly, with semi-tinted glass walls showing the living room a little bit. The very top of the house had three circular windows and the other two stories were medium-sized with half of them having glass walls, with the bottom main part being long and huge while the very top was small and square.

"Awesome, Keiko! Your beach house has an amazing ocean view!" Marisol cried out as she ran to the window walls once they were inside.

"Thanks. Mother and Father does not want this place trash, so please act like ladies just a little bit." Keiko begged somewhat as she placed her bags in the room she was sharing with Marisol.

The sleeping arrangment was simple; Ellie and Serena were sleeping in one room, Winona and Darcy were sleeping in another room, Marisol and Keiko were sharing a room, and Janelle and Adina were also sharing a room as well. The two extra rooms were for Hannah and Charlie, but since they didn't come then it was just extra space.

As the girls placed their bags up, Darcy came running with a huge smile. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts with purple tennis shoes. Her hair was thrown in a thick ponytail as she bounced on her toes happily. Winona took the girl's purple backpack and black roll-on bag into their shared bedroom.

"Winona, can I go to the beach? _Pretty pwease?_" Darcy asked in a sweet tone.

"Sure. But someone will have to go with you because I have to unpack all of our stuff. But I will be out there in a few minutes." Winona called out from the bedroom as she began unzipping her three bags and Darcy's two bags.

"We can take her!" Serena and Ellie cried out as she ran out of their bedroom.

Winona thought about how she was fine with Serena watching Darcy, but she was a little unsure with Ellie. But she poked her head out of the bedroom door anyways as she said, "Okay then. Just make sure she wears sunblock and don't let her get near the water until I am there."

"Roger that!" The two high-schoolers cried out as they ran to the door with Darcy at their heels.

_**[A few minutes later]**_

It took some time to run down the hill Keiko's beach house was on and get to the beach, which was really only a feet away from the base of the hill. So when the three girls got to the white sandy beach, they were already too tired to even move closer to the water. But they seem to get enough energy to pull off their t-shirts and shorts to place them on the ebach towel Ellie brought.

"So, what to do if we can't jump into the water?" Ellie said. She wore a two-piece, orange string bikini with yellow, Aztec sun designs.

"We can sunbath, look for seashells or make sandcastles." Serena suggested as she rubbed sunscreen on Darcy. She wore a two-piece, pink bikini with white bows on the strings to hold everything together. "What sounds fun to you guys?"

"SANDCASTLES!" Darcy cried out in joy. She wore an one-piece, back swimsuit with a purple buttfly across her stomach.

"I like this chimpmunk!" Ellie said as she hugged Darcy, who was still covered in sunscreen.

They all got on their knees and began shaping sand into something, since Ellie and Serena forgot the buckets. All they could really do was make mounds of sand and slapped them with water, then try to shape them into something that looks remotely like a castle. But it seem like Darcy was having a ball.

After a few seconds, the tide came into and destoryed their misshapen castle. For a moment, Darcy seem upset but she got over it as they began creating a new sandcastle a little farther from the tide this time.

"This is so much fun!" Darcy cried out in child-like joy as she clapped her hands happily.

"Haven't you made a sandcastle before?" Serena asked the young girl.

"Not really. Winona tries to get me to do things, but I am so scared that my parents will find me when I was on a club trip or when I was doing a sport and try to drag me back to their place. But since that Janelle girl kicked my dad to the curb, I feel safer with you guys now." Darcy said with a sweet smile.

Serena felt pity for this sweet little girl, brushing back some of Dracy's ebony hair behind her ear. But that pity was replaced with laughter as the sandcastle Ellie was building was sneakily pushing over by Darcy, who laughed like a normal child as Ellie overreacted and began crying over the messed-up sandcastle.

Then the blonde looked at the younger girl as she asked, "So, it there anything else we need to know about you? You seem such like a fun little girl."

Darcy's eyes lit up as she started talking away. "Well, after Winona and her family took me in, I used to walk around the gardens that were in the backyard of her parents' home until her and Kimimela started to get me back into dares. After her parents left, Winona had some inheritance from her parents and she started her job, but Kimimela and I started to do odd jobs to help out. I love pranks, gardens, talking, and learning new things which Winona says come from my huge imagination."

Ellie and Serena laughed as Darcy talked away, how she pull a few pranks at school and how she doesn't care if people thought she was a flirt because she was so nice and fun-loving. She went on how Winona and Kimimela mothered her for she was the youngest but also babied her a little because they don't want her poor little heart to hurt even more. But Darcy told the older girls about how she figured out a few things throughout her life that were hidden from her.

But as the young girl talked away and continued to build a new sandcastle, with an annoyed Ellie looking at her, Serena felt a strange presence around them. Ellie must have also felt the presence as they both looked at each other for a split second then began looking all around them. Darcy looked at them oddly, but she went back to building her castle as they stood up and wiped sand off of themselves.

For a moment, everything seem to quiet for the three teenagers. Even Darcy seem a little worried as she stopped building her castle and looked at the two older girls. Both high school girls seem ready to fight and their usual happy faces turned serious and deadly.

Then, the two older girls turned to see something behind Darcy. The young girl was picked up by Ellie then placed behind the girls. But Darcy peeked through their legs and gasped, seeing the most scariest thing, or human or whatever is was, standing where Darcy was with the sandcastle under its foot.

The creature looked like a tall and strong man with an almost human face with a pointed white beard, greaty and waist-length white hair that was placed in a low ponytail, and skin that was a light blue color. There was a thick scar running down from the corner of his right eye to his chin. His pointy face has cruel angular features, he had glowing red eyes that were slited, and his wide mouth had dripping fangs. He wore a black Civil War-like suit with golden accents, black boots with chains on the sides, a golden bat brooch on his collar, black gentlemen gloves, and a long red cape that had a popped high collar around his neck.

Serena huffed at the creature as she asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The creature laughed coldly as it said in a British accent, "I am Lord Veselica. The reason I am here is to destory the Neo Soldiers, whom I believe are two of them are right in front of me at this moment."

Serena looked angry as she before turning to Ellie and said, "Get Darcy back to the house and get the others down here. I will hold him off as long as I can."

"Got it." Ellie replied as she took Darcy's bony shoulders in her hands and began steering the young girl back towards the path.

Then Serena turned to Lord Veselica as a smirk came on her face. She held out her hand as the Silver Crystal appeared, staring him down and not moving a single muscle as she waited for him to make the first move of this battle.

But as the battle was about to begin, a cry was heard. Serena looked out of the corner of her eye to see Darcy trying to run back to her, with Ellie holding the young girl back as best as she could. Serena knew that if she turned around, her guard would be let down but she couldn't let Lord Veselica take notice of her friends and attack them instead of her. She knew that she had to either stall for more time or begin attacking herself.

But then, something happened that caused Serena to gain hope.

The symbol of Saturn appeared on Darcy's forehead, causing the blonde to call out to her redhead friend saying "Ellie, she is the last Princess. Help her remember quickly!" Ellie looked down to see the glowing symbol on Darcy's forehead, so she let go out of her and turned her around.

"We need to help Serena!" Darcy cried out as tears ran down her friends.

Ellie took the girl into a hug as she said, "Serena can handle herself. All you need to do at this moment is listen to me and look at Serena, then closed your eyes when you see a silver light and listen to my voice."

Darcy was confused at first, as anyone would be in this situation, but as she was released from Ellie's hug, she turned around to watch Serena and finally stood still as Ellie took the young girl's hand into her own.

Serena smirked at Lord Veselica as she screamed, "Silver Moon Soldier, Make-Up!"

Right when Serena began transforming, Darcy gasped as her eyes fluttered closed. Ellie smiled as she began whispering in the girl's ear, saying "Now remember when you first came into the Crystal Palace. Remember me introducing you to the queen and princess, and remember how you began Neo Saturn."

All Darcy did was nod her head as her mind began showing her the past.

_Back then, she was known as Princess Gothel of Saturn. She wore an ankle-length, black themed dress with purple accents. The dress itself consisted of a corset top, dark purple in color and laced with a maroon ribbon, over the black top of the dress. The long skirt was black and decorated at the end with dark purple buterfly designs. She also had a white petticoat undernearth. Her sleeves, at the shoulders, were puffed and striped, dark purple and maroon, and the rest went to her mid-forearms and are black. She wore lacy white, wrist-length gloves and had short maroon-painted nails. A frilly white bow was on the right side of her head that had a maroon ribbon and amethyst gem in the center. She wore a black iron forehead tiara that had an amethyst gem in the midle. On her dainy feet were white tights with simple black flats over them._

_And she was alone. Sailor Saturn abandoned her once she found the other noble girls, leaving her princess scared in the huge enterance way._

_"Hey there." Princess Gothel jumped around with scared eyes, but she met the friendly face of the Princess of the Sun._

_"Oh, you must be Princess Sol." Gothel said in a scared voice."I was worried that I was all alone."_

_"You will never be alone here, Princess Gothel. I merely got lost for a second and I just arrived down here only a few seconds ago. Now, come with me to see Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity." Princess Sol said with a warm smile. Her hair was tied in twin pigtails by silky red ribbons, with her hair the same length and golden blonde as Serenity's hair was. She wore a thigh-length sleeveless white jumpsuit with a frilly top hem and frilly bottom legs for each leg. The jumpsuit had three gold buttons and the waist was cinched with a thin gold belt. Over the jumpsuit was a sleeveless, floor-length orange cloak that is criss-crossed across her chest with yellow strings. The bottom of the cloak had yellow sun designs and the huge collar was popped up around her neck. She wore knee-high, orange lace-up stiletto boots with a bronze tiara with opal gems on her head, orange stud earrings, and a black choker with an oal sun pendant. From her hand to the middle of her biceps, she wore orange ribbons that tied into multiple bows on the back of her arm and create fingerless gloves in a way._

Then Darcy opened her eyes to find herself watching a battle. Neo Moon had the Holy Sword blocking Lord Veselica's claws. She had a silver force field around herself as well, except for her arm as she pushed back the monster with one hit.

Ellie tapped Darcy's shoulder and pointed at the young girl's hand, causing her to look down to see a beautiful amethyst stone in a Patience II Cut. She stared at it in awe as Ellie said to her, "Now, just say _'Neo Saturn Soldier, Make-Up!_ while I go and help Serena." The redhead began running into the battle as she transformed into Neo Sun.

Darcy watched the battle go on for a few more minutes then looked back at the Saturn Amethyst in her hands. Finally she closed her eyes and held her hands out as she called out quietly, "Neo Saturn Soldier, Make-Up."

The Saturn Amethyst began to glow brighter and brighter before it disappeared and Darcy was surrounded by a column of black petals that appeared around her, making her hair wavier and turning her nails black. Black petals rushed around her body to create her leotard, skirt, shoulder armour and collar appeared, then the petals rushed by and formed the front hest bow. Translucent purple ribbons appeared at her back and combined with more petals to wrap around her waist to create her ribbons. She stamped her foot, causing the black petals to sir up as they create her shoes, gloves, choker, earrings and cape. She slowly crossed her hands in front of her forehead as petals pass her forehead to create the Saturn symbol. After a swirl of bubbles brush against her lips, she then assumed her final pose as black-purple energy swirled about her feet.

As the purple-black light swirled around the beach, Neo Moon and Neo Sun turned to see the new Soldier standing there stiffly with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest, like she was a vampire sleeping upward.

Then the new Soldier unfolded her arms and opened her eyes as she said softly, "My guardian deity is the planet of silence. The Princess of Death and Rebirth, Neo Saturn." Then the Silence Scythe appeared in her left hand. It was a six-foot, slender deep black scepter bearing a huge, silver arrow-headed spearhead. Below the spearhead was a blade that was curved like a short scythe on one side, and a small silver axe-blade on the other side. On the middle of the blades was a small X-shaped marking and black markings on the blades that looked like smoke. There was an amethyst gem in the middle of the X-shaped marking.

Saturn's fuku consisted of a white leotard with a white skirt that was boarded with purple and a Saturn symbol brooch in the middle. She had shoulder pads that resembled transparent, flower petals. Her choker was purple with a maroon jem pendant. The purple, crystal-shaped brooch was on her maroon, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. She had purple, double frontal ribbons. Her collar was white with a purple boarder and a single maroon stripe. The Saturn insigna was on her forehead, she wore purple knee-high stiletto boots that lace up, her earrings were white ringed planets with white diamonds dangling, and she wore mid-biceps white gloves that have swirly purple designs. She wore a thigh-length, light purple transparent cape. She had ribbons around her gloves and boots. Her hair was stil jet black, but it was a little wavier now.

Lord Veselica laughed at the new Soldier as he called out, "A little brat like her is the infamous Princess of Death?!"

Then he charged toward Neo Saturn, but Neo Moon blocked him with her sword as Neo Sun began charging up her compact. But the monster forced his way through as Neo moon tried to cut him one last time, but he smacked her hard enough where she was pushed away while she had to hold her stomach in pain.

As the vampire monster ran faster to Neo Saturn, his bloodlust growing by the second, the Soldier held up her right arm as her shield, known as Death's Sheild, appeared. Carrying the shield on her arm was a black leather brace that extended to her elbow. The shield was made out of glowing amethyst stone with black skull markings near the edges, the shield itself was five feet in width, and it had soft black fur coating on the inside of the shield. In the middle was a huge, engraved black marking of a menacing skull and the shield gave off a frightening aura that was seen by a bright purple-black light.

"Silence Wall." Neo Saturn said calmly as the Sheild grew brighter, and when Lord Veselica hit it full-force with his entire body, he was shocked and thrown back into the water. But he quickly got up despite the black ozzing marks on his stomach.

As he began running again, Neo Moon tried to attack with the Imperium Silver Staff but he knocked her away. Then Neo Sun blasted him with "Fireball Disk, Destory!", but he knocked it away and back to its owner as now both of the girls were lying down in the sand, trying to keep themselves from de-transforming.

But as Lord Veselica ran towards Neo Saturn, the Soldier twirled her Scythe as she said softly "Silence Scythe Surprise." She slammed the Silence Sycthe on the ground as purple energy bursted through the ground and towards the vampire monster. It hit Lord Veselica head-on and he fell to the ground as Neo Saturn got ready for her final attack.

She twirled her Scythe in the air as purple energy gathered around it in a huge circle. Then she called out in a quiet tone, "Destruction Cupola." The purple circle of energy floated above the Scythe before it flew towards the vampire monster. It surrounded him before it strangled him and turned him into dust as he screamed for the final time.

As all three girls turned back into their normal selves, Darcy ran up to Ellie and Serena while yelling "This is awesome! Why Winona let me do this? That was so fun! Let's do it again!" Ellie was also jumping up and down in agreement, but Serena held both of them down by pushing their heads down.

While Serena let go of the heads of her friends, Winona and the otehrs came down as the Native American woman called out, "What happened? We saw purple lights flashing and some screaming."

"Winona, I am a Soldier like Serena and Ellie! Can I be one? Pretty pwease?" Darcy begged as she grabbed her caretaker's arm.

Serena and Ellie smiled nervously as Winona looked at Darcy then at them then back at Darcy. Finally, she smiled and rubbed Darcy's black hair as she said, "Sure. I always know you were something special, kiddo."

"YEAH!" Darcy yelled as she landed in the sand and began making sand angels. Ellie smiled with a child-like spark in her eyes as she joined Darcy in the sand and they both made sand angels while their friends looked at them in an odd manner, confused on why these two were so strange.

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

Like Los Angeles, it was a beautiful day in Tokyo as the park was filled with students from the elementary school and middle school. School only got out two days ago, so this day was probably the last one to have fun together for a few weeks before some students went on vacations around the world or to the beach for the whole summer. But as everyone was on the slides, swing sets, merry-go-round, or monkey bars, there was one person who was not having fun.

Hotaru swung back and forth on the single swing set at the huge oak tree. She stared evily at her old classmates, her quiet demenor hiding the craziness inside of her. But she approached by a sweet girl with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey, Hotaru. I was wondering if I could hang around you." The green-eyed girl asked in a sweet tone.

The gothic girl, who was wearing heavy black eyeliner, snapped. "NO! I WANT TO BE FUCKING ALONE! GO AWAY!"

The little girl began crying as she ran back to her friends, which consisted of an older boy that looked like the younger girl. He glared down Hotaru, but the gothic Scout turned her head to the side as she had a smug smirk on her face. She got up from the swingset as she left the park, laughing as the kids started booing her.

As she exited the park and headed down the street, she saw a poor kitty on the other side of the road. It was half-dead, but Hotaru didn't care as she walked across the street and picked up the dead kitty. It moaned in pain, so Hotaru put it out of its misery by snapping its neck as she smiled evily.

"Now, now. Hotaru, didn't we have a talk about killing things without premission?" A silky British voice said near the gothic Scout.

Hotaru turned to see Ashley and Akuma walking towards her, so she stuffed the now completely dead kitty in the trash. "What about it? I like killing things." Hotaru snapped at the co-leaders.

Ashley giggled as she said, "You and your fetish of experimenting with death. We must learn how to control that after this meeting."

"But you guys said I can kill things as much as I want! And you said that this meeting will be _after_ dinner! It's not fair!" Hotaru screamed as people watched her pitching a fit. But Ashley stayed calm as she grabbed the younger girl by the arm, harshly. Hotaru was jerked almost to the gorund, but Ashley pitied her and pulled her back up before she fell face-first into the concerate.

"Now, come with us or else you can finally join death like Raye wants to. Too bad she is still alive." Ashley said coldly as she pushed Hotaru towards Akuma, who grabbed the gothic Scout.

As she walked down the street, Akuma and Hotaru followed her as the beautiful day started to become dark and grey when storm clouds began rolling in.

**Translations:**

**1. "You drunken fool! You are a fucking moron and I hate you!"**

**2. "At least I don't smell my body for drugs!"**

**3. "You are the one who makes me do that! And if that brat wasn't around, I could have quitted! But we needed the money for her and I have HIV now!"**


	12. Earth Knight and Neo Mini Moon

_**[IN TOKYO]**_

Darien was at a small, little bar known as The Strip Job around eleven o'clock in the morning. Right now, he was drowning out his sorrows and troubles in a bottle of beer, his second one that morning. Ever since Serena left, he had began drinking slowly to addiction. It started out with one beer a day, then it went to three beers a day, and now it was six beers a day. It was the only thing that could block the world around him, all of the troubles he had and all of the responsiblity he had that he wanted to throw away.

As he sipped his second bottle, a beautiful creature came strutting in and wrapped an arm around Darien's shoulders. She began kissing his neck, like she has a thousand times before. Even though he had to break the heart of Serena, a sweet virgin who loved him with all of her heart, he didn't care as long as he had this sexy kitten that whom used him and he used her for sex only.

"So, how was the girls during the ceremonies?" Darien asked. He was so drunk each time of the eight ceremonies that he was unable to come.

"Oh, boring really. We had to be precise and all with their planets, but it wasn't as interesting as I hoped it would be. Next time, remind to use more goat blood to add more of a punch to a ceremony." Ashley said as she twirled her finger on Darien's shirt.

He didn't remember how it happened, but after meeting Ashley, he was more attracted to her than he was either Akuma and Serena. She was sexy, sluttly, confident, powerful, witty, and all-around cruel when it came to everything she dealt with. Even the way her sexy voice made him like a little boy caused the black-haired man run into her younger lover's arms over and over again.

As they began making out in hot passion, an annoying little voice broke the heated kisses. "I wanna go home!"

Ashley growled as she turned her head to face Rini, who still had the pitch black hair and icy blue eyes. She snickered inwardly as she knew that even though Akuma would have Darien's baby, she would always have his heart wrapped around her finger. "What do you want?" Ashley snapped.

Rini huffed and smirked at the Scout of the Sun as she said, "I want you off my daddy, you slut. Also, go buy that watch you promise me yesterday so I can get out of here. Now, chop-chop and hurry up."

"Why you... Darien, control your child!" Ashley yelled at her lover.

But all the black-haired man did was stare at Rini as he murmured in a drunk tone, "Daughter...? I don't have a kid..." Then he grabbed his head as he called out, "Where am I? I don't remember how I got here!"

"You brought yourself here because you are a drunk." Ashley pointed out. All that comment got her was a slap to the face by her lover, but she was still smiling as she got up and took Rini's hand harshly. "Come on, Rini. Daddy is having issues."

"No, he is not! He hates you like everyone else and you can go die!" Rini laughed as she began punching Ashley's long legs, which did nothing. she finally gave up as Ashley led her out of the bar and back on to the street where people were looking at the beautiful girl that had a slap mark and a child coming out of a bar.

But as Ashley pulled the brat down the street, she felt an odd sensation in her hand. She looked to see Rini just standing there with a blank look on her face, like she was in a trance. Nobody seem to notice the little girl vanishing into sparkling gold lights that floated towards the air until she disappeared completely.

Instead of screaming or crying like the human she appeared as, Ashley gritted her teeth as she said, "Damn it!" Then she bolted down the street to the meeting spot of the Scouts, calling Darien back so he can meet her up there as well.

_**[BACK IN LOS ANGELES]**_

The Monday night when the girls came back from Keiko's beach home to their homes in Los Angeles, the park was completely empty except for a young couple walking down the path that would led them to a restaurant. Despite the humid air, the couple was laughing and smiling as they talked under the glittering stars that looked down upon them. The girl, with her curly rustic hair, bounced on her toes while her muscular boyfriend smooth the back of his wild brown hair.

"Oh, Jake! This is so sweet of you to take me to this French restaurant. What is it called again?" The curly-haired hair asked.

"It's called _Amora_, my love." Jake said as he kissed his girlfriend on the nose. "I love you Lilly."

"I love you too, Jake." Lilly said back as they stopped for a second. She stood on her toes to kiss him better, since he was so much taller than her. He kissed her back with all of the passion he had stored up while he he grabbed her petite waist and lifted her off the ground for a breif moment, then placed her back on her feet when they were done.

But as they were finishing up their sweet kiss, a strange noise was heard. Jake placed an overprotective arm over Lilly as something came out of the bushes of the forest near them and Lilly screamed on the top of her lungs.

The monster they were facing was a huge and towering creature with burlap-like skin. It had a pot belly with long arms and legs, with the lower part of his legs being made out of gears and beams. The hands of the creature had long, metals nails and a long, dripping tongue that was currently licking it metal nails. It oval-shaped head with its face being stitched by a white cloth, its eyes bottomless black pits and a strange red symbol on its forehead. Wild tuffs of black hair stood around the base of the monster's hairline and it wore a black, bondage-like suit, even over its huge pot belly.

"More souls... More power..." The creature called out in a low, growling voice.

As Lilly screamed and clung on to her boyfriend, ten figures appeared from the trees and landed in front of the couple, ready to fight the monster.

"We are the Princesses of the Solar System, the Guardians of the humans and everything under the light of Cosmos! We are the Neo Soldiers, and in the name of the Solar System, we shall punish you!" All ten Soldiers yelled before jumping towards the monster full-force.

But as the girls were about to fight the monster while the couple ran away in fear, a rose and tarot card came streaking in front of Neo Moon, who was leading the Soldiers. She stopped her team as they saw the rose stab the monster in the eye, then the tarot card landed in front of the monster. Then, the card glowed as it began pulling the monster towards it. It sheriked as the card pulled the monster inside of it, trapping the creature as the card itself burned to ashes and disappeared.

"What happened?" Neo Uranus called out.

Before Neo Moon could answer, a deep chuckle came from the trees. All ten Soldiers turned around to see a tall and muscular-lean man standing on the highest tree branch. He wore a black suit with a high collar and tight-fitting pants of the same color. He had on a silver cape that was fasten asymmetrically on his right using a golden, crystal-shaped pin. At his waist was a thick dark grey belt that was flexible and non-reflective, and he had knee-high black boots. Over his eyes was a black-colored mask, and on the side of his hip, hanging his belt, was a silver sword with a glowing emerald jewel.

Neo Moon walked towards the mysterious figure, her friends and teammates silent as she called out, "Who are you? Why did you help us?"

The man chuckled as he said, "Let's said I helped you because I can. And my name... Well, you can just call me Earth Knight for now."

There was a strange but strong conenction Neo Moon felt as she walked closer, but she was too late to even say anything else as Earth Knight turned around and jumped from the tree branch. His shadow was seen shortly in the sky before it disappeared completely, but not before Serena caught a glance at his beautiful blue eyes.

Then she fell to her knees, transforming back to her normal self, as she simply said, "Darien..."

**~0~**

The next morning, Ilene was cooking breakfast as Keiko and Marisol came over and walked into the house, looking around for their blonde friend that lived there. Keiko wore a red dress that nad short, puffy sleeves and a pleated knee-length skirt. Her feet were covered by simple black heels and she carried her black purse with its long gold chain on her shoulder. But Marisol wore a dark orange belly shirt with high-waisted white shorts, brown Jesus sandals, and her usual white flower circlet, gold bangles, and armlet to complete the look.

"Keiko, Marisol! I'm so happy you can come over! What some breakfast?" Ilene asked the two girls.

"No thank you, Mrs. Tsukino but thank you for the offer. We just came over to pick Serena up so we can head over to the fair that is being held at the dock today." Keiko said politely.

"That is wonderful to hear because I am getting worried about Serena. She needs to get out a little and hang out with you guys." Ilene said as Ken and Sammy finally came downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Marisol asked as she high-fived Sammy, the younger boy more so looking at her taunt tummy, long legs, and her tight shirt hugging her breasts.

"I have no idea. When she left with you girls yesterday afternoon, she was completely fine and was in a great mood. But when she came back last night, she looked upset and close to tears. Did anything happen on the mission?" Ilene asked as Luna and Artemis came downstairs as well.

"Well, there was this weird guy who called himself Earth Knight. He defeated the monster all by himself and then he just disappeared. But Serena said a name all the way back here when we were dropping her off." Marisol said before Keiko grabbed her by the shoulders.

The hippie was dragged upstairs by her cheerleader friend, as Keiko opened the door to Serena's pink-covered room. As the door shut, the rest of the Tsukino shrugged their shoulders as they went back to eating breakfast while little Diana finally got up and rubbed her head in Sammy's lap.

While the family ate, back in the bedroom wasn't so peaceful.

Keiko stared at the lump in the bed, curling in a puddle of confusion and depression. Serena's hair was damp and tangled, laying all over her pillows like some unknown creature by the looks of it. The blonde was staring out her window, with her pink lace curtains flying gently in the breeze as her friends snuck up behind her.

The first thing that was done was Marisol jerking the covers off their leader as Serena rolled around to look at her friends with sad eyes. "What was that for?"

"To get your happiness back! Now, let's get you in the shower and let's head off to the fair!" Marisol shouted happily as she pulled Serena from her drowning misery of her bed and on to the soft pink fur flooring her father placed in for her.

"But all I want to do is just sleep." Serena said in such a sad tone that even the usual perky hippie looked at her in despair.

But that didn't work on a certain cheerleader, whose icy temper was thrawing out for this special moment.

Back downstairs, the rest of the family was eating happily as Luna and Artemis were reading over the newspaper quietly, learning English a little by each day. Ken was going on about how his boss in planning to make him editor and Ilene was talking about how she should at least get some kind of paying job to provide as well. As the parents came up with ideas for where Ilene should work at, Sammy was petting Diana and feeding her a few scraps.

But within only a few minutes of their peaceful breakfast, they heard a fight break out in Serena's room.

"Keiko! Dragging Serena is not a good idea!" Marisol was heard yelling.

"I don't care! Weeping about her ex isn't going to make her feel better and she has to find a way to get over him, even if it means dragging her into the shower and forcing her to get dress!" Keiko yelled back, an unusual icy yet heated tone covering her usual elegant way of speaking.

"Just please be reasonable and... WHY ARE YOU POINTING THAT SHOWER HEAD AT ME!" Marisol yelled as a sound of rushing water was heard from Serena's bathroom. "HAHA, MISSED ME!"

"Marisol, get downstairs before I spray you with water!" Keiko yelled as Serena's bedroom door opened.

Marisol came running downstairs, while the Tsukino family looked at her oddly. But the hippie laughed nervously as some more shouting came from upstairs along with the sound of a shower head hitting the walls. So, everyone ignored it as Marisol sat on the stairs as she waited for her friends.

After about ten minutes, Keiko finally came downstairs. Her dress was a little wet, but it looked like she had pressed a towel against the beautiful dress. She glared at Marisol for not helping her, as the Hispanic beauty laughed off what had happened and patted Keiko on the back.

A second later, Serena came downstairs in a pair of white jeans and a pink blouse that had a purple ribbon tied under her breasts, with a pair of wedges and her heart necklace. Her hair was placed in a braid down her right shoulder, but her sad face did not match the beautiful girlish of her clothes.

"Aw, honey. You look beautiful!" Ilene and Ken said at the same time with sparkles in their eyes.

Serena looked at her parents, forcing a sad smile as her eyes had a dull, sad light in them. "Thanks, Mommy. Thank you, Daddy."

Keiko and Marisol looked at their friend with worried and concern eyes, but Marisol faked a smile anyways as she grabbed her blonde friend by the arm and yelled, "Come on! Let's head to the fair!" As she led Serena to the door, Keiko smiled at the Tsukino family as she followed behind them and shut the door.

**~0~**

The California Summer's Day Fair was held once every year for three days only. It had amazing games that included wonderful and one-of-a-kind prizes, delicious fried foods of every kind, rides down at the beach that will scream even the most fearless of daredevils, performers that came from all around the world, water rides being held by boats on the ocean, and with the beach right behind the fair, it was a perfect weekend for teenagers and families alike.

Except that seven girls were not doing anything but standing there.

"I wonder where they are at?" Adina asked the others, looking around for their leader and two other Soldiers. She wore a long-sleeved, white blouse tied at the neck with a small, black ribbon at her collar and white frills decorating the sleeves, collar, and waist. The look was completed with a plaid black-and-grey skirt, her black Mary Jane shoes, and one white hair clip pushing back her bangs.

"Well, I'm gettin' tired of waitin' here. They got a few more minutes or else they be nickin' us of some fun." Janelle commented. She wore a dark green tank top that had black designs of bear prints all over it with a pair of black short-shorts, her combat boots with striped black-and-white stockings, and wrist-length fingerless black leather gloves.

As they talked, Ellie and Darcy were leaning over the railing of the dock to get a better view of the boat rides happening on the ocean. Ellie wore a neon yellow shirt with neon orange spaghetti straps, jean shorts, purple-and-red sneakers, and designer sunglasses on her head. All the while, Darcy wore a black pleated skirt with matching suspenders over a short-sleeved, dark purple shirt that had a black rose on the front and a pair of black ballet slippers. Darcy's hair was done in a bun made of many curls, held by a silver pin.

"Look at that! I wanna get on the boat where you get to fly!" Ellie basically yelled, gaining attention from some people around her and the younger girl, as she pointed to one of the rides.

"I know! Too bad we didn't bring bathing suits..." Darcy added.

"Who cares? Let's go have fun and get in line for one of them!"

"YEAH!"

As Janelle and Adina shook their heads at their insane friends that they still love for some odd reason, the three doler girls came over with Charlie holding a bag of cotton candy and Hannah carrying a small stuffed dog. Winona was busy reading a book on nature spirits, something she was truly interested in and was planning to use for her first fashion line in some way.

"Hey, where are the others?" Charlie asked as she grabbed a handful of cotton candy. She wore a red fannel shirt, but it was tied below her chest to show her stomach. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans that were tattered and old, worn white high-top Converse. She wore assorted rubber bands on both wrists and a silver necklace that has said _"Angel"_. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a few strands hanging around her face.

"Keiko and Marisol dropped by Serena's place, but they haven't called us yet." Adina said in a worried tone as she flipped open her Cosmic Communicator, which had the blue Mercury symbol on it.

"That is strange. Usually Keiko would have called us by now." Hannah added to the conversation, handing the stuffed dog to Darcy as the younger girl and Ellie came back over to their friends. Hannah wore a strapless, black dress that ended mid-thigh with two layers of ruffles and a long-sleeved, white cardigan with puffy sleeves at her shoulders. She wore a pair of simple black heels that had silver ankle straps. On her head rested a black headband with silver rhinestones and her hair was in her usual braid. "Did you call them yet?"

"Ten times, lassie. I am gettin' worried that they are fightin' a monster or they got lost." Janelle said as she checked her Cosmic Communicator as well, hers bearing the green Jupiter symbol.

Winona looked up from her book with an interested look. She wore a white blouse with an opening at the front and tied at the top, sheer three-quarter length sleeves, and a brown clincher around the waist. She also wore a pair of olive short-shorts, black hiking boots, and golden bangles on each wrist.

"What is is, Winona?" Darcy asked her caretaker.

But the woman smiled as she pointed and said, "There they are." Everyone turned around to see Keiko and Marisol basically dragging a depressed-looking Serena, who was looking at the sky unhappily.

As her friends let her go so they can all run to the rest of the gang, Serena sighed unhappily as she dragged her feet against the ground. She didn't want to wake up today because what happened last night with that mysterious hero, he reminded her too much of Darien for some odd reason.

But as she walked slowly to her friends, knowing that they would at least make her smile a little, she ended up bumping into someone as her eyes, which were looking at the ground, saw a pair of sneakers.

She looked up to see Orion smiling at her sweetly. Along with his normal necklace, he wore a black military jacket, with a white skull logo on the left shoulder with a small clip strapped to the collar, for closing. Underneath the jacket, he wore a tucked-in, closed, white dress shirt with a black tie. He had on black jeans with a tear in the right knee, two white belts on his hips, and a pair of grey-and-black sneakers, which were mostly like Converse.

"Oh, hey there Orion." Serena said nervously, rubbing her arm as her face turned bright red.

"Hello again, Serena. It is wonderful seeing you here." The brunette said as he had a sweet smile on his face.

For a moment, they were both quiet as they had nothing to say. Only meeting twice since Serena moved to the country, they neither knew what the other like at all. So, in a rush of embarrassment of bumping him for the third time since meeting him, Serena began playing with her hands and her hair as she tried to find a way out of the conversation as quickly and plainless as possible.

But, looked like the universe had another plan for the blonde.

"Orion, can we please head on to the ride? You promise we be there before the line got too long." A sweet, angelic voice said right under the two teenagers. Serena looked down to see a six-year-old girl tugging at Orion's pant leg.

She was an extremely cute 6-year-old girl with fair skin, large bright blue eyes, and long dark blonde-brown hair in a thick and messy pigtails. She had bash lips, a broaded forehead, thick eyebrows, a small chin, and a small chimpmunk-like nose. She was short and slender, with a slight chubbiness about her. She wore a short-sleeved white shirt with pink trimming and a light blue hoodie jacket over it. She wore a double-layered black skirt with a red belt, a pair of white-and-blue striped leggings, black combat boots, a teal watch on her right wrist, and a dark blue backpack that had random buttons.

"Oh, who is this?" Serena asked Orion, still looking at the cute young child.

Orion looked down at the girl then smiled back at Serena as he said, "This is my cousin, Rachel. She lives here in America and as embarrassing as it sounds, she is showing me around Los Angeles. I promise her that I would take her to this haunted house they have set up, so she is a little too excited."

"I am sorry, but I never been in a haunted house. I find them interesting!" Rachel said with an extremely cute smile.

As Orion picked up his cousin, Serena smiled as she saw her friends waving her down. Janelle, Adina, and Keiko came over but Orion turned to see them, stopping them in tracks. All three of them blushed a little as Orion put down his cousin and smiled at all three girls sweetly.

"Hello, there. You must be Serena's friends." The brunette said, with the three girls nodding their heads nervously.

Then Keiko got her courage back as she said, "Um, we want to see if we can have Serena back. I don't mean to be rude, but we were planning a wonderful day as a group."

"Oh, that's fine. But can I hang with her first? I just want to take her to the haunted house so we can get to know each other better. That is, if you are okay with it." Orion said with an understanding smile and kind eyes.

For a moment, even the cool-headed Adina and the boyish Janelle began giggling like school girls. Keiko was blushing deeply, but she coughed to clear her throat to add some time between what she will be saying next. Serena looked at her friends from over Orion's shoulder, which she had to be on her tip-toes for, and she was silently begging Keiko to let her go with Orion as she had a sudden change to get to known the brunette male.

Keiko tugged her dress as she finally straighten herself out, saying "Well, I guess that would be okay. We may go on a few rides Serena is afraid of so that way she will not have to suffer them. But I do expect her back within an hour, enough time for you two to go through the haunted house and have a nice meal."

Orion smiled widely as he said, "That is enough time for me and Rachel. Thank you."

Keiko bowed as she walked back to her group of friends, with Janelle and Adina following her back as they suddenly regain their old personalities. After a second, the other girls waved at Serena for her to have a good time. But the person that caught the blonde's eye the most was Marisol, who drew a heart around Orion and Serena then winked as she blew a kiss, following her friends to a huge roller coaster.

"I wonder what was that for?" Orion said at Marisol's action.

"Nothing! Let's go!" Serena said nervously as she pushed the brunette to the line of the haunted house as Rachel followed them.

**~0~**

Walking through the haunted house, people said that it was one of the scariest places they have gone through. There were actors and actresses who wore very realistic make-up and acted like they were insane to match their stories, with blood writing on the walls and guts scattered on the floor in each dimly-lit room. There were five floors that got scarier the higher they went, and if someone was able to get through all five floors without running away, then they would win $200 and a free ticket the next time they came to the haunted house. But with trapdoors, convicing actors, realistic blood and guts all over the place, smoke, flickering lights, and strange sounds, it was surprising that _anyone_ could deal with this haunted house.

"This is so fun!" Rachel yelled happily as she squealed when seeing a bony woman covered in blood and screaming madly at a couple in front of her and the two teenagers watching her. As the couple ran away, Rachel giggled as she clung on Orion's leg.

"You having fun, kiddo?" Orion asked.

"YEAH! But can we go a little further? I wanna see more scary people!" Rachel begged. She was already told that they were stopping after Third Floor then turning back to get something to eat. But the 1st-grader pitched a small fit that she wanted to survive all five levels and win the prizes.

"Sorry, but we are about to turn around." Orion pointed out.

For a moment, Rachel looked upset but she leaned her head against her cousin's leg. "Okay. But can I at least see what the Fourth Floor looks like? I just wanna get a sneak peek and I will be right back."

Orion looked unsure at first, but he looked over to Serena and saw she had a sympathetic look on her face towards Rachel. He bit his lower lip and had a conflicted look in his eletric blue eyes, but after a second he looked back down at the young child to say, "Sure, kiddo. But be right back."

"THANK YOU!" Rachel yelled in happiness as she rubbed her chubby cheek on his leg before trotting off to the stairs that will lead to the Fourth Floor.

As the child ran up the shaky stairs, Orion faced the blonde on his side and leaned against the wall behind him. He was smiling at Serena with a loving look in his eyes, confusing the blonde as she twirled a piece of hair and looked away, her face turning red while her eyes wandered down back to the ground.

What seem like forever, the brunette finally made the first move as he said, "It's been great talking to you. I never really talked to a girl as long as we did, but it feels like that in the short time we talked, I have known you forever." Then he gave an awkward smile as he said, "Does that sound cheesy?"

"Um... No. That is very sweet of you." Serena said in a shaky voice.

Orion noticed the blonde's actions and the tone of her voice, so he inched closer to her. Serena felt his presence coming closer, so she moved back as her heart began pounding out of her chest. "Serena, why do you always act like this? I mean, I understand that everytime we meet, you bump into me but now it seems like you don't want to look at my face."

"No, no, no!" Serena yelled, moving back still as she finally rasied her head to look at him. "I just... I hate that everytime we meet, I somehow bump into you in the literal sense. I want.. I want to know you in a normal way, where we don't fall into each other or have this awkward silence between us. You understand right?"

"Yeah, I get it. But you don't have to be so afraid. You act like I am going to hurt you or something." Orion said with a loving, understanding look in his eyes that caused shivers to run down Serena's back. As he inched closer, he asked her "What is going on? Did someone hurt you?"

The question stabbed Serena right in the heart, but she knew that Orion did not mean it in a cruel way. For a moment, tears ran down her face and her voice began shaking as she stammered, "I... In a way... yeah, I was hurt by someone. I... I thought... he loved me and... we will be t-t-together for-forever. But... h-h-h-he bro-broke up with m-me and s-star-started dating a... a n-n-new g-gir-girl."

As his eyes grew wide, Orion pressed his finger under Serena's chin and lifted her face up to look at him. "That's awful. Why would he throw away such a beautiful girl like you when he knew you loved him?"

That was a question Serena could not answer. She did not know why Darien broke up with her, even if he found a new girl. She remembered him saying that only their past lives were in love, not them in the present and that he wanted to control his own future. Serena understood the whole controlling your future part, but she did not understand why they couldn't start over in the present when Fate was giving them another chance at their love. But the day they broke up, Darien refused to listen to her and shut her out completely.

As her eyes fell Orion's face, she remembered how she felt when she realized Darien was her soulmate. She accepted it like she was supposed to as the obedient Moon Princess, but now she looks back on it and realizes that she had only a faint connection with Darien, like it wasn't supposed to be but they were going to be together. But for some reason, she felt a stronger connection with the boy in front of her than anyone else in her life.

While Orion's face inched closer to her own, she moved back only a little and in an instant, she felt the wall behind her collapsed on her. Her eyes widen as she fell into the trapdoor, her hand barely touching Orion's as the wall shut on her, trapping her inside whatever hellish scene is behind there.

"Serena!" Orion yelled as he slammed his fists on the wall, hoping it would budge.

But it was stubborn and refused to move as Rachel came back running from the stairs, out of breath and her eyes wide. She looked up at the brunette, who was glaring and baring his teeth at the wall like it was his enemy.

"Orion, what is wrong?" Rachel asked innocently. Then she looked around and added, "Where's Serena?"

Orion looked at the young child as he grabbed her hand. As he did, there was a strange noise unlike anything that came from a machine. It sounded like an animal dying but trying to fight something to stay alive. Orion looked at Rachel as he said, "That doesn't sound good. Let's go find Serena."

All the six-year-old girl did was keep a serious face as she nodded her head and began running with Orion to find their blonde friend.

**~0~**

"So wait, you were about to kiss Orion when you fell through a trapdoor?!" Marisol was heard on the other side of Serena's Cosmic Communicator. The blonde held a finger in her ear as she then heard Marisol yelling in joy while she told everyone the good news.

"Um, yeah. But please don't say anything when we get out of the haunted house. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable or anything." Serena begged her Hispanic friend.

"Kay! I'm just so happy for you! I knew Winona's necklace had powers and this proves it! Everyone in this world, including the nasty ones, deserves love!" Marisol cheered happily as she was a huge believer in love.

Serena rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend, but then she heard a small beeping sound through her phone. She looked and saw it was almost out of battery, since it ran on light and there was basically no light in the dark room she was in. "Hey, I will call you back. Okay?"

"Okay! See you and your new _soulmate _ in a little bit!" Marisol said as she clicked off her Comsic Communicator, while Serena did the same exact thing. Then she looked around the room she was in.

It was a dark and damp place, with no light at all and only glowing rocks giving her some ability to see. The room had strange writing in what seem like blood on the rocky walls, and the ceiling dripping cold water down Serena's shirt every few seconds. The air was thick and cold, making it slightly hard to breathe but Serena kept her breathing slow and steady. There was a creepy feeling to this room, as there was in all of them, but with there basically being no light, it felt like someone was creeping up on the blonde as she continued walking on. The worst part was the noises, which were of echos and random bat wings flapping; but other than those sounds, there was complete and utter silence except for Serena's footsteps.

Serena kept resurring herself that she will be fine as she finally got tried and sat down on a rock, not caring anymore if her jeans got dirty. She leaned her head against the wall as she began thinking about her conversations with Orion, a small smile appeared on her once sad face.

She learned that Orion was the son of two very wealthy people, but with three older siblings he had a lot to live up to. but when he found out he had a talent for drawing and playing the violin and piano at a very early age, he didn't tell his fame-obsessed parents as he knew they would use him to gain popularity for their talented son. He kept his talents hidden until he was seven, when his parents forced him to play the piano at a concert for talented youth.

After that, he told her that he ran away to his grandfather's home, where his relatively young grandfather took him in with his aunt and cousins. After six years, Orion told her that he went back to see his parents to learn that they wasted their fortune on drugs and alcohol. But it was no surprise to him as he simply left their house and went back to his grandfather's home, never looking back as he got news that his older brother was killed when swimming in the Pacific Ocean with his girlfriend, crushing his spirit and shutting himself out.

That was until he met Serena. He told her that she was the first person he told this story to, and she promised to never tell a soul as long as she lives. But then they went back to the awkward silence that ended up causing her to be stuck in here.

As she thought about Orion a little more, she found herself falling asleep slowly, the air in the room finally getting to her. The darkness overwhelmed her vision as she leaned back and suddenly thought about how comfortable the wall was. She felt her body shut down, but then something pulled her back.

"Serena! Wake up!" A male voice yelled at her. She snapped her eyes open to find Orion and Rachel standing in front of her, both of them looking worried.

"What...?" She couldn't form words as she looked down to see Orion holding her arms gently and pulling her up to her feet.

"You were about to fall asleep. The employees told us that this room was supposed to be tour by a group because the heavy air flow cause people to fall asleep and never wake up." Orion explained as he let her go and brushed some stray hair from her pretty face. "Do you feel weird or anything?"

"I feel really sleepy." Serena answered.

Orion nodded his head as Rachel tugged on his pant leg. He looked down to see her serious face as she said, "I'm going to search the area." Orion nodded his head as Rachel began walking around, her childlike demenor being replaced by a serious one only an adult can have.

As the child left their eyesight, Orion looked back at Serena. For a moment, it seem like a lifetime between had happened but there was a missing piece to it. While Serena was confused on what she felt for the brunette, Orion seem like he had no trouble on how he felt for the blonde as his eyes revealed his feelings easily.

"Orion... You remember, don't you?" Serena asked, the question seemingly confusing to those who do not know the truth.

"Yeah. I have known for a year, and I have been waiting for you to come back to me. To see the truth and know your true past." Orion explained slowly, like he was afraid that saying everything at once would hurt the blonde emotionally and mentally.

"Then show me what really happened that night. Show me you're not a liar or insane." Serena said with a hard edge, not wanting to be hurt again.

Orion smirked and laughed a little as he said, "As you wish." He took off his sword pendant as it changed into the Golden Crystal, in a Patience II Cut like the other Royal Crystals, and began glowing, surrounding the two in a shimmering gold light as a scene from their past lives flashed in front of them.

_It was Princess Serenity standing alone on the balcony, looking at Earth in a dreamy state. Her hands were clasped together over her chest, clutching on to something like it was the most important thing in the world. She looked down from a second to see the Neo Soldiers fooling around and laughing like they were old friends among the crowd of people at the garden party that night._

_As Princess Serenity smiled at her new friends, someone touched her shoulder and she swung around to find the most handsome man in the universe smiling at her loving. "Perseus..." Serenity said as she hugged her lover from Earth._

_Prince Perseus of Earth looked like he did in his current life, but with no scar on his right cheek. __He wore a high-neck, long-sleeved loose black shirt with a slight V-neck. He wore a pair of matching tight black pants with knee-high, dark brown boots over them and a steel plate on his knees, elbows, and shoulders. Over the shirt was a sleeveless, dark brown tunic with a thin braided black belt wrapped tightly around his waist. On his head was a silver band that had a gold crystal in the center of his forehead. He had a long, red cape around his neck that fell to the ground. He also wore the treasures of his family; a thin gold ring on his middle ring and a silver amulet shaped as wolf with emerald eyes._

_As the Princess of the Moon stuggled her head into her lover's shoulder, Perseus held Serenity's hand and wrapped her within his cape. He placed his head on the top of his head as he whispered, "I am sorry I did not come sooner, but Endymion was on me about seeing you. I was able to sneak out when he got drunk at a local bar and stayed there for the night."_

_"You are a brave man, dealing with scum like him. How your father chose him to hold a small piece of the Golden Crystal and be your personal bodyguard still confuses me." Serenity said in slight anger towards Perseus' bodyguard._

_"Father chose him because his family is old friends with my parents." Perseus said as he held his lover close. "I am just glad I came here."_

_Serenity released herself from the hug as she said, "Do you want to dance? It is such a beautiful night."_

_"Of course." Perseus said as he took her hand and began dancing softly against the marble balcony._

_For a moment, it seem like everything was perfect in the world as Serenity gave Perseus a heart-shaped silver necklace, something she made with her own father as a young child. He smiled at her as he wrapped her back in his cape and bent his head to kiss her, a small tear escaping Serenity's eye as she knew that their time together was almost over._

As the gold light faded around them, Serena kissed Orion full on the lips as she remembered who he was. He was the true Prince of Earth, her lover and only soulmate in the entire world. Not even Darien, whom she truly did love at one point, could compare how much emotion she was feeling when she kissed Orion and felt all of her memories of their time together rushing back into her mind, with a few missing pieces here and there.

She slowly released her lips from Orion's, looking into his eyes to see the love and passion that he had for her back in the Silver Millenium was still there now. Tears ran down her face as she realized how stupid it was to love a man like Darien, now seeing that his love for her would only be fake and shallow.

But they could not say anything as they heard Rachel coming back, screaming her head off. She slammed herself, by accident, into Orion's leg before hiding behide it and yelling "I found a monster!"

Orion and Serena turned to see a black, bulky demon-like creature with large bat wings, an X-shaped scar across its chest, bitemarks on its neck that created long, white skin lensions that wrapped around the face and neck. The eyes were completely white, with no pupils or irises in sight, and profound white rings under its eyes. It had short and messy hair that was a white color with black streaks, its eyebrows were sharped and pointed, it had long nails that were sharp, and its mouth was filled with glistening fangs. The only article of clothing this demon wore was pair of bash trousers with a black belt.

"W...What is that?" Serena asked as she had never seen such a gruesome creature before, even with all of the monsters she fought.

But before anyone could do or say anything else, the demon wasted no time and shot at Serena with its long nails, forcing them to stretch even longer until they hit the blonde directly in the abdomen and threw her across the dark, damp room just by the sheer force of the attack.

As the blonde tried to force herself up, despite her bleeding wound, Orion rushed over to her side and kept her from going any further. She looked at him and for a moment, while she blinked slowly, she saw him turn from Orion Ishaan to Earth Knight with only a blink of a second.

"Stay here." Earth Knight said as he placed the blonde against the wall. She nodded as she watched him face Rachel and say, "Now, Rachel. Distract him and I will finish him off."

The six-year-old girl, with an unusual serious and deadly face, said "Right!" as she held out a hand while the demon came rushing at her. A rose quartz crystal in the same Patience II Cut as the Royal Crystals appeared as the young child called out, "Pink Moon Soldier, Make-Up!"

The Rose Quartz Crystal began glowing before it disappeared and pink hearts started to surround her. Her nails started to sparkle until they turned pink as her hair became longer, with three pigtails on each side of her head, and it turned pink. Then the hearts swirled around her, tighten themselves on her until her body grew to a one of that of a 10-year-old girl. She opened her eyes as the glowing colors on her body begin to turn pink and red ribbons begin to form her leotard, gloves, skirt, cape and boots. She began spinning as sparkling pink lights begin to create her shoulder pads, bow, collar and ribbons. In a quick flash, her choker and earrings appeared before the pink light stayed on her forehead and becomes the pink Moon symbol while she finished off with her pose.

Serena stared in awe at the young child transfoming as Earth Knight disappeared into the shadows and she saw he now behind the demon. A small smirk played on her lips as she saw the future Soldier glare at the demon in a deadly fashion that no six-year-old girl would ever acheive.

"I am Neo Mini Moon, the future Princess of Crystal Tokyo and the Soldier of Purity and Candy! Now, in the name of the future, I shall punish you!" Neo Mini Moon said in a slightly deeper yet girlish voice.

Her fuku consisted of a white leotard with a white skirt that was boarded with pink and a pink Moon symbol brooch in the middle. She had shoulder pads that resembled pink transparent, flower petals. Her choker was pink with a red jem pendant. The pink, crystal-shaped brooch was on her red, transparent, and butterfly-shaped front bow. She had red, shallow-tail pointed double frontal ribbons that wrapped around her waist twice and tied in the back. Her collar was white with a pink boarder and a single red stripe. The pink Moon insigna was on her forehead, she wore pink knee-high leather boots that had a white border at the triangular top, she wore simple pink studs on her ears, and she wore pink handless gloves that went to her to her elbows. She wore a thigh-length, light pink transparent cape. Other than being a 10-year-old now, her hair was longer and a bright pink color now, with three tightly curled pigtails on each side of her head.

As the demon growled and charged towards the future Soldier, Neo Mini Moon held her hand up as her weapon, the Pink Moon Stick, appeared; it was a foot long, slender light pink stick with a hot pink crystal heart at the top that had a small, gold crown on top of it and pure white angel wings on each side of the heart crystal. The stick was braided by white crystals that twirled around the stick to the hot pink crystal pommel at the bottom and the base of each wing were three, short yellow ribbons.

Neo Mini Moon began twirling around as the demon came closer, calling out "Sparkling Moon Halation!" She stopped quickly as she pointed the Pink Moon Stick at the demon, a ray pf sparkling moonlight coming from the crystal heart.

The demon was hit straight on by the moonlight, but it kept charging despite the visible wounds appearing on its body, a trail of green liquid coming out of each sore as its eyes became blood red and it opened its mouth to reveal a long, slimy tongue.

"Dang it..." Neo Mini Moon said in a hush tone as the monster slashed at her, but she jumped into the air and landed gracefully on her feet a few more feet away from the demon.

She flexed her hand as the Pink Moon Stick disappeared and was replaced by the Crystal Carillon. The Carillon was hot pink and was shaped as a heart with a gold top resembling a crescent downward moon. There was a red bow under the top that had a white heart brooch in the center of the bow. On the bottom of the heart-shaped bell, there was a golden bell that has a red bow on top of it and there were small crystal diamonds on the edges of the Carillon, going down the sides to the bell at the bottom.

Then the future Soldier held the Carillon high in the air as she called out, "Twinkle Yell!" She spun around three times as disks of pink light came from the bell as it rang back and forth. As the disks of pink light hit the demon, a loud chiming sound could be heard throughout the dark room.

As then demon backed away, trying its best not to get attack by this pink Soldier, it didn't realize that the knight behind him and pulled out his sword. It was a double-edged sword that was four-feet long with a foot-long handle. It had one side made out of mystical silver crystals and the other side was made out of mortal tempered steel. The handle was bounded by black leather, with the guard having an engraved drawing of a rose and the pommel being oval-shaped with a emerald jewel in the middle. On each side of the guard, there was a short white wing that looked like an angel's wing.

That is, until he saw the sword being plunged into its chest. The monster growled and made murderous sounds as it tried to slash at the sword's owner, but Earth Knight pulled his weapon out in time as he jumped back to avoid the demon's attack. As he placed his sword back into its brown leather sheath.

Even though the demon was bleeding badly, it still had enough stamina to charge at Earth Knight as it elongated its tongue once again, this time throwing it all over the place like a whip.

But Earth Knight didn't flitch as he pulled out a tarot card, a white card with a red rose painted on the back like the others. But this one was called _"The Ace" _for a reason; the drawing was of a golded cup help up by a pair of hands in front of a ray of sunshine, painted with an amber gilt. The cup was engraved by a pattern of roses and studded with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Vines with full-bloom roses, both white and red, towered towards the sun from the cup then fall down around the cup's sides and bottom.

As the dmeon came closer, Earth Knight simply smiled as he said, "Ace of Roses" and threw the card down on the ground in front of the demon's path.

Then, as the demon's foot stepped on the tarot card, _"The Ace"_ began to glow brightly as it burned the demon's eyes to the point they were bleeding. As the monster covered what remained of its eyes, it did not realize that the card was growing real vines with beautiful roses. But the vines were covered in spikes as they wrapped themselves around the monster.

Serena watched the monster struggle inside the vines for what seem like forever, but then the vines stopped moving before unwrapping themselves from each other to reveal only black dust on the ground. The vines were pulled back into the tarot card them came from as _"The Ace"_ flew back to Earth Knight's hand.

Her eyes fluttered close for a moment, long enpugh to where they opened back up they saw Earth Knight back to Orion and Neo Mini Moon as Rachel once again, watching them run towards her in a hurry.

Orion held Serena's hand as he pulled out a tarot card, not saying a word as he placed the card over her abodmen and whispered "Heal" under his breath.

For a moment, nothing happened. But then, the card began to glow as Serena began to feel better by the second. She looked down to see her stomach wound closing on its own and the blood disappearing from her blouse, making it seem like nothing ever happened to her. As she was completely healed, Orion took the tarot card away and placed it back into his pant's pocket.

Serena looked at him for a moment before saying, "Handy cards."

Orion brusted out laughing, but that didn't stop him from helping the blonde up and wrapping one arm aroundher petite waist. He pressed his mout to her hair as he said, "Yeah, they are useful. Luckily I can use them both as Earth Knight and my normal self."

Serena smiled a little as she saw Rachel tugging at her jacket, her face revealing that she was waiting for them to stop talking for a moment and pay attention to her. The blonde saw in Rachel's big, innocent eyes that she had something important to say, so she looked down at the young child with an interested look.

"What is it, Rachel?" Serena asked kindly.

The young child looked at Orion for a moment as she asked, "Can I tell her now?"

Orion chuckled as he said, "Well, I think she knows the truth by now. Your transformation gave that away pretty easily." Then he looked at Serena with an uncertain look and asked, "You do know what we are talking about right?"

Serena laughed as she answered, "That Rachel is our future child, then yes."

"YEAH! SHE KNOWS!" Rachel said in an excited tone as begged to Orion, "Can I show her a little bit of the future? Pretty pwease?"

Even though he didn't say anything this time, Orion smiled and nodded his head as Serena began to feel excited on what the future actually looks like now. She watched Rachel pull out the Rose Quartz Earth-Moon Crystal and as it began to glow brightly and surround them in a bubble of pink light, the young child grabbed her future mother's hand.

_Neo Queen Serenity stood in the grand ballroom, working on decorating it for her daughter's becoming-a-Soldier-in-training ceremony. Her husband, King Orion, was busy with some diplomatic business with the other planets in the universe, even though he got a nasty call from Nemesis last week. Neo Queen Serenity was also busy with picking out four Soldiers for her daughter, picking a selected girl from the four Asteroid Planets._

_"Mommy, when is the ball?" A small voice said. Neo Queen Serenity turned to see her daughter, Princess Rachelle, holding Luna-P and already in her princess gown she only wore for special events._

_Rachelle was wearing a sparkling hot pink ball gown with separated puffy sleeves on her shoulders made from pale pink organza, which was the same material for her long evening gloves. There was a long white ribbon tied into a bow at the bodice and a red ribbon on each hip on the ribbon. Much of the cloth was hot pink with a pale pink overskirt drawn back and pinned up at the sides to display the white petticoat that was revealed by the frontal opening. The bodice and the skirt had white swirly designs, while the hem of the white petticoat had red heart designs. She wore white heels with sparkling pink hearts topping the toes, a light pink band in her hair, oval-shaped red earrings, and a simple black choker. Her hair was parted to the right side of her head and tied in an elaborate, high chignon with her hair being slightly curly and wavy._

_Neo Queen Serenity laughed as she held out her arms, her daughter running into them. The queen played with her daughter's curls as she said, "Not for another week, honey. Mommy is just just getting everything set up so she can get back to work."_

_"Then I got dressed for nothing?!" Rachelle asked in shock, her eyes widen as her mother giggled at the child's excitement for her big ceremony._

As the pink bubble disappeared around them, Serena tightly gripped Rachel's small hand. Then she looked at Orion as she said, "That seems like a perfect life right there."

"I know. But first, let's try to get through this life so we can have Rachel, Kougasi, and Perseus along with that perfect life." Orion said as he kissed the top of Serena's head.

"Wait, we have more than one kid? I thought-"

"Only the Queen of _the Moon_ can have only one child. Since your current life was born on Earth and is Queen of Crystal Tokyo, which is still Earth, along with marrying someone from both Earth in his current life and a prince of Eath in his past life, then you can have as many kids as you want. But only one can become a Soldier like you." Orion explained as the three began walking to the exit.

Serena's eyes got big at the thought of having not one, but _three_ children running around. She smiled in a wicked manner though at her new boyfriend as she said, "Well, to get through this current life, you have to get through my friends _and_ my family."

"Um. this that bad?" Orion asked, his eyes showing the sudden fear he got at the thought of dealing with the tempers of some of Serena's friends.

nm

"Well, I know Marisol will go nuts over you."

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

"So, like, Rini is gone?" Mina asked for the tenth time in that same hour. Ashley pulled at her hair slightly as she glared at the dumb blonde, obviously not in the mood for the Scouts and their attitudes.

The Scouts, and Darien, were all in their new meeting spot since Raye was forbidden to ever lay a foot in the Cherry Hill Temple ever again. Where they met at was Ashley's hotel room, the same one she has been taking the Scouts to for the ceremonies for the past couples of weeks since her window had the best view of a planet passing by.

The room was a huge penthouse on the top floor that was actually two rooms separated by a wall and covered most of the floor. The penthouse had huge glass windows that covered the walls and that showed all of Tokyo. The rooms were white and black, with tiles that had not collected dust yet and everything still looked new.

The living room, which the Scouts met at in the penthouse, had a high ceiling that was painted a slick black and the walls were painted also pure white. The floor was made out of black-and-white marble tiles and a square black fur rug covered the main part of the living room were the couches, chairs, and coffee table was at. A diamond chandlier hung from the ceiling with pictures of Japanese black handwriting hanging from the walls. The two long. black couches stood on either side of the rug with a glass coffee table between them. A grand piano stood near the wall-sized window at the back and a black, 52-inch flat-screen TV stood on the wall opposite of the window wall, letting everyone on the couches and chairs watch TV easily. Over the piano was a large painting with the Japanese kanji arrangement of the kanji meaning _'death'. _A black ceiling fan was going above the couches and there was a black leather comforter with two white spinning chairs near the couches.

"Yes, she is gone. And you know what that means?" Ashley asked the Scouts as Akuma looked worried, but it was more so for herself than her vanished daughter because she knew what Rini's disappearance meant.

"What? That you can't sleep with Darien anymore, whore?" Michelle said coldly, knowing she was adding to the stab wounds already in Akuma's heart.

"No! That means that Serenity has found the true Prince of Earth, and that means that they have a new version of Rini. And if they have a new version of Rini, that means that they have become the Queen and King of Earth, which means Crystal Tokyo is made instead of the Nightmare Kingdom like we planned. And if Crystal Tokyo is made, then we are the first to be excuted!" Ashley yelled, her voice rising very chance it got.

As she revealed this information, the Scouts look scared and actually thinking about the possiblity of being excuted if they don't stop Serena soon. Ashley felt the darkness in her growing stronger as she saw everyone, including a reluctant Amy and a semi-drunk Darien, placed their hands together over the glass coffee table.

She smirked evily as she placed her hand on top of the group, watching the blacck aura of their spirits combining as the monotone-schemed penthouse was covered in this darkness that it could be seen from outside easily.

* * *

**Okay, here are those dates I promised y'all!**

_**1. Serena Tsukino/Neo Moon and Ellie Wooland/Neo Sun- Friday, April 12th**_

_**2. Adina Bloomfield/Neo Mercury- Friday, April 26th**_

_**3. Keiko Tomizawa/Neo Mars- Monday, April 29th**_

_**4. Janelle Coughlan/Neo Jupiter- Wednesday, May 1st**_

_**5. Marisol de Loneaz/Neo Venus- Saturday, May 4th**_

_**6. Winona Purser/Neo Pluto- Tuesday, May 14th**_

_**7. Hannah Wesser/Neo Neptune and Charlie Fletcher/Neo Uranus- Friday, May 24th**_

_**8. Darcy Rabasca/Neo Saturn- Friday, June 7th**_

_**9. Orion Ishaan/Earth Knight and Rachel/Neo Mini Moon- Saturday, June 15th**_


	13. Mall Dates: Zach and Jack

Only after two days Serena met Orion and they began dating, Luna noticed a change in her owner's personality quickly. Even though everytime she met a new Soldier and became happier with a new friend, she had a complete 180 degree turn from the sad, depressed state she was in back in Tokyo when meeting Orion. She was smiling all of the time with a beautiful sparkle in her eyes, she was a little more self-confident than she was with Darien, and even though she did wear nice clothes, she felt more self-assure about her appearance and personality around her new boyfriend.

And a week after they had started dating, the 22nd of June, after they begun dating, Serena was getting ready to go on a lunch date with Orion and Rachel. Ever since the day she found out Rachel was her future child, she half-told the truth about her being a Soldier to her family, but Rachel used mind-control to convice Serena's family she was a cousin staying with them.

The reason for the sudden date during the day was because Orion and his grandfather had just gotten back from a trip to New York, where Orion's grandfather was on a business trip for the high-tech, high-end phone company he was was the Vice President of. So, it was a special date for the couple and their future daughter just to catch up, before Orion and Serena have to devote themselves for a while to their SATs coming up.

"Which dress, Luna? The white one or the pink one?" Serena said as she held knee-length dresses. The white one had thin straps black lace and the pink one was strapless with a black belt at the waist.

"The white one." Luna said as she stretched out her body, sleepy from research about the Neo Soldiers last night.

"Thanks!" Serena said with a smile as she skipped into the bathroom and began getting dressed.

As the blonde got dressed, the front door of her home. Luna craned her neck to look out the bedroom door, while her husband and future daughter slept, to see Rachel running up the stairs with someone behind her. The black moon cat smiled as Ellie and Rachel entered the room.

"Yo, Luna! How is it going?" Ellie basically as she jumped on the bed, waking up Artemis and Diana. She wore a white button-up with a red plaid mini-skirt, with black-and-white legwarmers and armswarmers along with an undone red tie and black combat boots

"Just fine, Eleanor. I haven't seen you in a few days." Luna pointed out.

"Oh, tell me about it. But I have been busy with my family, studying for SATs, teaching all of the Soldiers about their jobs with Winona helping, and trying to catch up with my guy friends." Then Ellie flopped over to her stomach and groaned, "Ugh, I thought summer was supposed to be relaxing!"

"Not when you are a Neo Soldier juggling a normal life and trying to get ready for tests that will help you get scholarships." Artemis said in a sleepy tone before nodding back into a deep sleep.

Ellie moaned as Serena came out of the bathroom and saw her best friend lying face-first in her bed. "ELLIE!"

"SERENA!" The redhead cheered as she jumped up and hugged her friend. "It's been like... forever since we last saw each other!"

"A week's worth of catching up!"

"But you have your date with Orion in like an hour!"

"That's right! We need to have a sleepover with all of the girls so we can catch up!"

"I totally agree with that!"

As the two girls chattered away, Rachel sat up on the bed and grabbed Diana, placing the small moon cat in her lap as she watched the two teenagers talk. She wore a pink tutu-like skirt with a white, short-sleeved shirt that had black pokla dots and black high-top Converse that were over light blue, calf-high socks. She petted the small moon cat, whom already took a liking to the new Mini Moon, as she bounced Luna-P with her foot as it was on the ground.

After watching the girls exchange a few more words, Rachel finally raised her tiny hand. Serena looked at her future daughter, as well as Ellie, as the child asked "I thought you guys were going to hang out with the Inner Princesses today on a shopping trip. But instead, you guys are going to ditch them to go on the date with Daddy and Ellie has to study for that SAT test that is happening in two weeks."

Both of the faces of the girls looked crestfallen as they were reminded of their already-set plans. They had promise the Inner Princesses, after Marisol was found out to be Neo Venus, that they will all going on a shopping trip. But instead, Serena decided to go on her date with Rachel and Orion while Ellie's parents are forcing her to go to a study session for the SAT test that was happening in two weeks.

"Dang it! I knew that I had plans today, but I forgot them over the phone." Serena said with a sadness in her eyes.

"I know! But we can't just cancel two hours before we are supposed to go shopping." Ellie said in despair. But then, her eyes lit up as a smile came over on her face. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Rachel and Serena asked at the same time.

Ellie wiggled her eyebrows as she let go of Serena and pulled out her Comsic Communicator. She smirked as she said, "I have a backup plan." Then she began dialing a random number as she ran downstairs, leaving her best friend in fear of what the redhead was planning as she ran downstairs.

**~0~**

Within thirty minutes, four guys stood at the front door of the Tsukino residentance as the door opened with Ellie smiling like a fool. Nick, Jack, Kai, and Zach all looked a little afraid as their best gal friend pulled them all in with the sheer force of her strength as a Solider and her slightly insanity working in at the moment.

"OW! What the hell, Ellie?" Jack yelled once all four guys face-planted on the ground. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a tear in the left knee, a pair of grey low-top Converse, and a long-sleeved white button-up shirt with a short-sleeved black shirt over it that had a red-and-black print of the Yin-Yang symbol.

"Nothing, Jackie!" Ellie yelled in excitement as she pulled her friends up on the ground. Then she asked, "Now, there is something I need to ask you guys..."

"If it's why you are insane, the answer is yes." Zach said in his Cockeny accent, very annoyed that is silver shirt and gold tie was messed up a little, while straighten his white Italian suit and dusting off his leather black shoes before getting up.

"No, not that sillyhead! It is a more important request for you guys." Ellie said as she began wiggling her eyebrows, her friends knowing that she had a wicked scheme in mind. "It involves four very pretty girls that need some assistance for today."

Of hearing there was four girls, one for each of them, the guys stood straight up with interested look on their faces. Ellie laughed as she directed her mischevious look at her guy friends, saying in a seductive voice "Now, these four girls will need to be assisted for today as Serena goes on her date with her boyfriend and I go study for the SATs."

"Finally, you are actually studying." Kai said in a cold tone. He wore a long-sleeved light blue button-up shirt with his usual black, sleeveless vest over it. He wore a pair of black jeans with a pair of brown loafers, and a gold watch on his left wrist.

"Love you too, Kai! But really, my parents are making me go and take the test for like a gazillion times, and we pormise our friends we have a shopping day. So, please do this one thing for me and I shall never complain about going to another art class or boxing class or even the SAT study session!" Ellie begged her friends as she got on her knees.

After a moment, the four boys sighed at the sight of their only girl friend begging and pleading for a simple request. They all sighed as Ellie peeked through a closed eye, hoping her friends would be conviced by her begging, which she was planning to do all day if they said no to her.

Within a minute after seing her pitiful show, the boys sighed again as they said together "Okay, we will do it."

"THANK YOU!" Ellie partically yelled as she jumped fromn her knees up to the air. The boys rolled their eyes as the doorbell rang again, causing Ellie to stop dancing around for a moment to open the door, seeing the four Inner Princesses. "Oh, hey guys!"

All four Inner Princesses looked confuse as the boys dropped their mouths slightly, seeing that Ellie wasn't lying when she said her friends were pretty. As they walked through the door, Ellie jumped over to her guy friends and said, "Okay we have a slight dilemma today."

"What is it?" Keiko asked in concern. She wore a sleek black mini-skirt and a white short-sleeved lacy shirt with a pair of gold strappy heels, gold bangles on each wrist, a thin brown belt around her waist, and three, gold pearl necklaces piled on her neck. Her hair was in a ponytail but with a bun on the top of the ponytail, with her red-dyed bangs on either side of her head.

"Well, you guys know that Serena has a date with Orion and Rachel..." Ellie started off nervously.

"Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?" Adina asked in worry in her voice. She wore a light blue, short-sleeved shirt that had a slight V-neck. Under the light blue shirt, there was a light purple-and-white tank shirt. On her feet were a pair of light brown boots that went to her mid-calves over a pair of thin white socks. She wore a pair of lilac short-shorts that had a black belt.

"The date is today and my parents are forcing me to go to this dumb study session. So, I decided that the best way to keep this shopping tirp is for my four best guy friends to take each of you shopping!" Ellie said excitely, like this was the best idea to come in forever.

For a moment, everyone was silent as the girls were confused on what was happening and the guys realized what they had to do. Only Ellie was smiling, unknowingly that everyone was in disagreement of her idea in some way.

And one girl was not going to stand for it. "Hell no am I hangin' around some prissy little boys! No offence, Sparky, but I rather stick my foot up my own arse the spend an hour with some lad I ain't have an idea about." Janelle said as her accent grew thicker. She wore a tight, light grey t-shirt that was low-cut, with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of grey high-top Converse. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a green baseball cap over her hair, her rose earrings visible with a pair of wrist-length, fingerless black gloves.

"She's right, whatever she said. Why do we have to spend the day shopping when we have better things to do?" Jack said, a little annoyed that Ellie tricked him into doing this.

As Ellie watched her friends, both girls and guys, leave the house, she thought of a quick plan as she began crying fake tears. Everyone turned to watch her go back up the stairs, her fake tears coming down harder as she said, "Well, I tried to do the right thing. I knew you guys had nothing to do, and I didn't want to ditch my girlfriends. But it seems like I just messed up again."

As she wiped a tear falling down from her face, she saw the empathic Marisol and Nick look at her with sadness. She faced the other way as she smirked, seeing the two over-emotional teenagers take pity on her.

Finally, Marisol looked at her gal friends and said, "Come on, guys. What is the worst that can happen with hanging around some cute guys? We fall in love with them?" She wore a dress that was very flowy with a sleeveless, white top and a white bottom that had a floral patten that was pink and light green. The dress reached the floor, and the top and bottom were separated by a brown belt. She also had on Jesus sandals, brown leather bracelets, and a blue love ring, with her usual flower circlet.

"Yeah. How about we stay with the girls for a few hours, then we will bring them back when Serena calls us?" Nick suggested. He wore a white t-shirt with a black pring of a bear on the front, with his dark green army jacket over it. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans with brown hunting boots that were covered in paint.

Despite the annoyed looks on their friends' faces, all of them sighed as they said, "Okay then." and "Whatever" at the same time.

As she heard then comply to her will, Ellie skipped down the stairs at an inhuman pace and said, "Okay here is the plan; Zach will go with Adina, James with go with Keiko, Nick will go with Janelle, and Kai will go with Marisol."

With their mouths hanging opened as they realized they had been tricked, Serena and Rachel came downstairs with Luna and Diana. Artemis was following and ran over to Marisol, jumping into her arms as Ellie grabbed her best friend's arm and began running to the door.

"Have fun you guys!" Ellie called out as she slammed the door, taking Serena and Rachel with her.

**~0~**

Adina was both confuse and uncomfortable as she stuck in a clothing store. She was more of the girl who knew what she needed or wanted in a clothing store, getting out as soon as possible. But right now, she was sitting on an uncomfortable seat as she waited for Zach to finish up his shopping. For himself, to be exact.

She didn't know that a teenage male could be so intrigued by simply shopping, but it seem like Zach fit the bill of a young, urban, heterosexual male with a refined sense of taste, an interest in fashion, and liberal political views, or better known as a metrosexual male. Not that she had a problem with Zach's personality, but she rather be in a book store than at a clothing store.

After what seem like hours, Zach came over to the blunette after buying his new clothes and said, "I have some killer outfits for this fall."

"You pick out clothes before the upcoming season?" Adina asked in confusion.

"Just some two new outfits to add spice to my closet. Mother and Father work for the Queen's family overseas, so they send over some money every once and a while." Zach said as him and Adina walk out of the store.

"Then can I ask why you are here if your parents are overseas?" Adina said, slightly confused and more than ever curious about this young man.

"They have to stay overseas if they are working with the Queen's family, after all. But I wnated to explore the world before settling down with this nice girl Mother introduced me to, see who else is out there for me and what I can really do besides just working for the Queen. So far, I got nothing." Zach said in a fashion that showed he didn't care. "I lived with my aunt who moved to America at a young age, wanting to be free of the tough job of taking care of thre royal family."

As he talked about his family connections and the nice girl he wanted to marry, Adina started to feel odd, in a way she never experienced before that made her stomach warm and tugged at her heart. Her mind wandered back to her sister and the dark path she was on, the tough challenge of living up to her parents' wishes of being a doctor and marrying a rich Jewish boy. It seem odd that her personal life and Zach's personal life seem to match up in some odd way.

While they walked into another clothing store, much to Adina's dismay, Zach saw the blunette's unhappy face. He leaned his head to one side as she took out her book again and said in a soft voice, "I'm going to the book store."

"Are you sure? I mean, I would like to pick you out something since you have to deal go into clothing stores with me." Zach said, his eyes filled with worry for the sad-looking Jewish girl.

For a moment, Adina was in shock as she looked back up at Zach and said, "Really? I... I am not the type of girl to going shopping for clothes a lot." Embarrassed, she lowered her head and looked at the white tile ground.

"Then, come on! Let's have some fun while we are here!" Zach said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the girly clothing store.

As Adina dragged her heels against the tile floor, Zach stopped and began picking out clothes for the blunette. She noticed quickly that the clothes Zach was picking out were in colors of white, black, or blue and that they were a little out of her usual taste of clothing. They were a little skimpy and tight-looking, unlike her well-fitted and modest clothing in her closet. At least he got the clothes in her favorite colors.

After a moment, Zach piled the clothes in the Jewish girl's arms. Her book almost fell, so Zach took it like a gentleman and placed it inside one of his shopping bags for safekeeping. The sweet gesture almost made Adina smile as she peeked through the large pile of clothes in her arms.

"So, what do I do now?" Adina asked.

"Well, you will go into the dressing room and try on this wonderful outfits. I picked out clothes that I thought would highlight your curves, or what little you have at least." Zach said in a cutly manner, not thinking of the girl's feelings for a second.

As he insulted her figure, Adina dropped every single article of clothing and looked at him with slightly angry eyes. She grabbed the shopping bag that held her book, getting her favorite book from the pile of clothes it was under and glaring angrily at the British boy. Then she turned on her heels, her head held high as she avoid Zach's confused eyes.

She marched out of the clothing store, trying to get away from Zach as fast as she could. With her book in her hand, she walked quickly to the nearest bench and sat down with her leg crossing over each other. She opened her novel and began reading from where she last left off, now completely miserable as she was insulted.

For a moment, as she read the passage she was on from _Macbeth_, her mind began working as to what happened back in the store. A small smirk quirked on her lips as she pulled out a simple pranking item, a basic tool for even beginning pranksters, and placed it on the space left on the bench.

Now, she waited.

But as she began the passage where the witches were cursing the Scottish king, she heard a pair of footsteps coming towards her. She spared a glance upward with one grey eye, seeing that it was Zach. She sighed unhappily, worrying that she was going to get insulted again, but a smile spread on her face as she remembered her plan.

As the British boy came to sit down, a loud squeaking came from under him. Instantly, as his face turned red, Adina covered her mouth and began giggling. Zach looked at her in confusion as the Jewish girl looked at him, trying to control her laughter as she said, "I'm sorry... But pulling a prank seems to make me feel better."

For a moment, Zach looked upset. But then a smile came on his face as he said, "I guess it's no problem."

"It shouldn't be a problem. You said I had little curves." Adina pointed out, burying her nose back into her book.

Zach looked confuse about the comment, but a sad smile came on his face as he said "I am so very sorry. I was just saying that I wanted to bring out your curves because I know that someone with a pretty face like yours must have something to show off."

Adina smiled a little at hearing she had a pretty face, always being told her sister was the prettier one, but she still gave a slight cold shoulder. "Well, I just have A-cup breasts and I am built like a stick. So, I have nothing to really show off like my sister does."

"You have a sister? I thought you only be an only child." Zach said with interest sparking in his eyes right away.

"Um, yeah I do. Her name is Melinda and she is twenty years old. Everyone, including my parents, thought she was the prettier and smarter sister. She got all of the high marks on every test, she was drop-dead beautiful, and everyone who didn't know her like I did thought she was this sweet, helpful angel who is pure and innocent." Adina said in a sour tone.

"Know the real her? What was she really like?" Zach asked.

"Well, she is a huge bully that gets away with everything and she has had multiple boyfriends under our parents' nose, with them only knowing the two Jewish boyfriends Melinda that has. And even though she is at Harvard, she is partying like a sorority rich girl and she has sent me all of the low grades she has made." Adina said, her tone getting angrier at metioning her sister.

Zach blinked a few times as he realized that the blunette just shared something very personal. Even Adina covered her mouth as she realized that she wasn't suppose to share that with anyone, quickly adding to the conversation "I'm so sorry! I promise my sister I would never tell a soul and where I am talking about her. Just pretend that I never said that. I'm so sorry that you had to hear that, anyways."

Zach began laughing as he placed a hand on Adina's shoulder. "It's fine, seriously. I promise not to tell a soul about this to anyone. It is just that... I didn't mean to upset you. You looked so upset for a while, since we left that clothing store I got some clothes at."

"Oh, that. It's just that when you were talking about your family, I realized that you having a girl that your parents introduce you to and my family wanting me to marry a Jewish, along with our families wanting us to go into certain professions, I noticed that our lives were matching up in some way." Adina said in a nervous tone, her pink cheeks becoming a deep shade of red.

For a moment, Zach looked at her as he began to think about what the blunette said. Adina buried her nose back into her book as she realized she just gave away more information, like she always does when she becomes talktive.

But what happened next made that embarrassed feeling go away as Zach pushed her bok down away from her face. She saw him looking at her in a kind manner as he said, "I guess you are right about us having similar lives."

"Really?"

"Of course. You are a very smart girl, from what I heard. I should have known that you would have picked up something as quick as you did with our lives being similar." Zach joked lightly, but still being serious at the same time.

Adina laughed back as Zach got up from the bench, letting the Jewish grab her whoppie coshion to place it back in her bag, as the British boy took her hand and helped her up. She smiled as he clicked his tongue and winked at her, saying in a somewhat cocky manner "How about we head on to the book store? you deserve it after going to like fifty clothing stores with me."

"Actually, we have been to four clothing stores. But I like the idea of the book store." Adina said with a smile as she realized that today was beginning to look brighter.

**~0~**

Keiko was angry beyond belief when 1:30 PM came around. Here she was trying to look at beautiful Victorian pieces in an antique store, but instead she had to deal with the arrogance and know-it-all personality of Jack, whom Ellie had paired her up with. All he did was complain about being an antique store instead of a sporting stores, and that all women did was waste time in one store. At this point, Keiko was surprised that she has last this long without snapping but she kept her elegant manner as best as she could.

As she bought a black iron table lamp, Jack rolled his eyes as his teeth wiggled around the unlit cigarette in his mouth. With his hands shoved in his pockets, he dragged his feet against the floor as he followed Keiko out.

"Why do you carry around that flith in your mouth when it is not even lit?" Keiko asked the boy, her eyebrows still twitching in the comment he made about women looking at the same items but in different colors.

"It's a metaphor. I have something that could kill me in my mouth, yet I am not giving it the power to do so." Jack said as he had a cocky smirk in his eyes, thinking he bagged another girl with his charms.

"Ugh, you are like every male jock at Brentwood; selfish, perverted, rude, thick-headed, stupid, and so sexist." Keiko said straight-out, not wanting to deal with any extra drama if she had to. "Why can't there one decent male that doesn't try to use his charms to get a girl into bed with him? Why can't you just let a girl like you for your personality... Oh wait, you don't have good qualities instead of being athletic."

"You forgot good looking." Jack added in a cocky manner.

Keiko gritted her teeth as they turned the corner, ignoring the blonde boy as the best she could. She couldn't stand men like him, but she knew that she had as much to blame as the personalities of the boys she met. She always stacked them against her father, him being Keiko's only respectful male figure in her life. But it seem like Jack Matsuoka was trying to be a jerk to her.

So as she was about to enter a jewerly store, she made sure Jack was out of her eyesight. Right until they both heard a little girl crying insanely from only a few feet from them.

They both turned around to see at the bench near the fountain, there was a small child no more than five years old. She has short and curly chestnut-brown hair, light golden-amber eyes, light brown skin with freckles, and a cute chubby body as she looked like she came up to Keiko's leg. She wore light pink shorts with a green-and-white striped t-shirt and a pair with white tennis shoes, with a bright blue backpack that had a stuffed white bunny hanging out of it and a rubber red ball in her hands.

As the child cried, Keiko left the blonde jock in the dust as she ran over to the child. The little girl saw a shadow hovering over her as she looked up to see the Japanese cheerleader starting to kneel down towards her.

"Hi, there. Are you lost, sweetie?" Keiko asked in a soft tone.

The child nodded her head as she said, "Yes. I lost my mommy and daddy in the upper level when my ball rolled into the elevator. I don't wanna go back in there because it's scary."

"It's fine, sweetheart. Can you tell me your name?" Keiko asked sweetly.

"My name is Cassandra, but everyone calls me Cassie." The young girl answered quickly.

Keiko nodded her head as she stood up and held her hand out. The little girl grabbed the elegant girl's hand, with Cassie grabbing it quickly like it was a lifeline. As the two held on to each other, Jack came over and cocked an eyebrow at them as Keiko began wiping the tears off Cassie's face.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked in a semi-rude manner.

Keiko shot him a murderous glare as she said, "This young child, Cassie as she wants to be called, has lost her parents and we need to help her. She can't just be left here alone, helpless to the evil men that wander this mall for children like her."

"Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine?" Jack snapped at the elegant cheerleader, earning a even more dangerous glare from the beauty.

But then, as Keiko was ready to just full-on attack the boxing jock, Jack did the unthinkable; he reached down to Cassie and grabbed her other little hand, smiling at the cute child. Her tears were almost gone now as she smiled cutely at the blonde jock and the elegant cheerleader, both whom were taking care of her for the moment.

"Thank you." Cassie said happily.

"You're welcome. Now, tell us where your parents were at when you got into the elevator." Keiko asked sweetly, kneeling down to meet the eye level of the child.

Cassie pressed her index finger to her lips, her eyes serious as she thought about where she lost her parents. Then she pointed to the nearest elevator, her finger going upward to the third level then going to the right until she was pointing at a movie store.

"There. Mommy and Daddy were looking at movies for us to watch tonight." Cassie said with huge, innocent eyes.

Both Keiko and Jack nodded their heads as the blonde jock picked up the five-year-old, smiling at her as he said "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go get you back to your Mommy and Daddy before they start worrying themselves after to death."

"Yup!" Cassie said as thet three began walking towards the elevator.

For a moment, Keiko was completely and utterly shocked and speechless. She didn't know how a person like Jack, the definition of a stereotypical male jock, could be so kind and loving towards a helpless, young child. She was expecting him to laugh or ignore the child, while he left Keiko to do the job of finding Cassie's parents herself. Yet, she was proven wrong as she watched Jack talk to Cassie like he has done it a thousand times beforehand.

As the three walked to the elevator, Cassie held on to her rubber ball tightly. Keiko remembered what the child said about her ball rolling into the elevator, causing this whole dilemma. So, with great kindness, she went up and looked at the young girl as she said, "Let me carry the ball. That way it doesn't roll away again."

"Thank you, nice lady!" Cassie said as she handed the ball to the cheerleader.

With Keiko holding the rubber ball, the three finally entered the elevator.

But before the doors closed, the sound of collective gasping was heard. Keiko bared a glance to see a couple running towards the elevator, looking wildly at the two teenagers and the small child. Having enough sense, Keiko stopped the elevator with her foot as the peopl pushed a button to keep the doors open long enough.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know that-"

"Cassie!" A woman called out, cutting off Jack's sentence.

As Keiko and Jack walked out, they saw that it was a young man and woman around their mid-twenties. They both had light brown skin and curly chestnut brown hair, with the woman having gold eyes and the man having amber eyes. The woman was tall and curvy, wearing a white dress with black tights and flats while the man was tall and muscular, wearing a grey button-down shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cassie yelled as she reached for her parents.

"Sweetheart! My god, we would have missed you if we didn't see you go into that elevator." The woman yelled in joy as she grabbed her child and hugged her.

"Wait, how did you not notice your own child?" Jack asked, a weary look in his eyes.

"We just got down here from the other side of the mall. We were looking all over the floor we lost her, so we were coming down here to get some security guards to help us find her. But it looks like you two found her instead." The man said as he stroked his daughter's curly locks.

Keiko smiled as Cassie looked back at the cheerleader. The elegant teenager looked down to see the rubber ball still in her hands, smiling as she handed the ball back to its owner. As cassie grabbed the ball happily, Jack smiled and smooth out the young child's hair in a soft motion.

"Thank you, nice people." Cassie said with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Just remember that you must always stay with your parents, even if you lose something." Jack said in a fatherly tone.

"Okay, nice boy." Cassie said as she nodded her head rapidly.

Cassie's parents looked at Keiko and Jack with kind eyes, saying together "Thank you for watching over our daughter. Is there any way we can thank you?"

Before Keiko could say anything, which was that they didn't need to do anything for her and Jack, the blonde jock she was with stole her spotlight by saying "No, there is no you can do. We were just being good citizens, that is all."

Keiko's mouth literally dropped as the couple nodded their heads in _Thank You_, then walked away as Cassie waved good-bye. The two teenagers waved good-bye as well, Keiko having a more shocked expression on her pretty face than she would have liked to at the moment. But Jack seem calm as he was smiling at the young child, watching her and her parents leave their sight as the last thing they saw of the family was Cassie kissing her father's cheek.

The cheerleader was still in shock as she looked back at Jack, who had returned to his bad boy persona with the cigarette in his mouth and the cruel look on his face. But she saw the slight joy in his eyes, from helping a sweet child finding her parents.

For a second, she caught her senses again and asked, "Why did help her?" before confusion clouded her mind again.

Jack looked at her with cunning eyes as he asked sharply, "What do you mean by that?"

That is when Keiko regained her senses completely and glared at the blonde jock. She gritted her teeth as she said, "You are not really the first person that comes to mind when Ithink of a _'good citizen'_."

"So what?"

"_So what?!_ Listen, I don't care if you are the the best boxer in Brentwood and the most handsome guy, what you did was a selfless act that is completely out of your character. Now, answer me on why you helped that little girl or so help me Christ, you will understand why women wear heels when I bea you with one." Keiko said in a sharp manner, keeping her voice calm and her gaze deadly.

Finally, with much of the heat being poured down his back by the beautiful cheerleader, Jack gave up as he looked at her with serious eyes. Even thopigh those eyes caught her off, Keiko stood her ground as she heard the blonde jock say,"I helped that little girl because even though you see a stupid and sexist jock, I did it because she reminded me of my sister."

"Your sister?" Keiko said, a little confuse now.

"Yes, my sister. She is around the age of Cassie and seeing that little girl cry made me think of what if that was my sister. And remembered when you said we couldn't leave kids helpless while there is evil men walking around? Well, I took that into consideration and knew you were right. Those are the reason I helped her."

Hearing the reasons come out of his mouth, Keiko was slightly in shock again. She never thought Jack would have a little sister, thinking about how selfish and cold he was. But he looked and sounded honest enough where Keiko had no doubt that he was telling the truth of having a sister and truth behind his reasons. But what she can't get over is that he took her words into consideration, actually understanding why she said that to begin with.

As she began to blush and smile slightly, Jack noticed the cold cheerleader's change of personality. He narrowed his eyes at her and began snapping his fingers in front of her face in a very rude way, capturing her attention again and gaining back her icy persona that he had gotten use to.

"What's your deal?" Jack snapped with flaming eyes.

Keiko's blood began to boil as turned on her heels, successfully hitting Jack on the head by a mistake that she was hapy about. Then she pursed her lips together and huffed, "I was right! No matter what you do, you are still a selfish and annoying jerk."

As she began walking away, Jack followed her and rubbed the back of his blonde head. He looked at her with annoyed eyes as he groaned under his breath, "What did I do this time, you conceited bitch?"

"I heard that." Keiko said in an icy way that it finally made shivers go down the blonde jock's back in a way, knowing that he was probably about to be seriously hurt if he didn't shut his mouth. And knowing that he finally afraid of her, Keiko smiled in victory as they headed back to the jewerly store.

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

Ashley was walking down the hallway of her penthouse, angry at what she just saw. With her hips swinging in her tight red mini-dress, her black heels clicked down the marble flooring to one of the rooms. She had let the Scouts and Darien stay over while she sent for their studd to go to whatever Serena went, so each two Scouts had to share a room while Akuma and Darien shared a room but different beds.

The evil Scout of the Sun finally arrived to the bedroom she was seeking as she heard a crash come from the other side of the door. Her red lips smiled as she took the doorknob in her hands and swung the door open, to only find a strange scene fold out in front of her.

Raye was drinking goat's blood, which wasn't unusual or disturbing as long as she didn't get it on the floor. But as she was drinking the chalice filled to the brim with blood, she was throwing knives to the other side of the room where the quiet and useless Amy was sitting at, curled into a ball in the corner so she can avoid Raye's attacks.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she entered the room and said, "We need to talk you two."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, FUCKING WHORE? CHILD OF SATAN THAT I AM JEALOUS OF!" Raye yelled at the top of her lungs, putting her chalice on the table as her lips dripped with the blood of a poor goat.

Ashley flipped her gold-red hair back as she said, "We have a problem. It seems like instead of pulling the Generals to our side like we planned, the Orb has tod me that they have already allied themselves with Serena and her Neo Soldiers."

Raye and Amy stopped what they were doing to listen, in shock of the new information. With their attention grabbed easily, Ashley smiled as she said, "Yup. The Orb has already told me that Jadeite and Zoisite have already allied themselves, even without knowing. That means only Kunzite and Nephrite are still being thrown betweens our two sides. We must find a way quickly to get them to turn to our side."

As the Scout of the sun spoke in her silky British accent, Amy still looked a little unsure as Raye was totyal devoted to the plan because she knew she could kill some people.

Unlike the other Scouts, Amy only presented the idea of Serena being a clusmy leader ebcause she was worried for her blonde friend's safety. She never meant it in a cruel way nor she did attack Serena like the others did, seeing that they were wrong right when their old leader spoke. She was willing to help Serena become a better leader, but the others forced her to say that they needed a new leader because she felt overowered that day. It still killed her that only days after Serena left and Ashley became co-leaders with Akuma, the Scouts began to change from good-hearted heroines to monsters that even their family members did now know.

Finally, as Ashley was finishing her little plan to the two girls, Amy stood up and looked her co-leader in the eyes. The Scout of the Sun and the Scout of Mars looked a bit shocked as Amy finally rasied her voice in a long time and said, "No. We can't do this anymore."

For a moment, Ashley blinked as she asked, "What did you say?"

"We can't create the Nightmare Kingdom! We can't turn people aaginst the Neo Soldiers because they are more powerful than us and we haven't even fought them yet! We were wrong to think everything we did the the Silver Millenium and the tings we think are right today. Let's just... Let's just forget about this whole plan and go back to being normal girls." Amy begged, tears welling up but never falling as she stayed strong.

As the last words left her lips, all Ashley and Raye did was look at the blunette in shock. Amy thought she had gotten through to them, that she had stopped this wicked scheme before it was even set in motion.

But she was wrong. Dead wrong.

Quick as lightning, Ashley snapped her fingers as a pink glow covered Raye's obsidian eyes. The Satanic Scout jumped off the bed and tackled Amy, sending the genius to the floor as her arms were pinned behind her by her former friend. She was jerked up and Raye lifted Amy's head upward, growling in the blunette's ear like some kind of feral animal that has been let out of its cage for the first time.

As Amy struggled against Raye's string grip, Ashley glidded across the mable floor to the two girls. She looked down at Amy as she held her thumb and index finger only an inch away from each other, while black energy formed in the space between the two fingers. A black seed appeared with a dark purple aura around it, causing Amy's eyes to bug out of their sockets.

Ashley touched Amy's chin as she slowly lwered the black seed towards the blunette's forehead. "If you won't obey by choice, then we will have to alter your personality a bit."

Amy began whipping her head to the sides as she screamed, "No! Please don't do this, Ashley! Think about what you are doing!"

But all Ashley did was curled her lips together as she said, "I do know what I am doing."

Then she pressed the black seed on Amy's forehead, while black markings came form the spot as the seed absorbed into the blunette's forehead. "Chaos Seed." Ashley said in a soft, dark tone as the three people in the huge room were covered in a dark purple light as Amy's eyes turned dull and lifeless.


	14. Mall Dates: Nick and Kai

On the uppermost level of the mall, there was a small art store/flower boutique that had been running for only two weeks now. It was the only family-owned store within the mall, so it was a quiet and somewhat busy little business with kind and helpful employees. It had beautiful, fresh picked flowers everyday and the art supplies they sold wasn't high-end, top of the line ones but they sturdy, useful, and priced reasonable. Even though it was basically an unknown store, it was still one of the best little stores within the mall no matter what.

Unfortunately, one black-Irish girl did not think the same way of the little store.

Janelle and Nick werre face-to-face, staring each other down of what do to next. While Nick wanted to go into the art store for some supplies, Janelle thought differently and wanted to head over to the sports department to get her some new sneakers for volleyball season next year.

"Come on. Gettin' me sneakers will not kill ya. Ya actin' like ya nevah been around a sports store before." Janelle said to Nick, her tone upset about getting her sneakers despite saving the $150 over the school year for that reason only.

"I have been around sports before, but I don't like them. Art is my passion in life, not an activity where you just hit a ball aorund for points." Nick said in a cool fashion.

"Art? Really?" Janelle said in a teasing, cocky manner with her arms crossed over her huge bust.

"Yes, art. The expression or application of human creative skill and imagination, tyipcally in a visual form such as painting, producing works to be appreciated primarily for their beauty or emotional power." Nick said as he gave the definition to the Irish girl, making it seem like she was stupid.

"I know what it is, lad! I wanna know why ya like it?" Janelle snapped, her green eyes filled with fire. "I would be expectin' someone like ya would have an interest in something like basketball. Ya're tall enough to be on the team anyhow."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I rather do something I love. I was actually planning to paint the constellations tonight. The sky is supposed to be clear and I live where there is not a lot of artifical lights, so I will be able to see the sky perfect." Nick said as he walked into the store, making the decision of where to go without Janelle's opinion. And forced to stay with him, the Irish girl followed him on his heels.

Once inside the store, Janelle realized why people thought this was cozy and family-friendly. The small store was painted a subtle yellow, with splashes of color on the walls to make it more fun for the kids. There were to shelves, but instead white counter-like boxes filled to the brim with art supplies. There was an entire row, even a second shelf, filled with beautiful flowers and the store was lit by low-hanging, butterfly-shaped ceiling fans that gave off a cool breeze. The employees wore yellow shirts with white pants, adding to the child-like essence of the store.

Even though she didn't want to come in here, Janelle was interested by the store. It was too girly for her taste, but she did have to admit that it was a cute little store. She looked at Nick, who had pull out a list and began looking around the store, with her following since she had nothing else better to do.

The first thing Nick did was looked at the paints, carefully picking out which ones would look best for his masterpiece. As he looked at which shade every tube was, he decided on at least seven different tubes for his future work. Then his eyes scanned to the brushes, as his hand picked up a thin bristle brush and a thicker brush.

Janele sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets, one bringing out her Cosmic Communicator. She began playing a game that Luna programmed that involves her conencting similar dots together, but Janelle got frustrated because she couldn't beat the goal Luna had programmed in as well. But it wasn't enough to distract her from Nick's prolonged searching for the perfect tools for his future masterpiece.

She groaned because she spared a glance over to Nick, seeing he was still trying to pick out what brush would be best. The groaning seem like enough for the brunette male to hurry up, going over to the canvases. He searched through the canvases until he picked out a medium-sized one that seem big enough to capture a good size of the sky.

After a moment, Nick gathered the last of the items he needed, which was a can of spray paint in a shade of pink. Janelle gagged a little as she saw the pink color, wanting to destory every shade of the color there was in the world, but she dealt with being around the color long enough to walk up the the counter with Nick as she carried his canvas for him.

But as she sat the canvas down while the other supplies were set on top of the board, Nick held a finger up to the counter woman as he said, "Hold on. There is one more thing I want to get."

Both the woman behind the counter and Janelle looked confuse as Nick over to the flowers, picking out a beautiful set of roses in shades of red, white, and pink. They were placed in a clear vase, the top curving outward and it being filled halfway with crystal clear water. The stems looked green, thick, and healthly. The petals were crisp and darker on the edges than the rest of the flower, but all of the flowers were beautiful nonetheless.

Nikck cam back over with the flowers, setting them on the counter as he said "I would like to buy these flowers."

As the cashier asked "And why are you buying such beautiful flowers?" to Nick, Janelle rolled her eyes as she assumed that the brunette male was buying the flowers for another art project for later tonight.

But then that idea was pushed out of her mind as Nick said, "I am buying these flowers for this beautiful girl right here." He gestured to Janelle as he added, "She has to put up with me spending twenty minutes here, so this is something special for her."

While the cashier got a dreamy look in her eyes for the kind gesture that wasn't even for her, Janelle's face turned bright red as she hid it under her baseball cap. As Nick bought everything, the cashier wrapped the flowers in paper and handed then to Janelle for Nick.

The dark-skinned girl took them, despite her blushing face, as Nick grabbed the shopping bags. As they both headed out of the store, all Janelle could do was look at the ground as they left the store and stood in the middle of the mall like a pair of fools. Nick was staring at her and knew that something was wrong with her, but he couldn't quite place it as she was still looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked in a sweet tone.

Janelle began playing with a curl as she spoke, in the first time in her life, in a soft tone, saying "Nothin'."

"Really. You seem upset." Nick asked, leaned down so he can get a better view of the Irish girl.

Janelle sighed as her usual headstrong self came back, whipping her head to look at Nick as she said, "It's nothin', okay. Just... nobody has gave me flowers since me dad went missin'." She felt her face get hot as she revealed this information, lowering it back down so she would not see the confusion and interest in Nick's eyes.

"Your dad is missing?" Nick asked, his tone soft.

Janelle groaned and rolled her eyes, saying "Yeh, he is missin'. Has ben for two years and nobody ain't got a clue where he is at." Then she looked upset as she said, "He was an great Irishman and father and husband. I am just... I'm just gettin' too worked up because I know he is fine."

As she looked back down at the ground, Nick pursed his lips together. He finally smiled as he placed a strong finger under Janelle's chin and lifted her head up, having no problem looking into her green eyes as they were basically the same height. She saw his warm smile and the understanding look in his brown eyes, feeling a sense of security she had not had in two years.

"How about we get something to snack on? I'm straving." Nick said in an understanding, kind tone.

With those magical words, Janelle's eyes lit up as she said, "Thank Jaysus! I thought you had a light stomach, lad! I have ben stravin' for ages! I need some chrisps in me quick or some chiseller will get reef!" She stretched her arms over her head and with her face no longer red, she smirked at Nick as she began heading towards the food courts.

As she grabbed his hand, placing her flower in one of the bags, Nick had an utterly confused look on his face because he had no idea what the tall, dark-skinned girl had just said. But he was just happy that she was no longer avoiding his gaze.

**~0~**

Walking through a small hippie store, Kai was worrying why he became friends with Ellie which caused him to be in a store he would never like to see again. He remembered they had met while he ws tutoring her for some huge test she was complaining about, but he forgot why he started to hang around her and her three other guy friends. Maybe because the sense of being alone his whole childhood and half of his teenage life caused him to become friendly for once in his life, gaining him new friends that caused him more headaches than exam weeks.

And the girl he was hanging around with at the moment was no exception.

He didn't understand why a pretty girl like Marisol, who could be a decent person in his eyes if she acted normal, would chose the lifestyle of a hippie/gypsy and not care what people thought about her. To him, dancing on the streets with a goat playing the tambourine, working a flower store with her grandmother, making strange herbal recipes, saying odd things about nature and animals, and wearing these strange dresses that seem uncomfortable for summertime was not normal and completely unfit for a girl of her beauty.

But, he had to deal with it for now as Marisol dragged him through a huge store where flowers, herbs, and candles were being sold at. The hippie was carrying a huge wicker basket which she asked the store employees if she could carry around. She was walking around on her tip toes, humming a strange tune from some Mexican lullaby.

As she picked out a set of bright pink tulips, she stopped humming along enough to look at Kai and said, "I just love pink flowers. They bring some life to a room, don't you think so?"

"Actually, there is life in any room you walk into. There are over billion tiny cells and atoms in each object, person, animal, and plant. So the meaning _'bring life to a room'_ is an incorrect term just because there is something colorful in a room." Kai pointed out in his sophisticated tone.

Instead of getting offended like other people would, Marisol giggled as she said, "No, silly! I'm not talking about life as organisms. I am talking about your aura, the spiritual energy that gives people their will, emotions, and inner peace during dark times. Pink means love, sincerity, and friendship which is perfect in a dark time of confuse emotions. Maybe I can give these to Serena. She will love them!"

"Why would she love them?" Kai asked, regretting it as soon as the question came out of his mouth.

"Well, she came here from Japan. Appartently, her friends betrayed her and her boyfriend dumped her for some stank. But she has found new friends like me and she is dating a wonderful boy already. So, these flowers will help bring her peace within her new relationships to see they are ture or superficial. I think I am a good friend to her so far, but she must make that desicion herself." Marisol asnwered in a dreamy tone as she walked over to a set of bottles.

Kai followed her unwillingly as Marisol picked up a pink bottle labeled _"Instant Love Potion"_. He held back a chuckle as he watched the Hispanic beauty turn the bottle to the back and she looked at the items that were used to create the so-called potion.

"1 pinch of rosemary, 2 teaspoons of black tea, 3 pinches of thyme, 3 pinches of nutmeg, 3 fresh mint leaves, 6 fresh rose petals, 6 lemon leaves, 3 cups of pure spring water, a cup of sugar, a cup of honey, 4 ounces sweet red wine, 10 basil leaves, 9 cloves, 10 apple sees, 5 drops of vanilla extract, 2 drops of strawberry juice, 2 drops of apple juice, ginseng root sliced into 9 equal slices, and the root of a cocoa bean." Marisol called out as she nodded her head, impressed by the natural ingredients.

Then Kai bursted out laughing at the hippie, gaining a confused look from her beautiful yellow-gold eyes. He looked at her a pity eay as he held back another laugh and said, "You actually don't believe that crap about potions and stuff. You are so gullible!"

As he said those hurtful words, Marisol's eyes looked hurt as she said "It is not being gullible when I see the world in a different manner than you do. So what if I believe in witchcraft, spiritual energy, and being what you call a hippie? That is who I am and I actually like being those things."

"But aren't you worry that people won't like you for being a werido?" Kai asked in a rude manner, while still acting and speaking like an adult.

All Marisol did was shrug her shoulders as she said in a calm tone, "I do not care what others think of me unless it is truly important, such as if I am getting too involved with my studies of witchcraft. And those opinons must be said by my true friends and family, not some random person I met today. Just because someone doens't like who am I doesn't mean that they have to be my friend. I would just wish them the best in their lives and hope they see the world a little more than than they do."

"So, that's it? you won't be upset or hurt?" Kai asked, now completely shocked on the inside from what this girl was saying. She sounded like she was telling the truth and that what got him; that she truly didn't care what others thought of her.

Then Marisol looked at him with curious eyes as she pulled herself from the other potions. "Why are you so interested in me not being a... what is it, a freak?" She asked the question in such an innocent tone that it seem like she was putting him a trance.

For a second, the upcoming senior did not know what to say. He was classs president for three years, a fourth if you count the upcoming school year, and has made tons of speeches before. He could answer any question thrown at him and leave heads of adults spinning with his own questions. But now, he could not answer a question and it seem like this Hispanic hippie had left him the speechless boy everyone wanted to see for themsevles.

Finally, he said in a breathless voice "You... are a very beautiful girl and beautiful girls should not act like hippies in my opinion."

Even though he said a cruel comment, Marisol smiled at him warmly as she touched his shoulder lightly. He looked at her with confusion as she said happily, "That is very kind of you, but I do not need you to watch out for me. The only people you need to worry about is you, your family, and your friends. Not to sound horribly rude, but we have only met today and I believe that does not make us friends unless we hang out a little more."

While she was right about them only meeting today and today was probably the only day they will spend together, Kai's ego was hit hard by the words even if Marisol meant them in a kind gesture. He could accept that she was different, but that she didn't even see them as friends hurt him a little because he did find her very beautiful and somewhat interesting despite his thoughts about her strange behavior.

But he straighten himself back to his sophisticated persona, finally smiling a little as she touched Marisol's hand as it was laying on a jar of cream to help wrinkles. "I shall respect your decision. But shall I treat you by buying your items then to something to eat? We have been shopping for quite some time and some food will do us good I believe."

Marisol smiled as she said, "Of course! I m quite hungry!"

**~0~**

In the center of the mall, different restaurants were set up from the American-known McDonalds to restaurants that had food from around the world. The most popular one was a little Chinese place that was brand-new, famous for serving hot-off-the stove grilled chicken and brown rice covered in duck sauce and steamed veggies, which was a popular request for customers. And today, it seem like everyone was heading to that little restaurant while the other places had barely any business going on.

As everyone was lined up to taste this famous dish, four couples finally entered the food court as the female halves of each couple saw each other and ran up for a group hug, leaving their male halves behind.

"Guys! How was your day?" Marisol asked happily, wanting to hear the juciy gossip of their friends' day.

"Well, Zach and I started off awkward and he made a comment about my figure, but we made up when he took me to the book store. He seems like a nice guy, but I think he is a little too interested in shopping and fashion." Adina said as she clutched her new book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, in joy.

"I must have been better than my day with Jack. He was so rude to me, and the only time that I saw him show any kindness was when we helped a little girl find her parents. Then he went straight back to being a jerk." Keiko said as fiddled with her new necklace, a gold chain with a small rose gold pendant that was shaped as a rose.

"The lad I was with could not agree with me on goin' to the sports store, so we headed into his store and he bought me tulips. Then he kept askin' me about me dad and he was supposed to get me some chrisps." Janelle added into the conversation, playing with the single tulip she took out of the shopping bag she was keeping her tulips in.

Then all three girls looked at Marisol, wanting to know how her day went. But the hippie smiled as she said in a dreamy state, "Kai is a lost young man, but he has a good heart. He kept asking me about how I thought about people seeing me in the way they do, and I reply with the simple answer that I am myself and I should not care what narrow-minded people think."

At hearing this comment, all three girls looked confuse as Janelle shouted, "What the feck does that mean?!" while the four boys they spent the day with came up to them. Te boys looked confuse by Janelle's shouting, so they did the smart thing by not saying anything to what was going on.

With all of them together, the boys began looking around to find something good to eat. Once they saw the long line at the Chinese restaurant, they cut out that place as a choice. But Marisol turned her head to see that place, Keiko and Adina doing the same while Janelle was eyeing an Irish restaurant.

"How about that place?" Marisol asked the boys.

Kai and Nick looked at each other with a serious look, both of them knowing that it would be forever before they got a meal. But Zach was licking his lips in agreement at the Chinese place, while Jack just looked stoic. Knowing they were outnumbered, both boys nodded their heads in agreement as Nick dragged an unwillingly Janelle to the line.

But as they got to the line, Keiko's fingers began to tingle. The cheerleader felt a strange, dark sensation at the front of this line and she clutched her new necklace in fear, while keeping a stoic face. She turned to see that Marisol had a fearful look on her face, regretting chosing this place.

Both girls turned to their two friends and the boys. Seeing the serious look on Keiko's face and the fearful look on Marisol's face, the boys had no idea what was going on as Janelle and Adina felt a sudden sesation of evil overwhemling them at the moment. Unlike their two highly spiritual friends, it took the Irish girl and the Jewish girl to feel the dark energy that was taking over at the front of this line.

All four girls turned around to see a thin Chinese girl offering a plate of the famous dish of grilled chicked, brown rice, and steamed veggies covered in duck sauce. Despite the sweet, angelic look the young employee gave off, Keiko and Marisol saw through the facade to see an evil presence.

"Chicken?" The Chinese employee said in a honey-sweet tone, despite her dark eyes becoming demon-like; with cat-like black pupils, slited gold irises, and black sclera with her pupils. Her mouth curved into a mocking, thin smile and her cheekbones became to high for her petite face.

As soon as the girl transforming, Keiko kicked the plate into the air. The demonic-looking employee hissed, her nails growing longer and sharper while she showed her long tongue.

While the demonic-looking girl hissed and growled like an animal, the people in front of the six teenagers fell to the ground as their skin turned white, though they were still breathing. But the girls saw white whips of energy come from the bodies as they saw the rest of the employees transforming. As all of this was happening, the other restaurants closed down and the employees in those places hid away.

Keiko, Adina, Janelle, and Marisol pulled out their Cosmic Communicators. But all they could do was say "Neo-!" in usion before the young employee used her tongue to entangle each Soldier. As the girls struggled, the young demonic employee began walking closer to them as her fangs became dripping with purple poison.

"Time to die..." The demon hissed as her mouth curved into a twisted smile.

But as she raised a clawed hand, a sword came from out of nowhere and cut off the demon's hand. The monster hissed angrily as the sword plunged itself into a wall, while the demon looked around for whoever dared attack her when she was about to kill the Inner Soldiers. Then she looked in front of her to see four males dressed as soldiers.

They all wore a grey/light jacket that had three lines of gold piping going down the center and in a pentagon shape. There was gold piping on the edging of their collars, the bottoms of the jacket, and creating two lines on the cuffs. There was a single, large gold button on the front flap of the shirts. They had dark brown capes lined with dark blue, along with jeweled epaulettes. They wore grey/white leather pants, gold armor that extended from their knees to their feet, knee-high dblack boots, and white dres gloves that had three darts on the back. Their final item was that they each had a sword that was kept in place by three black belts.

"Shitennou..." The demon girl said.

"That is right, Euryale. And if you don't remember, I am Kunzite." The silver-haired man said in a calm tone.

"I know who you are!" Euryale shouted angrily.

"Well, it seems like your sense of pride has disappeared over the years. Working at a Chinese restaurant? Really, there must be something else you can do." Zoisite said in a snarky manner, holding back some laughter.

Euryale hissed as she untangled the Soldiers, running full speed at the Shitennou with her claws ready to attack.

But Jadeite laughed as he said sarcastically, "And here I am without a sword." So, he scooted to the side as he held his foot out, causing Euryale to fall on her face as she tripped over his foot.

After the monster fell on her face, she jumped back on her feet and began speeding towards the Shitennou again. But all four of them split up into different parts as they all pulled out their sword. Jadeite grabbed his sword from the wall as Euryale tried to figure out who to go after first.

"Plan 7H!" Nephrite called out.

With all of them having their sword, they ran towards Euryale. She tried to ware off their oncoming attack with her tongue as her fellow demons came to help her, but they were all killed on the way by each Shitennou. Then, there was only Euyrale left as she used her tongue as a final attack against her enemies.

But as she tried to attack them, an ofuda came flying on to Euryale's head as Keiko yelled, _"Akuryo Taisan!" _Euryale froze in place as her tongue was standing still in mid-air.

While the demon was froze in place, all four Shitennou jumped as their sword plunged into the demon. Despite being in a frozen state, Euryale screamed at the top of her lungs as she turned into dust along with her fellow dead demons. The people who were passed out began to wake up as the other employees from rival restaurants peeked from their hiding spots.

But all they saw was piles of dust with eight teenagers hanging around.

"Time to go!" Adina said as all eight of them ran away before someone could call them out.

As they ran away, Marisol pulled out her Cosmic Commuincator with a smile. She dialed a number quickly as they passed security guards who were talking about how they didn't capture anything on camera.

She giggled as she placed the phone to her ear, hearing "Yeah? What is it, Marisol?"

"Serena, I don't have enough time but we found the Shitenou. Will tell you more later, but I just needed to call you about the news." Marisol whispered quickly into the phone, hoping nobody would hear her.

"Marisol, that is wonderful news! I knew Ellie's friends were the Shitennou!" Serena said happily on the other side.

"I never said they were Ellie's friends..." Marisol said in slight confusion.

"It was just a guess. See you in a bit!" Serena said as she clicked the line off.

Marisol smiled even wider as she clicked her phone off as all eight of them entered an elevator. She leaned against the wall as they went up, while Keiko and Janelle went into the guys about how they transformed into the infamous Shitennou. The boys looked afraid for the first time today as Adina giggled at their scared faces.

_**[MEANWHILE IN TOKYO]**_

Ashley packed the last of her things as the Orb blinked a dark purple. The Orb was the most dangerous item to use yet Ashley found it extremely helpful as it told her events that would change her planned future. The mystical object was simply a crystal ball, no bigger than volleyball, setting on a dinner plate-sized, ruby-encrusted dark gold plate. And right now, dark purple meant a dangerous event in Ashley's mind.

The evil Scout ran to the Orb, her black heels clicking on the marble floor. She looked at the cloudy, dark purple Orb as she gritted her teeth. With her nails grounding into the black wood table, she slammed her fist against the Orb hard enough where it shattered into a million tiny pieces. Water and blood dripped on the pure white ground as Ashley wiped her hand against a cloth she always keeps on her vanity table.

After she wiped the blood off her hand, she went over to her door and pressed the intercom button as she said in a cold manner, "Lita, Mina, and Amy are to report to my bedroom this instant."

While she waited, Ashley walked back over to her bags as she zipped her final bag, which came from her high-end Chanel collection. In her ballroom-sized bedroom, it seem like that Ashley had everything a girl could want; a huge flat screen TV, an amazing entertain system, a vanity table big enough for five girls to do their makeup easily, a swinging queen-sized bed that had a capony, and huge bathroom fit for a princess.

But she need that ulitmate power is what she truly desire as her bedroom door opened. The three girls she called for walked in, with Amy standing at the door with dull and lifeless eyes. All three girls wore the training outfit that Ashley had issued for them to wear before they went to America; full-body, black bodysuits with a white sailor collar with a brooch in the center, with a tie that hung from the collars and markings. They also wore elbow-length black gloves and knee-high black boots, with rusted gold tiaras on their heads.

"Heffa, why you call us in?! I was working out, yo!" Lita snapped. Her brooch was dark green, her tie was pink, and the markings on her bodysuit were light green.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she said, "I have some news. Kunzite and Nephrite have allied themselves with the Neo Soldiers. So that means we have to go over to Plan B and use Akuma, as I was afraid to."

"Like, why don't you like Akuma? She is like so fab and her bod could like be as hot as mine!" Mina said as she twirled a piece of hair and tried to put lipstick, which didn't work since talking and twirling her hair was too much for her. Her brooch was yellow, her tie was dark blue, and the markings on her bodysuit was orange.

Ashley gritted her teeth at the blonde Scout, whom for once asked a smart question that the Scout of the Sun wasn't willingly to answer. So, the British girl just put off the question as she said, "That isn't important right now. I expect you girls to get our of your training suits for they are no longer needed. Tell the others the same thing and come meet me downstairs for briefing."

"Like shit, this is like totally awesome! Like oh my god, this is super awesome and shit that I like get out of the drag of an outfit!" Mina giggled as she skipped out of the room happily. Ashley groaned silently as she realized that Mina was more happy about getting out of her training outfit than The Plan.

Ashley looked at Lita, who was still hanging around for some reason. But the biker girl got the message as she said, "Yo, stop staring ho! I am following dat heffa back."

As Lita left the room, only Amy stared behind like Ashley hoped. The blunette's bodysuit had light blue markings with a dark blue tie and a silver brooch on her collar. The dead look in her eyes was almost frighting to the other girls and Darien, besides Raye since she saw what happened earlier today.

"Amy, who are you loyal to?" Ashley asked in a snarky tone.

"You and the Nightmare Kingdom." Amy answered in a robotic, dead voice with her eyes looking out into nothing.

"Good girl. Now, what are our calculations about where Serena is at?" Ashley asked as her usual smirk came back on her face, while she sat down elegantly on her bed.

"My calculations read that Serena Tsukino, also known as Neo Moon, resides in Los Angeles, California. The next flight that heads to the city will be in two days at 3:45 PM and we will arrive there around midnight." Amy said right away in her robotic voice, with no life or free will behind her tone.

"That is perfect. Now, how about that item I gave you to work on?" Ashley asked, her eyes flickering with some humor.

Amy robotically pulled something from the pocket of her bodysuit and held it from Ashley to see. It was a small, dark purple crystal heart-shaped brooch with twisted silver metal outling the edges and small, dark red demon wings on each side of the brooch. On the top of the brooch, there was a jagged black crown with a green stud in the center of the crown. The brooch was on a black wrap that could be a choker or watch strap.

Ashley's eyes grew big as she asked, "And you program everything into the ten brooches?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the item for Darien like I asked?"

At that request, Amy pulled out a black leather strap with a watch face that looked like a bloody white rose. The outling of the watch was silver metal that had strange black writing all over it. "Yes."

"Perfect!" Ashley said as she got up and walked over to Amy. "Now, give me them so I can give them out like a leader should."

But as she grabbed the watch and the choker, Amy was unable to let go of her inventions. It took Ashley slapping her for the blunette to let go with her lifeless eyes looking slightly angry.

As Ashley placed the items in her pocket, she looked at Amy and said "Go and get the rest of them. Then get change, grab your stuff, and met me downstairs in at least an hour." But the blunette was already turned around while Ashley talked, walking away in a cold harsh manner that caused Ashley to just roll her eyes angrily.


	15. A Poisonous Pageant

Downtown in Los Angeles, there was a rather small, plain building made out of brown stones on the corner of the beach. The exception of this building was an enormous and highly adnored sign set above the entirety of the club's front, easily equalling the structure in size. It beared the club's name in enormous curvsy writing _Ms. Daphne's Coffee Shop_, adnored with engraved flowers and lights, in shades of green and pink, going on.

The interior consisted of the coffee shop had an enclosed bar filled with coffee, donuts, cookies, and chips. It was surrounded by multiple stools and a separate payment area along with one wall. There were many partitioned sections, containing individual small couches and rounded glass tables with students filling these couches up. The cafe was mainly a predominantly dark green coloring, featuring numerous pieces that are lavishly accent with black trim, which also generally conform to a modern theme, even appearing on the front door in the form of a circluar-shaped window. The cafe was lit by numerous artifical lights, with some oil lamps present on many tables and built along some of the walls. The windows facing towards the street had silver trimming.

But instead of glass tables covering the floor, there was a long runway with girls of different shapes, sizes, and color on it as judges looked at each girl like they were fresh meat. And six friends were watching the whole thing instead of studying for the SATs tests, which were being held the day before school started back.

"So, this is called what again?" Serena asked Ellie.

"It's the Miss 2000 Los Angeles Pageant. Whoever wins this pageant goes on for the California crown, then they go to win the Miss USA crown." Ellie said as she had a wishfully look in her honey-colored eyes.

"And it is completely degrading for women." Keiko added. "Here they are, posing like some prized animals and hoping they get pick for a superifical title that nobody will remember them winning most likely." She continued on with reading her book about proper elegance and mannerisms around the world for women.

Ellie looked upset at the comment as she puffed her cheeks. Janelle and Marisol smartly moved away from the redhead as they continued to watch the judges go over very pretty girls because they were either too short, too skinny, too fat (even though the girls on the stage were not overweight at all), too tall (which insulted Janelle), or too plain-looking. These girls ran out crying wearing only their swimsuits or prom dresses from earlier, forgetting their clothes inside the coffee shop.

As the girls continued to watch with interest, Adina was with Keiko on reading despite the show in front of them. She had begged her friends to at least study a subject, but they got distracted and she decided to just let it slide off her shoulders this one time since it meant a cram session later on.

While two out of the six girls read, the other four were watching as the judges came upon a very pretty girl; one with long, glossy raven hair in a princess cut with dark intelligent sapphire eyes, smooth pale skin, a slender yet busty figure, an elegant face, and long thin legs. But he wore a purple one-piece while the other girls wore two-piece bikinis and wore thick glasses.

As soon as the judges saw this girl, whom Serena and her friends only knew by Contestant Number 35, they laughed rudely in the girl's face. One perky female judge said, "How sad that an awkward girl has to enter a pageant! Darling, you could be pretty if you got rid of those ugly glasses!"

"My dear, haven't you heard of a spray tan? That pale skin is not going to work in a pageant like Miss USA." A feminine male judge said in a snarky tone.

"And honey, there is something called makeup. You look... _cute_, but use some eyeliner and lipstick and _maybe_ you can at least get through the first half of the Miss California pageant." An older female judge said with a cruel look on her face.

As all of the judges broke out into cruel, cold laughter with the other remaining contestants following suit with some more unwillingly but it did anyways to fill the awkward silence, while the poor girl broke out into tears as she got off the stage and grabbed her bag from a nearby table.

As she ran to the bathroom to get changed, there was one girl who saw the whole thing. This girl knew how this poor, innocent girl felt because she was once in the girl's place an innocent person trying to do her best in a crowd of fake people who thought so little of her for no reason at all.

Serena's eyes were filled with tears as she ran to the bathroom, trying to follow the girl. She understood what it was like being torn down for no reason at all just because she wasn't fit for the position. All she wanted to do was comfort the girl and make her feel better, just to let her know that everything could get better after this failure.

The blonde finally entered the bathroom to find a different girl standing with the same backpack Contestant #35 had. This new girl had her hair thrown in a messy ponytail, wearing a baggy white hoodie and a long black skirt wit a pair of brown loafers covering her feet. She stood there awkwardly with her knees touching each other and her bag over her chetsl ike she was trying to hide something.

Serena smiled as she said, "Hey there. I saw you up on the stage."

"Oh... Y-You s-s-s-aw me?" The girl stuttered nervously and quickly, in a low voice that Serena almost didn't catch what she was saying. "I k-k-know I d-d-did a terrible job at there."

"No, no! I think you looked beautiful on that stage. Those judges just have too much of an high-end taste when it comes to what girls should look like." Serena told the girl as she walked closer and grabbed some paper towels.

"Really? You thought I looked beautiful up there?" The girl said as her voice got a little louder. She lifted her eyes as she saw the blonde lifting up her glasses to wipe off the tears from her face. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the tears from your face." Serena stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then she gave her beautiful, geniniue smile as she said, "I know what you are going through in a way."

"How?"

"Well, I was someone who was tyring to do their best in a crowd full of fake people. I thought those fake people were my friends and one I thought was the love of my life, but I was wrong when they found someone else. I was crushed like you are right now, but I got over it because I knew I could come back stronger than before." Serena said as she threw the paper towel in the trash.

The girl looked at Serena with amazment as the blonde smiled and said, "My name is Serena Tsukino. Can I ask what your name is?"

"Um... My name is Rene Whitefield. I am eighteen years old, depsite what my height says otherwise." Rene said with a soft smile.

That is when Serena realized that Rene was the same height as her, maybe a few inches taller. She looked skinnier despite what her well-fitting bathing suit said, and her elegant face had a somewhat childish look on her face. With her hair pulled back and her thick glasses framing her small face, Rene actually looked around fourteen years old rather than being four years older.

Serena smiled as Rene than said, "I wish I could compete in another pageant just like how you are trying to pick up the shatter pieces of your trust in people."

"Well... It's not like that." Serena said with a smile despite her eyebrow twitching at the comment about her trust in people. Then she smiled brightly as she slapped Rene's arm and said, "But I can help you with the whole pageant thing!" 

"R-Really?" Rene asked in shock.

"Yup!" Serena said as she grabbed the shy girl's hand and took he rout of the bathroom. They saw all of the chosen contestants posing for pictures in a slutty manner as Keiko looked like she was ready to throw her book at each and every one of those girls.

As she walked back to the table with her friends, all of them turned to see Rene hiding behind her bag. But the blonde pushed it down as the judges took the shallow models they had chosen outside for some beach pictures. Rene sighed in relief as she placed her bag on her back and looked at Serena's friends with scared eyes.

Then Serena gestured to Rene as she said, "Guys, this is Rene! Rene, these are my friends!"

"Hello there..." Rene said in a timid voice.

"Hey!" All five girls said at the same time as Keiko and Adina closed their books.

Then Serena smiled at Rene before turning to her friends and said, "Guys, we are going to help Rene get into the next pageant that comes along. We will make her feel self-confident and make her look so fabulous that there is no way she can't get into that Miss Whatever Pageant."

"It's Miss USA Pageant and I agree with this plan! There is an another audition being held in two days for the remaining spots in the Miss Los Angeles Pageant." Ellie said with pure excitement racing through her eyes.

As the others agreed by nodding their heads, only Keiko looked at the redhead with stoic eyes as she said in a deadpan voice, "And you knowing that scares me and make me worry about you, Eleanor."

**~0~**

Later that day, instead of studying like they were supposed to, all six Soldiers were at the mall as they helped Rene get ready for the final chance to get into the Miss Los Angeles Pageant. The plan was simple; Serena and Ellie would help Rene look like the judges wanted to look like, Keiko would help with elegance and poise, Janelle would help with the talent portion of the pageant, Adina would work with Rene on the interviews, and Marisol's job was to pick an outfit that Rene would look so fabulous in that everyone would buy the dress that day.

As Serena, Ellie, and Marisol went shopping in a very girly yet high-end store, Rene sat on a bench with Keiko and Adina on either side of her. Janelle was somewhere trying to find a piccolo, which Rene described as a small flute that sounded higher than a normal one.

The shy girl was bouncing her knee up and down as Keiko saw this action and placed an elegant hand softly on Rene's knee to make it stop. The shy girl began biting her lower lip because of her nerves as she said, "It is so kind that you are all helping me. But all of this really isn't necessary."

"Well, consider this a good will that you can pass on." Adina as she said pointed to a question. "Okay, here is a good question; How would you help Third world countries get the supplies they need without using government funding?"

"That is simple; I would do fundraisers to build up an account only for the supplies and I would ask companies who specialized in medical care to donate medical supplies that I cannot get by simply buying at a store. Also, I would ask around with neighbors to come to a country to help build homes and provide non-perishable food to the families." Rene answered in a perky voice, just like the other girls would do.

"That is very good." Adina said proudly.

Keiko nodded her head as she got up. Even though she was against women acting like dumb, smiling statues for the entertain for people and to win a silly crown, she did understand the reason why Serena was helping this girl. Keiko found it to be a noble reason and a noble deed, but she just wished that Rene would use her brains and sweet personality for something more useful.

But she sucked it up as she beckoned for Rene to get up. As the shy girl wobbled to her feet, Keiko smiled and said, "Now it is time for you to practice your walking and poses, since that is the only thing the pageants require you to do."

Rene seem like she wanted to say something, but she was too timid to say anything. So, she nodded her head as she watched Keiko go over the walk she had created for the shy girl.

It was a very simple walk; all Rene had to was was walk in a straight line, or whatever path she had to do for the pageant, while swinging her hips to the sides with one hand on her hip. Her feet went in front of each other elegantly while her head was being held high. Rene walked the usually serious cheerleader smile like a bimbo as she stopped in front of a pretend crowd and did a simple pose, nothing too flashy yet brought attention to her body.

Then Keiko turned around back to Rene with her usual serious expression as she snapped her fingers together for the shy girl to do the exact walk.

Rene nodded her head as she took a deep breath and got into her pageant pose, along with a sunny smile. She began following the path Keiko laid out, trying to match the cheerleader's movements. But she was wobbling a little and had a hard time looking confident because of her clothes and strained smile.

Once she got to the end of the path, Keiko nodded her head as she said, "Very good. But perfect on that balance because you will be wearing heels. And seem confident by having a natural smile. Maybe think of a happy moment or something funny to cause one to form."

"O-Okay..." Rene said in a shaky tone as she walked back to Adona and the bench in a hurried manner.

Keiko sighed as she walked back to the bench, right around the same time her friends came from whatever they came from, minus Marisol who had must of been in the store still. Janelle was holding a brand new piccolo while the other two girls looked excited over what they found in their store.

Serena and Ellie helped Rene off her comfortable bench and dragged her into the store. There stood a pretty blue-eyed redhead in her twenties wearing a black dress, whom was smiling at Rene as the shy girl sat at a chair near the makeup counter.

"Hello there. My name is Britney." The woman said in a kind tone. She gestured to Serena and Ellie as she said, "Your friends told me that you are competing in a pageant."

"Yes ma'am. It seems that I am unable to use makeup or do my hair in a fancy style." Rene said shyly.

"Well, no problem dear. I can help you. Also, your other friend has your dress, outfit, and swimsuit for you up at front." Britney pointed to Marisol.

The Hispanic beauty was waving down her friends as she said, "I found your sizes, Rene! And this little Italian dress I found for your performance is so cute! The shoes were the only trouble I had, but I found some great ones!"

Rene blushed wildly as some of the girls giggled at Marisol's flightiness, while Serena held the shy girl's shoulders in ressurance that everything was going to be fine. Rene smiled softly as she lifted her head up for Britney to apply makeup properly.

The redhead tilted her head as she figured out what would look good for the shy girl. Then, she took some red lipstick and applyed it lightly on Rene's full lips, along with some lipgloss before she made the girl smack her lips together. Then, she applyed some foundation on the girl's skin before she went on ahead and applyed some light pink blush, black eyeliner and mascara, and a thin layer of pale eyeshadow.

As Britney swung the chair to show Rene the beautiful appilcation of makeup, the shy girl smiled a little before the chair was swung back around for the hair part of the session.

Britney pulled Rene's hair out of its ponytail, brushing it a little before spraying some glitter in there. Then she began pulling the hair upwards, curling it with a pin before sticking the curl with a bobby pin to keep it in place. As she continued on with this pattern, all of Rene's hair was placed into a curly, messy bun as Britney took hairspray to keep it all in place.

As Rene and the others coughed, Britney smiled at the shy girl. "Now, for the jewerly."

Even Marisol, who was coming over with the outfits, looked confused as Britney pulled out a beautiful diamond choker and a pair of matching dangling earrings. "These are some brand new items we just got in stock today. Usually, they would cost someone $10,000 but for you, completely free."

"W-What...?" Rene asked in shock.

"Well, of course. You are such a beautiful girl and if you wear them at the pageant, then you are basically get yourself into the Miss California Pageant and advertising our new pieces of jewerly, which is from a line called _"Energie"_. So, it is a win for both us really." Britney said in a very sugary-sweet tone.

As Rene touched the pieces of jewerly, she smiled a little with kind eyes. "I... I guess it would be okay."

"Wonderful!" Britney said happily as she gave the jewerly pieces of Marisol, who put them in the bag with the bathsuit and Italian dress.

While Rene got the makeup off and Britney gave her a chart of what she should use for the pageant, Serena and her friends smiled as their new shy friend got off the makeup chair. They left the store, while Rene smiled one last time at Britney before following her new friends out of the makeup store.

But what they didn't know is that after they left, Britney's mouth curled into a coil of black snakes as her features became snake-like.

**~0~**

The day of the pageant was filled to the brim with random people, families, friends, coachs, and boyfriends as the contestants got ready to get into the Miss California Pageant. But first, they would have to get by the panel of six former models, one who was the young judge who insulted Rene. As the seats got filled, six empty seats were on reserve as the owners of those seats were backstage trying to find their friend.

"Where is Rene? I want to wish her luck before she goes on." Marisol said in her usual dreamy tone.

"Chill, lassie. Betcha anythin' that Rene is just bein' held up at the bathroom 'cause of some priss." Janelle said to calm down the hippie.

All of the girls wore knee-high, sleeveless sundresses in different colors; Serena wore a pink dress, Ellie wore a yellow dress, Adina wore a light blue dress, Keiko wore a white dress, Janelle wore a black dress, and Marisol wore a light green dress. They wore the same black strappy heels as Rene would be wearing, just so she knows that they were rooting for her all of the way.

"Well, it is so exciting! Just think if Rene won Miss Los Angeles, Miss California and Miss USA, then we can say that we knew her and helped her! I'm just happy for her and the excitement is killing me!" Marisol said back to her Irish friend as she jumped up and down on her toes.

While Marisol's friends looked at her strangely, including the always odd Ellie, they watched the contestants go by in evening gowns, skimpy swimwear, and outfits to match their talent. These girls were built beautifully and were tall, with glossy hair and smooth skin. Serena felt a little unsure about her own appearance as she watched these girls strut around like they own the place, but she pushed those insercurities out of her mind by thinking how she has a boyfriend and these girls need some judges to tell them they are beautiful.

As the six girls waited, they finally saw their friend powdering her nose at a vanity table. Her hair and makeup was done exactly like how Britney did it two days gone, with her diamond choker and earrings already on her. Rene wore a plunging, dark purple party dress with long white opera gloves, two gold bracelets on each wrist, sheer stockings, and a pair of strappy black heels.

"Rene!" Serena called out as she walked over to her shy friend.

But as the blonde came closer, Rene shot her a dangerous look filled with posion. Serena stepped back a little to see Rene's eyes were now hard, cold, and emotionless while her mouth was set in a hard, straight line. The former shy girl snapped her now-long nails on the table and said, "What are you doing back here?"

"Um, we are here to support you of course!" Serena said as her friends finally got the where she was at.

Then Rene broke out into sharp, cold laughter as she said, "Support me? Why would I need support? I am going to win anyways."

"Hey, is that a way to talk to people who helped you?" Ellie snapped, not liking the tone Rene had.

"Oh please, I could have helped myself if I could. You just wanted to feel better about yourselves by helping me." Rene said with a cold smile.

"Excuse me? That's it! Keiko, hold me earrin's!" Janelle said as she snapped off her rose stud earrings. But the cheerleader held the Irish girl back as she handed back the earrings, much to the annoyance of Janelle.

Rene laughed in an icy cold way as someone called for all of the girls to get ready. She smirked one last time at the Soldiers before walking off in a sultry manner that had the other contestants looking a little insecure.

As the contestants got ready to get on stage, the six girls left backstage with Serena looking depressed. Keiko laid a hand on her blonde friend's shoulder, but she knew that it would take a miracle for Serena to be happy again after a blow likle that one. She knew that yet again, someone used her for their own personal gains then threw her away when they were finished.

But while they all walked to their seats, Keiko felt a strange presence. She turned her head quickly to see a familiar face going backstage with snake-like features replacing the pretty ones she had when they first met her.

The cheerleader quickly tapped Adina's and Marisol's shoulders, as they were closer to her, then pointed to the familiar woman. They all nodded their heads as Adina informed Janelle and Ellie, where Keiko gave Serena a tap on the shoulder. The blonde looked to see her friend pointing to the woman and the sadness Serena felt was gone with a serious, fighting aura.

As they all took their seats finally, the show began.

The first round was as simple as could be, which was evening gowns and the introduction of each girl. The Soliders looked calm and relax, but their postures were in a cold and stiff positions as they were ready to jump at any moment.

With Rene finally coming out in a walk that would put even professionals to shame, the girls all felt the sudden evil presence that had entered the room. They looked, more like squinted their eyes, to see Rene's earrings and necklace glowing a black aura as the girl's eyes began to look sleepy and hollow.

Then, the Soliders saw the other contestants looking sleepy as their eyes began lifeless and hollow. They saw everyone in the crowd but them becoming the same way, so they got up from their seats and began making their way down to the stage. But as they walked down the aisle, everyone on the stage collapsed as the people in their seats went limp as dolls.

"Well, this isn't bad.." Ellie said sarcastically as the girls kneel down to hide themsevles from being seen.

And the person they were hiding from was none other than Britney from the makeup counter.

But she looked _very_ different now; she still had her average physical built, but she had large black dotted snake tattoos winding down either arm. Her blue eye had cat-like black pupils, and her red hair was arranged in a spiked styke, with two long strands extending downwards to frame either side of her face, then entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. She wore a black body-length suit with a hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself was adnored with eye-like markings upon either side that gave off an appearnace of a snake's mouth, with fangs and teeth. She had an arrow-shaped tail and with her being barefooted, her toes were painted black featuring upward-pointing yellow arrows. She wore silver bangles and there was a small nick in her left eyebrow.

She smiled, which caused her face to give off a snake-like appearance. The girls watched as small gold lights left the bodies of each person in the room, heading towards Britney as she regain her pretty facial features.

"Ah, how wonderful. While those fools Mistress sent couldn't even kill the Soldiers or gain the souls of people, I shall not fail." Britney said, holding a small light in her hands as she then added, "I, Snaca Blood, shall not fail Chaos for I am _the_ Head Witch."

The girls narrowed their eyes at the witch as Serena held her hand behind her back. They all watched her count down until she only had one finger up, which is when they all stood up and Snaca faced them with a calm, cool exterior.

"Silver Moon Soldier, Make-Up!"

"Neo Sun Soldier, Make-Up!"

"Neo Mercury Soldier, Make-Up!"

"Neo Mars Soldier, Make-Up!"

"Neo Jupiter Soldier, Make-Up"

"Neo Venus Soldier, Make-Up!"

Snaca watched the six girls transformed into the Neo Soldiers as the gold lights stopped in heir tracks and began floating back to their owners. But they only floated over their owners' bodies as Snaca still had a strong presence in the room that forbid the souls of the people to return to their bodies.

With a cocky smile on her face, she saw the Soldiers appear as they all said together, "We are the Neo Soldiers, protectors of the universe! And in the name of the Solar System, we shall destroy you!"

Snaca laughed coldly as a purple light came from her mouth, it having an appearance of a snake. "Come and get me, you foolish Soldiers."

The first to come up was Neo Jupiter, who ran as her hands were held in a prayer-like motion, but with her middle and fourth finger down between the gaps. As she came closer to the Witch, she struck down her right hand down with her thumb, index finger, and pinky finger extended out. She slammed her fist on the ground, her fingers actually reaching down into the floor as she yelled, "Mandragora Vines Entangle!"

In a second, huge and long mandrake vines shot from the ground as they tangled around Snaca. But even though the Witch was trapped, she was stil lable to chuckle coldly and looked at Neo Jupiter like she was a fool.

But that smirk was quickly wiped off as Neo Mars jumped over her tall friend. "Ruby Heels Fire Kick!" Her feet were on fire as she did flips and spins, causing huge disks of fire to b created before the Soldier of War slammed her feet against the vines that held Snaca down before flipping backward to be next to Neo Jupiter.

As Snaca saw the flames coming closer to her, Nep Jupiter did the next attack again while Neo Venus was next to her.

"Jupiter Thunderstorm!" Neo Jupiter clapped her hands together before a huge ball of thunder and eletricity was formed between them. Then she jumped into the air as she punched the electric ball like a volleyball, aiming it at Snaca as it grew bigger and more dangerous.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Neo Venus called out. She winked as her lips had a glossy cover of orange lipgloss. Then she kissed her hand as a gold heart appeared above her palm. She flung out her hand and the heart multiplied into many which spun in a cirlce around her for a moment coalescing in one heart again, which flew in the air with gold sparkles following it and headed towards Snaca.

Both attacks struck Snaca at the same time as the flames and vines disappeared, but she yelled as she fell to the ground. She held herself up with only her hands, but she looked at the Soldiers with a cocky smirk still as she whispered, "Vector Trap."

As soon as she said that, the theee Soldiers who already attacked were trapped as black arrows appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around them, the arrows encased the Soldiers tightly. The girls struggled and tried to get out, which caused Snaca to laugh as she got back up, seemingly fine, and saw the next Soldier come at her with a new attack.

"Shine Aqua Cutter!" A stream of water appeared in front of Neo Mercury before she grabbed it and it turned to solid ice. Then she threw the icicle as it curved a little to look like a crescent moon, spinning around as it struck Snaca right in the stomach and caused her to bled.

While the Witch grabbed the icicle and pulled it out, Neo Mercury gestured for Neo Sun to go on while she did a second attack. Neo Sun nodded her head as she ran pass her fellow Soldier.

As Snaca finally got the icicle out of her bleeding stomach and it disappeared, she looked up in time to see Neo Sun jumping into the air like Neo Mars did, her feet and hands being covered by orange-yellw flames. She jumped right in front of the Witch as she called out, "Burning Kick and Punch!" and punched Snaca right in the face.

Even though she was caught off guard, Snaca began blocking some of the kicks and punches while some got through to her body. She groaned on impact as blood dripped down, but she refused to lose as she slammed her fist on Neo Sun's cheek, which was powerul enough to cause the Soldier to fly back a little.

As she was distracted, Neo Sun didn't notice the black arrows around her until they tangle her in their tight grip. But even if she was captured, she still gave a cocky smirk towards Snaca, which confused the Witch slightly.

That was until Snaca heard, "Ice Water Bullets!" to see Neo Mercury holding her hands together with her index fingers outward, while bullets of water came out and turne to sharp icicles as they attacked Snaca in different spots, blood dripping down from the wounds as the Witch tried to hold herself up.

But while it seem like it was a victory, Snaca laughed coldly as more black arrows came from the ground and wrapped Neo Mercury in its tight grip.

With all five Soldiers trapped, Snaca laughed as she said, "Now to take the souls of Soldiers. Mistress shall be very pleased with me, especially when i present her with the souls of the Solar System Princesses."

As she held her arms out with her hands together and she began whispering a small spell, she realized that she only had five out of six Soldiers. She looked to see Neo Moon walkng gracefully towards her, with the Imperium Silver Staff glowing beautifully as the souls of the humans returned to their bodies fully.

But Snaca laughed still as she said, "I'm not afraid of you."

Neo Moon smiled warmly as she said in a cold tone, "Pity because you should be."

With Snaca now looking confused, Neo Moon raised the Imperium Silver Staff over her head as she spun it around twice. It glowed a colelction of rainbow colors before Neo Moon slammed it in front of her. "Stardust Healing Escalation!" The orb brusted into silver sparkles as silver streams came out of the orb and wrapped around Snaca.

Snaca yelled like she was in pain, since the streams were getting tighter around her. Then she bursted into a collection of stars as the black arrows around the around Soldiers disappeared. The human souls returned to their bodies as everyone woke up only a few seconds after the girls transformed back to their normal selves.

And the first thing the girls did was run up on the stage to see that Rene's jewerly was gone.

"W-Where am I?" Rene asked in her usually timid voice.

Even though they had sunny smiles on their faces, all six girls high-fived each other behind their backs of getting their shy friend back. They helped Rene up off the floor as the announcer looked shaken and sleepy.

"Um... We will continue the pageant after a short break." The announcer said.

All of the pageant girls went backstage as Serena and her friends helped Rene. They sat her down at the vanity table she used earlier as Janelle grabbed a wet towel and placed it on Rene's forehead to help her regain her senses.

Finally, Rene took a deep breath as she said, "What happened? All I remember was going to sleep last night and I don't even remember half of today."

At that moment, quick as lightning, Serena said in a sunny tone "Well, being too nervous tends to make people forget things. I remembered one time I had this huge test and when I woke up that morning, I couldn't remember the night before because of my nerves."

"Is that a bad thing?" Rene asked, her sapphire eyes filled with fear.

"No, it is fine. All you is something to eat and drink, a little more rest at night, and soemthing to calm you down." Keiko said as the shy girl's eyes soften.

As Marisol brought water and some cookies to Rene, the shy girl thanked her as she tried to calm her with some breathing. Serena smiled and winked at her friends as they winked back, hoping that their little fight with Snaca was worth it becasue they now want Rene to beat the asses of the other contestants.

_**[MEANWHILE WITH THE SCOUTS]**_

Finally, after a day of traveling across the world, the Scouts were unloading their items at the Los Angeles airport. Ashley and Akuma were overseeing the rowdy crowd get their bags from relatively nice people, but everyone but Mina and Amy were giving them a hard time over simple things while Mina just grabbe dher stuff and went to the nearest cute guy as Amy grabbed her items robotically and went to her leaders right away.

"So, tell me the plan again..." Akuma asked, a little fearful of what would happened in the next few days.

"It's simple; you gather the Soldiers' attention and when the time is right, we shall reveal ourselves to them. Afterwards, we shall destory our respective Soldiers one at a time so in the end, only Serena is left standing alone against all of us." Ashley said evily while her brown eyes seem to turn black in the sunlight.

"That is a ridiculous plan. Can't you think of anything that doesn't involve using _her_?" Despite her robotic tone, Amy sounded like she was disgusted by the plan as she pointed ar Akuma when she said the final word.

"Excuse me? But last time I remembered, I was a leader of the Scouts and not you." Ashley said harshly.

"You only became co-leader when you bullied Akuma and revealed her secrets, then used a mind wrapping spell to make us follow you." Amy answered in a cold, harsh way that stung Ashley because she kenw it was the truth.

But Ashley kept her elegant exterior as she said, "Blah, blah, blah. All oyu do is chatter and you are really becoming a bore. Go play with your mad science kit or computer I got for you, and leave the important stuff to actually important people. Understand, sweetheart?"

Even though Amy had a stubborn look in her cold eyes, unable to accept defeat from the converstion, she kne that is was illogical to argue with her leaders. So, she bowed her head and said in a stubborn yet robotic tone, "I am sorry, Ashley. I shall never speak to you that way again."

As she walked back to the other Scouts, Ashley heard a small beeping noise at her throat. She pulled off her choker, which had the heart locket Amy worked on, as she clicked the crown on the top to reveal none other than Snaca Blood. The Scout of the Sun smiled as she answered in a formal, professional tone "Hullo there, Snaca Blood. How was your investigation of the Los Angeles area and how the Neo Soldiers work?"

"It went very well. That girl I insulted as a older woman worked, and she came crying into the store where I placed the jewelry on her. Like you said, the Chaos Seed implanted her but Neo Moon cleansed her soul easily. Also, I found that despite your confidence and determination, the Neo Soldiers seem to be a well-tune team and very diffcult to beat. I almost died from the second attack, so I suggest you get them away from each other to destory them more efficiently." Snaca replied from her reports.

Hearing these reports, Ashley's soft facial features turned hard as she snapped, "That all you found? No weaknesses?"

"Well, not really. I could only trapped them in my arrows but I didn't have enough time to kill them." Snaca answered.

Ashley pursed her lips together as she said, "Okay then. Snaca, I suggest you stay in the area until we no longer need your services. Take another form and become our spy to research more about these girls. Understand?"

"I understand, Mistress." Snaca said as she bowed.

Ashley clicked her item off as she placed it back on her throat's choker. Then she looked at Akuma and pulled out a replica of the Cosmic Heart Compact, but it was much darker and pointy-looking with a black stone set in the middle. She placed in it Akuma's hands, despite the fact the Scout of the Moon already had the Crisis Moon Compact.

"What is this for?" Akuma asked.

Ashley gave off a cold, sharp laugh as she replied with "Just use it to grab the attention of the Soldiers. We shall be waiting in the wings for your part to be done."


	16. Imposter Moon: Part One

On the Saturday before her sixteenth birthday, which was the 25th and only five days away, Serena was still asleep in her bedroom after a long night of training with Janelle and Charlie. Both girls, who were postioned as bodyguards and trainers for Serenity's physical health back in the Silver Millenium, had worked Serena to her breaking point by making her run and jump over ten miles worth of land then make her fight the both of them, which neither held back on Serena's orders.

Serena had did very well on her training exercises, but she was wiped out when she snuck back into her bedroom around 4:00 in the morning. As a little treat to herself, she decided that she will at least sleep until 1:00 for just today and then start her day as fresh as she could ever be with a sore body.

But as she snored and drooled, the first time she has in a while, Sammy came running into her room. Slamming the door hard against the wall, he woke up his older sister, Rachel, and the three moon cats in the bedroom. He skidded to a stop in front of his sister's bed as he ripped off the covers and yelled, "Serena! Wake up!"

His older sister snapped her eyes opened and bolted straight up, her golden blnde hair flying everywhere as Rachel yawned cutely and rubbed one of her eyes. She glared at her younger brother with annoyance as she said, "Sammy, it is 11:00! Why are you in my room so early in the morning?!"

Instead of answering her, Sammy pulled out a newspaper article from the waistband of his sleep pants and said, "There is someone in the newspaper that looks exactly like you when you were Sailor Moon!"

This caught the blonde's attention as she grabbed the article from her brother, not caring if it was in the waistband of his pants, as the first thing she saw was a shadowy figure dressed in a sailor suit and had the same long odango hairstyle like Serena rocked back in Tokyo. But since this person was covered by darkness, mainly because it was nighttime when the picture was taken, in the black-and-white photo, it was hard to tell who it was even though this person was standing on top of a building.

Rachel crawled into her future mother's bed and leaned her head against Serena's arm, looking at the picture with sleepy eyes with a still-sleeping Diana in her lap. But Luna and Artemis looked shocked and fearful as they looked at the picture with great interest.

But Serena looked beyond angry that anyone would try to pose as her old persona. She gripped the paper harshly as she asked her brother, "Sammy, can you leave the room? I have important Soldier business to attend to."

Sammy rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in the waistband where the article was kept in. "Sure, whatever. I'm going to finish off your pancakes away."

"Hey, leave me some food!" Serena yelled as she threw a pillow at her brother, who stuck out his tongue at her as he left the room. The pillow slammed against the closed door and fell to the ground as Serena realized that she was straving, but it had to wait for a few more minutes.

She placed the article flat on her bed as she smooth it out a little to read the passage. Luna and Artemis were still looking at the picture, trying to find differences with Serena and this imposter while Rachel and Diana were already back to sleep with the covers pulled to their necks.

As Serena read, all the article said was _"Sailor Moon has left her homebase of Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo to come to our city of Los Angeles. Last night, before the clock struck twelve, she appeared at a downtown radio station and announced that she will be signing autographs for loyal fans in our American city. The radio station she appeared at will remain disclosed for the owners have asked not to bring unwanted attention, but Sailor Moon did announce that the place she will be signing will at is the Bullock Bulding at 1:30 on Saturday June 26th."_

The blonde felt her blood boil as she crumbled the article in a way of fury and threw it into her small trash basket near her bedside table. She huffed, crossed her arms, and puffed out her cheeks in anger. But feeling a small hand on her back, she looked to see Rachel and Diana trying to wake themselves up.

"Mama, what is going on?" Rachel asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Serena smiled sweetly as she picked up her future daughter and placed her in her lap, smoothing out Rachel's wild hair. She kissed the top of Rachel's head as she said, "There is someone trying to pretend they are me. Wanna go and solve a mystery?"

Hearing this, Rachel's bright blue eyes lit up as she smiled cutely and yelled, "Yeah! Let's go solve a mystery!" She began jumping on the bed, scaring Luna and Artemis for they were afraid of falling off and breaking their necks.

As Serena smiled and laughed at her future daughter, Ilene came into the room. She raised an eyebrow at the strange scene, Rachel jumping on the bed while the moon cats held on to dear life by the sheets, but she smiled when she saw her own daughter laughing an smiling brightly. She only said, "Breakfast is ready" before leaving the happy girls alone in the room.

But instead of being excited for breakfast, both girls got off their bed. Serena poked her ehad out to yell donwstairs that they were leaving soon, while Luna woke up her husband and future daughter form their remused nap.

Then the girls began to get ready in semi-matching outfits; both wore blue denim mini-skirts with short-sleeved blouses. Rachel wore a pink blouse with black-and-white striped socks that had her black sneakers over them, while Serena opted for a crisp white blouse with a simple pair of gold flats.

As they ran downstairs, Rachel grabbed her backpack and Luna-P from her closet. Serena grabebd Luna, who was following the girls, and her purse off the counter as she kissed her parents good-bye.

"See you, Mom. See you, Dad. We will be back in a little bit." Serena said once they got downstairs.

"See you two later!" Ilene said as she gave the two girls pieces of French toast. "Here, eat these while you are out."

The girls grabbed their food before running out of their house, leaving their family behind as they resumed their normal daily life.

As they walked down the street and ate their to-go breakfast, Luna struggled down from Serena's arms and looked at both girls as she walked along with them. Rachel was bouncing Luna-P on the sidewalk as she skipped along like the normal child she appeared to be, while Serena pulled out her Cosmic Communicator.

She pressed the Mars symbol on the touch screen and placed the phone in front of her. Within a second, a hologram of Keiko wearing a Chinese nightgown and seemingly sitting at a table appeared over the touch screen. "Hello, Serena."

"Hey, Keiko. Have you seen the paper yet?" Serena asked the Mars Soldier.

"In fact, I just got done with it. I find it strange that someone is pretending to be you." Keiko asked with a smug smile as she played with her jade necklace. "Do you have any ideas whom it could be?"

"I have a few, but I don't jump to jump to conclusions just yet. For all we know, it could be a fan girl who happens to look like me and wants fifteen minutes of fame. We just need to come up with a plan to solve this mystery of whther or not it could be whom I think it is or just a fan girl." Serena said seriously.

"Brilliant. I will contact the other girls and we shall meet on the street near the Bullock Building. Let's say we meet up around 1:00? Enough time to find some dirt on this girl and get some lunch. " Keiko said as her eyes were filled with a spark.

"You're awesome, Keiko."

"I know that, dear." Keiko laughed as she shut off her Communicator so she can go get dressed.

As Serena closed her Communicator, she looked down to see Rachel having a forlorn look in her pretty bright blue eyes. Luna was rubbing against the young child's leg as Serena grabbed Rachel's tiny hand as her future child looked up with her upper lip quivering and her eyes looking very sad at the moment.

"What's wrong, baby?" Serena asked.

"Aunt Keiko didn't talk to me! I wanna talk to her about that pretty jade necklace she always wears!" Rachel said overdramatically as she puffed her cheeks, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked upset like her mother usually does when something doens't go her way, making Serena and Luna laugh at the child's innocence.

**~0~**

A little after 12:30, right after Serena and Rachel treated themselves to a nice lunch after since the French toast wasn't enough, the two girls were heading down Broadway Avenue to the Bullock Building. Already, even still a mile away from the building, the girls saw that there was a huge crowd gathering with Sailor Moon fan gear; from posters to costumes, toys, backpacks, and t-shirts.

Serena began to felt slighted a little by the amount of attention this imposter was getting, espcially since she _was_ Sailor Moon herself back in Tokyo. But all she did was narrow her eyes as she got closer to the crowd of people, watching them chatter away about their hero and have excited looks on their faces, while they jumped up and down with their posters in their hands so this imposter could see them.

Serena grabebd Rachel's hand and Luna jumped on the young girl's shoulder, so that way she would not lose them in the crowd of excited fans.

But as the girls and moon cat got to the edge of the crowd, Serena saw on the corner of her eyes her friends and boyfriend. She smiled, as so did Rachel, as they ran to their loved ones with more excitement than the huge crowd could generate at once.

"Daddy!" Rachel called out as she jumped into her future father's arms, making sure that nobody heard her though. Orion caught his little girl and picked her up, kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie. How has Mommy's home been?" Orion asked his little girl. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a light blue button-up and a pair of black-and-white still wore his necklace and with some of his hair pushed behind his ears now, Serena could see that he had a simple silver stud in each ear.

"Good." Rachel answered as Orion put her down on the ground. "I have been coloring a lot, but Mommy has taught me how to write a little in Japanese and she helped me count to 100 today!" As the young child went on about her time at Serena's with Orion listening with great attention, Serena focused on her friends for a second.

The only ones who could make it were Keiko, Ellie, Charlie, Hannah, and Marisol. Adina had a study session today, Janelle was hanging out with her younger sisters, Winona was working today at her pharmacy, and Darcy was hanging out with some friends from school on a trip to Hollywood. But Serena was fine with who came because it was just enough to solve this mystery of Imposter Moon, the nickname she was going to call this imposter.

"Okay, everyone who could come is here. Now, what is the plan?" Charlie asked. She wore simple jeans shorts with black Converse and a blue fannel shirt, with her hair tied into its usual messy ponytail.

"The plan is simple. Serena and Orion will go backstage to find some clues about this imposter. Charlie, Hannah, and Ellie will kept this imposter distracted until Serena calls us that her and Orion are done finding clues. Marisol, Rachel, Luna, and I will get everyone out of here and get the guards away from Serena and Orion so they can get backstage." Keiko said in cool manner. She wore wore a thigh-length, grey sundress with short tea-cup sleeves. She had on a knee-length, thin white cardigan with black roses at the bottom hemline and the hemline of the sleeves, which became less frequent until it reached midway through the sleeves and the back. Her feet were covered by black slippers with ankle straps.

"That sounds like a good plan." Marisol agreed as she fixed her flower circlet. She wore a shiny blue bikini top with gold bracelets adorning her biceps, and a long white skirt that was flowing that has a purple star-designed sarong around her waist. She golden bangle on both of her wrists and a matching anklet on both her right hand and right ankle. She also wore a pair of bejeweled sandals with a belly bottom piercing of a crescent moon and many gold necklace around her neck. "But how do we get imposter-"

"HELLO, FABULOUS PEOPLE OF LOS ANGELES! I AM SAILOR MOON!" A high-pitched, girlish voice called from on top of the Bullock Building. The Soldiers turned to see an unexpected sight.

This girl wore the standard white leotard, but it was a great deal fancier than the normal fuku; everything was trimmed with either pearls or lace, and it was darker than Serena's original fuku. Her chest bow was dark pink, in a butterfly-like style and trimmed with black. The Cosmic Heart Compact, now darker, was in the center of the bow. Her skirt was dark blue with lacy white petticoats under it. Her back bow was dark pink and made out of a netting-like material and her shoulder pads resembled flower petals. Her collar was dark blue with no stripes. Her choker was black with a golden crescent moon dangling from a gold gem in the center, and it had a string-tied bow in the back. She had a dark red, heart-shaped pendant at the center of her belt. Her white gloves were elbow-length and trimmed with black lace at the top. Her tiara was silver with a gold moon pattern, with a pink-red gem in the center and she wore a small silver crown with pearls on her head. Her honey blonde hair was in the same odango style as Serena's, but she had dark red jem on her odango that were pearl-trimmed. Her boots were dark red, knee-high, and lace-up in the front with white trim at the top in an upwards "V" shape and transparent heels. Her earrings were strands of dangling pearls and she wore a diamond ring on her left middle finger.

The Soldiers looked dumbfound as Imposter Moon jumped from on top of the building and smiled at the crowd. Everyone started to go into a frenzy as she said, "One at a time! I will sign one at a time!"

As she began signing posters and t-shirts, Keiko looked at Serena and jerked her head to an open enterance. Serena saw this as the Mars Princess said, "You go on ahead. Looks like nobody is guarding there."

Serena and Orion nodded their heads as they walked toward the crowd, but took a huge left around the fans whom were overhwhelming Imposter Moon. Serena couldn't help but snicker when the reached the open door, both of them looking around for any guards that might be hiding.

When it seem like they were good to go, Serena and Orion entered the building with their friends watching before they set their eyes back on Imposter Moon.

Hannah looked at Keiko with a serious look in her violet eyes. She wore a long-sleeved, grey blouse tied at the neck with a small, black ribbon and black frills decorating the sleeves, collar, and waist. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black silk flats. "So, how are Charlie, Ellie, and I supposed to distract this imposter?"

Keiko smiled as she said, "Leave that to my team and I. There is a perfect way to pull away a crowd of thousands of people from their hero."

"Which is what?" Ellie asked. She wore a purple short-sleeved, midriff shirt with a small design on it. Under her short sleeved shirt, she wears a green long-sleeved, midriff shirt that had dark green stripes at the tips of each arm. She wore a pair of gray/purple short-shorts with fluffy trim. Under her shorts were black and purple striped leggings.

Keiko smiled as she walked towards the crowd. With her hands behind her back and an innocent look in her eyes, she seem like any other normal girl. As Imposter Moon signed her third poster and second t-shirt, Keiko had a smirk on her face as she grabbed an abandoned microphone, probably from one of the guards who were surrounding the crowd, and placed it to her mouth.

"Hey! I heard that Melinda Russo was at the mall and giving free CDs away!" Keiko yelled like an excited fan.

Literally, everyone turned their head around as smiles broke out on their faces. Forgetting about why they came here in the first place, the Sailor Moon fans dropped everything as they made a riot going down the street to the mall.

As the obsessed fans left Imposter Moon dumbfound of what happen, Keiko looked back at her friend as she beckoned Marisol, Luna, and Rachel to come over to her. Then she pointed at Ellie, Hannah, and Charlie to go distract Imposter Moon.

Everyone nodded their heads as they split up.

**~0~**

With no guards keeping the inside of the building surrounded, Serena and Orion were able to easily slip into the hallway where it had a sign saying _**Sailor Moon's Dressing Room this hallway. Do not enter unless you have an authorized pass!**_

"Wow. Bold faced, underlined, and italicized. Someone does not want us down here, that is for sure." Orion said in amusment as he flipped the sign to where it was just a blank piece of paper now.

Then, the couple walked down the hallway hand-in-hand. Without any guards around, they weren't as worry about sneaking around or being quiet but they still walked quietly and looked around in case guards somehow came down the hallway without them noticing. The plan was if a guard came down the hallway, they would say that got lost.

But it seem nobody was around as the couple quickly noticed that with all of the doors painted a rich dark red color without any names on them, then it was hard to know which one belonged to Imposter Moon without kicking all of the doors opened.

"How are we going to find this room?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

But instead of answering, Orion pointed down the hallway. Serena turned to see that one of the doors had a velet rope in front of it and a huge sign on the door. Even from where they stood at, Serena and Orion could see that the sign said _**Sailor Moon's Dressing Room**_ in bright red colors. They could see the door was slightly cracked and there were a seat on each side of the velet rope for a guard.

The couple smiled at one another as they quickly walked over to the velet rope. Orion pulled the rope up and let Serena go first, following as he let the rope dropped behind him.

As Serena carefully pushed on the door, trying not to make a sound, Orion kicked the door with his foot and scared his girlfriend.

But she got over that shock as she glared at him and said, "Orion, please be quiet! We can get into serious trouble if we are caught."

The Australian boy smirked at his girlfriend as he kissed her forehead lovingly. "You're cute when you try to be mad."

"Really?" Serena asked as she twirled a piece of hair and blushed.

"Yes, you are love. Now, let's try to hold off on the romantic moments for later. We need to investigate this room." Orion said as he brought Serena back down to earth for a moment. She nodded her head and grabbed his hand as they entered the room, only to be shocked by the gaudiness.

The walls of the room were a bright red color with a black Gothic chandeleir hanging from the ceiling. The floor was a bright pink fur carpet and the ceiling was also the same bright pink tiles, but the ceiling was shiny and more metallic-looking. The walls had sparkling gold glittery designs that made hearts and flowers, but it was too much at once. There was a dark red vanity table, a dark red leather couch, a glass coffee table, three leather dark red chairs, and a black dresser that had a bunch of clothes hanging out form it. There was pictures on the vanity table as well bright makeup and loud jewerly, the lights of the table blinding the couple.

Serena began gagging a little at the sight of the room, holding her throat in disgust. Orion laughed at her as they entered the room a little further, looking around for any clues.

Serena went through the black dresser drawers while her boyfriend checked under the cushions of the couch and chairs, but so far it seem like nothing was coming up but some random gaudy clothes and couch lint. Serena even threw some jeans, shirts, dresses and skirts on the floor to see if there was anything hidden, but nothing came up.

The blonde sighed in defeat, but she was still determined to find clues as she turned to the coffee table for a moment and looked through the magazines on there, hoping something would fall out, but nothing was still pointing to anything that would show who Imposter Moon was.

As Orion looked under the couch, Serena then turned her search to the vanity table. Ignoring the pictures, she went through the drawers and rummaged through the lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow in there. Sighing in defeat, she closed the drawer as her eyes wandered upwards and finally saw the pictures on the mirror.

Grabbing the pictures, Serena felt her pulse race through her veins and her heart beating out ofher chest. Sweat ran down her forehead, her hands were shaking, and tears formed in her eyes as she realized who was Imposter Moon after all. And knowing who she was caused Serena to reflect back back to her time in Tokyo. She grabbed the vanity table to keep herslef steady as a pair of strong hands came on her shoulders.

She turned to see Orion looking at her with worried eyes, where she grabbed him into a hug out of fear. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't breath, with Orion's heand pressed to her back in comfort for her.

"It's Akuma... That means if she is here, then they all could be..." She couldn't breath as she buried her face into Orion's shirt and curled her hand on his chest. "They can't be... Why would they follow me? I thought they didn't want me..."

Orion comfortred his girlfriend as he said, "It's all right. It is probably that she just came here by herself to freak out you."

"But what if...?"

"Ssh, Serena. Look at me." Serena looked in her boyfriend's electric blue eyes as he smooth her long, blonde hair out across her back. "They are not here. Like you said, why would they come after you if they abandoned you? Just stay calm and if they are here, then we will all defend you and beat them out of town. There is no way that I'm leting these whores and that bastard Darien hurting you again."

Serena smiled at these words as Orion wiped away a stray tear. Beanding down, he kissed her lightly on the lips and she kissed back.

But within only a second, they began passionately kissing. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer and curled some fingers into his dark brown locks, holding him in place. Grabbing her hips roughly, Orion held her back tenderly and bit her lower lip for enterance.

But his girlfriend was a tease as she didn't give him the enterance he was desperate for. He groaned in frustration, he scrunched his nose at her. He stuck his tongue at her, but she grabbed it playfully and held it tightly.

"Hey! Let my tongue go!" Orion said playfully with a sparkle in his eyes.

"And what would happen if I don't let go of your tongue?" Serena asked just as playfully as her boyfriend, dying to know his answer.

"This!" Orion tackled his girlfriend on the red leather couch. Serena yelled, but it was more playfully than in fear as she was under her strong and well-built boyfriend with her arms and legs pinned down.

As the blonde tried to wiggle her way out, Orion planted a kiss on her neck and began trailing up her cheek. Finally giving into submission for a moment, Serena let her romantic boyfriend bite her earlobe before planted a firm, strong kiss on her lips.

She couldn't breath for a moment as he released her lips from their passionate prison and his supple lips began leaving butterfly soft kisses on her neck. She fluttered her eyes closed as she let her boyfriend leave his mark that she was only his and not some bastard that was going to hurt her.

But as they continued their pasionate make out session, the door opened and the couple shot up.

There was Imposter Moon and two guards holding two girls each and one guard holding Rachel's by the backpack as she held Luna in her arms. The eyes of everyone who was entering the room widen as the couple fell off the couch and laughed nervously.

"Um... Hi th-"

"GET OUT!" Imposter Moon yelled as a fourth guard came and took the couple into each hand.

Imposter Moon snapped her fingers as the guards dragged the teenagers away from her dressing room. With a smirk plastered on her face, she watched the seven teenagers and the moon cat leave her dressing room, thinking that victory had come so easily to her today.

But before they disappeared out of her eyesight, Keiko quickly took a picture with her Cosmic Communicator of Imposter Moon and smirked in success as they were thrown outside in a very harsh manner.

All of the girls, Orion, and Luna got up as the guards slammed the doors in their faces. Charlie and Hannah rolled their eyes at the scene, trying to keep their mature demenors in tact as Orion helped Serena up. Rachel clung on to her future father's leg, while Luna climbed on to Keiko's shoulder and rested their as Marisol looked disappointed.

"Ugh, that was a waste of time." Hannah groaned in desperation.

"Actually, it wasn't." Keiko added.

"She is right." Orion agreed, smiling at his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulders.

"Why not? We just spent an hour trying to find a clue about this bitch and why she is here, but all we got shit." Charlie snapped, slightly angry that she was mad-handled so roughly by some guards.

But Keiko kept her elegance as she smiled, holding her Cosmic Communicator out. She opened it to show a picture of Imposter Moon, smirking evily at she watched her guards take Serena and her friends out.

But before she could say anything, Serena looked at her with pleading eyes like an excited puppy dog. Keiko sighed and let her leader take the spotlight for the moment, hoping that whatever she had to say was important.

Serena smiled at her cheerleader friend as she said, "We know who Imposter Moon is." Seeing her friends' shocked face, she continued on by saying "It's Akuma, but it maybe just her trying to freak me out. I shown have known by that honey blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and how gaudy her outfit is."

Hearing this information, the Princess of Mars smiled while the other girls look shocked.

"Well, that changes my plan slightly." Keiko said in her silky voice.

"What is your plan?" Hannah asked.

"Well, it is simple. Serena will use this picture to disguise herself as Imposter Moon. Then she will get Akuma to come out and Serena will get her to see who is the better Moon guardian. That is when Charlie and Hannah will pretend to heist a jewerly store, where Akuma and Serena will meet at to fight. Orion and Marisoll will pretend to be the employees and I will call Adina to help me disable the security cameras." Keiko explained.

"Wait, why do we have to be the criminals?" Charlie asked in annoyance.

"Because you two are good together; Charlie can use her strength and athleticism to make it seem like they broke it and knocked out the guards. Hannah can use her brains to make it seem like they are breaking in and take out the fake jewels." Keiko pointed out.

Charlie just shrugged her shoulders as Hannah nodded in agreement to the plan.

Then Keiko turned her attention to Serena, who looked excited. Giving the blonde her Comsic Communicator, Keiko hoped that the plan will go smoothly as Serena grabbed the mystical phone and smiled.

Revenge was about to come upon the Scouts.

_**[MEANWHILE WITH THE SCOUTS]**_

The new headquarters for the Scouts was not as fabulous as the one back in Tokyo. It was a dingy liitle apartment with only three bedrooms, so they had to bunk up accoding to ranking; Ashley, Akuma, and Darien obviously got the nicer bedroom with two beds. Both the Inners and Outers got less desireable rooms, with leaks and creaks everywhere.

Right now, Ashley had finally got the Internet connection she needed. Not for silly things like listening to music, but so she can send driods all over Los Angeles to spy at every possible place the Soldiers may be at.

As she sat in the living room, which was considerably smaller than the living room her penthouse, she watched the Scouts interact with each other. Not only did she come off as rude and cold to her new team, but she was surprised on how little she really did know them depsite the fact she had taken over months ago.

Michelle and Amara were arguing over a stupid art deal, which was nothing since Michelle sold her last piece to a middle-aged man. Trista was trying to whisper something maniuplative into a drunk Darien's ear, but Raye was screaming at her to stop talking while she cut into Darien's arm. As the Satanist Scout was gathering blood, Hotura was watching with interest as a creep smile came on her face. Amy was mindlessly typing some information on her computer, just like Ashley had hoped. And lastly, Lita was smoking a cigerette as she let Mina feel up her huge boobs.

_"Dear Lord, if this is how they act under my spell, I wonder what they were like with Serena in charge?"_ Ashley thought vemonous. She watched Mina bump into Raye as the Satanist threated to kill the dumb blonde, who was confused on what happened as she said Raye should be honored to touch her ass, and sighed in misery. _"Probably more behaved than this."_

As she turned her attention back to her computer so she can begin typing the programming code for the droids, the phone rang.

Annoyed and maybe slightly pissed off, Ashley got up and grabbed the only phone the apartment was able to have. She gritted her teeth as she said, "Who is this?"

"It's Akuma." A bitchy and high-pitched voice came from the other end.

"You better have a damn good reason to be calling. I was about to progam the droids." Ashley said as she tried to keep her temper down by grabbing the phone cord.

"I do actually. Serena and her dumb littles friends came to the autograph signing. They were able to distract me long enough for her and that cute boy she had to get inside my dressing room, but I don't think they found anything." Akuma reported.

Just heraing this made Ashley's blood boil. Not even saying another word, she slammed the phone back on the receiver. Everyone looked at her as she balled her hands together, but she took a deep breath to make sure she didn't stab someone, more or likely Raye out of all of them.

As the Scouts gave her strange looks, Ashley returned to the small couch she was sititng on and returned to her programming the droids. But she couldn't help feel anger and annoyance burning her veins, leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

_"I will defeat Serena, if it the last thing I do!"_ Ashley thought as she typed in the final code.


End file.
